Perfecta Para Ti
by Natu.Oh.Darling
Summary: Yaten es el mejor agente deportivo e USA. Su agenda llena de clientes y su compromiso con ellos lo transformaron en un adicto al trabajo que ni siquiera tiene tiempo para buscar una esposa. Mina Aino está decidida a continuar con la empresa de casamentera de su abuela y hará todo lo posible por encontrarle una esposa a Yaten Kou y posicionar "Perfecta Para Ti" en el mercado
1. Prólogo

_**Perfecta Para Ti **_

_**Resumen**_

* * *

Mina está harta de ser la única fracasada en una familia de triunfadores. Ha soportado trabajos sin futuro y la ruptura de un compromiso matrimonial. ¡Hasta su pelo es un desastre! Pero todo eso va a cambiar ahora que se ha hecho cargo de la agencia de contactos de su difun ta abuela. Para promocionar la agencia en grande, lo único que tiene que hacer es conseguir como cliente al soltero más codiciado de Chicago...

Con su sagacidad, sus increíbles ojos verdes y su calcu lado encanto, Yaten Kou es el mejor representante deportivo del país. Es rico, decidido y espectacularmente atractivo, de modo que ¿para qué necesita una casamentera? Pero Yaten anda buscando el símbolo definitivo de su éxito: la esposa perfecta. Esmeralda Black, delgada, rica y despiadada, es la dueña de la agencia matrimonial más importante de la ciudad. Una advene diza como Mina no va a impedirle conseguir lo que desea: que sea su agencia la que le consiga pareja a Yaten...

* * *

**Hola chicas!. Aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación con Mina y Yaten. La verdad es que cuando leí este libro no pude no imaginármelos en los roles protagónicos. Así que espero que la disfruten. Yo simplemente amé la historia. ¿Les tinca que la adapte? Espero sus comentarios. Cariños!**

**_ Adaptación del libro "Cázame si puedes" __(Match me if you can)_ de _Susan Elizabeth Phillips_**


	2. La Pitón

**_Perfecta Para Ti_**

**_Capítulo 1_**

* * *

De no haberse encontrado con el cuerpo de un hombre debajo de _Sherman, _Mina no habría llegado tarde a su cita con la Pitón. Pero dos pies descalzos y sucios asomaban de debajo del viejo Crown Victoria de Nana. Un prudente vistazo reveló que pertenecían a un sin techo conocido únicamente por el mote de Ratón, famoso en el barrio de Wicker Park por su falta de higiene y su afi ción al vino de garrafa. Cerca del pecho del hombre, que subía y bajaba al ritmo de sus húmedos ronquidos, había una botella de tapón de rosca. Tan importante era para ella su cita con la Pitón, que consideró por un instante la posibilidad de sacar el coche haciendo una maniobra alrededor del cuerpo. Pero su plaza de aparcamiento tenía el espacio justo.

Había previsto un tiempo más que suficiente para vestirse y hacer el trayecto hasta el centro para su cita a las once de la mañana. Por desgracia, no hacía más que topar con obstáculos, empezando por el señor Tomoe, que la abordó en la puerta del edificio y se negó a dejarla marchar hasta espetarle todo lo que tenía que decir le. No obstante, el incidente con el vagabundo aún no constituía una emergencia. Sólo tenía que sacar a Ratón de debajo de _Sherman._

Le dio un suave puntapié en el tobillo y, al hacerlo, notó que la mezcla de jarabe de chocolate Hershey's y cola Elmer que había aplicado a una rozadura en el tacón de sus sandalias de tiras favoritas no ocultaba el daño por completo.

—¿Ratón?

Le dio un golpe un poco más fuerte.

—Ratón, despierta. Tienes que salir de ahí.

Nada. De no ser por sus ruidosos ronquidos, habría podido tratarse de un cadáver.

Lo sacudió con mayor vigor.

—No es por nada, ¿sabes?, pero éste es el día más importante de mi vida profesional. No me vendría mal un poco de cooperación.

Ratón no estaba por la labor.

Necesitaba un punto de apoyo. Apretando los dientes, se recogió cuidadosamente la falda del traje de seda cruda amarillo pálido que había comprado el día anterior en unas rebajas con un sesenta por ciento de descuento y se puso en cuclillas junto al parachoques.

—Si no sales ahora mismo, avisaré a la policía.

Ratón resopló.

Mina hincó los tacones en el suelo y tiró de los mugrientos tobillos. Sintió en la nuca el latigazo del sol de la mañana. Ratón se dio la vuelta hasta que su hombro chocó con el bastidor. Mina volvió a tirar de él. Debajo de la chaqueta, la blusa sin man gas que había elegido para complementar los pendientes de lágrima de perla de Nana empezó a pegársele a la piel. Procuró no pensar en lo que le estaría ocurriendo a su pelo. No era el mejor día para quedarse sin gel fijador, y rogó para que el aerosol de máxima fijación Aqua Net que había encontrado bajo el lavabo fuese capaz de mantener a raya la rebelión de su esponjoso cabello dorado, una maldición permanente en su vida, sobre todo durante los húmedos veranos de Chicago.

Si no conseguía sacar a Ratón en cinco minutos, acabaría metida en un serio problema. Se dirigió hacia la puerta del conductor. Sus tacones crujieron cuando volvió a inclinarse y miró la cara con la mandíbula suelta del vagabundo.

—Ratón, ¡levántate! ¡No puedes quedarte ahí!

Un ojo sucio se entreabrió sólo para volver a cerrarse.

—¡Escúchame! Si sales de ahí, te daré cinco dólares.

Ratón movió la boca y dejó escapar un ruido gutural junto con un hilo de saliva:

—Jamen... paz.

El olor hizo que a Mina le lagrimearan los ojos. ¿Por qué tuviste que elegir justamente hoy para perder el conocimiento debajo de mi coche? —pensó—. ¿No podrías haber elegido el coche de Tomoe? El señor Tomoe estaba jubilado, vivía enfrente y dedicaba su tiempo a pergeñar nuevas maneras de hacerle la vida imposible.

Quedaba poco tiempo y empezó a dejarse llevar por el pánico.

—Quieres acostarte conmigo? Si sales, podríamos discutirlo.

Más babas y ronquidos hediondos. Era un caso perdido. Mina se incorporó de un salto y corrió hacia su casa.

Diez minutos más tarde consiguió que saliera con el reclamo de una lata de cerveza abierta. Mina había tenido días mejores.

Cuando consiguió sacar a _Sherman _del callejón, sólo tenía veintiún minutos para sortear el tráfico hasta el centro y encontrar aparcamiento. Tenía las piernas sucias, la falda arrugada y se había roto una uña al abrir la lata de cerveza. El medio kilo de más que desde la muerte de Nana había acumulado en su cuerpo de huesos pequeños ya no le parecía un verdadero problema.

Las 10.39.

No podía arriesgarse a quedarse parada en la autopista Kennedy, así que cogió un atajo por División. En el retrovisor vio cómo otro cabello se liberaba de la opresión del fijador y la frente se le empapaba de sudor. Cogió un desvío por Halsted para evitar otro tramo en obras. Mientras maniobraba el enorme vehículo en medio del tráfico, se restregó la suciedad de las piernas con el papel de cocina húmedo que había traído de casa. ¿Por qué Nana no pudo elegir un pequeño y bonito Honda Civic en lugar de aquel repug nante armatoste verde devorador de combustible? Con su metro sesenta de estatura, Mina tenía que sentarse sobre un cojín para poder ver por encima del volante. Nana nunca se había toma do la molestia de colocar un cojín, pero también es verdad que ape nas conducía. Después de doce años de uso, el cuentakilómetros de _Sherman _no llegaba a los 63.000.

Un taxi le cerró el paso. Tocó el claxon con rabia, y un hilo de sudor se deslizó entre sus pechos. Echó un vistazo a su reloj: las 10.50. Intentó recordar si se había puesto desodorante después de ducha. Por supuesto que sí. Siempre lo hacía. Levantó el brazo para asegurarse, pero ni bien aspiró se metió en un bache y su boca chocó contra la solapa de su chaqueta, dejando una mancha de barra de labios pardo rojizo.

Profirió una exclamación de disgusto y extendió el brazo hasta otro extremo del largo asiento frontal, sólo para dejar caer el bolso en el Gran Cañón de los bajos. El semáforo de Halsted y Chicago se puso en rojo. Mina sintió que el cabello se le estaba pegando a la nuca y cada vez había más cabellos sueltos. Intentó practicar su respiración yoga, pero sólo había asistido a una clase y no sirvió de nada. ¿Por qué Ratón tuvo que elegir justamente ese día, en que el futuro financiero de Mina estaba en juego, para dormir la mona bajo su coche?

Entró lentamente en el Centro. Las 10.59. Otro tramo en obras. Pasó junto al Daley Center. No tuvo tiempo para su práctica habitual de patrullar las calles hasta encontrar una plaza con parquímetro lo suficientemente grande para _Sherman. _En lugar de eso se metió en el primer párking (exorbitantemente caro) que encontró, arrojó las llaves del coche al encargado y salió a la calle a la carrera.

Las 11.05. No hacía falta entrar en estado de pánico. Sencilla mente explicaría lo de Ratón. Sin duda, la Pitón lo entendería.

O no.

Una ráfaga de aire acondicionado la golpeó al entrar en el vestí bulo de un imponente edificio de oficinas. Las 11.08. El ascensor estaba felizmente vacío, y oprimió el botón de la decimocuarta planta.

«No dejes que te intimide —le había dicho Serena por teléfono—. La Pitón se alimenta del miedo.»

Para ella era fácil decirlo. Serena tenía una vida envidiable, con un atractivo jugador de fútbol americano por marido, una magnífica carrera y dos hijos adorables.

Las puertas se cerraron. Mina se vio a sí misma en la pared espejada e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Su traje de seda cruda se había convertido en una masa informe de arrugas de color amarillo pálido, la falda estaba sucia por un lado y la marca de barra de labios de la solapa llamaba la atención como un cartel luminoso. Y lo peor de todo era que su pelo se estaba liberando del fijador; los mechones que se soltaban caían sin vida a los lados de la cara como los muelles de un colchón arrojados por la ventana de un tugurio y abandonados a la voracidad del óxido en un callejón.

Por lo general, cuando le disgustaba su aspecto —que incluso su propia madre describía como «mono»—, se decía a sí misma que debía sentirse agradecida por unos rasgos nada desdeñables: unos bonitos ojos color cielo, pestañas gruesas y un cutis suave con una decena de pecas más o menos. Pero ninguna dosis de pensamiento positivo podía evitar que la imagen que le devolvía el espejo la horrorizara. Se puso a ocultar un par de cabellos detrás de las orejas y a alisar la falda, pero las puertas del ascensor se abrieron antes de que consiguiera reparar al menos una parte del estropicio.

Las 11.09.

Delante de ella había una pared de cristal en la que, con letras doradas, rezaba: KOU. GESTIÓN DEPORTIVA. Recorrió de prisa el pasillo alfombrado y abrió una puerta con asa de metal. En la zona de recepción había un sofá de piel y sillones a juego, fotos de ocasiones deportivas enmarcadas y un televisor de pantalla grande en el que se veía un partido de béisbol sin sonido. La recepcionista tenía el cabello corto de un gris acerado y unos labios muy finos. Reparó en el aspecto descuidado de Mina a través de unas gafas de lectura metálicas de color azul.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Soy Mina Aino. Tengo una cita con la Pi... Con el señor Kou.

—Me temo que llega tarde, señorita Aino.

—Sólo diez minutos.

—Diez minutos era todo el tiempo que el señor Kou podía dedicarle.

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas. Había aceptado verla sólo porque Serena insistió, y no quería quedar mal con la esposa de su mejor cliente. Echó un vistazo desesperado al reloj de la pared.

—En realidad, sólo me he retrasado nueve minutos. Me queda un minuto.

—Lo siento. —La recepcionista le dio la espalda y empezó a teclear en el ordenador.

—Un minuto —suplicó Mina—. Es todo lo que pido.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer nada.

Mina necesitaba ese encuentro, y lo necesitaba ya. Giró sobre sus tacones y corrió hacia la puerta al otro extremo de la sala de recepción.

—¡Señorita Aino!

Entró como una exhalación en un pasillo abierto con sendos despachos a los lados, uno de ellos ocupado por dos jóvenes con traje y corbata. Ignorándolos, se dirigió hacia una imponente puerta de caoba situada en el centro de la pared trasera y giró el pomo.

El despacho de la Pitón era del color del dinero: paredes lacadas en jade, alfombra gruesa de color musgo, y muebles tapizados en distintos tonos de verde resaltados con cojines rojo sangre. Detrás del sofá colgaba una colección de fotos periodísticas, junto con una señal en metal blanco oxidado y el nombre BEAU VISTA impreso en letras mayúsculas negras algo descoloridas. Adecuado, consideran do los ventanales que dominaban el lago Michigan a la distancia.

La propia Pitón estaba sentada detrás de un elegante escritorio en forma de U, su sillón de respaldo alto orientado hacia la vista del lago. Al alcance de la mano tenía un ordenador de sobremesa de última generación, un pequeño portátil, un BlackBerry y un sofisticado teléfono negro con suficientes botones como para hacer aterrizar un Jumbo. Junto al teléfono descansaban unos cascos de ejecutivo. La Pitón hablaba directamente al auricular.

—El sueldo del tercer año parece prometedor, pero no si rescinden antes el contrato —dijo en una voz resonante y clara con acento del Medio Oeste—. Sé que es un riesgo, pero si firmas por un año podemos jugar en el mercado libre. —Mina sólo alcanzaba a ver una muñeca fuerte y bronceada, un reloj sólido y unos dedos largos sujetando el auricular—. En cualquier caso, eres tú quien tiene que tomar la decisión, Jamal. Lo único que puedo hacer es aconsejarte.

La puerta se abrió a su espalda y la recepcionista entró precipitadamente.

—Lo siento, Yaten. Se me ha colado.

La Pitón se volvió lentamente en su sillón, y Mina sintió como si le hubieran asestado un golpe en el estómago.

Tenía una mandíbula cuadrada y fuerte, y todo en él era la proclamación del hombre con arrestos que se ha hecho a sí mismo..., el tipo duro que había suspendido en seducción las primeras dos veces pero que finalmente había conseguido aprobar el tercer examen. El color de su pelo, grueso y vigoroso, era una mezcla entre portafolios de piel y botella de Budweiser. Su nariz recta transmitía con fianza en sí mismo, y sus cejas oscuras, audacia. Una de ellas estaba hendida cerca del extremo por una fina cicatriz pálida. Las líneas bien perfiladas de sus labios sugerían escasa tolerancia con la gente estúpida, una pasión por el trabajo duro rayana en la obsesión y, posiblemente —aunque esto último podía ser producto de su imaginación—,la determinación de poseer un pequeño chalet cerca de Saint Tropez antes de cumplir los cincuenta. De no ser por una vaga irregularidad en sus facciones, habría sido insoportablemente atractivo. En cambio, era un tipo extremadamente guapo. ¿Para qué necesitaba una casamentera un hombre así?

Sin dejar de hablar por teléfono, le dirigió una mirada. Sus ojos eran exactamente del mismo color verde que un billete de cien dó lares con los bordes quemados con desagrado.

—Para eso me pagas, Jamal. —Contempló el aspecto desaliña do de Mina y lanzó una mirada dura a la recepcionista—. Hablaré esta tarde con Ray. Cuida ese ligamento. Y dile a Audette que le voy a enviar otra caja de _grande cuvée _Krug.

—Tu cita de las once —explicó la recepcionista tan pronto hubo colgado—. Le dije que había llegado demasiado tarde para verte.

Apartó un ejemplar de _Pro Football Weekly. _Sus manos eran anchas y tenía las uñas limpias y cuidadosamente cortadas. Aún así, no era difícil imaginarlas pringadas en aceite de motor. Ella observó la corbata azul marino que probablemente costaba más que todo su atuendo y el corte perfecto de su camisa azul pálido, que sólo podía haber sido hecha a la medida para acomodar la amplitud de sus hombros antes de estrecharse hacia la cintura.

—Al parecer, es dura de oído. —Al girarse en su sillón, dejó entre ver unos pectorales impresionantes. Incómoda, Mina pensó en una clase de ciencias del bachillerato sobre pitones que recordaba vagamente.

Devoraban entera a su presa, empezando por la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que llame a seguridad? —preguntó la recepcionista.

A él le bastó volver sus ojos de predador hacia ella para desarmarla y dejarla a punto para asestarle uno de esos golpes mortales. A pesar del esfuerzo que había hecho por pulir todas las asperezas, no podía ocultar al camorrista de bar que llevaba dentro.

—Creo que me las podré arreglar solo.

Mina experimentó un arrebato sexual..., tan inoportuno, tan fuera de lugar, que tropezó con una de las sillas. Nunca se había sentido cómoda en presencia de hombres excesivamente seguros de sí mismos, y la imperiosa necesidad de impresionar a aquel espécimen en particular hizo que maldijera en silencio su torpeza, además de su aspecto ajado y su cabellera de esponja.

Serena le había aconsejado que fuera agresiva. «Se ha abierto paso a golpes hasta la cumbre, cliente tras cliente. Yaten Kou no conoce otra cosa que la fuerza bruta.» Pero Mina no era una persona naturalmente agresiva. Todos se aprovechaban de ella, des de los empleados bancarios hasta los taxistas. Apenas una semana antes había perdido un pulso con un chico de nueve años de edad al que había pillado tirando huevos a _Sherman. _Incluso su propia familia, especialmente su propia familia, se aprovechaba de ella.

Y estaba harta. Harta de que la tratasen con condescendencia, harta de que todo el mundo la utilizara, harta de sentirse fracasada. Si se echaba atrás ahora, ¿dónde acabaría? Miró sus ojos color verde dinero y supo que había llegado la hora de recurrir a la reserva genética de los Aino y mostrarse implacable.

—Me encontré un cadáver bajo el coche. —Era casi verdad. Ratón había sido un peso muerto.

Afortunadamente, la Pitón no pareció impresionada; probablemente había dejado tantos cadáveres en su carrera hacia la cima que el concepto mismo de la muerte le aburría. Soltó un profundo suspiro.

—Toda esa burocracia... hizo que me retrasara. Si no, habría llegado puntual. Más que puntual. Soy extraordinariamente responsable. Y profesional. —Se quedó sin aire—. ¿Le importa que me siente?

—Sí.

—Gracias. —Mina se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano.

—Es dura de oído, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo?

El la escrutó unos instantes antes de dirigirse a su recepcionista:

—No me pases llamadas durante cinco minutos, Sylvia, a menos que se trate de Michiru Tenoh. —La mujer salió, y él dejó es capar un suspiro de resignación—. Supongo que usted es la amiga de Serena. —Incluso sus dientes resultaban intimidantes: fuertes, cuadrados y muy blancos.

—Compañeras de colegio.

Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el escritorio.

—No quiero ser grosero, pero no ando sobrado de tiempo.

¿A quién quería tomar el pelo? Lo suyo era ser grosero. Se lo imaginó en la universidad, sacando por la ventana del dormitorio algún pobre empollón o riéndose a la cara de alguna novia sollozante y presumiblemente embarazada. Adoptó una postura más recta a fin de transmitir confianza en sí misma.

—Soy Mina Aino, de Perfecta para Ti.

—La casamentera. —Sus dedos dejaron de tamborilear sobre la mesa.

—Prefiero considerarme una _facilitadora de bodas._

—Vaya. —Volvió a taladrarla con aquellos ojos de dinero acumulado—. Serena me dijo que su empresa se llama algo así como Myrna la Casamentera.

Demasiado tarde. Cayó en la cuenta de que había pasado por al to aquel punto específico durante sus conversaciones con Serena.

—Bodas Myrna fue fundada en los setenta, por mi abuela. Mu rió hace tres meses. Desde entonces, he estado modernizando la empresa, y también le he dado un nuevo nombre que refleja nuestra filosofía de servicio personalizado para el directivo exigente. «Lo siento, Nana, pero tenía que hacerlo.»

—¿Cómo es de grande su empresa exactamente?

Un teléfono, un ordenador, el viejo y polvoriento archivador de Nana y ella misma.

—Es de un tamaño manejable. Creo que la clave de la flexibilidad es trabajar con el personal justo. —Y agregó—: Aunque here dé la empresa de mi abuela, estoy perfectamente cualificada para dirigirla.

Su preparación consistía en una licenciatura en artes escénicas por la Northwestern que nunca había utilizado oficialmente, un efímero periodo en una «punto com» que había quebrado, una asociación en una tienda de regalos fracasada y, más recientemente, un puesto en una agencia de colocación que había tenido que cerrar.

El se retrepó en su sillón.

—Iré al grano. He firmado un contrato con Esmeralda Black.

Mina estaba preparada para ello. Esmeralda Black, de Parejas Black, dirigía la agencia matrimonial más exclusiva de Chicago, Black había levantado su negocio gracias a altos ejecutivos demasiado atareados para encontrar a las mujeres-trofeo que deseaban y con dinero suficiente para pagar sus exorbitantes honorarios. Tenía buenas conexiones, era agresiva y con reputación de despiadada, aunque esta opinión provenía de su competencia y, por tanto, podía ser producto de la envidia. Puesto que Mina no la conocía en persona, prefirió no hacer un juicio de valor.

—Estoy al corriente, pero eso no le impide beneficiarse de Perfecta para Ti.

Él dirigió la vista hacia los botones parpadeantes de su teléfono, la frente surcada por una línea vertical de impaciencia.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Porque trabajaré para usted con más ahínco del que se pueda imaginar. Y porque le presentaré un grupo de mujeres con cerebro y credenciales, mujeres que no le aburrirán cuando haya desaparecido la novedad.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Cree que me conoce bien, ¿eh?

—Señor Kou —«Ése no puede ser su nombre verdadero»—, evidentemente está acostumbrado a rodearse de mujeres hermosas, y estoy segura de que ha tenido más oportunidades de casarse con ellas que las que se pueden contar con los dedos de las manos. Pero no lo ha hecho. Eso significa que busca una mujer más polifacética que una simple esposa despampanante.

—Y no cree que la pueda encontrar con Esmeralda Black.

No le gustaba hablar mal de la competencia, a pesar de que sabía que Black le presentaría justamente a modelos y famosas.

—Sólo sé lo que Perfecta para Ti le puede ofrecer, y creo que quedará impresionado.

—Apenas tengo tiempo para Parejas Black, mucho menos para añadir otra persona a la ecuación. —Se levantó del sillón. Era alto, así que tardó un poco en incorporarse.

Ella ya había reparado en la amplitud de sus hombros. Ahora contempló el resto. Tenía un cuerpo atlético y musculoso, sin un ápice de grasa. Si te iban los hombres con abundante testosterona y te gustaba llevar una vida sexual peligrosa, él era el candidato perfecto a ocupar el primer lugar en tu lista de marcación rápida. No es que Mina estuviese pensando en su vida sexual. Al menos, no lo había hecho hasta que él se puso en pie.

Se inclinó sobre su escritorio y le tendió la mano.

—Buen intento, Mina. Gracias por su tiempo.

No estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad. Nunca había estado dispuesto a hacer nada más que cumplir con el guión para contentar a Serena. Mina pensó en el esfuerzo que le había supuesto llegar allí, los veinte pavos que le costaría sacar a _Sherman _del parking, el tiempo que había dedicado a averiguarlo todo acerca del exitoso pueblerino de treinta y cuatro años de edad que tenia ante sí. Pensó en las esperanzas puestas en ese encuentro, en su sueño de hacer de Perfecta para Ti una empresa única y prestigiosa. Varios años de frustración alimentada por juicios estúpidos, mala suerte y oportunidades perdidas empezaron a hervir en su interior.

Se puso en pie de un salto sin responder a la mano tendida, e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Recuerda aún lo que era ser rechazado, señor Kou, o fue hace mucho tiempo? ¿Recuerda cuando tenía tantas ansias por cerrar un trato que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por conseguirlo? Conducir toda la noche para desayunar con un candidato al Heisman. Pasar horas y horas en el aparcamiento del campo de los Bears tratando de atraer la atención de alguno de los veteranos. ¿Y cuando se levantaba de la cama aunque estuviera con un resfriado galopante para pagar la fianza del cliente de otro agente?

—Veo que ha hecho sus deberes. —Dirigió una mirada impaciente a los parpadeantes botones del teléfono, pero no la echó, así que ella siguió hablando.

—Cuando empezó en este negocio, jugadores como Seiya Tucker no tenían tiempo para concederle una entrevista. ¿Recuerda cómo se sentía? ¿Recuerda cuando los periodistas no lo llamaban para pedirle información confidencial? ¿Cuando no llamaba por su nombre de pila a todo el que es alguien en la Liga Nacional de Fútbol?

—Si le digo que me acuerdo, ¿se irá? —Cogió los auriculares abandonados junto al teléfono.

Mina apretó los puños con la esperanza de sonar más apasionada que chiflada.

—Lo único que quiero es una oportunidad. La misma oportunidad que usted tuvo cuando Seiya rompió el contrato con su agente y puso su carrera en manos de un enteradillo en deportes que hablaba muy deprisa y se había abierto camino desde un pueblucho insignificante del sur de Illinois hasta la Facultad de Derecho de Harvard.

El volvió a sentarse en su sillón, con una ceja ligeramente enarcada.

—Un muchacho de origen humilde que jugaba al fútbol para ganarse la beca universitaria, pero que confiaba en su cerebro para salir adelante. Un chico con grandes sueños y una sólida ética de trabajo como única carta de presentación. Un joven que...

—Deténgase antes de que me salten las lágrimas —la interrumpió en tono seco.

—Sólo le pido una oportunidad. Déjeme organizar un encuentro. Uno solo. Si no le gusta la mujer elegida, no volveré a molestarlo más. Por favor. Haré lo que sea.

Estas últimas palabras atrajeron su atención. Puso a un lado los auriculares, inclinó el sillón hacia atrás y se frotó la comisura de los labios con el pulgar.

—¿Lo que sea?

Mina sostuvo la mirada escrutadora.

—Lo que haga falta —dijo.

La mirada siguió un calculado recorrido desde la despeinada cabellera rubia hasta la boca, y luego descendió por el cuello hasta los pechos.

—Bueno, hace mucho que no echo un polvo.

Notó cómo se le relajaban los músculos del cuello. La Pitón es taba jugueteando con ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no le buscamos una solución permanente? —Cogió su bolso de piel de imitación y sacó la carpeta con el material que había terminado de preparar a las cinco de la mañana—. Aquí encontrará más información sobre Perfecta para Ti. He incluido nuestra declaración de principios, un programa y nuestro es quema de precios.

Después de divertirse un poco, volvió a los negocios.

—Me interesan los resultados, no las declaraciones de principios.

—Y eso es lo que obtendrá.

—Veremos.

Ella tomó aire con dificultad.

—¿Quiere decir que...?

Él cogió el auricular del teléfono y se lo pasó alrededor del cuello, dejando que el cable colgara sobre la camisa como una serpentina.

—Tiene una oportunidad. Mañana por la noche. Presénteme a su mejor candidata.

—¿De verdad? —Se le aflojaron las rodillas—. ¡Fantástico! Pero..., necesito aclarar qué busca exactamente.

—Demuéstreme lo buena que es. —Volvió a coger el auriculares—. A las nueve en el Sienna's, en Clark Street. Preséntenos, pero no nos deje solos. Siéntese a la mesa con nosotros y mantenga viva la conversación. Trabajo muy duro en lo mío. No tengo ganas de hacerlo también en esto.

—¿Quiere que me quede?

—Veinte minutos exactamente. Luego llévesela con usted.

—¿Veinte minutos? ¿No cree que lo puede encontrar un poco... ofensivo?

—No si es la mujer adecuada. —Le dedicó su sonrisa de chico de pueblo—. ¿Y sabe por qué, señorita Aino? Porque la chica adecuada es demasiado _dulce _para sentirse ofendida. Ahora márchese de aquí antes de que me arrepienta.

Lo hizo.

Cuando entró en el lavabo del McDonald's, Mina ya había dejado de temblar. Se puso unos pantalones capri, una camiseta sin mangas y unas sandalias. La experiencia vivida no había hecho sino reforzar su fobia a las serpientes. Pero otras mujeres no se llevarían la misma impresión de Yaten Kou. Era rico, tenía éxito y es taba como la gloria, lo que lo convertía en el partido de ensueño, siempre y cuando no diese un susto de muerte a las mujeres con las que se citara, lo que constituía una posibilidad nada desdeñable. Lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar a la mujer adecuada.

Se recogió el pelo que caía desordenado sobre la cara con un par de pasadores. Prefería llevar el pelo corto para mantenerlo bajo con trol, pero sus mechones dorados le daban un aspecto de estudiante de primer año de universidad antes que de profesional seria, de modo que había decidido hacer de tripas corazón y dejárselo crecer. No era la primera vez que deseaba tener ahorrados quinientos dólares para que se los alisara un profesional, pero ni siquiera podía pagar los gastos de casa.

Guardó los pendientes de perlas de Nana en una cajita Altoids y tomó un trago de agua tibia de uno de los botellines que había desenterrado del asiento trasero de _Sherman. _Solía tener el coche bien abastecido: _snacks _y botellas de agua; compresas y artículos de tocador; sus nuevos folletos y tarjetas de visita; unas mancuernas por si le entraban ganas de hacer ejercicio, lo que rara vez ocurría, y, des de hacía poco, una caja de preservativos en caso de que alguno de sus clientes sintiera de pronto una necesidad imperiosa, si bien Ernie Marks y John Nager no eran, precisamente, hombres impulsivos. Ernie era el director de una escuela de enseñanza primaria, cariñoso con los niños pero inseguro con las mujeres, y John el hipocondríaco era incapaz de echar un polvo sin hacer que su pareja se sometiese a todas las pruebas pertinentes en la Clínica Mayo.

De una cosa estaba segura: nunca se vería en la tesitura de tener que darle condones de emergencia a Yaten Kou. Un hombre como él iba siempre preparado.

Frunció la nariz. Había llegado la hora de sobreponerse a sus antipatías. Deba igual que fuera prepotente y autoritario, además de demasiado rico y exitoso para su propio bien. Era la clave de su futuro económico. Si quería que Perfecta para Ti saliese adelante como un servicio matrimonial especializado de alta categoría, tenía que conseguirle una esposa. Si se la conseguía, la noticia se propagaría y Perfecta para Ti se convertiría en la empresa matrimonial de moda en Chicago. Algo de lo que distaba mucho de ser en la actualidad, porque heredar el negocio de su abuela también había su puesto heredar los clientes que le quedaban. Aunque Mina ha cía lo posible por honrar la memoria de Nana, había llegado la hora de dar el salto.

Se echó un chorro de jabón líquido en las manos y consideró su lugar en el mundo empresarial. Había agencias matrimoniales para todos los gustos, y el auge de los servicios de contactos por Internet había obligado a muchas empresas tradicionales como la suya a cerrar mientras otras se mataban por encontrar su lugar. Ofrecían encuentros grupales, veladas nocturnas y excursiones de aventura. Algunas organizaban cenas para solteros, mientras que otras se especializaban en licenciados de universidades prestigiosas o en miembros de determinadas confesiones religiosas. Unas pocas, como Parejas Black, se mantenían a flote como «servicios para ricos» y sólo aceptaban clientes varones a los que cobraban pasmosas sumas por presentarles mujeres hermosas.

Mina estaba dispuesta a hacer de Perfecta para Ti una empresa distinta de todas las demás. Quería que su nombre fuera el primero en venir a la mente de los solteros, tanto hombres como mujeres, de clase alta de Chicago, dispuestos a dar el paso del compromiso y conscientes de que la mejor manera de hacerlo es a través de un servicio personalizado tradicional. Ya tenía algunos clientes de los cuales Ernie y John eran los más recientes—, pero no los suficientes para que la empresa fuera rentable. Y hasta que no se hiciera un nombre, no podría elevar las tarifas. Encontrar pareja a Yaten Kou le permitiría conseguir esos clientes selectos y aumentar sus tarifas. Pero seguía sin entender por qué él no había sido capaz de encontrar esposa.

Tendría que dejar sus especulaciones para más tarde, porque era hora de ponerse a trabajar. Se había propuesto pasar la tarde visitando los cafés del centro, terreno fértil para buscar tanto futuros clientes como posibles parejas para los que ya tenía, pero eso fue antes de saber que no disponía de mucho tiempo para encontrar una candidata que dejase sin habla a Yaten Kou.

Sintió el calor que desprendía el asfalto mientras atravesaba el párking en dirección a su coche. Había un olor a frituras y gases de tubo de escape en el aire. Junio estaba empezando y Chicago ya había declarado el primer día de Protección de la Capa de Ozono del verano. Tiró el traje amarillo completamente ajado en un cubo de basura para no tener que volver a verlo.

Su móvil sonó mientras se montaba en el sofocante coche. Abrió la puerta para poder respirar.

—Mina.

—Mina, tengo una gran noticia.

Suspiró y apoyó la frente sobre el volante caliente. Justo cuando creía que lo peor ya había pasado.

—Hola, mamá.

—Tu padre ha hablado con Andrew hace una hora. Tu hermano es oficialmente vicepresidente. Lo anunciaron esta mañana.

—¡Es fantástico!

Y aunque Mina no cabía en sí de alegría y entusiasmo, la percepción extrasensorial de su madre no se hizo esperar:

—Por supuesto que es fantástico —dijo bruscamente—. De verdad, Mina, no sé por qué tienes que ser tan envidiosa. Andrew ha trabajado duro para llegar a donde está. Nadie le dio nada.

Excepto unos padres amantísimos, una educación universitaria de primer orden y un generoso regalo de graduación en metálico para ayudarle a empezar.

Las mismas cosas que había recibido Mina.

—Sólo tiene treinta y cinco años —prosiguió Luna Aino— y ya es vicepresidente de una de las empresas de contabilidad más importantes del sur de California.

—Es un _crack. _—Mina levantó la frente del abrasador volante antes de que la marcase con el estigma de Caín.

—Reika va a ofrecer una fiesta en la piscina, el próximo fin de semana, para celebrar el ascenso de Andrew. Han invitado a Johnny Depp.

Por alguna razón, Mina no podía imaginarse a Johnny Depp en una de las fiestas en la piscina de su cuñada, pero no era tan estúpida como para expresar su escepticismo.

—¡Vaya! ¡Es increíble!

—Reika no se decide entre una fiesta del Pacífico Sur y algo más propio del Oeste.

—Es una gran anfitriona; estoy segura de que, haga lo que haga, será un éxito.

Las habilidades psíquicas de Luna Aino estaban a la altura de su propia línea 800.

—Mina, tienes que esforzarte más por superar tu hostilidad hacia Reika. No hay nada más importante que la familia. Andrew la adora. Y es una madre maravillosa.

La frente estaba empezando a llenársele de gotitas de sudor.

—¿Cómo le va a Jamison con el entrenamiento para dejar los pañales?

Nada de Jimmy, ni Jamie, ni Jim, ni ninguna de las variaciones comunes. Sencillamente, Jamison.

—Es tan listo... Sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Tengo que admitir que era algo escéptica acerca de todas esas cintas de aprendizaje, pero no hay más que ver, sólo tiene tres años de edad y fíjate qué vocabulario maneja.

—¿Sigue diciendo «gilipollas»?

—Eso no tiene ninguna gracia.

En los viejos tiempos, cuando su madre tenía sentido del humor, habría sido gracioso, pero, a los sesenta y dos años de edad, Luna Aino no conseguía habituarse a su nueva vida de jubilada. Si bien los padres de Mina se habían comprado una espectacular casa en la playa, en Naples, Florida, Luna echaba de menos San Luis. De naturaleza inquieta, dirigía toda la energía, que en el pasado había volcado en una carrera bancaria de éxito, hacia sus tres hijos adultos. Especialmente hacia Mina, su único fracaso.

—¿Cómo está papá? —preguntó Mina, con la esperanza de posponer lo inevitable.

—¿Cómo crees que está? Juega dieciocho hoyos por la mañana y se pasa toda la tarde viendo el canal de golf. Lleva meses sin abrir una revista médica. Lo normal sería que, después de cuarenta años como cirujano, sintiese alguna curiosidad, pero las únicas ocasiones en que muestra algún interés por la medicina es cuando habla con tu hermano.

Segundo capítulo de la sorprendente saga de _Los asombrosos mellizos Aino, _dedicado a la extraordinaria vida del doctor Darien Aino, el reconocido cardiocirujano de St. Louis. Mina cogió su botellín de agua y lamentó no haber tenido la previsión de llenarla con vodka con sabor a melocotón.

—Estoy metida en un atasco, mamá. Voy a tener que cortar muy pronto.

—Tu padre está tan orgulloso de Darien... Le acaban de publicar otro artículo en el _Diario de cirugía torácica y cardiovascular. _Ayer, cuando nos reunimos con los Anderson para la Noche Caribeña en el club, tuve que darle una patada bajo la mesa para que dejara de hablar de él. Los hijos de los Anderson son una verdadera decepción.

Como Mina.

Su madre descendió en picado sobre su presa.

—¿Has recibido los formularios para la solicitud?

Puesto que Luna había enviado la documentación por FedEx y sin lugar a dudas, había hecho el seguimiento de la entrega por Internet, la pregunta era retórica.

—Mamá...

—No puedes seguir dando palos de ciego... en el trabajo, en tus relaciones. Ni siquiera te voy a mencionar ese horrible negocio con Armand. Tendríamos que haber dejado de financiarte los estudios cuando insististe en licenciarte en teatro. Una mina de oro de oportunidades laborales, ¿verdad? Tienes treinta y un años. Y eres una Aino. Hace mucho que deberías haber sentado la cabeza y dedicado tus esfuerzos a algo productivo.

Mina se había prometido a sí misma no morder el anzuelo, por mucho que la provocara, pero entre Ratón, Yaten Kou, la mención de Armand y el temor a que su madre tuviera razón, estalló:

—En la familia Aino, dedicar todos los esfuerzos a algo productivo sólo quiere decir dos cosas, ¿verdad? Medicina o finanzas.

—No empieces. Sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir. Esa horrible agencia matrimonial no ha dado beneficios en años. Mamá la abrió exclusivamente para meter las narices en la vida de los demás. El tiempo no pasa en balde, Mina, y no pienso quedarme cruzada de brazos mientras sigues desperdiciando tu vida en lugar de volver a la universidad y prepararte para el futuro.

—No quiero...

—Siempre has sido buena para los números. Serías una magnífica contable. Y te he dicho que estamos dispuestos a pagarte los estudios...

—¡No quiero ser contable! Y no necesito vuestra ayuda económica.

—Y vivir en casa de Nana no es una ayuda, ¿verdad?

Fue como una puñalada trapera. Se le encendieron las mejillas. Su madre había heredado la casa de Nana en Wicker Park. Ahora la ocupaba ella, como pretexto para evitar que la saquearan, pero en realidad era porque Luna no quería que su hija viviera en algún «barrio peligroso». Mina respondió ofendida:

—¡Muy bien! ¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Oh Dios, sonó como si volviera a tener quince años. ¿Por qué dejaba siempre que Luna le hiciera eso? Antes de que se pudiera atrincherar, Luna prosiguió, hablándole en el mismo tono paciente y maternal que utilizó cuando Mina tenía ocho años de edad y amenazó con marcharse de casa si sus hermanos no dejaban de llamarla «Patatita».

—Lo que quiero que hagas es que vuelvas a la universidad y saques tu título de contable. Sabes que Andrew te ayudará a obtener un trabajo.

—¡No pienso ser contable!

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas ser, Mina? Dímelo. ¿Crees que disfruto volviendo una y otra vez sobre lo mismo? Si al menos me lo explicaras...

—Quiero dirigir mi propio negocio —respondió Mina, sin poder evitar un tono quejumbroso.

—Ya lo intentaste, ¿recuerdas? La tienda de regalos. Luego esa horrible «punto com». Andrew y yo te lo advertimos. Y después esa horrible agencia de empleo. Nada te dura.

—¡Eso no es justo! La agencia de empleo quebró.

—También lo hicieron la tienda de regalos y la «punto com». ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido pensar que hay algo más que coincidencias en el hecho de que todos los negocios en los que te involucras acaben yéndose a pique? Eso es porque vives en las nubes, no en la realidad. Como esa fantasía tuya de convertirte en actriz.

Mina se hundió en su asiento. Su carrera como actriz no había sido tan mala: había desempeñado sólidos papeles secundarios en un par de producciones de la universidad y dirigido algunas obras de teatro. Pero durante el tercer año universitario llegó a la conclusión de que el teatro no la apasionaba, sólo era una vía de es cape hacia un mundo en el que no tuviera que ser la hermanita in competente de Andrew y Darien.

—Y fíjate en lo que ocurrió con Armand —continuó Luna—. De to dos los... Bueno, dejémoslo. El hecho es que te has tragado ese disparate New Age según el cual todo lo que tienes que hacer es desear algo con todas tus fuerzas para conseguirlo. Pero la vida no funciona así. Hace falta algo más que deseos. Las personas de éxito son pragmáticas, hacen planes con los pies en el suelo.

—¡No quiero ser contable!

Al estallido siguió un largo silencio de reproche. Mina sabía con exactitud qué estaba pensando su madre. Que Mina es taba siendo Mina otra vez: irritable, exagerada y carente de sentido práctico; el único fracaso de la familia. Pero nadie la podía alterar tanto como su madre.

Excepto su padre.

Y sus hermanos.

«Deja de arruinar tu vida y dedícate a algo práctico», le había escrito Darien, el gran médico, en su último mensaje de correo electrónico, con copias para el resto de la familia más dos tías y tres primos.

«Ya tienes treinta y uno», había anotado Andrew, el gran contable, en una tarjeta, en ocasión de su reciente aniversario. «A los treinta y uno yo ganaba doscientos mil al año.»

Su padre, el ex gran cirujano, se lo decía de otro modo. «Ayer hice un _birdie _en el hoyo cuatro. Mi _putt _mejora día a día. Y, Mina... ya va siendo hora de que te encuentres a ti misma.»

Sólo Nana Myrna le había ofrecido su apoyo. «Te encontrarás a ti misma cuando llegue el momento, cariño.»

Mina echaba de menos a Nana Myrna. Ella también había sido un fracaso.

—La carrera de contabilidad tiene mucha demanda —dijo su madre—. Cada vez más.

—También mi negocio —replicó Mina en un demencial acto de autodestrucción—. He conseguido un cliente muy importante.

—¿Quién?

—Sabes que no puedo decirte su nombre.

—¿Tiene menos de setenta?

Mina se dijo a sí misma que no mordería el anzuelo, pero no en vano se había ganado la reputación de fracasada en la familia.

—Tiene treinta y cuatro y es un millonario importante.

—Si es así, ¿por qué habría de contratarte a ti?

Mina apretó los dientes.

—Porque soy la mejor. Por eso.

—Ya veremos. —El tono de su madre se suavizó, como si hubiese decidido darle una tregua—. Sé que te puedo llegar a exasperar, cariño, pero lo hago porque te quiero y deseo que desarrolles tu potencial.

Mina suspiró.

—Lo sé, mamá. Yo también te quiero.

Finalmente, la conversación llegó a su fin. Mina guardó el móvil, cerró la puerta e introdujo la llave en el contacto. Acaso las palabras de su madre le escocieran tanto porque había en ellas mu cho fondo de verdad.

Mientras sacaba el coche del párking, miró el espejo retrovisor y pronunció la palabra favorita de Jamison. Dos veces.

* * *

**Aquí el primer capítulo. Espero sus comentarios!**


	3. Trato Hecho

_**Perfecta Para Ti**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

* * *

Kaito Ace entró en el club como una jodida estrella de cine, con una chaqueta de lino deportiva colgada de los hombros, unos pendientes de diamante brillando en los lóbulos de sus orejas y unas gafas Oakley que velaban sus ojos azul Malibú. Con la piel bronceada por el sol, la barba de tres días y el rubio pelo de surfista, todo reluciente y lleno de gel, era un regalo de Los Angeles a la ciudad de Chicago. Yaten agradeció la distracción con una sonrisa. El chico tenía estilo, y la Ciudad del Viento le había echado de menos.

—¿Conoces a Kaito? —La rubia que intentaba cogerse del brazo derecho de Yaten seguía con la mirada a Ace, que regalaba su sonrisa a la muchedumbre como si avanzara por una alfombra ro ja. Tuvo que alzar la voz por encima de la música mala de la pista de baile del Waterworks, donde se celebraba la fiesta privada de aquella noche. Si bien los Sox estaban jugando en Cleveland y los Bulls aún no habían vuelto, los demás equipos de la ciudad estaban bien representados en la fiesta, principalmente los jugadores de los Stars y los Bears, pero también gran parte de los jugadores de los Cubs, un par de Blackhawks y un portero del Chicago Fire. A la mezcla también se sumaban un par de actores, una estrella del rock y mujeres, decenas de mujeres, a cuál más atractiva, el botín sexual de los ricos y famosos.

—Claro que conoce a Kaito. —La morena que estaba a su lado izquierdo miró a la rubia con condescendencia—. Yaten conoce a todos los jugadores de fútbol de la ciudad, ¿verdad, cariño? —Mientras hablaba, deslizó furtivamente una mano por la parte interior de su muslo, pero Yaten procuró hacer caso omiso de su erección, del mismo modo que había estado haciendo caso omiso de sus erecciones desde que decidiera entrenarse para el matrimonio.

Entrenarse para el matrimonio era un verdadero infierno.

Se recordó a sí mismo que había llegado hasta donde estaba aferrándose a un plan, y que el siguiente paso era estar casado antes de cumplir los treinta y cinco. Su mujer sería el símbolo más importante de sus éxitos, la prueba definitiva de que había dejado atrás el párking de caravanas de Beau Vista para siempre.

—Lo conozco —dijo, sin añadir que esperaba conocerlo mucho mejor.

Cuando Ace avanzó hacia el interior de la gran sala, la muchedumbre del Waterworks abrió paso al ex jugador del sur de California que había sido fichado por los Stars para ocupar el pues to de primer _quarterback _cuando Seiya Tucker colgara las botas al final de la próxima temporada. La historia familiar de Kaito Ace estaba envuelta en misterio, y cuando alguien husmeaba el jugador respondía con frases vagas. Tras hacer algunas averiguaciones por su cuenta, Yaten había topado con algunos rumores interesantes que prefirió mantener en secreto. Los hermanos Clow, que hasta entonces habían estado intentando ligarse a un par de chicas morenas en el otro extremo del bar, cayeron en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Unos segundos después, avanzaban a tropezones sobre sus mocasines Prada para ser los primeros en llegar hasta él.

Yaten tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza y los dejó hacer. No le sorprendía el interés de los Clow en Ace. El agente del _quarterback _había muerto en un accidente durante una escalada en roca cinco días atrás, dejándolo sin representante, algo que los hermanos Clow, y todos los demás agentes del país, esperaban remediar. Los Clow eran dueños de la empresa Z-Group, el único competidor serio de Yaten en Chicago. Él los odiaba a muerte, principalmente por su falta de ética, pero también porque le habían robado un candidato a la primera ronda del _draft _cinco años atrás, cuando más lo necesitaba. Su venganza había consistido en quitar les a Rocco Jefferson, lo que no había resultado nada difícil. Los Clow eran buenos en hacer grandes promesas a sus clientes, pero no en cumplirlas.

Yaten no se hacía ilusiones acerca de su oficio. En los últimos diez años, el negocio de representación de deportistas se había vuelto más corrupto que una pelea de gallos. En la mayoría de estados prácticamente se regalaban las licencias. Cualquier vulgar estafador podía mandar imprimir una tarjeta de visita con el título de representante y aprovecharse de deportistas universitarios crédulos, sobre todo de aquellos que habían crecido en la miseria. Estos embaucadores les pasaban dinero bajo la mesa, les prometían coches y joyas, contrataban a putas y pagaban «recompensas» a cualquiera que pudiera conseguirles la firma de un atleta importante en un con trato de representación. Algunos agentes serios habían abandona do el negocio porque consideraban que no se podía ser honesto y competitivo a la vez, pero Yaten no estaba dispuesto a dejarse comer el terreno. A pesar de lo sórdido que era el negocio, le gustaba lo que hacía. Le encantaba la descarga de adrenalina que le producía asegurar un cliente, firmar un contrato. Le encantaba descubrir hasta dónde podía tensar la cuerda. Era lo que mejor sabía hacer. Llevaba las reglas al límite, pero no las rompía. Y jamás engañaba a un cliente.

Vio cómo Ace agachaba la cabeza para oír lo que le decían los Clow. Yaten no estaba preocupado. Ace podía ser un guaperas de Los Angeles, pero no era un estúpido. Sabía que todos los agentes del país se interesaban en él, y no iba a tomar una decisión de la noche a la mañana.

Una gatita sexual con la que Yaten se había acostado un par de veces en los días anteriores a la concentración lo abordó meneando la melena, los pezones fruncidos como dos cerezas en sazón bajo un _top _ceñido y provocador.

—Estoy haciendo una encuesta. Si sólo pudieras disfrutar de un tipo de sexo el resto de tu vida, ¿con cuál te quedarías? Hasta ahora, la votación está tres a uno a favor del sexo oral.

—¿Te vale si lo dejo en sexo heterosexual?

Las tres mujeres se desternillaron de risa, como si nunca hubiesen oído algo más gracioso. Al parecer, era el rey de los monólogos de humor.

La fiesta empezó a animarse, y algunas de las mujeres en la pis ta de baile empezaron a desfilar bajo los chorros de agua que daban su nombre a Waterworks. Sus ropas se pegaban a sus cuerpos, destacando cada curva y cada cavidad. Recién llegado a la ciudad se había dejado seducir por el club, la música y la bebida, las hermosas mujeres y el sexo libre, pero para cuando cumplió los treinta años de edad ya estaba hastiado. Aun así, dejarse ver, fuera o no un coñazo, era parte importante de su negocio, y no conseguía recordar la última vez que se había ido a dormir solo a una hora decente.

—Yaten, mi hombre.

Recibió a Sean Palmer con una sonrisa. El novato de los Chica go Bears era un chico bien parecido, alto y musculoso, de barbilla cuadrada y picaros ojos marrones. Ambos escenificaron una dece na de complicados apretones de mano que Yaten había llegado a dominar con los años.

—¿Cómo le va a la Pitón esta noche? —preguntó Sean.

—No me puedo quejar. —Yaten había trabajado duro para reclutar al_ fullback _de Ohio, y cuando Sean fue elegido en noveno lugar para los Bears en la primera ronda del _draft, _fue uno de aquellos momentos perfectos que le compensaban de toda la mierda que te nía que tragar. Sean era un trabajador incansable proveniente de una gran familia. Yaten estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por mantenerlo alejado de los problemas.

Hizo un gesto a las mujeres para que los dejaran solos, y Sean pareció momentáneamente decepcionado al verlas alejarse. Como todos en el club, quería hablar acerca de Ace.

—¿Por qué no estás allí, besando el flacucho culito blanco de Kaito como todos los demás?

—Los besos los dejo para el ámbito privado.

—Ace es un tío listo. Se va a tomar su tiempo antes de ele gir un nuevo agente.

—No lo puedo culpar por ello. Tiene un gran futuro.

—¿Quieres que hable con él?

—Por qué no. —Yaten esbozó una sonrisa. Ace no iba a dar un duro por las recomendaciones de un novato. La única opinión que le podía merecer respeto era la de Seiya Tucker, y ni de eso estaba seguro. Kaito se debatía entre idolatrar a Seiya y guardarle rencor porque no había sufrido ninguna lesión durante la última temporada, lo que le había obligado a quedarse un año más en el banquillo.

—¿Y qué hay de eso que cuentan por ahí de que últimamente pasas de las mujeres? Hoy todas las chicas están hablando de ti. Se sienten abandonadas, ¿sabes?

No tenía sentido explicarle a un muchacho de veintidós años con fajos de billetes de cien dólares en cada bolsillo que ese juego ya le estaba cansando.

—He estado ocupado.

—¿Demasiado ocupado para los coñitos?

Sean parecía tan genuinamente atónito que Yaten no tuvo más remedio que reírse. Y, a decir verdad, al chico no le faltaba razón. Dondequiera que mirara veía pechos turgentes apenas di simulados por escotes profundos y faldas cortas marcando las curvas de extraordinarios traseros. Pero quería algo más que sexo. Quería el premio gordo. Una mujer refinada, hermosa y dulce. Se imaginó a su esposa de noble cuna, esbelta y hermosa, la calma en medio de su tormenta. Siempre estaría allí para él y limaría sus asperezas. Una mujer que le hiciera sentir que había conseguido todo lo que siempre soñó. Excepto jugar para los Dallas Cowboys.

Se sonrió ante la fantasía de su niñez. A la que tuvo que renunciar, junto con su plan de adolescente de follarse a una estrella del porno distinta cada noche. Había entrado en la Universidad de Illinois con una beca de fútbol y había jugado los cuatro años como titular. Pero durante el último curso tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que nunca pasaría de formar parte del banquillo para los profesionales. Incluso entonces supo que no podía dedicar su vida a algo en lo que no fuera el mejor, de modo que encaminó sus sueños en otra dirección. Había obtenido las mejores notas en los exámenes para la carrera de Derecho, y un ex-alumno de la Universidad de Illinois movió unos cuantos hilos para facilitar su ingreso en Harvard. Yaten aprendió a combinar su cerebro, lo que había aprendido en la calle y su habilidad camaleónica para adaptarse a cualquier ambiente: un tugurio, un vestuario, la cubierta de un yate privado...

Si bien no ocultaba sus raíces de chico del campo —alardeaba de ellas cuando le convenía—, evitaba que nadie viera la cantidad de tierra que aún había adherida a esas raíces. Vestía la ropa más cara, conducía los mejores coches, vivía en la mejor zona de la ciudad. Sabía distinguir un buen vino, a pesar de que rara vez lo bebía; entendía de bellas artes en términos académicos, si no estéticos, y no necesitaba un manual de buenas maneras para identificar un tenedor para pescado.

—Ya sé cuál es tu problema —dijo Sean con una mirada maliciosa—. Las chicas de aquí no tienen suficiente clase para el señor Ivy League. A ustedes los pijos les gustan las mujeres con mono gramas elegantes tatuados en el culo.

—Sí, para que hagan juego con la grande y elegante H de Harvard que llevo tatuada en el mío.

Sean se echó a reír, y las mujeres se volvieron hacia ellos para averiguar qué le había causado tanta gracia. Unos años atrás, Yaten habría disfrutado de su sexualidad predatoria. Las mujeres se sentían atraídas por él desde que era un chiquillo. A los trece años fue seducido por una de las novias de su padre. Ahora sabía que había sido objeto de abuso sexual, pero por aquel entonces lo ignora ba, y se había sentido tan culpable que vomitó por temor a que su padre lo descubriera. Un episodio sórdido más en una infancia plagada de ellos.

La mayor parte de los restos de esa infancia había quedado atrás, y lo demás desaparecería cuando encontrara a la mujer ideal. O cuando Esmeralda Black la encontrara para él. Después de pasar el último año buscando por su cuenta, llegó a la conclusión de que no encontraría a la mujer de sus sueños en los bares y clubes nocturnos que frecuentaba durante su tiempo libre. Aun así, nunca se le habría ocurrido contratar una agencia matrimonial de no haber topado con un elogioso artículo sobre Black en la revista _Chicago. _Sus impresionantes conexiones y su formidable historial eran exactamente lo que necesitaba.

No podía decirse lo mismo de Mina Aino. Como profesional curtido en estas lides, no solía dejarse embaucar, pero su sinceridad desesperada había podido con él. Recordaba su horrible traje amarillo, sus grandes ojos color cielo, sus mejillas redondas y coloradas, y su pelo rubio y suelto. Parecía salida del saco de Papá Noel después de un accidentado viaje en trineo.

Tendría que haber evitado hablar de su búsqueda de esposa delante de Seiya, pero ¿cómo iba a saber que Serena, la esposa de su cliente estrella, tenía una amiga en el negocio de las agencias matrimoniales? Tan pronto terminara el encuentro que le había prometido, Mina Aino y su disparatada operación serían historia.

Pasada la una de la mañana, Kaito Ace se acercó finalmente a Yaten. A pesar de la escasa iluminación del club, el chico aún llevaba las Oakley, pero se había quitado la chaqueta deportiva y su camiseta blanca sin mangas destacaba el Santo Grial de los hombros de futbolista: grandes, fuertes y sin estropear por la cirugía artroscópica. Kaito apoyó una cadera en el taburete vacío que había junto a Yaten. Mientras extendía una pierna para no perder el equilibrio, dejó entrever una bota de cuero color habano de la que Yaten había oído decir a una de las chicas que era de Dolce & Gabanna.

—De acuerdo, Kou, tu turno para hacerme la pelota.

Yaten apoyó un codo en la barra.

—Mis condolencias por tu pérdida. McGruder era un buen agente.

—Te odiaba a muerte.

—Yo también, pero eso no quita que fuese un buen agente, y no quedamos muchos. —Escudriñó de cerca al _quarterback_—. Ace, ¿has estado aclarándote el pelo? -

—Reflejos. ¿Te gustan?

—Si fueses un poco más guapa, intentaría ligar contigo.

Ace sonrió para sí.

—Tendrías que ponerte en la cola.

Ambos sabían que no estaban hablando acerca de ligues.

—Me gustas, Kou —admitió Ace—, así que no voy a andarme con rodeos. No estás en liza. Sería estúpido por mi par te firmar un contrato con el agente número uno en la lista negra de Michiru Tenoh.

—La única razón por la que estoy en esa lista es porque Michiru es tacaña. —No era del todo cierto, pero no quería entrar en los complicados detalles de su relación con la propietaria de los Chica go Stars—. A Michiru no le gusta que yo no corra a coger los huesos que lanza, como todos los demás. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Seiya si tiene alguna queja?

—Ya, pero resulta que Seiya está casado con la hermana de Michiru y yo no, así que la situación no es exactamente la misma. El hecho es que ya he cabreado a la señora Tenoh sinproponérme lo, y no pienso empeorar las cosas contratándote.

Una vez más se interponía su relación escasamente funcional con Michiru Tenoh. Por mucho que intentara arreglar las cosas con ella, los errores que había cometido al principio lo perseguían una y otra vez para pasarle factura. No dejó que se notara la tensión; sencillamente, se encogió de hombros.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

—Eres un atajo de sanguijuelas —dijo Kaito con tono amargo—. Se llevan el dos, el tres por ciento de los beneficios brutos, ¿por hacer qué? Por hacer un par de trámites. ¡Menuda hazaña! ¿Cuántos entrenamientos dobles has tenido que soportar?

—No tantos como tú, sin duda. Estaba demasiado ocupado obteniendo sobresalientes en derecho contractual.

Ace sonrió.

Yaten le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Sólo para dejar las cosas claras... Cuando se trata de esos im portantes contratos de promoción que consigo a mis clientes, me llevo mucho más que un tres por ciento de los beneficios brutos.

Ace no parpadeó.

—Los Clow me garantizan un contrato con Nike. ¿Puedes conseguir lo mismo?

—Nunca garantizo lo que no tengo asegurado. —Bebió un sorbo de su cerveza—. No me tiro faroles con mis clientes, al menos no sobre temas importantes. Tampoco les robo, ni les miento, ni les falto al respeto a sus espaldas. No hay ningún agente en este negocio que trabaje más duro que yo. Ni uno solo. Y eso es todo lo que tengo que ofrecer. —Se pudo en pie, sacó su cartera y plantó un billete de cien dólares sobre la barra—. Cuando quieras hablar del asunto, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Al llegar a casa esa misma noche, Yaten cogió la invitación manchada de uno de los cajones de su cómoda. La conservaba como recordatorio del desgarrador dolor que sintió la primera vez que la había abierto a los veintitrés años.

_Está cordialmente invitado a asistir a la boda de_

JULIE AMES SHELTON

_**y**_

YATEN KOU

_La celebración de las bodas de plata de_

VICTORIA Y ANDREWLAS PIERCE SHELTON III

_**y**_

_La celebración de las bodas de oro de_

MILDRED Y ANDREWLAS PIERCE SHELTON II

_Día de San Valentín_

_18.00 horas_

_The Manor_

_East Hampton, Nueva York_

El organizador de la boda le había enviado la invitación sin dar se cuenta de que él era el novio, un error sumamente elocuente que le permitió descubrir que su boda con Julie no era sino un engranaje más en la bien aceitada maquinaria de producción familiar. Siempre había pensado que era demasiado bonito para ser verdad: Julie Shelton enamorada de un muchacho que se pagaba la carrera de Derecho limpiando fosas sépticas.

«No sé por qué te lo tomas así—había dicho Julie cuando le pidió explicaciones—. Las fechas sencillamente coincidieron. Debería alegrarte de que mantengamos las tradiciones. Casarse el día de San Valentín trae buena suerte en mi familia.»

«Este no es un día de San Valentín cualquiera —había respondido él—. Bodas de oro, bodas de plata... ¿Con quién te hubieses casado si yo no hubiese aparecido a tiempo?»

«Pero lo has hecho, así que no sé dónde está el problema.»

Él le había suplicado que cambiase la fecha, pero ella se negó. «Si me amas, lo harás a mi manera», le dijo.

El la amaba. Pero después de una semana de noches en vela llegó a la conclusión de que ella sólo lo quería por interés.

La boda finalmente se celebró con uno de los amigos de infancia de Julie en calidad de novio de tercera generación del día de San Valentín. Yaten tardó varios meses en recuperarse del todo. Dos años más tarde, la pareja se divorció, poniendo punto final a la tradición familiar de los Shelton, pero Yaten no sintió consuelo.

Julie no era la primera persona a la que él entregaba su corazón. De niño se lo había entregado a todo el mundo, desde el borracho de su padre hasta la retahila de novias fugaces que el viejo llevaba a casa. Cada vez que una nueva mujer entraba en la destartalada caravana, Yaten suspiraba porque fuera la que llenara el hueco deja do por su difunta madre.

Cuando la cosa no funcionaba —y nunca funcionaba—, entregaba su cariño a los perros callejeros que acababan aplastados en la vecina carretera, a la viejecita de la caravana contigua que le gritaba si su pelota caía cerca de su jardín de ruedas de tractor, a profesoras de la escuela que tenían sus propios hijos y no querían uno más. Pero tuvo que pasar por su experiencia con Julie para aprender la lección que no se permitía olvidar: su supervivencia emocional de pendía de que no se enamorara.

Esperaba que eso cambiara algún día. Amaría a sus hijos, de eso estaba seguro. Nunca permitiría que crecieran como lo había hecho él. En cuanto a su esposa... eso tomaría su tiempo. Pero una vez es tuviese convencido de su amor, lo intentaría. Por ahora tenía pre visto tratar la búsqueda de una esposa como trataba cualquier otro aspecto de su negocio, razón por la que había contratado a la mejor agencia matrimonial de la ciudad. Y por la que debía deshacerse de Mina Aino...

Menos de veinticuatro horas más tarde, Yaten entró en el Sienna's, su restaurante favorito, para cumplir con lo acordado. Mina llevaba un cartelito de fracasada pegado en la frente, y aquello suponía una gran pérdida de tiempo que no le sobraba. Mientras se dirigía hacia su mesa habitual, en el rincón del fondo del bien iluminado bar, saludó en italiano a Carlo, el propietario. Yaten había aprendido el idioma en la universidad, y no de su padre, que sólo hablaba en _borracho. _El viejo había muerto de una mezcla de enfisema y cirrosis cuando Yaten tenía veinte años. Aún no había derrama do una sola lágrima por él.

Hizo una llamada rápida a Caleb Crenshaw, el _running back _de los Stars, y otra a Phil Tyree, de Nueva Orleans. La alarma de su reloj sonó justo cuando colgó. Las nueve de la tarde. Levantó la vista y, en efecto, Mina Aino avanzaba hacia él. Pero fue la despampanante castaña que caminaba a su lado la que llamó su atención. Santo Dios... ¿de dónde había salido? El pelo liso y largo le caía en un corte moderno hacia el cuello. Tenía rasgos perfectamente equilibrados y una figura delgada, de piernas largas. De modo que lo de Campanilla no había sido sólo un farol.

Su casamentera era media cabeza más pequeña que la mujer que había traído. Su maraña de pelo dorado brillaba alrededor de su pequeña cabeza. La chaqueta corta blanca que llevaba con el vestido de tirantes color lima era, sin duda, una gran mejora sobre el conjunto del día anterior; aún así, seguía pareciendo un hada del bosque chiflada. Se puso en pie para recibirlas.

—Lita, te presento a Yaten Kou. Yaten, Lita Kino.

Lita Kino lo escrutó con un par de inteligentes ojos verdes que se inclinaban de forma atractiva en las esquinas.

—Es un placer —dijo con un tono de voz profundo y bajo—. Mina me ha contado todo sobre ti.

—Me alegra saberlo. Eso quiere decir que podemos hablar de ti, que, por lo que veo, será mucho más interesante. —Fue un comentario muy convencional, e incluso le pareció oír un resoplido, pero cuando desvió la mirada hacia Mina, en su expresión sólo vio ansias por agradar.

—Permíteme que lo ponga en duda. —Lita se deslizó con gracia en la silla que él sostenía para ella. La mujer destilaba clase. Mina tiró de la silla situada en el extremo opuesto, pero se atascó en una de las patas de la mesa. Ocultando su irritación, Yaten se es tiró para liberarla. Mina era un desastre andante, y ahora se arrepentía de haberle exigido que se sentara con ellos, pero en su momento le había parecido una buena idea. Cuando decidió con tratar una agencia matrimonial, también se prometió a sí mismo hacer que el proceso fuese eficiente. Ya había tenido dos encuentros organizados por Parejas Black. Incluso antes de que llegaran las bebidas, supo que ninguna de las mujeres era la adecuada para él, y había perdido un par de horas librándose de ellas. Sin embargo, ésta prometía.

Ramon vino desde el bar para tomar nota del pedido. Lita pidió un _club soda, _Mina algo aterrador llamado _fantasma verde. _Ella lo miraba con la expresión jovial e impaciente del dueño que aguarda a que su perro de raza luzca sus habilidades. Si esperaba a que ella condujese la conversación, podía esperar sentado.

—¿Eres de Chicago, Lita? —preguntó Yaten.

—Crecí en Rockford, pero vivo en la ciudad desde hace años. En Bucktown.

Bucktown era un barrio del norte de Chicago popular entre los jóvenes, no lejos de allí. El mismo había vivido en él durante un tiempo, de modo que intercambiaron unos cuantos comentarios superficiales sobre la zona, exactamente el tipo de conversación in trascendente que él hubiera querido evitar. Lanzó una mirada a la señorita casamentera. Ella, que no era tonta, captó la indirecta.

—Le interesará saber que Lita es psicóloga. Es una de las principales autoridades del país en instructoras sexuales.

Eso atrajo su atención. Evitó hacer los muchos comentarios de vestuario de tíos que le vinieron a la mente.

—Un campo de estudio poco común.

—El entrenamiento sexual no goza de buena reputación —respondió la hermosa psicóloga—. Si se utiliza de forma adecuada, puede ser una magnífica herramienta terapéutica. Me he propuesto darle la relevancia que merece.

La psicóloga empezó a hacerle un resumen de su trabajo. Tenía un gran sentido del humor, era lista y sexy. ¡Vaya si era sexy! Había subestimado completamente las habilidades de casamentera de Mina Aino. Sin embargo, justo cuando empezaba a relajarse con la conversación, Mina echó un vistazo a su reloj y se puso en pie.

—Se acabó el tiempo —anunció en un tono de voz jovial que le dio dentera.

La atractiva psicóloga se puso en pie con una sonrisa.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte, Yaten.

—El placer ha sido mío. —Puesto que era él quien había pues to el límite de tiempo, no le quedó más remedio que ocultar su irritación. Nunca hubiera esperado que una mema como Mina le presentase a una mujer despampanante como aquélla, y menos en la primera cita. Lita abrazó rápidamente a Mina, volvió a di rigir una sonrisa a Yaten y se marchó. Mina se acomodó en su asiento, bebió un sorbo de su _fantasma verde y _metió la mano en su bolso, esta vez color turquesa con palmeras cubierto de lentejuelas.

Segundos después, tenía delante de sus ojos un contrato. El mismo que ella había dejado sobre su escritorio el día anterior.

—Garantizo un mínimo de dos presentaciones al mes. —Un mechón de pelo dorado cayó sobre su frente—. Cobro d... diez mil dólares por seis meses. —A él tampoco le pasaron inadvertidos ni el tartamudeo ni el súbito sonrojo de aquellas mejillas de ardilla. Campanilla iba a por todas—. Normalmente, la tarifa incluye una sesión con un asesor de imagen, pero... —Dedicó una mirada a su corte de pelo, retocado cada dos semanas a ochenta dólares la visita al estilista, a su camisa negra Versace y a sus pantalones gris pálido Joseph Abboud—. Eh... eh... pero creo que nos la podemos ahorrar.

Y tanto que sí. Yaten tenía un gusto lamentable para la ropa, pero la imagen lo era todo en su profesión, y el hecho de que no le importara un rábano lo que se ponía no quería decir que sus clientes fuesen de la misma opinión. Un asesor de imagen gay y refinado compraba todo lo que se ponía Yaten. Además, le había prohibido combinar ninguna prenda sin consultar las tablas que colgaban de su armario.

—Diez mil dólares es mucho dinero para alguien que está empezando —dijo.

—Al igual que usted, cobro por lo que valgo. —Sus ojos se de tuvieron en su boca.

Contuvo la sonrisa. Campanilla necesitaba practicar su cara de póquer.

—Ya he pagado un montón por mi contrato con Esmeralda Black.

El pequeño arco de Cupido del centro de su labio superior palideció un poco, pero le quedaban recursos.

—¿Y cuántas mujeres como Lita le ha presentado?

Le había pillado, y esta vez no ocultó su sonrisa. En lugar de ello, cogió el contrato y empezó a leerlo. Los diez mil dólares eran un farol, una pretensión optimista. Aun así, le había presentado a Lita Kino. Leyó las dos páginas. Podía hacerle bajar el precio, Pero ¿hasta dónde quería llegar? El arte del acuerdo requería que ambas partes se sintieran ganadoras. De lo contrario, el resentimiento podía influir negativamente en los resultados. Cogió su Mont Blanc y empezó a hacer modificaciones: tachó una cláusula, corrigió un par y añadió otra de su propia cosecha. Finalmente, le devolvió los papeles.

—Cinco mil por adelantado. El resto sólo si da usted con la mujer ideal.

Los puntos dorados de sus ojos azules brillaron como la purpurina del yo-yo de un niño.

—Eso es inaceptable. Prácticamente me está pidiendo que trabaje gratis para usted.

—Cinco mil dólares no es moco de pavo. Y su curriculum no me impresiona.

—Sin embargo, le he traído a Lita.

—¿Cómo sé que no es todo lo que tiene? Hay una gran diferencia entre prometer resultados y conseguirlos. —Señaló el con trato—. La pelota está en su tejado.

Cogió las hojas y repasó los cambios con el entrecejo fruncido, pero al final firmó, tal como él había previsto. Después de firmar él también, se arrellanó en su asiento y la estudió.

—Déme el número de teléfono de Lita Kino. Yo mismo concertaré la próxima cita.

Ella apoyó un dedo en el labio inferior, revelando unos dientes blancos y pequeños.

—Tengo que preguntárselo primero. Es un acuerdo al que lle go con todas las mujeres que presento.

—Me parece sensato. Pero no me preocupa demasiado.

Mientras ella buscaba su teléfono móvil, él echó un vistazo a su reloj. Estaba cansado. Había pasado el día en Cleveland y aún tenía que pasar unos minutos por Waterworks para ver si había alguna novedad respecto a Kaito Ace. Al día siguiente tenía la agenda completa, desde el desayuno hasta la medianoche. El viernes debía coger un vuelo a Phoenix a primera hora y, la semana siguiente, tenía que viajar a Tampa y a Baltimore. Si tuviera una esposa, tendría la maleta hecha siempre que la necesitara, y encontraría algo más que una cerveza en la nevera al volver a casa tras un vuelo nocturno. También tendría a alguien con quien hablar acerca de la jornada, la oportunidad de bajar la guardia sin preocuparse por el acento na sal del campo que se colaba en su discurso cuando estaba cansado, o de apoyar sin darse cuenta el codo en la mesa mientras comía un bocadillo o cualquiera de las otras estupideces a las que tenía que estar permanentemente atento. Sobre todo, tendría a alguien que se quedaría.

—Lita, te habla Mina. Gracias otra vez por aceptar que te presente a Yaten con tan _poca _antelación. —Le dirigió una mira da incisiva. Campanilla le estaba mortificando—. Me ha pedido tu número de teléfono. Tengo entendido que tiene planeado invitarte cenar —otra mirada corrosiva— en el Charlie Trotter's.

Tuvo ganas de echarse a reír, pero se mantuvo inexpresivo para no darle esa satisfacción.

Ella hizo una pausa, escuchó y asintió. Él sacó su móvil y consultó la lista de llamadas que habían entrado mientras charlaba con Lita. En Denver todavía no eran las nueve. Aún tenía tiempo de llamar a Jamal para interesarse por su ligamento cruzado anterior.

—Sí —dijo ella—. Sí, se lo diré. Gracias. —Cerró su móvil, lo metió en el bolso y volvió a mirarle—. Lita dice que le gustó usted. Pero sólo como amigo.

Yaten se quedó sin habla, lo que rara vez le sucedía.

—Temía que eso ocurriera —se apresuró a decir ella—. Con veinte minutos no es que le sobre tiempo para causar la mejor impresión.

Él la miró, incapaz de creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Lita me pidió que le transmitiera sus mejores deseos. Dice que es usted muy bien parecido, y que está convencida de que no le costará encontrar a una mujer más adecuada.

¿Lita Kino lo había rechazado?

—Tal vez... —dijo Mina pensativa— tengamos que bajar un poco el listón en la escala del tótem femenino.

El Jaguar color azul marino giró silenciosamente por la esquina de Hoyne hacia la estrecha calle de Wicker Park. La mujer al volante fue fijándose en los números de los portales a través de unas gafas de sol Chanel sin montura, con sus minúsculas ces de falsa pedrería entrelazadas en las patillas. Eran, en sentido estricto, gafas _fashion, _lo que quería decir que apenas tenían protección contra rayos ultravioleta, ni siquiera la suficiente para un día nublado, pero iban increíblemente bien con su piel pálida y su mata de pelo oscuro, y Esmeralda Black no era partidaria de sacrificar la elegancia a la funcionalidad. Ni siquiera la inminencia de su cumpleaños —el trigésimo séptimo para los amigos más próximos, el cuadragésimo segundo según la cuenta de su madre— la haría considerar la posibilidad de cambiar sus zapatos de tacón de aguja de Christian Louboutin por unas bambas. Su ex marido había dicho de ella en cierta ocasión que su pelo oscuro, su cutis blanco invernal, sus asombrosos ojos verdes y la extrema delgadez de su figura hacían que pareciera Blancanieves tras dos meses de seguir la dieta South Beach.

Disminuyó la marcha en cuanto encontró lo que buscaba en la calle bordeada de árboles. Nunca había visto una candidata más idónea al derribo que aquella casita de madera pintada del azul de los huevos de tordo, con una cenefa de motivos vegetales descascarillada. Una verja negra de hierro forjado con la pintura levantada en ampollas rodeaba una franja de césped del tamaño de su cuarto de baño. El lugar parecía el cobertizo del jardinero de alguna de las dos elegantes casas restauradas de ladrillo, de dos pisos, que se alzaban a ambos lados. ¿Cómo había podido librarse de la bola de demolición que había reclamado ya la mayoría de los hogares más deteriorados de Wicker Park?

Esmeralda había visto el folleto de Perfecta para Ti sobre la mesa de Yaten Kou el día anterior, cuando pasó a hacerle una visita y su formidable instinto competitivo se había disparado. En los últimos doce meses, había perdido a dos clientes importan en beneficio de agencias nuevas, y un marido a manos de una organizadora de eventos de veintitrés años. El fracaso tenía un de terminado olor, y estaba dispuesta a matarse trabajando antes que permitir que ese olor se pegara a ella. Unas pocas horas de investigación bastaron para averiguar que Perfecta para Ti era simplemente el nuevo nombre de Bodas Myrna, una empresa de poca monta que había sido apenas una anécdota. Tras la muerte de Myrna, su nieta se hizo cargo del negocio. Algunas pesquisas más revelaron que esta misma nieta había sido compañera de universidad de la mujer de Seiya Tucker, Serena. Esmeralda pudo así tranquilizarse un poco. Evidentemente, Yaten se sentiría obligado a conceder una entrevista de cortesía a la muchacha si la mujer de su cliente se lo pedía, pero era demasiado exigente para trabajar con una aficionada. Se había ido a la cama libre de preocupaciones... y tuvo un sueño dolorosamente erótico con su precia do cliente. Claro que jamás se le ocurriría intentar llevarlo a la práctica. Una aventura con Yaten Kou tendría su emoción, pero nunca permitía que su vida íntima interfiriera con sus negocios.

Desafortunadamente, la llamada telefónica de esa mañana volvió a prender la mecha de su ansiedad. Ramón, el camarero del Sienna's, era parte del numeroso personal de servicio bien situado que recibía de ella espléndidos regalos en recompensa por facilitar información útil, y le comunicó que una casamentera llamada Mina se había presentado allí anoche en compañía de una mujer buenísima a la que había presentado a Yaten. Esmeralda salió hacia Wicker Park en cuanto pudo. Necesitaba saber en qué medida esa mujer podía suponer una amenaza, pero esa casa ruinosa demostraba que Perfecta para Ti era un negocio exclusivamente en la cabeza de la señorita Aino. Kou simplemente estaba siendo amable para complacer a la esposa de Seiya Tucker.

Sintiéndose algo más tranquila, tomó dirección sur, hacia el centro, para someterse a su exfoliación mensual. Gastaba ingentes cantidades de dinero en conservar liso su cutis y su cuerpo esbelto como un junco. La edad podía aumentar el poder de un hombre, pero menoscababa el de una mujer, y, al cabo de una hora, vuelta a maquillar y con la tez radiante, entraba en las oficinas de Parejas Black, situadas en el primer piso de un edificio Victoriano de ladrillo, pintado de blanco, no lejos de la biblioteca Newberry.

Inés, su recepcionista-secretaria, se apresuró a colgar el teléfono con cara de culpabilidad. Más problemas con el cuidado de los niños. ¿Cómo iban a progresar las mujeres si la carga de cuidar a los hijos recaía siempre sobre ellas? Esmeralda se recreó en la reposada elegancia de la amplia zona de oficina, con sus paredes verde cálido y sus negros divanes bajos, de inspiración oriental. Sus tres ayudantes estaban ante sus escritorios, separados por sofisticadas mamparas de pergamino con marcos lacados en negro. Sus ayudantes, cuya edad oscilaba entre los veintidós y los veintinueve, patrullaban los bares más de moda en la ciudad y efectuaban las entrevistas iniciales. Esmeralda las había contratado atendiendo a sus contactos, su cerebro y su aspecto. Se les exigía que vistieran de ne gro en el trabajo: trajes sencillos y elegantes, pantalones holgados con blusas o suéteres clásicos, y chaquetas con buen corte. Para ella, las normas eran más flexibles, y hoy había elegido un modelo gris perla de Ralph Lauren: chaqueta de punto veraniega, blusa entalla da, falda de tubo y perlas, rematado por unos zapatos de tacón alto color lavanda con un arco muy femenino en el empeine.

No había clientes en la oficina, así que hizo el temido anuncio:

—Atención todas, hoy es ese día de la semana. Vamos, vamos. Acabemos con el calvario cuanto antes.

Susi Kaplan dejó escapar un gruñido.

—Me ha venido la regla.

—La regla te vino la semana pasada —repuso Esmeralda—. Nada de excusas. —Sólo su contable y el gurú informático que llevaba la _web _de Parejas Black se hallaban exentos de este ritual semanal, dado que ellos no tenían de hecho trato directo con los clientes. Además, eran hombres: ¿no estaba todo dicho con eso? Esmeralda se encaminó a su despacho.

—Tú también, Inés.

—Yo soy la recepcionista —protestó Inés—. No tengo que ir de bares por la noche.

Esmeralda la ignoró. Todas querían el prestigio de trabajar en Parejas Black, pero ninguna estaba dispuesta a asumir el trabajo duro y la disciplina indisociables a él. «La disciplina hace realidad el sueño.» ¿Cuántas veces había repetido aquellas palabras a las mujeres a las que amadrinaba en la Promotora Comunitaria de la Pequeña Empresa? ¿Y cuántas veces habían optado por no hacerle caso?

Kiki Ono sonreía feliz, y Beryl no parecía muy preocupada, pero si Susi Kaplan seguía frunciendo el gesto de aquella manera, iba a necesitar Botox antes de cumplir los treinta. En las oficinas de Esmeralda, media docena de piezas de cerámica color curry constituían los únicos complementos decorativos de un espacio dominado por el cristal, las líneas rectas y las superficies duras. Sus preferencias personales se decantaban por interiores más suaves, más femeninos, pero creía que el despacho de una mujer debía proyectar autoridad. Los hombres podían rodearse de todos los trofeos de bolos y fotos familiares que quisieran, pero una ejecutiva no podía permitirse ese lujo.

Mientras se dirigía a su baño privado, oyó el frufrú del quitarse zapatos y chaquetas, el tintineo de hebillas y pulseras dejadas de la do. Con la punta de sus Christian Louboutin color lavanda, corrió la báscula de precisión de cromo y cristal que había debajo del lavabo de pie, la recogió y la llevó al suelo de mármol negro del des pacho. Para cuando sacó de su escritorio la ficha con la tabla que necesitaba, Susi se había desnudado y llevaba encima únicamente un juego azul marino de sujetador y braga.

—¿Quién es la valiente que pasa primero?

—Yo misma. —Beryl, una esbelta belleza escandinava, subió a la báscula.

—Cincuenta y cuatro y medio. —Esmeralda anotó el peso en sus tablas-—. Has engordado medio kilo desde el mes pasado, pero con tu altura eso no es un problema. Esa manicura, en cambio... —Señaló el esmalte descascarillado color café de su dedo índice—. En serio, Beryl, ¿cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo? Las apariencias lo son todo. Arréglatelo. Inés, ahora vas tú.

Que Inés tenía unos kilos de más estaba cantado, pero tenía una piel fabulosa, sabía maquillarse de maravilla y conseguía que los clientes se sintieran cómodos. Además, la mesa de la recepción era lo bastante alta para ocultar el grueso de la grasa que le sobraba.

—Si pretendes volver a pillar marido alguna vez...

—Ya, ya lo sé —dijo Inés—. Un día de estos me pondré a ello en serio.

Kiki, siempre una jugadora de equipo, le echó un capote.

—Me toca a mí —dijo, toda jovial. Echándose airosamente su sedosa melena negra sobre un hombro, subió a la báscula.

—Cuarenta y seis kilos cuarenta —anotó Esmeralda—. Excelente.

—Es mucho más fácil si eres asiática —dijo Susi en tono malhumorado—. Las orientales tienen los huesos pequeños. Yo soy judía.

Como les recordaba cada vez que tocaba pesarse. Pero Susi estaba licenciada por Brown y se relacionaba con algunas de las familias más ricas de la orilla norte. Con su fantástico pelo —de in creíbles irisaciones color caramelo— y su ojo infalible para la mo da, irradiaba cierto _sex appeal _a lo Jennifer Aniston. Lamentable mente, no poseía el cuerpo de Aniston. Esmeralda señaló vagamente a la báscula.

—Acabemos con tu sufrimiento.

Susi se plantó.

—Quiero que conste que esto me parece vejatorio e insultante.

—Es posible. Pero también es por tu propio bien, así que arriba.

Ella subió a regañadientes.

Esmeralda anotó la cifra con un suspiro.

—Cincuenta y siete kilos setecientos gramos. —A diferencia de Inés, Susi no tenía mesa tras la que esconderse. Iba por los bares representando a Parejas Black—. Todas las demás, de vuelta al trabajo. Susi, tenemos que hablar.

Susi se sujetó un rizo de aquel pelo reluciente tras la oreja y pu so cara enfurruñada. Kiki le lanzó una mirada comprensiva y solidaria antes de desaparecer con las demás. Susi recogió su vestido de tubo negro de Banana Republic y lo desplegó delante de Esmeralda.

—Esto es discriminatorio e ilegal.

—Mi abogado no piensa lo mismo, y el contrato que firmaste es explícito. Ya hablamos de esto antes de que te contratara, ¿recuerdas? El aspecto personal es primordial en este negocio, y yo pongo mi dinero en lo que se ajusta a mis criterios. Nadie ofrece las primas y beneficios que ofrezco yo. A mi entender, eso implica que me puedo permitir ser un poco exigente.

—Pero soy la mejor colaboradora que tienes. Quiero que se me juzgue por mi trabajo, no por mi peso.

—Pues implántate un pene. —Susi seguía sin entender que Esmeralda no hacía otra cosa que velar por el interés de ambas—. ¿Lo has intentado, al menos?

—Sí, pero...

—¿Cuánto mides? .

—Uno sesenta y cuatro y medio.

—Uno sesenta y cuatro, y cincuenta y siete kilos setecientos. —Se apoyó en el borde del cristal de su escritorio—. Yo soy diez centímetros más alta. Vamos a ver lo que peso. —Ignorando la mi rada de resentimiento de Susi, se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta, dejó las perlas encima de la mesa y subió a la báscula—. Cincuenta y cinco kilos. He aumentado un poco. En fin. Esta noche, nada de hidratos de carbono para mí. —Descendió de la báscula y volvió a ponerse los zapatos—. ¿Ves qué fácil es? Si no me gusta lo que me dice la báscula, me impongo restricciones.

Susi se desplomó en el sofá, y las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos.

—Yo no soy tú.

Las que lloraban en el trabajo reforzaban todos los clichés negativos relativos a las mujeres en el entorno laboral, pero Susi no había desarrollado aún el duro caparazón que daba la experiencia, y Esmeralda se arrodilló a su lado, tratando de hacerle comprender.

—Eres una trabajadora magnífica, Susi, y tienes un gran futuro. No permitas que la obesidad se interponga en tu camino. Hay estudios que demuestran que las mujeres con sobrepeso reciben menos ascensos y ganan menos dinero. Es una de tantas formas en que el mundo de los negocios nos discrimina. Pero el peso, al me nos, es algo que podemos controlar.

Susi le dirigió una mirada tozuda.

—Cincuenta y siete quilos no es obesa.

—No, pero no es perfecta tampoco, ¿no? Y es por la perfección por lo que todas debemos luchar. Ahora entra en mi cuarto de baño y tomate unos minutos para serenarte. Luego, vuelve al trabajo.

—¡No! —Susi se puso en pie de un brinco, con la cara roja—. Hago un buen trabajo para ti, y no tengo por qué aguantar esto. Me despido.

—Venga, Susi...

—¡Odio trabajar para ti! Es imposible estar a la altura de tus expectativas. Y a mí ya me da igual. Habrás triunfado y serás todo lo rica que quieras, pero lo tuyo no es vida. Todo el mundo lo sabe, y me das pena.

Eran palabras que escocían, pero Esmeralda ni pestañeó.

—Tengo una vida estupenda —dijo con frialdad—. Y no voy a pedir disculpas por exigir excelencia. Es evidente que tú no estás preparada para darla, así que vacía tu mesa. —Se dirigió a la puerta y se la sostuvo abierta.

Susi estaba furiosa y lloraba, pero no tuvo los arrestos de decir nada más. Sujetándose el vestido por delante, salió como una flecha del despacho. Esmeralda cerró la puerta con cuidado, asegurándose de evitar dar un portazo, y luego se recostó en ella y cerró los ojos. Las palabras airadas de Susi habían dado en el blanco. Ella había su puesto siempre que a los cuarenta y dos años tendría todo lo que quería, pero pese a todo el dinero ganado y los halagos cosechados, el orgullo de sentirse realizada aún le era esquivo. Tenía docenas de amistades, pero ningún amigo del alma, y su matrimonio había si do un fracaso. ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir, cuando había esperado tanto y elegido con tanto cuidado?

Carlton había sido una pareja perfecta —una pareja Black—, educado, rico y triunfador. Habían estado en la lista de las parejas más solicitadas de Chicago, invitados a las mejores fiestas, presidido una importante fundación benéfica. Su matrimonio habría debido funcionar, pero apenas duró un año. Esmeralda nunca olvidaría lo que dijo él el día que la dejó: «Estoy agotado, Esmeralda... Estoy tan preocupado porque me cortes la polla que no puedo ni dormir a gusto por las noches.»

Fue una pena que no lo hiciera, porque, al cabo de tres semanas, él se había mudado con una organizadora de eventos de veintitrés años con cabeza de chorlito, implantes de pecho y una permanente y ridícula risita.

Esmeralda vertió media botella de Pellegrino en una de las copas de Villeroy & Boch que Inés guardaba junto a su escritorio. Tal vez Susi comprendiera algún día el terrible error que había cometido al no aprovecharse de que ella estuviese dispuesta a ser su mentora. O tal vez no. A Esmeralda no le llovían precisamente las notas de agradecimiento ni de sus antiguas empleadas ni de las mujeres a las que intentaba asesorar.

El dossier de Yaten Kou yacía sobre su mesa, y se sentó a estudiarlo. Pero mientras contemplaba la carpeta, vio el papel pintado de teteras doradas de la cocina de la casa en que había crecido allá en Terre Haute, Indiana. Sus padres, de clase trabajadora habían estado satisfechos con sus vidas: la ropa de almacenes de saldos, las mesitas ornamentales de madera de imitación, los cuadros al óleo producidos en serie comprados en las ventas de algún artis ta famoso en el Holiday Inn. Pero Esmeralda siempre había anhelado más. Con la paga se compraba revistas como el _Vogue _o el _Town & Country. _En el panel de corcho de su habitación pegaba fotos de hermosas casas y mobiliario elegante. Cuando iba al instituto, asustaba a sus padres con los ataques de histeria que le aquejaban si no sacaba sobresaliente en algún examen. Durante toda su infancia, fantaseó con que era víctima de una de esas infrecuentes confusiones de bebés en las maternidades, ignorando el hecho de que había hereda do los ojos y el color de la piel y el pelo de su padre.

Se enderezó en su silla y tomó otro sorbo de Pellegrino antes de volver a centrarse en lo que debía, encontrar a la esposa perfecta para Yaten Kou. Puede que hubiera perdido dos clientes ilustres y un no menos ilustre marido, pero no volvería a fallar. Nada ni nadie iba a impedirle emparejar a éste.

* * *

**Hola. Al parecer no hubo mucha recepción con el primer capítulo. ¿No les gustó la historia? Me desilusionó un poco encontrarme solo con un comentario, de Moon-Star, a la que le agradezco haberse dado el tiempo de comentar. Ya que me demoro mucho adaptando esta historia para que la lean. ****Ojala se animen a dejar más comentarios, críticas u opiniones. No hay nada peor que la indiferencia. ****Este cap está dedicado para Moon.**

**Cariños**


	4. A Tiempo Completo

_**Perfecta Para Ti**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

* * *

La profunda voz masculina retumbó con desagrado en el auricular.

—Tengo otra llamada. Dispone de treinta segundos.

—Tiempo insuficiente —replicó Mina—. Es necesario que nos sentemos los dos para que me pueda hacer una idea más con creta de lo que anda buscando. —No gastó saliva en pedirle que re llenara el cuestionario que tantas horas le había llevado perfeccionar. La única forma de conseguir la información que precisaba era sonsacársela.

—Digámoslo así—contestó él—. La idea que tiene mi futura es posa de pasar un buen rato es sentarse en Soldier Field en enero, con el viento soplando desde el lago a treinta nudos. Es capaz de ali mentar a media docena de atletas universitarios con una comida a base de espaguetis sin previo aviso y de hacer dieciocho hoyos jugando al golf con los _tees _de los hombres sin ponerse en evidencia. Es sexy como un demonio, sabe vestirse y le hacen gracia los chis tes de pedos. ¿Alguna cosa más?

—Sólo que cuesta un montón dar con mujeres lobotomizadas hoy en día. No obstante, si es eso lo que desea...

Un resoplido sordo. Si era de irritación o de risa, no pudo discernirlo.

—¿Le iría bien mañana por la mañana? —preguntó ella, tan jo vial como si fuera una de las animadoras con las que sin duda se ha bía citado por docenas en sus días de deportista universitario.

—No.

—Diga usted pues dónde y cuándo.

Oyó entonces un suspiro que combinaba resignación y exasperación.

—He de ver a un cliente en Elmhurst dentro de una hora. Puede usted acompañarme hasta allí. Espéreme delante de mi despacho a las dos. Y si no llega puntual, me iré sin usted...

—Allí estaré.

Colgó el teléfono y sonrió a la mujer que se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa de cafetería de metal verde.

—Bingo.

Lita Kino Scott dejó sobre la mesa su vaso de té helado.

—¿Le has convencido de que rellene el cuestionario?

—Más o menos —contestó Mina—. Tendré que entrevistarle en su coche, pero más vale eso que nada. No puedo ir más allá hasta hacerme una idea más concreta de lo que quiere.

—Rubia y con tetas. Asegúrate, y dale recuerdos. —Lita son rió y desvió la mirada hacia el conjunto de lirios llenos de hierbajos que marcaban el límite entre su jardín y la callejuela trasera de su dúplex en Wrigleyville—. Tengo que admitir que está bastante macizo... siempre que te vayan los hombres duros y castigadores pero a la vez _taaan _ricos y exitosos.

—Te he oído.

Lucas, el marido de Lita, asomó la cabeza por la puerta abierta del patio.

—Mina, esa enorme cesta de fruta no alcanza ni por asomo a compensarme por lo que me hiciste pasar la semana pasada.

—¿Y qué me dices del año de canguro gratis que te prometí?

Lita se dio unas palmadas en su vientre casi plano.

—Haz de admitir, Lucas, que sólo por eso ya valía la pena.

El siguió paseando por fuera.

—No pienso admitir nada. He visto fotos de ese tío, y todavía tiene pelo.

Lucas estaba más susceptible de lo normal en lo tocante a su pelo, que ya raleaba, y Lita le miró con ternura.

—Me casé contigo por tu cerebro, no por tu pelo.

—Yaten Kou fue el número uno de su promoción de Derecho —dijo Mina, sólo por meter cizaña—. Así que está claro que también tiene cerebro. Razón por la cual le cautivó tanto nuestra Lita.

Lucas se negó a morder el anzuelo.

—Por no mencionar el pequeño detalle de que tú le dijiste que era instructora sexual.

—No es cierto. Le dije que era una _autoridad _en materia de instructoras sexuales. Y he leído su tesis doctoral, así que eso me consta.

—Tiene gracia que no te molestaras en mencionar que ahora ejerce de psicóloga en una escuela de primaria.

—Teniendo en cuenta todo lo demás que no me molesté en mencionar, parecía una cuestión irrelevante.

Mina había conocido a Lita y Lucas al poco de dejar la universidad, cuando vivieron en el mismo bloque de apartamentos. A pesar de que perdiera pelo, Lucas era un tío enormemente atractivo, y Lita le adoraba. De no estar los dos tan enamorados, a Mina nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza recurrir a Lita para aquella noche, pero Yaten la había puesto entre la espada y la pared, y la situación era desesperada. Aunque tenía en mente unas cuantas mujeres que presentarle, no estaba segura de que ninguna de ellas le causara el efecto demoledor que necesitaba para garantizar que firmara el contrato. Entonces pensó en Lita, una mujer que había nacido con ese gen misterioso que hacía que los hombres se derritieran con sólo mirarla.

Lucas seguía sintiéndose agraviado.

—El tío es rico, tiene éxito y es atractivo.

—Y tú también —dijo Lita con toda lealtad—, excepto por lo de rico, pero todo llegará.

La empresa de _software _que Lucas gestionaba desde su hogar empezaba por fin a producir algún beneficio, y era por ello que estaban a punto de mudarse a su primera casa. Mina experimentó una de esas punzadas de envidia que le daban a cada rato cuando se encontraba con ellos. Ella deseaba una relación así. Hubo un tiempo en que creyó que la tenía con Armand, lo que le dio ocasión de comprobar que era una insensatez creer en seguir los dictados de su corazón.

Se puso en pie, dio a Lita unas palmaditas en la tripa y un abrazo adicional a Lucas. No sólo le había prestado a su mujer, sino que además estaba diseñándole la página _web. _Mina sabía que te nía que estar presente en la Red, pero no era su intención convertir Perfecta para Ti en un servicio de citas por Internet. Nana se había mostrado vehemente en ese punto. «Las tres cuartas partes de los hombres que se apuntan a esas cosas o están casados, o en la cárcel, unos pervertidos.» Nana exageraba. Mina conocía a personas que habían encontrado el amor _online, _pero pensaba igual mente que no había ordenador en el mundo que pudiera superar el toque personal.

Se retocó el maquillaje en el cuarto de baño de Lita, comprobó que no se había manchado la falda corta color caqui ni la blusa verde menta y partió hacia el centro. Llegó al edificio del despacho de Yaten con unos minutos de adelanto, así que se refugió en el Starbucks que había cruzando la calle y pidió un _frappuccino _con moka carísimo. Al salir de nuevo a la calle, le vio aparecer con un móvil pegado a la oreja. Llevaba gafas de aviador, un polo gris cla ro y pantalones _sport. _Le colgaba del hombro una cazadora deportiva con pinta de cara, aguantada por el pulgar. Los hombres como él deberían estar obligados por ley a llevar encima un desfibrilador cardíaco.

Se dirigió a la acera, donde le aguardaba un Cadillac Escalade negro y reluciente con ventanillas ahumadas y el motor encendido. Fue a abrir la puerta de atrás sin echar siquiera una ojeada a ver si la veía, y ella comprendió que se había olvidado de que existía. La historia de su vida.

—¡Espere! —Cruzó la calle a la carrera, esquivando un taxi y un Subaru rojo. Hubo estruendo de cláxones y rechinar de frenos, y Kou levantó la vista. Cerró su móvil con un chasquido al tiempo que ella subía a la acera.

—No había visto una carrera con una trayectoria como ésa des de que Bobby Tom Denton dejó los Stars para retirarse.

—Ya se iba usted sin mí.

—No la había visto.

—¡Tampoco ha mirado!

—Muchas cosas en la cabeza. —Al menos, le sostuvo abierta la puerta de atrás del cuatro por cuatro para subir a continuación y sentarse a su lado. El conductor corrió hacia delante el asiento del copiloto para dejar más espacio a las piernas antes de que él se volvierá para examinarla.

El conductor era un tipo grande, de un moreno atroz. El colosal par de brazos y la muñeca con que había rodeado el volante estaban adornados con tatuajes. La cabeza rapada, unos ojos de sabérselas todas y su sonrisa aviesa le daban un aire de gemelo perverso de Bruce Willis que resultaba muy sexy y daba bastante miedo a un tiempo.

—¿Adonde vamos? —preguntó.

—Elmhurst —dijo Yaten—. Crenshaw quiere que vea su casa nueva.

Como hincha de los Stars que era, Mina reconoció el nombre de su _running-back _titular.

—Los Sox van ganando dos a uno —dijo el conductor—. ¿Quiere escucharlo en la parte de atrás?

—Sí, pero por desgracia he de atender un asunto del que pro metí que me ocuparía. Mina, éste es Rubeus Gray, el mejor _line-backer _que ha tenido nunca el Kansas City.

—Seleccionado en segunda ronda en el _draft _en el estado de Arizona —dijo Rubeus al adentrarse en el tráfico con el cuatro por cuatro—. Jugué dos temporadas con los Steelers. Me aplasté la pierna en accidente de moto el mismo día que me traspasaban a los Chiefs.

—Eso debió de ser terrible.

—A veces se gana y a veces se pierde, ¿verdad, jefe?

—Me llama así sólo para joderme.

Rubeus la escrutó en el retrovisor.

—¿Así que es usted la casamentera?

—Facilitadora de enlaces. —Yaten le arrebató el _frappuccino _conmoka.

—¡Eh!

Él dio un sorbo con la pajita, y Rubeus soltó una risilla.

—Con que facilitadora de enlaces, ¿eh? Pues va a encontrar el trabajo a su medida con el jefe, Mina. Tiene una larga historia de amores y desamores. —Giró a la izquierda por LaSalle—. Pero fíjese qué ironía... La última mujer que despertó su interés (una que se creía no sé qué porque trabajaba en la oficina del alcalde) le dio puerta. ¿A que es de risa?

Yaten bostezó y estiró las piernas. Pese a su lujoso guardarropa, a ella no le costaba nada imaginárselo en vaqueros, con una camiseta raída y botas de trabajo rozadas. Rubeus enfiló por Congress.

—Le dio puerta porque no paraba de ponerle los cuernos.

A Mina se le encogió el estómago.

—¿Él le era infiel?

—Es el estrellato —Rubeus cambió de carril—. Se pasaba el día tirándose a su móvil.

Yaten tomó otro sorbito de _frappuccino._

—Está resentido porque soy un triunfador y a él le han jodido la vida.

No llegó respuesta del asiento delantero. ¿Qué extraña clase de relación era ésa?

Sonó un móvil. No el que Yaten había utilizado momentos antes. El sonido de éste provenía del bolsillo de su cazadora. Al parecer, no le bastaba con un móvil.

—Kou.

Mina aprovechó la distracción para recuperar _su frappuccino. _Al estrechar los labios en torno a la pajita, le vino a la cabeza la deprimente idea de que aquello era lo más cerca que estaría nunca de intercambiar saliva con un multimillonario macizo.

—El negocio de los restaurantes está pavimentado con cadáveres de grandes atletas, Rafe. Es tu dinero, así que yo sólo puedo aconsejarte, pero...

El inconveniente de ser una casamentera era que tal vez ella misma no volviera a tener una cita. Cada vez que topaba con un soltero atractivo, tenía que hacer de él un cliente, y no podía permitir que su vida personal complicara aquello. No es que fuera un problema en este caso concreto... Dirigió una mirada a Yaten. La simple proximidad de tanto macho desatado casi le levantaba ampollas. Hasta su olor era sexy, como el de las sábanas caras, el buen jabón y el almizcle de las feromonas. El _frappuccino _que se deslizaba por su garganta no contribuía mucho a enfriar sus tórridos pensamientos, y al fin encaró la triste verdad de que estaba hambrienta de sexo. Dos infelices años desde que rompiera su compromiso con Armand. A todas luces, demasiado tiempo durmiendo sola.

Los compases iniciales de la obertura de _Guillermo Tell _interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Yaten no se privó de fruncir el en trecejo al verla coger su móvil.

—Hola.

—Mina, soy tu madre.

Se hundió en el asiento, recriminándose por no acordarse de desconectar el maldito trasto.

Yaten aprovechó la ocasión para volver a reclamar el _frappuccino, _sin dejar de atender a su propia conversación.

—... Se trata simplemente de fijar las prioridades financieras. Una vez que hayas cubierto la seguridad de tu familia, podrás permitirte asumir riesgos con un restaurante.

—He verificado la entrega del formulario a través de FedEx —dijo Luna—, así que ya sé que te ha llegado. ¿Aún no lo has rellenado?

—Una pregunta muy interesante —tintineó Mina—. Lue go te llamo y podemos discutirlo.

—Discutámoslo ahora.

—Eres un príncipe, Raoul. Y gracias por lo de anoche. Te portaste como el mejor. —Colgó y desconectó el teléfono. Lo iba a pagar caro, pero ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse de eso más tarde.

Yaten puso punto final a su propia llamada y la contempló con aquellos ojos verde billete de chico del campo.

—Si ha de programar su móvil para que suene música, podía al menos ser original.

—Gracias por el consejo. —Señaló su_ frappuccino_—. Por suerte para usted, las posibilidades de que tenga difteria son mínimas. Deje que le diga que esas heriditas de la piel son muy puñeteras.

A él se le disparó hacia arriba una comisura de la boca.

—Cargue la bebida en mi cuenta.

—No tiene usted una cuenta. —Pensó en el párking donde se había visto obligada una vez más a dejar a _Sherman, _puesto que no sabía cuánto tiempo iban a estar por ahí—. Aunque se la voy a abrir hoy mismo. —Extrajo el cuestionario de su bolso Target de estampado tropical.

El observó los papeles con disgusto.

—Ya le dije qué es lo que estoy buscando.

—Lo sé. Soldier Field, chistes de pedos, etcétera. Pero me hace falta algo más que eso. Por ejemplo, ¿qué grupo de edad tiene en mente? Y por favor, no me diga que de diecinueve, rubias y pechugonas.

—Eso ya lo ha probado, ¿verdad, jefe? —intervino Rubeus des de el asiento delantero—. Durante los últimos diez años.

Yaten le ignoró.

—He superado mi interés por las chicas de diecinueve. Digamos entre veintidós y treinta. No más. Quiero tener hijos, pero dentro de un tiempo.

Esto hizo que Mina, con treinta y un años, se sintiera una anciana.

—¿Y si está divorciada y ya tiene hijos?

—No he pensado en ello.

—¿Tendría alguna preferencia religiosa?

—Nada de chifladas. Aparte de eso, estoy abierto a todo.

Mina tomó nota.

—¿Saldría con una mujer sin titulación universitaria?

—Desde luego. Lo que no quiero es una mujer sin personalidad.

—Si hubiera de describir su tipo físico en tres palabras, ¿qué palabras elegiría?

—Delgada, en forma y caliente —dijo Rubeus desde el asiento delantero—. No le van las carnes abundantes.

Mina hundió aún más sus propias carnes en el asiento.

Yaten deslizó el pulgar sobre la correa metálica de su reloj, un TAG Heuer, según observó ella, similar al que se había comprado su hermano Darien cuando le nombraron cirujano jefe del San Luis.

—Lita Kino no figura en el listín telefónico —dijo Yaten.

—Ya lo sé. ¿Qué cosas no soporta?

—Pienso encontrarla.

—¿Para qué molestarse? —se apresuró a decir Mina, tal vez demasiado—. A ella no le interesa.

—No creerá en serio que me desanimo tan fácilmente, ¿no?

Ella se concentró en apretar el botón de su bolígrafo y repasar el cuestionario.

—¿Lo que no soporta?

—Bichos raros. Las risitas. Demasiado perfume. Hinchas de los Cubs.

Mina irguió la cabeza bruscamente.

—Me encantan los Cubbies —dijo.

—Sorpresa, sorpresa.

Decidió pasar aquello por alto.

—Nunca has salido con una pelirroja —terció Rubeus.

Yaten fijó la vista en la parte de atrás del cuello de Rubeus, donde un tatuaje de guerrero maorí se curvaba hasta desaparecer bajo el cuello de su camisa.

—Tal vez debiera dejar que mi fiel ayudante responda al resto de sus preguntas, ya que parece tener todas las respuestas.

—Le ahorro tiempo a ella —replicó Rubeus—. Le llega a traer una pelirroja y la habría hecho sufrir. Busque a mujeres con clase, Mina. Eso es lo más importante. Que sean del tipo que estudiaron en internados y hablan francés. Tienen que ser auténticas, porque él detecta a las impostoras a un kilómetro. Y le gustan atléticas.

—Seguro que sí —dijo ella secamente—. Atléticas, hogareñas, despampanantes, bien relacionadas socialmente y patológicamente sumisas. La encontraré en un santiamén.

—Se le ha olvidado calientes. —Yaten sonreía—. Y el pensamiento derrotista es de perdedores. Si quiere triunfar en la vida, Mina, necesita una actitud positiva. Quiera lo que quiera el cliente, usted se lo consigue. Es la primera regla de un negocio de éxito.

—Claro. ¿Qué tal mujeres con una carrera profesional?

—No sé si eso funcionaría.

—La clase de pareja potencial que usted describe no va a estar sentada por ahí esperando a que se presente su príncipe azul. Estará dirigiendo una compañía importante. Cuando no tenga bolos posando para el catálogo de Victoria's Secret.

El enarcó una ceja.

—Actitud, Mina, actitud.

—Vale.

—Una mujer de carrera no puede volar conmigo a la otra punta del país con dos horas de preaviso para agasajar a la mujer de un cliente—dijo él.

—Dos en las bases, ninguno fuera. —Rubeus subió el volumen.

Mientras los hombres escuchaban el partido, Mina con templó sus notas con el alma en los pies. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar una mujer que encajase con aquellos criterios? No podía. Pero por otra parte, tampoco podía Esmeralda Black, porque una mujer así no existía.

¿Y si Mina siguiera otro camino? ¿Y si encontrara a la mujer que Yaten Kou necesitaba en realidad, en vez de a la que él creía necesitar? Garabateó en los márgenes del cuestionario. ¿Qué le ponía a este hombre, aparte del dinero y la conquista? ¿Quién era el verdadero hombre que se escondía tras sus muchos móviles? En la superficie era todo refinamiento, pero sabía por Serena que había nacido con un padre maltratador. Al parecer, había empezado a hurgar en la basura de los vecinos buscando cosas que vender antes de aprender a leer, y desde entonces no había dejado de trabajar..

Continuaron en dirección norte hacia el próspero suburbio de Elmhurst. Yaten consultó su agenda electrónica BlackBerry.

—Estaré en el Sienna's mañana por la tarde, a las seis. Traiga a su próxima candidata.

Ella convirtió su garabato en una señal de _stop._

—¿Por qué ahora?

—Porque acabo de reorganizar mi agenda.

—No, quiero decir que por qué ha decidido ahora que quiere casarse.

—Porque ya es hora.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué significaba eso, él estaba de nuevo al teléfono.

—Ya sé que estas rozando tu tope, Ron, pero también sé que no quieres perder un gran _running back. _Dile a Michiru que va a tener que hacer algunos ajustes.

... Igual que Mina, según parecía.

Rubeus la envió de vuelta a la ciudad en un taxi pagado por Yaten. Después de recoger a _Sherman _y conducir hasta su casa, se habían hecho más de las cinco. Entró por la puerta de atrás y dejó caer sus cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina, una de pino de alas abatibles que había comprado Nana en los ochenta, cuando le dio fuerte por la decoración rustica. Los electrodomésticos eran todos clásicos, pero cumplían su papel, igual que las sillas rústicas con sus cojines de cretona. Aunque llevaba tres meses viviendo en la casa, Mina se guía pensando en ella como la casa de Nana, y no había hecho mucho más por poner al día la zona de comer que tirar a la basura la polvorienta guirnalda de parras junto con la cortina de arándanos con volantes de la ventana de la cocina.

Algunos de los recuerdos más felices de su infancia habían transcurrido en esa cocina, sobre todo durante los veranos en que iba allí de visita una semana entera. Nana y ella solían sentarse a esa misma mesa a hablar de lo humano y de lo divino. Su abuela no se había reído jamás de sus sueños e ilusiones, ni siquiera cuando Mina cumplió los dieciocho y anunció que tenía el propósito de estudiar teatro y convertirse en una actriz famosa. Nana operaba sólo con posibilidades. Pero no se le ocurrió señalar que Mina no poseía ni la belleza ni el talento para triunfar en Broadway.

Sonó el timbre, y ella acudió a abrir la puerta. Hacía años que Nana había convertido el salón y el comedor en la recepción y la oficina de Bodas Myrna. Al igual que su abuela, Mina vivía en el piso de arriba. Desde la muerte de Nana, Mina había repintado y modernizado la zona de oficina del comedor con un ordenador y una distribución más eficiente de las mesas.

La vieja puerta principal tenía un óvalo central de cristal esmerilado, pero el borde biselado le permitió distinguir la figura distorsionada del señor Tomoe. Hubiera querido fingir que no es taba en casa, pero él vivía al otro lado de la calle, de forma que la habría visto entrar a _Sherman. _Aunque Wicker Park había perdido a muchos de los más viejos en pro de su aburguesamiento, todavía había quienes resistían y seguían viviendo en las mismas casas don de criaron a sus familias. Otros se mudaron a una residencia para ancianos cercana, y otros más vivían en las calles, más baratas, de la periferia. Todos y cada uno de ellos habían conocido a su abuela.

—Hola, señor Tomoe.

—Mina. —Era de constitución enjuta y fibrosa, y tenía unas cejas grises como los pelos de una oruga, con una inclinación mefistofélica. El pelo que le faltaba en la cabeza brotaba en abundancia de sus orejas, pero le gustaba ir muy peripuesto y llevaba ca misas deportivas de manga larga y zapatos de cordones embetuna dos hasta en los días más calurosos.

Le lanzó una mirada furiosa desde debajo de sus satánicas cejas.

—Se suponía que tenías que llamarme. Te he dejado tres mensajes.

—Era lo próximo que iba a hacer —mintió—. He estado fuera todo el día.

—Bien que lo sé. Correteando por ahí como una gallina sin cabeza. Myrna tenía por costumbre quedarse en casa para que la gente pudiera dar con ella. —Tenía el acento de alguien de Chicago, toda la vida y la agresividad de un hombre que se ha pasado la vi da conduciendo un camión para la compañía del gas. Entró en la casa como una tromba, casi apartándola—. ¿Qué vas a hacer respecto a mi situación?

—Señor Tomoe, su acuerdo era con mi abuela.

—Mi acuerdo era con Bodas Myrna. «Los mayores son mi especialidad», ¿o ya has olvidado el lema de tu abuelita?

¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo, si estaba escrito en todas y cada una de las docenas de tacos de notas amarillos que Nana había desperdiga do por la casa?

—Ese negocio ya no existe.

—Chorradas. —Hizo un gesto de impaciencia abarcando la zona de recepción, en la que Mina había reemplazado los gansos de madera, los centros de flores de seda y las mesitas de lechera de Nana por unas cuantas piezas de cerámica mediterránea. Como no podía permitirse cambiar las butacas y sofás de volantes, les había añadido cojines con un estampado provenzal muy alegre en rojo, azul cobalto y amarillo, que se complementaba con la pintura nueva, fresca aún, color ranúnculo.

—No cambia nada porque hayas añadido unos pocos cachivaches —dijo él—. Esto sigue siendo una agencia matrimonial, y tu abuelita y yo teníamos firmado un contrato. Con garantía.

—Firmó usted ese contrato en 1989 —observó ella, y no era la primera vez.

—Le pagué doscientos dólares. En _efectivo._

—Teniendo en cuenta que la señora Tomoe y usted estuvieron casados casi quince años, yo diría que ya ha amortizado su inversión.

Él blandió un papel sobado que sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones y lo agitó ante ella.

—«Si no queda satisfecho le devolveremos su dinero.» Eso dice el contrato. Y no estoy satisfecho. Se me volvió loca.

—Sé que lo pasó usted mal con aquello, y lamento el fallecimiento de la señora Tomoe.

—Lamentándolo no me soluciona nada. No estaba satisfecho ni cuando ella vivía.

Mina no podía creer que estuviera allí discutiendo con un hombre de ochenta años sobre un contrato de doscientos dólares que se firmó siendo Reagan presidente.

—Se casó con la señora Tomoe por su propia voluntad —di jo, con toda la paciencia de que fue capaz.

—Las niñatas como tú no sabéis dejar al cliente satisfecho.

—Eso no es cierto, señor Tomoe.

—Mi sobrino es abogado. Podría demandarte.

Ella empezó a decirle que adelante, que lo intentara, pero esta ba lo bastante chiflado como para hacerlo.

—¿Qué le parece esto, señor Tomoe? Le prometo que man tendré los ojos abiertos.

—La quiero rubia.

Ella se mordió el interior del carrillo.

—Comprendido.

—Y no demasiado joven. Nada de veinteañeras. Tengo una nieta de veintidós. Estaría mal visto.

—¿Está pensando usted en...?

—Treinta sería lo suyo. Con un poco de carne en los huesos.

—¿Alguna otra cosa?

—Católica.

—Por supuesto.

—Y amable. —Una expresión nostálgica suavizó la inclinación de aquellas cejas feroces—. Que sea amable.

Ella sonrió, haciendo de tripas corazón.

—Veré qué puedo hacer.

Cuando por fin consiguió cerrar la puerta tras él, recordó que había una buena razón para haberse ganado una reputación como la inútil de la familia: llevaba la palabra «prima» escrita en toda la frente.

Y sin duda, demasiados clientes que vivían de la Seguridad Social.

Rubeus reajustó la velocidad de la cinta continua, aflojando la marcha.

—Cuéntame más de Esmeralda Black.

Un hilillo de sudor se deslizó hasta empapar el cuello ya moja do de la descolorida camiseta de los Dolphins de Yaten mientras volvía a colocar la barra de pesas que había estado levantando en su soporte.

—Ya conociste a Mina. Mejórala ochenta veces, y te sale Black.

—Mina es interesante. Uno no sabe bien a qué atenerse con ella.

—Es un bicho raro. —Yaten estiró los brazos—. No la habría contratado jamás si no llega a dar en el clavo con Lita Kino.

Rubeus soltó una risita.

—Todavía te cuesta creer que te rechazara.

—Para una vez que conozco a alguien fascinante, va y no está interesada.

—Qué puta es la vida. —La velocidad de la cinta disminuyó hasta detenerse. Rubeus bajó y recogió una toalla del suelo desprovisto de alfombras del salón.

La casa de Yaten de Lincoln Park olía aún a construcción nueva. Probablemente porque lo era. Formaba una elegante cuña de piedra y cristal que se adentraba en la calle umbría como la proa un barco. A través de la imponente V de las ventanas del salón, que iban del suelo al techo, podía ver el cielo, árboles, un par de casas decimonónicas restauradas que se alzaban al otro lado de la calle y un parque vecinal bien cuidado y rodeado por una verja de hierro. La terraza de su azotea —que tenía que admitir que sólo había pisado dos veces— brindaba a lo lejos la vista del lago de Lincoln Park.

Cuando encontrara una esposa, le dejaría elegir los muebles. De momento, había montado un gimnasio en el salón, por lo demás va cío, comprado un equipo de audio de última generación, una cama con colchón Tempur y una televisión de plasma con pantalla gran de para el salón de prensa del piso de abajo. Todo ello, combinado con las maderas nobles y el mármol rústico del suelo, los armarios hechos a medida, los baños de piedra caliza y una cocina provista de lo último en electrodomésticos de diseño europeo, hacían de esa casa la que había soñado desde que era niño.

Sólo que habría querido que le gustara más. Tal vez tendría que haber contratado a un interiorista en vez de esperar, pero eso era lo que había hecho con su anterior casa —lo que le costó una fortuna, por añadidura—, y no le complació el resultado. Puede que los interiores fueran espectaculares, pero se había sentido raro allí, como de visita en casa de otra persona. Lo vendió todo cuando se mudó allí para poder empezar de cero, pero ahora lamentaba no haberse quedado con suficientes muebles como para evitar que el eco resonara en las habitaciones.

Rubeus cogió una botella de agua.

—Dicen que es una rompepelotas.

—¿Lita? —Yaten se subió a la cinta.

—Black. Parece que sus empleados no suelen aguantar mucho tiempo.

—A mí me parece una buena mujer de negocios. Aparte de eso, ejerce de mentora para otras mujeres desinteresadamente.

—Y si tan buena es, ¿cómo es que no haces que te presente a alguna de sus candidatas, como hiciste con Mina la semana pasada?

—Lo intenté una vez, pero no funcionó. Se implica mucho, y puede resultar un poco inaguantable en grandes dosis. Pero me ha enviado unas cuantas candidatas bastante decentes, y sabe hacer su trabajo.

—Eso explica que no le hayas pedido una segunda cita a ninguna.

—Lo haré, tarde o temprano.

Rubeus se dirigió a la cocina. Tenía un apartamento en Wrigville, pero iba allí de vez en cuando para hacer pesas los dos juntos.

Yaten aumentó la velocidad de la cinta. Rubeus llevaba con él casi seis años ya. Después de su accidente de moto, Rubeus se refugió en las drogas y la autocompasión, pero Yaten le había admirado cuando jugaba y le contrató como ayudante. Los buenos ayudantes solían ser ex deportistas, hombres cuya reputación conocían los atletas universitarios y de los que se fiaban. Los agentes solían utilizarlos para atraer a clientes potenciales. Aunque Yaten no se lo había exigido expresamente, Rubeus supo que antes tenía que dejar las drogas, y eso fue lo que hizo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su rollo «no me toques los cojones» le convirtiera en uno de los mejores.

Rubeus había empezado a hacerle de chófer por casualidad. Yaten pasaba muchas horas en las circunvalaciones de peaje de Chicago, de camino a Hallas Hall, yendo a la sede de la Stars o haciendo viajes sin motivo yendo y viniendo a O'Hare. Odiaba perder el tiempo atrapado en embotellamientos, y a Rubeus le gustaba ponerse al volante, de forma que Rubeus empezó a encargarse de ello cuando a los dos les iba bien. Conduciendo Rubeus, Yaten podía hacer llamadas, contestar _e-mails _y revisar papeles, aunque con la misma frecuencia dedicaban su tiempo a diseñar estrategias, y entonces era cuando Rubeus se ganaba el sueldo de seis cifras que Yaten le pagaba. El aspecto intimidante de Rubeus ocultaba una mentali dad muy analítica: fría, centrada y nada sentimental. Se había con vertido en el mejor amigo de Yaten, y en la única persona en quien confiaba plenamente.

Rubeus volvió de la cocina con una cerveza.

—A tu casamentera no le gustas.

—Ya ves lo que me importa.

—Pero creo que le haces gracia.

—¿Le hago gracia? —Yaten perdió el ritmo—. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Pregúntaselo a ella, no a mí.

—No pienso preguntarle una mierda.

—Será interesante ver con quién se presenta ahora. Lo que está claro es que la morenaza que te presentó Black la semana pasada no te gustó nada.

—Demasiado perfume, y costaba sacársela de encima. —Dio un golpe al panel de control, aumentando la velocidad de la cinta—. Supongo que debería hacer que Black asistiera también cuando me presenta a alguna, igual que hice con Mina, pero Black controla tanto que se hace difícil sacar conclusiones.

—Deberías hacer que asistiera siempre Mina. Ella no parece ponerte de los nervios.

—¿Pero qué dices? Pues no me ha puesto de los nervios esta tarde ni nada, con su cuestionario de las narices. —Sonó su móvil. Rubeus se lo pasó. Yaten comprobó quién llamaba y descolgó—. Rocco..., precisamente contigo quería hablar.

—¿Cuánto dinero crees que tiene? —El largo cabello castaño de Barrie Delshire caía suelto en torno al óvalo perfecto de su rostro, a diferencia del de Mina, que seguía desafiando al nuevo producto alisador por el que estaba claro que había pagado demasiado.

—Es bastante rico. —Mina se sujetó un rizo tras la oreja.

—Bien. Mi último novio aún me debe cincuenta pavos, aunque dice que me los pagará.

Barrie no era la mayor lumbrera del plantel de Pottery Barn, pero era dulce, de una belleza exquisita, y el contorno de su busto debería bastar por sí solo para llamar la atención de Yaten. Barrie no quería entrar sola al restaurante, así que Mina había queda do con ella antes en una tienda cercana. Cuando estaban llegando al Sienna's, una mujer muy delgada y elegante, de tez pálida y pelo verde, que estaba estudiando el menú frente a la ventana, volvió la cabeza para observarlas mientras se aproximaban. Llevaba, arriba, un cuerpo de seda azul atado detrás del cuello, pantalones blancos holgados y unas sandalias de tacón bajo, sin talón, en blanco y azul marino. Escrutó a Mina con una fijeza extraña y luego volvió a concentrar su atención en el menú.

Barrie se sacudió el pelo.

—Gracias otra vez por concertarme esta cita. Estoy tan harta de salir con perdedores...

—Yaten no es un perdedor, eso está claro. —Mina había estado demasiado nerviosa con lo de esa noche como para comer, conforme entraban en el restaurante se le hizo la boca agua con las fragancias del ajo y el pan recién hecho. Yaten estaba sentado la misma mesa que ocupaba cuando le presentó a Lita. Esa noche llevaba una camisa de punto de cuello abierto, de un tono algo más claro que su pelo espeso y algo alborotado. Cuando se le acercaban le vio guardarse la BlackBerry en el bolsillo.

Se puso en pie en una exhibición inconsciente de gracia atlética: hacerse un lío con la silla o darse con la mesa no iba con este tipo. Mina hizo las presentaciones. No era fácil interpretar su expresión, pero mientras le observaba examinar la larga melena y los asombrosos pechos de Barrie, supo que había despertado su interés.

Separó la silla que tenía al lado para ella, dejando que Mina se las arreglara sola. Barrie le dirigió una sonrisa cautivadora, de labios húmedos.

—Eres tan asombrosamente atractivo como dijo Mina.

Yaten lanzó a Mina una mirada socarrona.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Eso dijo?

Mina se prohibió a sí misma ruborizarse. Había hecho su trabajo, nada más.

La conversación se desarrolló sin que Mina tuviera que esforzarse mucho, como no fuera para desviar a Barrie del tema de su horóscopo. Afortunadamente, Barrie era una seguidora acérrima de los Stars, con lo que tenían mucho de qué hablar, y Yaten le consagró toda su atención. Mina deseó que alguien la escuchara a ella con el mismo interés. Sonó el móvil de Yaten. Él lo saco para comprobar el número, pero no contestó, lo que Mina tomo como una buena señal, o tal vez mala, porque se estaba con venciendo cada vez más de que Barrie no era en absoluto adecuada para él.

—¿Jugabas al fútbol americano? —dijo Barrie conteniendo la aspiración de la emoción.

—Vaya, en la universidad, pero no era tan bueno para pasar de calentar banquillo, así que lo dejé.

—¿Dejaste pasar la oportunidad de jugar en la Liga Profesional?

—No hago nada en lo que no pueda ser el mejor.

«¿Por qué no hacer las cosas sólo por divertirse?», se preguntó Mina, acordándose una vez más de sus hermanos, obsesos del trabajo.

Barrie se echó la melena de modelo de champú por encima de un hombro.

—¿A qué universidad fuiste?

—Obtuve el diploma de primer ciclo por la Universidad de Illi nois, y después aproveché una oportunidad para ir a la Facultad de Derecho de Harvard.

—¿Has ido a Harvard? —exclamó Barrie—. Oh, Dios mío, es toy muy impresionada. Siempre quise ir a una de las grandes universidades de la costa oeste, pero mis padres no podían permitírselo.

Yaten pestañeó.

Mina agarró su _fantasma verde _y empezó a calcular cuán to podía tardar en conseguirle la siguiente cita.

—Está claro que su amiga no llevará la salsa de queso a la próxima reunión. —dijo Yaten, cuando Barrie se hubo marchado del restaurante.

Mina resistió el impulso apremiante de apurar su _fantasma verde._

—Tal vez no, pero tiene que admitir que es una belleza.

—Y adorable, además. Pero esperaba más de usted, sobre todo después de responderle ayer a todas esas preguntas estúpidas.

—No eran estúpidas. Y hay una gran diferencia entre lo que los hombres dicen buscar en una mujer y lo que quieren en realidad.

—¿Así que esto era una prueba?

—Algo así. Tal vez.

—No vuelva a hacerlo. —Clavó en ella su mirada de matón—. Tengo claro como el cristal lo que quiero, y Barrie, aunque deba admitir que está muy buena, no lo es.

Mina dirigió una mirada melancólica hacia la puerta.

—Si pudiera meter mi cerebro en su cuerpo, el mundo estaría a mi merced.

—Relájese, Doctor Perverso. La próxima candidata ha de llegar en los próximos diez minutos, y tengo que hacer una llamada. Entreténgala hasta que vuelva, ¿quiere?

—¿La próxima...? Yo no he...

Pero él ya se había metido en un reservado. Ella se levantó como un resorte, dispuesta a ir a buscarle, cuando vio entrar a una rubia vestida con mucho estilo. Con su traje de Escada y su bolso de Chanel, llevaba el sello de Parejas Black estampado en la frente. ¿Se lo había dicho en serio? ¿De veras esperaba que entretuviese a una candidata de la competencia?

La mujer echó una ojeada por el bar. Pese a sus trapos de mar ca parecía más bien insegura, y el instinto de buena samaritana de Mina asomó su cabeza remilgada. Lo combatió durante casi treinta segundos, pero la mujer parecía tan incómoda que final mente cedió y se acercó a ella.

—¿Está buscando a Yaten Kou?

—Sí, así es.

—Ha tenido que ausentarse un momento por una llamada. Me pidió que estuviera pendiente por si llegaba usted. Soy Mina Aino, su... —vaciló. Estaba fuera de lugar decir que era su casamentera de reserva, y le daba cien patadas decir que era su ayudan te, de modo que se decidió por la siguiente mejor opción—. Soy la jefa de Yaten.

—Melanie Richter. —La mujer se fijó en la falda caqui y chaqueta entallada a juego de Mina, que al lado del Escada no resultaban muy impresionantes. Aun así, no pareció que la juzgara por ello, y su sonrisa era amistosa—. Ser mujer en un campo tan do minado por los hombres debe de ser todo un desafío.

—No se hace usted idea.

Melanie la siguió hasta la mesa. Como Mina no estaba ansiosa por comentar su carrera como mandamás de los deportes, se interesó por Melanie y averiguó que estaba divorciada y tenía un hijo. Tenía alguna experiencia en el mundo de la moda así como un siniestro ex que acostumbraba a gritarle si no desinfectaba todos los días los pomos de las puertas. Yaten se reunió al fin con ellas. Mina se lo presentó e hizo ademán de levantarse, pero solo consiguió que él apoyara con fuerza la mano en su muslo des nudo.

No supo qué la irritaba más, si la descarga de electricidad sexual o caer en la cuenta de que él esperaba de ella que se quedara, pero la presión sobre su muslo no remitía. Melanie jugueteaba con su bolso y daba otra vez la impresión de hallarse incómoda. Esto no era culpa suya, y Mina decidió relajarse.

—Melanie tiene una historia de lo más interesante. —Con toda deportividad, subrayó sus obras de caridad con la Liga Juvenil y su formación en moda. Aunque mencionó a su hijo, no dijo nada sobre el siniestro ex. Apenas había terminado, no obstante, cuando sonó el móvil de Yaten. Él le echó una ojeada, se disculpó con toda la sinceridad del mundo y se excusó.

Mina le miró con furia a la espalda.

—Mi empleado más trabajador. Increíblemente responsable.

—Ya lo veo.

Mina decidió aprovecharse de los conocimientos sobre moda de Melanie recabando su opinión sobre los vaqueros más indicados para mujeres bajitas con tendencia a echar peso en las caderas. Melanie le contestó muy amablemente: cintura a baja o media altura, pernera cortada por los tobillos. Luego halagó a Mina a propósito de su pelo.

—Tiene un color tan poco común... Con muchos reflejos dorados. Mataría por tener un pelo como el suyo.

El pelo de Mina siempre había llamado mucho la atención, pero ella se tomaba los halagos que recibía con un punto de escepticismo, pues sospechaba que la gente se quedaba tan pasmada ante aquel marasmo que se sentían obligados a decir algo. Yaten regresó, volvió a pedir disculpas y se metió en harina con Melanie. Se inclinaba hacia ella cuando ella hablaba, sonreía siempre que tocaba, hizo buenas preguntas y parecía sinceramente interesado en todo lo que le decía. Finalmente, volvió a poner la mano en el muslo de Mina, pero esta vez no la dejó desconcertada por ello. Estaba indicándole que el tiempo de Melanie se había agotado.

Cuando se marchó, él echó un vistazo a su reloj.

—Una mujer fabulosa, pero decepcionante.

—¿Cómo puede ser fabulosa y decepcionante? Es _agradable. _

—Muy agradable. Disfruté hablando con ella. Pero no había química entre nosotros, y no quiero casarme con ella.

—La química tarda más de veinte minutos en manifestarse. Es lista y un rato largo más considerada de lo que usted y su móvil se merecen. Además, tiene esa clase especial que dice usted que quiere. Merece otra oportunidad.

—Permítame una sugerencia: apuesto a que su negocio progresaría más si apoyara a sus propias candidatas en vez de a las de las demás.

—Lo sé, pero ella me gusta. —Le miro con ceño—. Aunque no puedo dejar de observar que parecía culparme de arruinar la velada, lo que resulta bastante injusto.

—También le iría mejor si fingiese al menos que me hace la pe lota.

—Esto es lo triste: le he estado haciendo la pelota.

Aquella boca de chico de campo esbozó media sonrisa.

—No sabe hacerlo mejor, ¿eh?

—Ya lo sé. Qué deprimente, ¿no?

El tono de él cambió de divertido a escamado.

—¿A qué se refería Melanie cuando dijo que debería con cederme un aumento?

—Ni idea. —Las tripas le rugieron—. ¿No va a considerar la posibilidad de darme de comer?

—No hay tiempo. La próxima llegará dentro de diez minutos. En vez de eso, le pediré otra copa.

—¿La «próxima»?

El sacó su BlackBerry en un intento descarado de ignorarla, pero no estaba dispuesta en absoluto a tolerárselo.

—Esmeralda Black puede hacer de niñera de sus propias candidatas. Yo no pienso hacerlo.

—Y, sin embargo, hace sólo seis días estaba usted de rodillas en mi despacho diciendo que haría cualquier cosa por contarme entre sus clientes.

—Era joven y estúpida.

—Ahí está la diferencia entre nosotros... La razón por la que yo llevo un negocio multimillonario y usted no. Yo doy a mis clientes lo que quieren. Usted a los suyos les da disgustos.

—No a todos. Sólo a usted. Bueno, y a veces al señor Tomoe, pero en ese caso no se imagina con lo que tengo que lidiar.

—Déjeme darle un ejemplo de lo que intento decirte.

—Me conformaría con un colín.

—La semana pasada hablaba por teléfono con un cliente que juega con los Bills. Se acaba de comprar su primera casa, y comentó que admiraba mi buen gusto y le agradaría que pudiera ayudarle a elegir algunos muebles. Vamos a ver, yo soy su agente, no su interiorista. Diantre, no tengo ni puta idea de decoración; ni siquiera he amueblado mi propia casa. Pero el tío ha roto con su novia, se siente solo, y al cabo de dos horas yo estaba en un avión camino de Buffalo. No le puse excusas. No le envié a un mandado. Fui personalmente. ¿Y sabe por qué?

—¿Descubrió su ignorada pasión por el estilo rústico francés?

El arqueó una ceja.

—No. Porque quiero que mis clientes entiendan que siempre estoy por ellos. Cuando firman un contrato conmigo, firman con alguien que se preocupa por todos los aspectos de su vida. Y no sólo cuando las cosas vienen bien, también cuando se ponen feas.

—¿Y si no le caen bien? —Con la pregunta pretendía lanzarle una pequeña pulla, sugerir que era él quien no le caía bien a ella, pero él se la tomó en serio, lo que ya le venía bien. Tenía que ter minar con esta extraña tendencia a ponerle en su sitio. Su futuro dependía de que le hiciera totalmente feliz, no se trataba de sacar le de sus casillas.

—Nunca firmaría con un cliente que no me cayera bien —di jo él.

—¿Le caen bien _todos? _¿Todos y cada uno de esos deportistas egocéntricos y autoindulgentes y escandalosamente bien pagados? No le creo.

—Les quiero como a hermanos —replicó él con una sinceridad sin fisuras.

—Qué mentiroso.

—¿Eso cree? —Le dirigió una sonrisa inescrutable y a continuación se puso en pie para recibir a la segunda figurante de Esmeralda Black, que hacía su aparición en aquel momento.

—¿Aún no se lo ha aprendido de memoria?

Esmeralda dio un brinco al oír aquella voz masculina profunda y muy intimidante. Giró sobre sus talones en el trozo de acera ante la ventana del Sienna's y observó al hombre que se había plantado junto a ella. Eran poco más de las diez, y aún había gente caminando por la calle, pero se sintió como si la hubieran arrastrado a un callejón oscuro a medianoche. Era un matón, enorme y amenazador, con la cabeza rapada y los ojos azules y translúcidos de un asesino en serie. Un despliegue escalofriante de tatuajes tribales decoraba los rudos músculos que asomaban bajo las muy ajustadas mangas de su camiseta negra, y su cuello grueso y musculoso era el de un hombre que no se había andado con chiquitas en su vida.

—¿Nadie le ha explicado que está feo espiar a la gente? —dijo.

Esmeralda llevaba una hora dando vueltas a la manzana, deteniéndose cada vez que pasaba delante del restaurante a fingir que estudiaba el menú. Si miraba por encima, alcanzaba a ver la mesa a la que estaba sentado Yaten, junto con Mina Aino y las dos mujeres con las que le había concertado citas esa noche. Normalmente, no se le habría pasado por la cabeza estar presente en una cita de presentación —pocos clientes se lo pedían alguna vez—, pero se había enterado de que él quería que Aino estuviera, y eso era algo que Esmeralda no podía tolerar.

—¿Quién es usted? —dijo, fingiendo una valentía que no sentía.

—Rubeus Gray, guardaespaldas del señor Kou. Que estoy seguro que estará muy interesado en saber lo que andaba usted haciendo esta noche.

A ella se le tensaron los músculos de la zona lumbar. Aquello se pasaba de humillante.

—No he hecho nada en absoluto —repuso.

—No es la impresión que yo tengo.

—Por otra parte, no es que sea usted una autoridad en gestión matrimonial, ¿o sí? —Le miró con frialdad, esforzándose al máximo por hacerle apartar la vista—. ¿Qué tal si se ocupa usted de sus asuntos y deja que yo me ocupe de los míos?

Sus ayudantes habrían corrido a buscar refugio, pero él ni si quiera pestañeó.

—Los asuntos de Kou son asunto mío.

—Caramba, caramba... El típico mandado solícito.

—A todo el mundo le vendría bien uno. —La agarró del brazo y la empujó hacia el bordillo.

Ella soltó un bufido de consternación.

—¿Pero qué hace? —Trató de zafarse, pero él no aflojó.

—Voy a invitarla a una cerveza para que el señor Kou pueda acabar de tratar sus asuntos en privado.

—También son asunto mío, y no estoy...

—Ya lo creo que sí. —La llevó entre dos coches aparcados—. Pero si se porta bien, puede que me convenza para que mantenga la boca cerrada.

Ella dejó de forcejear y observó al señor guardaespaldas por el rabillo del ojo. O sea... que estaba dispuesto a vender a su jefe. No sabía cómo se le había ocurrido a Yaten contratar a un matón, pero ya que era el caso, decidió aprovecharse de su ingenuidad, porque no quería que se enterara de esto. Si lo hacía, lo tomaría exactamente como lo que era: una muestra de debilidad.

El bar en que se metieron olía a agrio y estaba lleno de humo. Tenía el suelo de linóleo agrietado y, sobre una repisa polvorienta, un filodendro moribundo descansaba entre un par de trofeos moteados de moscas y una fotografía descolorida de Mel Tormé.

—¿Qué tal, Rubeus, qué te cuentas? —exclamó el camarero.

—No me quejo.

Rubeus la condujo hasta un taburete. Por el camino, uno de sus zapatos se quedó pegado a algo que había en el suelo. Mientras lo despegaba, se preguntó cómo era posible que existiera un estable cimiento tan cutre tan cerca de los mejores restaurantes de Clark Street.

—Dos cervezas —dijo el señor guardaespaldas mientras ella se encaramaba airosamente al taburete contiguo al suyo.

—Un _club soda _—terció ella—. Con una rodaja de lima.

—Lima no tengo —dijo el camarero—. Pero hay un bote de cóctel de frutas en el almacén.

Al señor musculitos esto le hizo mucha gracia, y al cabo de unos instantes ella contemplaba el contorno desvaído de los restos de una marca de carmín en el borde de una jarra de cerveza. La apartó a un lado.

—¿Cómo supo quién era yo?

—Encajaba con la descripción que Kou me había hecho.

No preguntó en qué términos la había descrito Kou. Trataba de no hacer preguntas de cuya respuesta no estuviera segura, y estaba claro que algo se había desbaratado en su relación con Yaten desde el momento en que apareció Mina Aino.

—No pienso disculparme por hacer mi trabajo —dijo—. Yaten me paga un montón de dinero por ayudarle, pero no puedo hacer lo como es debido si me mantiene al margen.

—Así que no pasa nada si le cuento que le espía.

—Lo que usted llama espiar lo llamo yo ganarme mis honorarios —dijo ella prudentemente.

—Dudo que él lo vea así.

Ella también lo dudaba, pero no iba a dejarse intimidar.

—Dígame qué quiere.

Le observó mientras él se lo pensaba. Leer en la cara de la gen te constituía una parte importante de su trabajo, pero sus clientes eran ricos y tenían una educación, así que, ¿cómo podía saber lo que se escondía tras aquellos ojos azules de picahielo? Odiaba la incertidumbre.

—¿Y bien?

—Estoy pensando.

Ella abrió el bolso, extrajo dos billetes de cincuenta dólares y se los puso delante.

—Tal vez esto contribuya a aligerar tan difícil proceso.

Él miró el dinero, se encogió de hombros y desplazó su peso para meterse los billetes en el bolsillo. Tenía las caderas mucho más estrechas que los hombros, se fijó ella, y los muslos rotundos y de huesos largos.

—Bien —dijo—. Podemos olvidar todo lo de esta noche, sin duda.

—No sé. Hay mucho que olvidar... incluso para alguien como yo.

Ella le estudió con más atención, tratando de decidir si le estaba tomando el pelo, pero lo encontró insondable.

—Le diré qué haremos —dijo él—. ¿Qué tal si volvemos a hablar del asunto el próximo fin de semana? Digamos que en una se mana a partir del viernes. Y vemos entonces cómo están las cosas.

Aquello no se lo esperaba ella.

—¿Y qué pasa si no?

—Lo haría este mismo fin de semana, pero voy a estar fuera de la ciudad.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Él la escrutó abiertamente. Tenía una boca finamente cincelada, casi delicada, lo que daba un aire tanto más siniestro al resto de sus facciones.

—Se lo haré saber cuándo lo haya decidido.

—Olvídelo. No voy a permitir que enrede conmigo. —Trató de hacerle apartar la mirada, pero él no le siguió el juego. En vez de ello torció la boca en una sonrisa chulesca de mafioso.

—¿Está segura? Si es así, siempre puedo hablar esta noche con el señor Kou.

Ella hizo rechinar los dientes.

—Vale. El viernes de la semana que viene. —Se bajó del taburete y abrió el bolso con gesto enérgico—. Aquí tiene mi tarjeta. No intente apretarme las tuercas o lo lamentará.

—Probablemente. —Su mirada se deslizó por ella como caramelo caliente sobre un helado—. Así y todo, puede resultar interesante.

Una sensación inesperada la embriagó de repente. Cerró su bolso resueltamente y abandonó el bar con el sonido de fondo de una risita traviesa.

La siguiente candidata de Parejas Black resultó ser bella pero egocéntrica, y Mina condujo la conversación de forma que se pusieran de manifiesto sus defectos. No tenía por qué haberse tomado la molestia. Yaten la caló desde el primer momento. Al mismo tiempo, la trató con un respeto exquisito, y Mina comprendió que Yaten no era exactamente el egomaníaco que ella había creído en un principio. Parecía encontrar fascinante la condición humana en todas sus manifestaciones. Al saber eso, a ella se le hizo más duro aferrarse a su antipatía. Pero tampoco es que hubiera puesto mucho empeño en ello hasta entonces.

—Es divertida —dijo él cuando la candidata se marchó—, pero no en el buen sentido. Esta noche ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.

—Su próxima cita no lo será. Tengo a alguien especial esperando turno. —La cartera de clientes de la tercera edad de Nana estaba resultando una fuente inestimable de contactos. Rachel Gorny, la nieta de uno de los amigos de toda la vida de Nana, carecía de la excepcional belleza de Barrie, pero era inteligente, talentosa y con suficiente carácter como para pararle a él los pies. También poseía el lustre social que Yaten parecía exigir. Mina había barajado la posibilidad de presentársela aquella noche, pero prefirió esperar ver cómo reaccionaba ante Barrie.

Jugueteó con el agitador de su copa para evitar quedarse estudiando el perfil de Yaten y tomó nota mentalmente de que debía buscar a un tío bueno, dulce y no muy listo que tratara bien a Barrie.

—Va a tener que hacerlo mejor en lo sucesivo, Mina. No más citas como la primera de esta noche.

—De acuerdo. Y nada de hacerme acompañarle en las próximas citas que le concierte Black a partir de ahora. Como usted mismo señaló tan sabiamente, ayudar a Esmeralda Black no es lo que más me conviene.

—Entonces, ¿por qué sigue empeñándose en convencerme de que vuelva a ver a Melanie?

—El hambre me hace hacer cosas raras.

—Se deshizo de la última en catorce minutos. Bien hecho. Le voy a premiar permitiéndole que a partir de ahora me acompañe en todas las presentaciones.

Casi se atraganta con un cubito de hielo.

—¿Pero qué dice?

—Exactamente lo que ha oído.

—Cuando habla de _todas, _no se referirá a...

—La verdad es que sí. —Se sacó un enorme clip de oro repleto de billetes, dejó unos cuantos sobre la mesa y la hizo levantarse de la silla—. Vamos a darle de cenar.

—Pero... Yo no... Me niego a... —Atravesó el bar farfullan do, tratando de decirle que no tenía la menor intención de andar quedando con las candidatas de Esmeralda Black y que estaba claro que se había vuelto loco si es que no lo estaba antes, pero él la ignoró para saludar al propietario, un hombre enjuto con pinta de terrier. Conversaron en italiano, lo que la sorprendió, aunque, a de cirverdad, no tenía ni idea de por qué había de sorprenderle nada de lo relativo a Yaten a esas alturas.

Apenas les habían acomodado en el mejor reservado del restaurante cuando el camarero les tomó nota de la bebida y Mama dio la bienvenida a Yaten con un cestillo de pan y una bandeja de _antipasti. _Volvió a fluir el italiano. Mina no podía resistirse al olor a levadura del pan caliente, así que arrancó un chusco y lo empapó en un charco de aceite de oliva especiado con romero. El comedor, al igual que el bar, tenía las paredes toscamente revocadas de color dorado y aparatosas molduras púrpura, pero allí había más luz, que resaltaba los manteles salmón y las servilletas de color uva. En cada mesa había una pequeña vasija de cerámica con un sencillo arreglo de flores y hierbas silvestres. El restaurante tenía una atmósfera acogedora y hogareña, sin dejar de proyectar un aire de elegancia.

Yaten entendía más de vino que Mina, y pidió un cabernet para ella, pero él bebió Sam Dariens. La bandeja de _antipasti _rebosaba de carnes, champiñones rellenos, ramilletes de salvia frita y pinchitos de queso pecorino y lustrosas cerezas.

—Coma primero —dijo él—. Luego hablaremos.

Ella obedeció más que encantada, y él no la molestó hasta que aparecieron los entrantes: pálidas islas de vieiras flotando en un mar picado de _porcini _y champiñones _cremini _para ella, pasta ahogada en una salsa especiada de _pomodoro _con grandes trozos de salchicha y queso de cabra para él.

Él probó unos cuantos bocados, dio un sorbo a su cerveza y a continuación centró en ella la misma atención, afilada como una navaja, que había dispensado a las mujeres con las que se había citado a lo largo de la noche.

—Quiero que esté presente a partir de ahora en todas las presentaciones, y que haga exactamente lo que ha hecho hoy.

—Si me echa a perder la mejor cena que me he echado entre pe cho y espalda jamás, nunca le perdonaré.

—Es usted intuitiva, y ha sabido mantener viva la conversación. A pesar de su opinión sobre Melanie, parece saber lo que me con viene y lo que no. Sería un estúpido si no me aprovechara de ello, y estúpido, decididamente, no soy.

Ella cargó el tenedor con un puñado de dorada polenta con ajo.

—Recuérdeme en qué me beneficia ayudar a Esmeralda Black a encontrarle pareja, porque no recuerdo bien esa parte.

El cogió el cuchillo.

—Vamos a replantear nuestro acuerdo. —De un solo y efectivo golpe, cortó un trozo de salchicha en dos—. Cuando me pidió esos diez mil dólares, no hacía más que tantear el terreno, y ambos lo sabemos.

—No es...

—En vez de eso, le pagué cinco mil y prometí darle el resto solo si me encontraba pareja. Resulta que hoy es su día de suerte, porque he decidido hacerle el cheque por el total, sea usted o sea Esmeralda quien me encuentre pareja. Siempre que consiga una esposa y usted haya intervenido en el proceso, tendrá su dinero. —Alzó en un brindis su jarra de cerveza—. Felicidades.

Ella dejó el tenedor en el plato.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?

—Porque resulta eficaz.

—No tan eficaz como hacer que Black lleve a cabo sus propias presentaciones. Para eso precisamente le paga una gran fortuna.

—Prefiero que lo haga usted.

Se le aceleró el pulso.

—¿Por qué?

Él le dirigió la desarmante sonrisa que sin duda llevaba ensayando desde la cuna, una que le hizo sentir que era la única mujer sobre la faz de la Tierra.

—Porque usted es más fácil de intimidar. ¿Hay trato o no hay trato?

—Usted no quieres una casamentera. Quieres un lacayo.

—Cuestión de semántica. Mis horarios son irregulares, y mi agenda varía sin previo aviso. Su trabajo consistirá en apechugar con todo ello. Aplacará susceptibilidades cuando tenga que cancelar una cita a última hora. Hará compañía a las damas cuando vaya a retrasarme, las tendrá entretenidas si he de responder a una llamada. Si las cosas van bien, usted desaparecerá. Si no, hará desaparecer a la chica. Ya se lo dije. Me esfuerzo mucho en mi trabajo. No quiero tener que esforzarme también en esto.

—Básicamente, espera de mí que le encuentre novia, que la corteje y que la conduzca de la mano hasta el altar. ¿O tengo que ir también a la luna de miel?

—Eso sí que no. —Le dirigió una sonrisa desganada—. Puedo ocuparme de eso yo sólito.

Algo en el aire que los separaba echaba chispas, algo que seducía Y embriagaba, al menos en su imaginación hambrienta de sexo. Tomó un sorbo de agua y asumió el devastador descubrimiento de que se sentía atraída por él, pese a sentir deseos de darle en la cabeza con aquella botella de cerveza. Bueno, ¿y qué? Él era un seductor nato, y ella simplemente humana. No sería un problema a me nos que ella lo permitiera.

Se tomó su tiempo para pensárselo. Aunque detestaba la idea de estar permanentemente a su disposición, este arreglo le daría un mayor control, aparte de duplicar potencialmente sus ganancias. Parejas Black sólo firmaba contratos con hombres, mientras que Perfecta para Ti prestaba servicio tanto a hombres como a mujeres, de forma que podría hacerse con magníficas clientas entre los descartes de Yaten. A Melanie, por ejemplo, podía emparejar la con el ahijado de Shirley Miller, Jerry. Era guapo, no le iba nada mal profesionalmente y tenían hijos más o menos de la misma edad. El hecho de que Jerry no se contara de momento entre sus clientes no significaba que Mina no pudiera incorporarlo a su nómina.

—Esmeralda Black no accederá a esto jamás —dijo.

—No va a tener elección.

«Como no la tengo yo», pensó Mina. Pero eso no era del todo cierto. Sí que tenía elección. Por desgracia, plantearla sería contraproducente.

—Debería rescindir su contrato con ella y dejar que yo me ocupe de todo.

—Ella tiene acceso a mujeres a las que usted no tiene —replicó él—. Lo más probable es que sea ella quien encuentre a la que yo acabe eligiendo.

—¿Y lo de esta noche sería una muestra impagable de su buen criterio?

—¿Lo de esta noche sería una muestra impagable del suyo?

Ahí le había dado. Jugueteó con un champiñón.

—No se le escapa, supongo, que sabotear a sus candidatas favorecería mis intereses. Ganar prestigio para Perfecta para Ti me ha ce más falta incluso que el dinero.

—Me doy por avisado, Mata Hari.

—No está tomándome en serio.

Él levantó una ceja.

—Usted me dijo que volviera a ver a Melanie.

—Sólo porque mi nivel de glucosa en la sangre estaba bajo mínimos. Ahora que he comido, veo claro que es, con mucho, demasiado decente para usted.

—Tómese un respiro, Mina. —Le dispensó su sonrisa de serpiente—. Usted es una de esas personas maldecidas con la virtud de la integridad. Y yo, una de esas personas lo bastante listas como para aprovecharse de ello.

No había gran cosa que ella pudiera responder a eso, de modo que volvió a concentrar su atención en las vieiras.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Yaten no disfrutaba viendo comer a una mujer, pero Mina sabía apreciar una buena comida. Una expresión extática arrebató su rostro mientras se introducía otro champiñón en la boca. Con la punta de la lengua, limpió un pequeño resto de salsa que había quedado en el arco del labio. La mirada de Yaten se deslizó a lo largo de su cuello, hacia su clavícula y más abajo, hasta aquellos pechitos de gallina pintada...

—¿Qué? —Ella sostuvo el tenedor a media altura, y unas leves arrugas fruncieron su frente.

Él recobró la compostura de inmediato.

—Me estaba preguntando por su próxima candidata. ¿De ver dad tiene a una esperando turno?

Ella sonrió y apoyó un codo en la mesa.

—Sí. Y es muy especial. Lista, atractiva, divertida.

—Exponiéndome a sufrir el azote de su ira: hay miles de mujeres que encajan con esa descripción. Yo busco a una que sea extraordinaria.

Los ojos color azules de Mina se pusieron en alerta naranja.

—Las mujeres extraordinarias tienden a enamorarse de hombres que están por ellas. Lo que prácticamente excluye a cualquier tipo que se excusa en mitad de una conversación para responder al teléfono como ha hecho usted esta noche.

—Era una emergencia.

—Sospecho que en su caso siempre lo es. No se ofenda.

El deslizó el dedo por el borde de su jarra.

—Habitualmente no siento la necesidad de defenderme, pero en esta ocasión voy a hacer una excepción, y puede usted disculparse cuando haya terminado.

—Ya veremos.

—Esta noche, un jugador al que fiché hace un par de años ha hecho un lazo con su Maserati alrededor de un poste de teléfonos. La que me ha llamado era su madre. Ni siquiera es cliente mío; firmó con otro representante. Pero llegué a conocer un poco a sus padres. Gente muy buena. Él está en cuidados intensivos... —Apartó su plato del borde de la mesa con el pulgar—. La llamada era para decirme que no creen que llegue a mañana. —Clavó los ojos en ella—. Dígame usted qué era más importante: ¿charlar de naderías o consolar a esa madre?

Ella le miró fijamente. Luego se echó a reír.

—Se lo acaba de inventar.

Rara vez conseguía nadie pillarle a contrapié, pero Mina Aino acababa de hacerlo. Le dirigió su mirada más gélida.

—Es interesante que encuentre tan divertida la desgracia ajena.

A ella se le formaron arruguitas en las esquinas de los ojos, y en sus iris bailaron salpicaduras de oro.

—Se lo ha inventado de cabo a rabo.

Él trato de hacerle apartar la mirada —algo que se le daba extremadamente bien—, pero ella parecía tan satisfecha de sí misma que acabó por rendirse y reír.

Ella le miró con aire de suficiencia.

—Tengo dos hermanos que son también adictos rematados al trabajo, de forma que estoy más que familiarizada con los trucos que emplean los hombres de su calaña.

—¿Soy de una calaña?

—De una calaña evidente.

—Por fin lo entiendo todo... —Apoyó el codo en la mesa, se frotó la comisura de los labios y la escrutó por encima del dorso de su mano—. Pobre, patética Mina. Todos esos desaires improcedentes a los que me ha sometido, los comentarios insidiosos... Un simple caso de sentimientos desplazados. La consecuencia de crecer a la sombra de sus formidables hermanos. ¿Fue muy doloroso sentir que pasaban de usted? ¿Todavía le duelen las cicatrices cuan do llueve?

Ella soltó un bufido, sorprendentemente sonoro para venir de una mujer tan menuda.

—Rezaba para que pasaran de mi. Ballet, piano, equitación, hasta esgrima, por Dios. ¿A quién se le ocurre obligar a sus hijos a aprender esgrima? Las _girl scouts, _la orquesta, clases particulares si por casualidad bajaba de notable, incentivos pecuniarios por apuntarse al club que fuera, con pluses si además me presentaba para ocupar algún cargo. Y a pesar de todo me las arreglé para sobrevivir, aunque sigan torturándome.

Acababa de describir la infancia soñada por él. Retazos de re cuerdos barrieron su mente. La voz de borracho de su padre... «De ja ese puto libro y ve a comprarme tabaco.» Cucarachas corriendo a esconderse bajo la nevera, cañerías que goteaban agua teñida de óxido sobre el suelo de linóleo. El olor de desinfectante—un buen recuerdo— cuando alguna de las novias del viejo intentaba adecentar la casa, y después el inevitable golpe de aquella puerta metálica alabeada, cuando se iba hecha una furia.

Mina arrimó la última vieira al borde del plato y alzó la vis ta hacia él.

—En serio, creo que le gustará Rachel.

—Me gusta Lita.

—Eso es porque ella le rechazó. No había mucha química entre los dos.

—Está muy equivocada. Vaya si la había.

—No acabo de entender por qué necesita una esposa precisamente ahora. Tiene usted a Rubeus, tiene ayudantes, y puede con tratar a una asistenta que se ocupe de esas comidas y fiestas improvisadas. En cuanto a lo de tener críos... Es difícil educarlos con el móvil siempre pegado a la oreja.

Ya iba siendo hora de poner a Campanilla en su sitio. Se recostó en la silla y dejó que sus ojos se posaran en los pechos de Mina.

—Se olvida del sexo.

A ella le llevó unos segundos más de la cuenta responder.

—Eso también puede contratarlo.

—Querida —dijo, arrastrando las palabras—, no he tenido necesidad de pagar por el sexo en toda mi vida.

Ella se sonrojó, lo que le llevó a creer que por fin la tenía donde quería... hasta que la vio apuntar orgullosamente al cielo con su naricilla.

—Lo que viene únicamente a demostrar lo desesperadas que llegan a estar algunas.

—¿Lo dice por experiencia?

—Es lo que opina Raoul. Mi amante. Es muy perspicaz.

Él sonrió, y en aquel momento se le pasó por la cabeza que hacía mucho tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien con una mujer. Si Mina Aino fuera unos centímetros más alta, un rato largo más sofisticada, algo más organizada, menos mandona y más inclinada a adorarle tendida a sus pies, habría sido la esposa perfecta.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? A mi en lo personal me encantan las discusiones de Mina y Yaten, ninguno de los dos piensa ceder espacio. Como ven, cada día que pasa Yaten se las ingenia para pasar más rato con Mina y, aunque no es con una intención romántica, disfruta de su compañía. ¿qué habrá pasado entre Mina y Armand? ¿Le gustará a Yaten la próxima chica? Bueno, la próxima semana lo sabrán.**

**Cariños! :)**


	5. Alivio y Decepción

_**Perfecta Para Ti**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Alivio y Decepción**_

* * *

Alguien ocupó el asiento al lado del suyo en el compartimento de primera clase, pero él estaba demasiado ensimismado con la hoja de cálculo que había desplegado en su portátil como para prestarle atención. No fue hasta que el auxiliar de vuelo advirtió que se apagaran los dispositivos electrónicos que tomó conciencia de aquel perfume turbio y sutil. Levantó la vista y se topó con un par de inteligentes ojos azules.

—¿Esmeralda?

—Buenos días, Yaten. —Se recostó contra la cabecera—. ¿Cómo demonios se las arregla para soportar estos vuelos de madrugada?

—Se acaba uno acostumbrando.

—Voy a fingir que le creo.

Lucía una especie de vestido envolvente de color lila, como de seda, ajustado y sin mangas, con una rebeca púrpura abotonada a la altura de los hombros y una cadena de plata al cuello con tres diamantes engastados. Era una mujer muy bella, culta y con talento, y le gustaba hacer negocios con ella, pero no la encontraba sexy. Cultivaba una imagen demasiado estudiada, demasiado agresiva. Podría decirse que era una versión femenina de sí mismo.

—¿Qué la lleva a Tampa? —preguntó, pese a que conocía la respuesta.

—El clima no, desde luego. Hoy se alcanzarán allí los treinta y cuatro grados.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Yaten no se preocupaba del tiempo a menos que afectara al resultado de un partido.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa pensada para encandilar. Le habría funcionado de no ser porque él poseía una sonrisa similar que empleaba con idéntico propósito.

—Después de su llamada de anoche —dijo Esmeralda—, decidí que teníamos que evaluar el punto en el que estamos y considerar qué ajustes deberíamos hacer. Le prometo no ponerle la cabeza como un bombo durante todo el vuelo. Nada resulta más molesto que verse atrapado en un avión con alguien que no para de hablar.

Si una de sus casamenteras debía prepararle una encerrona en un avión, hubiera preferido que fuera Campanilla. A ella habría podido amedrentarla para que le dejara en paz. El aspecto que lucía Esmeralda esa mañana no tenía nada que ver con un impulso repentino de visitar Tampa. Él le había explicado el nuevo arreglo por teléfono la noche anterior y le colgó antes de que pudiera reponerse del disgusto. Era evidente que ya se había recuperado.

Se conformó con una chachara intrascendente hasta que estuvieron en el aire, pero una vez les sirvieron el desayuno empezó a preparar el terreno para ir al grano.

—Melanie estuvo encantada de conocerle. Más que encantada. Tengo la fuerte impresión de que se quedó prendada de usted.

—Espero que no. Es una persona muy agradable, pero no me pareció que conectáramos de verdad.

—Sólo pasaron juntos veinte minutos. —Le obsequió con la misma sonrisa comprensiva que empleaba él cuando un cliente se ponía difícil—. Entiendo perfectamente su situación de partida, pero el límite de tiempo que ha establecido crea algunos problemas. Llevo en este negocio el tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta de cuándo dos personas necesitan darse una segunda oportunidad, y creo que Melanie y usted cumplen los requisitos.

—Lo siento, pero eso no va a suceder.

Ninguna arruga perturbó la lisura de su frente, su expresión permaneció imperturbable.

—Mire, esto no va a funcionar. —Esmeralda jugueteó con el envase del yogur en la bandeja de la fruta—. No tengo por norma meterme con la competencia, especialmente tratándose de una empresa de vía estrecha como Bodas Myrna. Quedaría medio mafioso. Pero...

—Perfecta para Ti.

—¿Cómo?

—Ella la llama Perfecta para Ti, no Bodas Myrna. —No podía imaginar por qué había sentido la urgencia de aclarar este extremo, pero, por algún motivo, le había parecido necesario.

—Una decisión muy sabia —replicó Esmeralda con apenas un tufillo de condescendencia—. Pero déjeme tan sólo que le diga esto: me disgusta que la gente se crea que basta pasarse por Kinko's a hacer se imprimir unas tarjetas para tener una agencia matrimonial. Por otra parte, usted, como representante deportivo, sabe exactamente a qué me refiero.

Con aquello se había apuntado un tanto. Mina no tenía una larga experiencia, tan sólo entusiasmo.

Esmeralda puso su bandeja a un lado, pese a que apenas había mordisqueado la esquina de un dadito de melón dulce.

—¿Ha apreciado alguna deficiencia en nuestros servicios que le llevase a sentir la necesidad de someter a mis candidatas a una extraña? Mentiría si le dijera que no me siento amenazada en absoluto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que yo misma me ofrecí a estar presente en las entrevistas.

—No se preocupe por eso. Mina carece de instinto asesino. Melanie le gustó más que su propia candidata. Intentó convencerme de que volviera a verla.

Aquello pilló a Esmeralda por sorpresa.

—¿En serio? Vaya... La señorita Aino es algo rarita, ¿no?

Debió de ser a causa del ruido de los motores, porque por un momento le pareció que había dicho «tiene un polvito», y le asaltó una visión de Mina desnuda. Aquella idea lo descolocó. Mina le hacía gracia, pero no le ponía. En realidad, no. Puede que hubiera pensado en ella en términos sexuales un par de veces, y le había largado un par de indirectas melosas para ponerla nerviosa. Pero nada serio. Sólo le vacilaba.

El avión entró en una bolsa de aire, y él desvió sus pensamientos nuevamente de la cama a los negocios.

—No espero que se sienta usted cómoda con esto, pero, como le dije anoche, el proceso irá más suave si Mina asiste a todas las presentaciones.

El fuego que desprendieron sus ojos le dijo exactamente lo que pensaba Esmeralda, pero era demasiado profesional para dejarse alterar.

—Eso es cuestión de opiniones.

—Ella es un renacuajo, Esmeralda, no un tiburón. Las mujeres se relajan con ella, y yo me hago una idea más clara de quiénes son en menos tiempo.

—Ya veo. Bueno, yo llevo en esto muchos años más que ella. Estoy segura de que podría acelerar esas entrevistas mejor que...

—Esmeralda, usted no puede dejar de resultar amenazadora por mucho que lo intente, y lo digo como el mayor de los cumplidos. Le dije desde un principio que quería ponerme todo esto lo más fácil posible. Pues resulta que Mina es la clave, y a nadie le ha sorprendido eso más que a mí.

Ella dejó de oponer resistencia, aunque de mala gana. Tampoco podía él reprochárselo, en realidad. Si alguien invadiera su terreno, también él se lanzaría al ataque.

—De acuerdo, Yaten —dijo—. Si esto es lo que necesita, me aseguraré de que salga bien.

—Justo lo que quería oír.

El auxiliar de vuelo recogió sus bandejas, y él sacó su ejemplar del _Sports Lawyers Journal. _Pero el artículo sobre responsabilidad extracontractual y violencia en el deporte no consiguió retener su atención. Pese a todos sus esfuerzos por hacerla fácil, la búsqueda de una esposa se le estaba complicando por momentos.

—Me gusta —le dijo Yaten a Mina la noche del lunes siguiente, cuando Rachel se fue del Sienna's—. Es divertida. Lo he pasado bien.

—También yo —dijo Mina, aunque eso no tuviera en realidad mayor importancia. Pero la presentación había ido mejor de lo que se había atrevido a esperar, entre muchas risas y animada conversación. Los tres compartieron sus prejuicios en cuestión de comidas (Yaten ni tocaba carne de vísceras, Rachel odiaba las olivas y Mina no podía con las anchoas). Contaron historias embarazosas de sus años de universidad y debatieron sobre los méritos de las películas de los hermanos Cohen (a Yaten le encantaban, a Rachel y Mina no). A Yaten no pareció importar le que Rachel no fuera una espectacular belleza del calibre de Lita Kino. Tenía tanto el refinamiento como el coco que él buscaba, y no hubo interrupciones por culpa del móvil. Mina permitió que los veinte minutos se alargaran a cuarenta.

—Buen trabajo, Campanilla. —Sacó su BlackBerry y tecleó un recordatorio para si mismo—. La llamaré mañana para quedar con ella.

—¿En serio? Estupendo. —Sintió una cierta desazón.

Él levantó la vista de la BlackBerry.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nada. ¿Por qué?

—Se le ha quedado una cara rara.

Ella recuperó la compostura. Ahora era una profesional y podía manejar la situación.

—Sólo estaba imaginándome las entrevistas que concederé a la prensa cuando Perfecta para Ti se cuele en el ránking de las quinientas empresas más boyantes.

—Nada inspira tanto como una chica con un sueño. —Volvió a guardarse la BlackBerry en el bolsillo y sacó el clip atestado de dinero. Ella torció el gesto. Él la imitó.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa?

—¿No tiene una bonita y discreta tarjeta de crédito escondida por ahí?

—En mi negocio, la cosa va de hacer ostentación. —Exhibió un billete de cien dólares y lo dejó en la mesita.

—Lo decía sólo porque, como creo haberle comentado, la asesoría de imagen forma parte de mi trabajo. —Vaciló un momento, consciente de que debía medir sus palabras—. En algunas mujeres... mujeres con una determinada educación... las ostentaciones gratuitas de riqueza pueden provocar cierto rechazo.

—Créame, no provocan rechazo en los chavales de veintiún años que se han criado con vales de alimentos.

—Entiendo lo que dice, pero...

—Ya lo he cogido. El clip de los billetes para los negocios, la tarjeta de crédito para cortejar a las mujeres. —Se guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo el controvertido objeto.

Ella le había acusado de vulgaridad, básicamente, pero él, en lugar de ofenderse, parecía haber archivado la información tan desapasionadamente como si le hubiera dado la previsión meteorológica para el día siguiente. Consideró sus impecables modales a la mesa, su forma de vestir, sus conocimientos de comida y vinos. Todo aquello era evidentemente parte de su formación, en la misma medida que el incumplimiento contractual o el Derecho constitucional. ¿Quién era exactamente Yaten Kou, y por qué empezaba a gustarle tanto?

Se puso a doblar la servilleta del cóctel.

—Y... en cuanto a su verdadero origen...

—Ya se lo dije.

—He estado investigando un poco.

—Maldita la falta que le hace saber cuál es mi origen.

—Uno malo, pues.

—Horroroso —dijo él secamente—. Mire, Mina, crecí en un descampado lleno de caravanas. No en un bonito camping para _roulottes: _eso habría sido el paraíso. Aquellos trastos no valían ni para chatarra. Los vecinos eran yonquis, ladrones, gente marginal. Mi dormitorio daba a un vertedero. Perdí a mi madre en un accidente cuando tenía cuatro años. Mi viejo era un tipo decente cuando no estaba borracho, pero eso no ocurría a menudo. Me he ganado a pulso todo lo que tengo, y estoy orgulloso de ello. No escondo mi procedencia. La placa metálica mellada que tengo colgada en el despacho, esa que reza BEAU VISTA, estaba en tiempos clavada en un poste que había no lejos de casa. La conservo como recordatorio del largo camino que he recorrido. Pero, aparte de eso, mi negocio es mío, y el suyo consiste en hacer lo que yo le diga. ¿Entendido?

—Jesús, sólo le he preguntado por dónde nació

—No me vuelva a preguntar.

Él se negó a seguir dándole conversación, y ella se quedó contemplándole la espalda mientras se dirigía a la cocina a presentar sus respetos a Mama.

—Las quiero en los bares todas las noches —anunció Esmeralda a su plantilla a la mañana siguiente. Ramón, el camarero del Sienna's, la había despertado a medianoche con las inquietantes noticias del éxito de Mina Aino con su última candidata, y ya no fue capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño. No podía sobreponerse a la im presión de que estaba perdiendo otro cliente importante—. Repartir vuestras tarjetas —dijo a Kiki y a Beryl, y también a Diana, la chica que había contratado para sustituir a Susi—. Recoger los nú meros de teléfono. Ya conocen la rutina.

—Ya hemos hecho todo eso —dijo Beryl.

—Pero no lo bastante bien, al parecer, o Yaten Kou no habría hecho planes anoche con la candidata de Aino en vez de con una nuestra. ¿Y qué hay de Hendricks y McCall? ¿No les enviamos a nadie más en dos semanas? ¿Qué pasa con el resto de nuestros clientes? Kiki, quiero que pases lo que queda de semana vigilando las agencias de modelos. Yo me ocuparé de las cenas de beneficencia y las boutiques de Oak Street. Beryl y Diana, trabajen en las peluquerías y los grandes almacenes. Todas ustedes: por la noche, los bares. De aquí a una semana tenemos que pasar revista a una pila de nuevas candidatas.

—De poco nos va a servir con Yaten —masculló Beryl—. No le gusta ninguna.

No lo entendían, pensaba Esmeralda mientras volvía a su despacho y repasaba su agenda. No comprendían lo duro que había que trabajar para permanecer en la cumbre. Miró la anotación correspondiente a aquel viernes. En una conversación breve y lacónica, Rubeus Gray había fijado su cita para ese fin de semana. Había hecho todo lo posible para no volver a pensar en ello desde entonces. La mera posibilidad de que alguien les viera juntos le provocaba pesadillas. Pero, al menos, no parecía que le hubiera contado a Yaten el incidente del espionaje.

Pasó un helicóptero sobrevolando el edificio. Ella se frotó las sienes y pensó en programarse una sesión de hidromasaje. Necesitaba algo que le levantara el ánimo, que le devolviera su seguridad habitual. Pero, mientras se volvía hacia su ordenador, una voz traicionera le susurró que no había en el mundo masajes, tratamientos faciales ayurvédicos o pedicuras con piedras calientes suficientes Para reparar lo que quiera que fuese que había dejado de funcionar en su interior.

Mina no podía permitirse cifrar todas sus esperanzas en la cita de Rachel con Yaten, de modo que se pasó el resto de la semana paseándose por dos de las principales universidades de Chicago. En la Universidad de Chicago de Hyde Park alternó el merodear por los pasillos de la Facultad de Empresariales con el vagar por las escaleras de la Escuela Harris de Ciencias Políticas. Se acercó además al Lincoln Park, donde pasó la mayor parte del tiempo con las estudiantes de música del Auditorio De Paul. En ambos centros mantuvo los ojos abiertos a la caza de estudiantes agracia das próximas a licenciarse y bellas integrantes del cuerpo docente. Cuando las encontraba, les entraba directamente y les explicaba quién era y lo que buscaba. Algunas estaban casadas o comprometidas, una era lesbiana, pero la gente adora a las casamenteras, y la mayoría mostró interés en ayudarle. A finales de la semana, tenía dos candidatas estupendas listas para probar si las necesitaba, además de media docena de mujeres que no eran adecuadas para Yaten, pero estaban interesadas en contratar sus servicios para sí mismas. Dado que no podían permitirse las tarifas que pretendía cobrar, estableció un descuento para estudiantes.

Yaten estuvo fuera de la ciudad toda la semana, y no la llamó. No es que esperara que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, tratándose de alguien que se pasaba el día al teléfono, hubiera pensado que podría dedicar unos pocos minutos a comentar con ella la marcha de las cosas, aun en plan rutinario. En vez de amargarse con ello, se calzó las deportivas, se llegó haciendo _jogging _hasta el Dunkin' Donuts y se distrajo con un bollo glaseado de manzana.

Yaten pasó los cuatro primeros días de la semana viajando entre Dallas, Atlanta y San Luis, pero incluso estando reunido con clientes y directores deportivos, se sorprendía con la cabeza puesta en la reunión en la cumbre que le esperaba el viernes por la tarde en la sede de los Stars. Cuando de los Stars se trataba, intentaba despachar el mayor número de asuntos posible con Ron McDermitt, el director general y principal responsable del equipo, pero, una vez más, Michiru Tenoh había insistido en ser ella quien se viera con él en su lugar. Mala señal.

Yaten presumía de estar en buenas relaciones con todos los propietarios de los equipos. Michiru era la flagrante excepción. Era culpa de él que hubieran empezado mal de entrada. Uno de sus primeros clientes había sido un veterano del Green Bay descontento con el contrato que había negociado su anterior representante. Yaten quería demostrar lo duro que era, así que cuando los Stars manifestaron su interés por el tipo, Yaten jugó un poco Michiru, haciéndole creer que tenía muchas posibilidades de ficharle, cuando él sabía que no era así. Luego hizo valer ese interés por el jugador en las negociaciones con los Packers, utilizándolo como palanca para forzar un trato más ventajoso para su cliente. Michiru se puso furiosa, y en una tempestuosa conversación tele fónica le había advertido que jamás volviera a utilizarla de aquella manera.

En vez de tomarse en serio sus palabras, se enredó en otra escaramuza con ella unos meses después, a propósito de un segundo cliente, en este caso un jugador de los Stars. Yaten había decidido que necesitaba endulzar el último año de un contrato preexistente por tres temporadas, negociado una vez más por un representante anterior, pero Michiru se negaba en redondo. Al cabo de unas semanas, Yaten amenazó con apartar al jugador de los entrenamientos. El tío era su mejor _tight end, _y puesto que Yaten la po nía entre la espada y la pared, ella se descolgó con una respetable contraoferta. Aun así, no era el espectacular nuevo acuerdo que Yaten creía que necesitaba para cimentar su reputación como representante dinámico. Les apretó un poco más y mandó al jugador a practicar la pesca de altura el día que el equipo empezaba a entrenar.

Michiru se subía por las paredes, y los medios de comunicaciones se pusieron las botas magnificando el enfrentamiento entre la roñosa propietaria de los Stars y el nuevo y desenvuelto representante deportivo local. Yaten sacó provecho de la popularidad del jugador entre la afición concediendo entrevistas a todas horas y reprochando dramáticamente a Michiru que diera un trato tan mezquino a uno de sus mejores hombres. Cuando la primera semana de entrenamientos tocaba a su fin, Yaten seguía fanfarroneando, tirándose el rollo con los columnistas deportivos y trabajándose mordaces declaraciones para los noticiarios de las diez. Acabó provocando una oleada de indignación que se volvió contra Michiru. Con todo, ella permanecía firme.

Justo cuando empezaba él a replantearse lo acertado de su estrategia, se produjo un golpe de suerte. El _tight end _de reserva de los Stars se rompió el tobillo entrenando, y Michiru se vio obligada a ceder. Yaten consiguió el trato exorbitante que quería, pero en el proceso la había dejado mal a ella, que nunca se lo perdonaría. De aquellas experiencias extrajo dos duras lecciones: que una buena negociación es aquella de la que todos salen sintiéndose vencedores; y que un representante de éxito no edifica su reputación humillando a la gente con la que tiene que trabajar.

El recepcionista de los Stars le indicó el camino del campo de entrenamiento, y conforme se acercaba vio a Kaito Ace haciéndole la pelota a Michiru en el banco de la banda. Renegó entre dientes. Lo último que quería que Ace presenciase era cómo Michiru Tenoh le desollaba. Kaito tenía aspecto de haber salido directamente del _Surfer Magazine: _barba de tres días, pelo revuelto fijado con gel, _shorts _de estampado tropical, camiseta y sandalias atléticas. En la esperanza de minimizar los daños colaterales, Yaten tomó una decisión rápida y se dirigió a él en primer lugar.

—¿Es un Porsche nuevo lo que he visto aparcado en tu plaza?

Kaito se le quedó mirando a través de los cristales amarillos de iridio de un par de Oakleys de alta tecnología.

—¿Ese viejo montón de chatarra? No, qué dices. Lo menos hace tres semanas que lo compré.

Yaten se las arregló para reírse, pese a que había empezado a erizársele el vello de la nuca. Y no por estar cerca de Ace. Se puso él también sus gafas de sol, no tanto para protegerse los ojos como para nivelar posiciones.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya... —zureó Michiru Kaio Tenoh con la voz ronca y panfila que usaba para ocultar su afilada mente—. Y yo que creía que nuestro exterminador había acabado con todas las ratas de los alrededores.

—Pues no. Las más fuertes y cabronas se las arreglan para sobrevivir no se sabe cómo. —Yaten sonrió, esforzándose por con seguir un equilibrio entre no cabrearla más de lo necesario y demostrar a Kaito que ella no lograba intimidarle.

La propietaria y directora ejecutiva en jefe de los Stars estaba ya sobre los cuarenta, y nadie llevaba los años mejor que ella. Su aspecto era el de una versión intelectual de Marilyn Monroe, con una nube de pelo verde agua y un cuerpo que quitaba el hipo, hoy cubierto con chaqueta ajustada color aguamarina y estrecha falda de tubo amarillo canario abierta por un lado. Sensual, con pecho abundante y largas piernas, debería ser un póster central vez de la mujer más poderosa de la Liga Nacional de Fútbol.

Kaito se levantó.

—Creo que voy a abrirme antes de que ustedes dos me rompan accidentalmente el brazo de lanzar.

Yaten no podía amilanarse en aquel momento.

—Hombre, Kaito, ni siquiera hemos empezado a divertirnos. Quédate un rato para ver cómo hago llorar a Michiru.

Kaito se volvió hacia su hermosa jefa.

—No había visto a este chiflado en mi vida.

Ella sonrió.

—Puedes irte, Kaito, cariño. Tu vida sexual quedará arruinada para siempre si te ves obligado a ver de cuántas maneras puede una mujer hacer trizas a una serpiente.

Yaten no iba a ganarse el corazón del _quarterback _con una re tirada y, mientras Ace se alejaba, todavía le gritó:

—Oye, Kaito, dile a Michiru que te enseñe algún día dónde es conde los huesos de todos los representantes que no tienen los huevos de plantarle cara.

Kaito se despidió con la mano sin volverse a mirar.

—No he oído nada, señora Tenoh —dijo—. Sólo soy un mu chacho encantador de California que adora a su madre y quiere jugar un poco al fútbol para usted e ir a la iglesia en su tiempo libre.

Michiru se echó a reír y estiró sus largas piernas desnudas en cuanto Kaito desapareció tras la valla.

—Me encanta ese chico. Me gusta tanto que voy a asegurarme de que no caiga nunca en tus mugrientas garras.

—No le habrá costado mucho engatusarle para venir aquí fuera y presenciar nuestra pequeña reunión.

—Nada en absoluto.

—Han pasado siete años, Michiru. ¿No cree que ya es hora de que enterremos el hacha de guerra?

—Mientras la hoja acabe clavada en su nuca, por mí no hay problema.

El deslizó los dedos en los bolsillos y sonrió.

—El mejor día de mi carrera fue aquél en que su cuñado firmó como cliente mío. Todavía saboreo cada minuto.

Michiru puso mala cara. Quería a Seiya Tucker como si fuera un familiar consanguíneo y no pariente por matrimonio, y el hecho de que hiciese oídos sordos a sus ruegos y firmase con Yaten había sido una píldora amarga que nunca había acabado de tragar. Su primera negociación con Yaten sobre el contrato de Seiya había sido brutal. Que la familia estuviera involucrada no quería decir que Michiru estuviera más dispuesta a aflojar su puño de hierro sobre las finanzas de los Stars, y él todavía recordaba lo metódicamente que había tachado ella una cláusula de bonificación, abusiva a todas luces, que Yaten coló para tantear el terreno.

«La familia es la familia y los negocios, los negocios. Adoro al chico, pero no hasta ese punto.»

«¿A quién pretende engañar? —había dicho Yaten—. Caminaría sobre las brasas por él.»

«Sí, pero dejaría el talonario a buen recaudo antes de hacerlo.»

Yaten echó un vistazo al campo de prácticas. Aunque faltaba más de un mes para que empezara el periodo de entrenamiento, había algunos jugadores practicando carreras con el entrenador del equipo. Señaló con la cabeza a un jugador que llevaba cuatro temporadas en el equipo, uno de los clientes de Clow.

—Keman tiene buena pinta.

—La tendría mejor si pasara más tiempo en el gimnasio y me nos vendiendo coches usados por televisión. Pero a Haruka le gusta.

Haruka Tenoh era el presidente de los Stars y el marido de Michiru. Se habían conocido cuando Michiru heredó el equipo de su padre. Por aquel entonces, Haruka era el entrenador jefe y Michiru no tenía ni idea de fútbol, algo que ahora resultaba difícil de creer. Sus peleas iniciales eran casi tan legendarias como su posterior historia de amor. El año anterior, un canal por cable había producido una película sobre ellos, y a Haruka aún le estaban to mando el pelo porque su papel lo había interpretado el antiguo componente de un grupo vocal de chicos.

—Quiero un contrato por tres temporadas —dijo Michiru, yen do al grano en el asunto de Caleb Crenshaw.

—Sí, yo también lo querría si estuviera en su lugar, pero Caleb va a firmar sólo por dos.

—Tres. Es innegociable. —Ella formuló sus argumentos sin consultar notas, recitando de un tirón complejas estadísticas con su voz de gatita sensual. Ambos poseían una memoria excelente, y tampoco él anotó nada.

—Sabe perfectamente que no puedo aconsejar a Caleb que acepte esa oferta. —Apoyó un pie en el banco, al lado de ella—. Para el tercer año, valdrá millones más de lo que le estará pagando.

Justamente la razón por la que ella quería cerrar el trato por tres.

—Sólo si no se lesiona —replicó, como sabía él que haría—. Soy yo la que asume todo el riesgo. Si ese tercer año se revienta la rodilla yo tendré que pagarle igualmente. —Siguió a partir de ahí, poniendo énfasis en su altruismo y la gratitud eterna que debiera mostrar un jugador por el simple hecho de que se le permitiera vestir el uniforme de leyendas del fútbol como Bobby Tom Denton, Cal Bonner, Darnell Pruitt y, sí, Seiya Tucker.

Yaten amenazó con una ruptura de las negociaciones, aunque no tenía la menor intención de llevarla a cabo. Lo que en tiempos había considerado una astuta estrategia de negociación le parecía ahora una medida desesperada que inevitablemente haría más mal que bien.

Michiru siguió presionando, arremetiendo con otra cascada de estadísticas, salpimentada con alusiones a jugadores ingratos y representantes chupasangres.

El contraatacó con sus propias estadísticas, que apuntaban al hecho de que los propietarios avaros acababan encontrándose con jugadores resentidos y temporadas sin títulos.

Al final, llegaron al punto en que ambos sabían más o menos que acabarían. Michiru consiguió su contrato por tres temporadas y Caleb Crenshaw sacó una bonificación de millón y medio de dólares por el agravio. Vencedor. Vencedora. Sólo que era un acuerdo al que habrían podido llegar tres meses antes de no haber puesto Michiru tanto empeño en complicarle las cosas.

—Hola, Yaten.

Se volvió y vio a Serena Tucker que se le acercaba. La mujer de Seiya no podía estar más lejos del prototipo de rubia des pampanante casada con una estrella de la Liga Nacional de Fútbol. Tenia un cuerpo esbelto y firme, pero que tampoco era nada del otro mundo. Salvo por un par de ojos azul grisáceo algo achinados, ella y Michiru guardaban escaso parecido físico. A él, decididamente le gustaba mucho más Serena que su hermana. La mujer de Seiya era lista y divertida, y resultaba fácil hablar con ella. En cierto modo le recordaba a Mina, aunque ésta era más bajita y su rebelde pelo dorado no se parecía en nada a la melena rubia y lisa de Serena. No obstante, eran un par de listillas obstinadas, y no pensaba bajar la guardia ante ninguna de las dos.

Serena sostenía un bebé en un brazo, llamad Simón Seiya Tucker de nueve meses de edad. De la otra mano llevaba a una niñita de pelo rizado. Yaten se alegró de ver a Serena, le dejó indiferente ver al bebé y se sintió menos que complacido de ver a la cría de tres años. Afortunadamente, Chibi Chibi Tucker tenía un objetivo más importante a la vista.

—¡Tía Michiru! —Soltó la mano de su madre y corrió hacia la propietaria de los Stars todo lo rápido que podían llevarla sus di minutos pies, embutidos en relucientes botas de lluvia rojas. Las botas quedaban raras con su conjunto de _shorts y top _morados de lunares. Además, hacía dos semanas que no llovía, pero había sufrido en sus carnes la obstinación de Chibi chibi Tucker y no culpaba a Serena por ser selectiva con las batallas que libraba.

En lo que era un caso de atracción entre iguales, Michiru se levantó del banco de un brinco para saludar a la pequeña ladronzuela de pelo rizado.

—Hola, sinvergüenza.

—Adivina qué, tía Michiru...

Yaten desconectó de la niña al acercársele Serena. Ella le tocó el lateral del cuello.

—No aprecio marcas de mordiscos, de forma que vuestra reunión ha debido ir bien.

—Sigo vivo.

Ella se cambió el bebé de brazo.

—¿Y qué, ya has encontrado a la señora Kou? Mina tiene esta extraña, y totalmente innecesaria, obsesión con la confidencialidad.

Él sonrió.

—Sigo buscando. —Agarró la manita llena de babas del bebé para cambiar de tema—. Eh, colega, ¿cómo va ese brazo de lanzador?

No se le daban especialmente bien los niños, y la criatura enterró la cara en el hombro de su madre.

—Nada de fútbol —dijo Serena—. Este va a ser escritor, como yo. ¿A que sí, Simón? —Serena besó al bebé en la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Has hablado hoy con Mina?

—No, ¿por qué? —Con el rabillo del ojo vio a Michiru sonreír amorosamente a Chibi chibi. Deseó que aunque fuera por una vez le dirigiera a él una sonrisa la mitad de auténtica.

—Llevo todo el día intentando contactar con ella —dijo Serena pero no funciona ninguno de sus teléfonos. Si por casualidad te llama, dile que quiero hablar con ella sobre la gran velada de mañana al mediodía.

—A la una. —Michiru habló por encima de los rosados rizos de Chibi chibi—. ¿Sabe ya que hemos cambiado la hora?

Yaten se quedó paralizado. ¿Una fiesta? Ésta era justo la ocasión que estaba esperando.

—Ojalá me acordara —dijo Serena—. Pero tengo una entrega y he estado un poco distraída.

Los Tucker y los Tenoh se reunían constantemente, pero Yaten no había recibido nunca una invitación, por más veces que hubiera explicado a Seiya la falta que le hacía. Yaten quería una oportunidad para estar con Michiru fuera del campo de batalla, y una reunión social informal era la oportunidad perfecta. Tal vez si no estuvieran discutiendo por un contrato, ella se daría cuenta de que en general era un tipo decente. A lo largo de los años, había in tentado organizar una docena de comidas y cenas, pero ella se escabullía por sistema, en general con algún sarcasmo sobre comida envenenada. Ahora Serena daba una fiesta, y había invitado a Mina. A quien no había invitado era a él.

A lo mejor era una cosa sólo-para-chicas. O a lo mejor no.

Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

—Esta mujer no tiene ni puta idea de llevar un negocio —gruñó Yaten, mientras Rubeus iba zumbando por el carril de adelantamiento del peaje de la York Road en dirección este para coger la autopista Eisenhower—. Ninguno de sus números da línea. Tendremos que encontrarla.

—Por mí está bien —dijo Rubeus—. Tengo un montón de tiempo de aquí a mi cita de esta noche.

Yaten llamó a su despacho, consiguió la dirección de Mina y cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde se detenían delante de una casita como de mona de Pascua pintada de azul y lavanda, encajonada entre dos casas de aspecto muy caro.

—Parece el nidito de amor de la pequeña Bo Peep —dijo mientras Rubeus subía el coche a la acera.

—La puerta principal está abierta, así que está en casa. —Rubeus examinó la construcción—. Voy a acercarme a Earwax a pillar un poco de café mientras tú te peleas con ella. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de vuelta?

Yaten sacudió la cabeza. Earwax era una cafetería enrollada de la avenida Milwaukee que se había convertido en toda una institución en Wicker Park. Rubeus, con su cabeza rapada y sus tatuajes, encajaba allí perfectamente, aunque lo mismo podía decirse de cual quiera. Rubeus se fue con el coche y Yaten cruzó la vieja verja de forja que daba paso a una extensión de césped, tamaño felpudo, cubierta de pendejuelo recién cortado. Oyó la voz de Mina antes incluso de llegar a la puerta.

—Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo, señor Tomoe.

—Esta última era demasiado vieja —replicó una voz cascada.

—Es casi diez años más joven que usted.

—Setenta y un años. Demasiado vieja.

Yaten se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta abierta y vio a Mina de pie en mitad de una habitación alegre, azul y amarilla, que parecía hacer las veces de zona de recepción. Llevaba encima una camiseta blanca corta, un par de vaqueros a la altura de las caderas y chancletas arco iris. Se había recogido el pelo encima de la cabeza en una coletita rizada semejante al chorro de una ballena que la hacía parecerse a Pebbles Picapiedra, sólo que con mejor cuerpo.

Un viejo calvo con cejas muy pobladas la miraba enojado.

—Te dije que quería una dama sobre los treinta.

—Señor Tomoe, la mayoría de las mujeres en la treintena bus can un hombre de edad algo más cercana a la suya.

—Eso demuestra lo poco que sabes. A las mujeres les gustan los hombres mayores. Saben que es ahí donde está el dinero.

Yaten sonrió: era la primera vez que disfrutaba en todo el día. En cuanto cruzó el umbral, Mina reparó en él. Sus ojos color cielo se agrandaron como si un dinosaurio enorme y malo hubiera asomado por la puerta de la cueva de los Picapiedra.

—¿Yaten? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Al parecer, no responde usted al teléfono.

—Ahora tratas de evitarme —intervino el viejo.

El peinado en chorro de ballena de Mina se agitó de indignación.

—No intentaba evitarle. Mire, señor Tomoe, tengo que hablar con el señor Kou. Usted y yo podemos discutir esto en otro momento.

—No, de eso nada. —El señor Tomoe cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. Lo que intentas es librarte de ese contrato escabulléndote como una comadreja.

Yaten hizo un gesto complaciente con la mano abierta.

—No se molesten por mí. Me quedaré aquí mirando.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de exasperación. Él borró la sonrisa de su rostro y se situó más cerca del sofá, lo que le daba una mejor visión de la blanca camiseta ajustada. Su mirada se deslizó por aquel par de estilizadas piernas hasta llegar a sus pies y finalmente a los dedos de sus pies, que tenían las uñas pintadas de morado con topitos blancos. Pebbles tenía su particular sentido de la elegancia.

Ella volvió a ocuparse de su anciano visitante.

—No me escabullo —dijo, airada—. Sucede que la señora Valerio es una mujer hermosa, y usted y ella tienen mucho en común

—Es demasiado vieja —volvió a la carga el hombre—. Garantía de satisfacción, ¿recuerdas? Eso es lo que decía el contrato, y mi sobrino es abogado.

—Como ya me ha dicho alguna vez.

—Y muy bueno. Estudió Derecho en una universidad de las mejores.

El destello acerado que asomó a los ojos de Mina no auguraba nada bueno para el pobre señor Tomoe.

—¿Tan buena como _Harvard? _—dijo en tono triunfal—. Por que allí es donde estudió el señor Kou, y —clavó la mirada en él— resulta que él es _mi _abogado.

Yaten arqueó una ceja.

El viejo le examinó con desconfianza, y las mejillas de Mina se redondearon en una sonrisa picara y malévola.

—Señor Tomoe, le presento a Yaten Kou, también conocido como la Pitón, pero no deje usted que eso le preocupe. Casi nunca manda a personas mayores a la cárcel. Yaten, el señor Tomoe es un antiguo cliente de mi abuela.

—Aja.

El señor Tomoe pestañeó, pero se recuperó inmediatamente.

—Pues si es abogado, tal vez quiera usted explicarle cómo funciona un contrato.

Mina volvió a saltar de irritación.

—Según parece, el señor Tomoe cree que un contrato que firmó con mi abuela en 1986 sigue válido y que es mi deber cumplirlo.

—Decía que si no quedaba satisfecho me devolverían mi dinero —replicó el señor Tomoe—. Y no quedé satisfecho.

—¡Estuvo casado con la señora Tomoe quince años! —ex clamó Mina—. Yo diría que amortizó usted sus doscientos dólares.

—Ya se lo dije. Se me volvió loca. Ahora quiero otra.

Yaten no sabía qué resultaba más gracioso, si las cejas convulsivas del señor Tomoe o la agitación indignada del chorro de ballena de Pebbles.

—¡No dirijo un supermercado! —Se volvió hacia Yaten—. ¡Dígaselo!

En fin. Todo lo bueno llegaba a su fin. Adoptó la actitud de un abogado.

—Señor Tomoe, al parecer firmó usted su contrato con la abuela de la señorita Aino. Y dado que todo indica que los términos originales del acuerdo se cumplieron, me temo que carece usted de base legal para una reclamación.

—¿Cómo que carezco de base legal? Ya lo creo que tengo base legal. —Con las cejas dando brincos, empezó a fustigar a Mina con toda una sarta de agravios, ninguno de los cuales tenía na da que ver con ella. Y cuanto más despotricaba, menos gracia le hacía a Yaten todo el asunto. No le gustaba que nadie más que él la intimidara.

—Ya basta —dijo por fin.

El anciano debió de comprender que Yaten hablaba en serio, porque se detuvo a mitad de una frase. Yaten se acercó, situándose entre Tomoe y Mina.

—Si cree usted que tiene posibilidades, hable con su sobrino. Y de paso, pídale que le informe sobre las leyes contra el hostiga miento.

Las pobladas cejas cayeron como orugas moribundas, y la agresividad del viejo se disipó de inmediato.

—En ningún momento he hostigado a nadie.

—No es la impresión que yo tengo —dijo Yaten.

—No era mi intención hostigarla. —Pareció encogerse aún más—. Sólo pretendía argumentar mi postura.

—Ya lo ha hecho —replicó Yaten—. Ahora quizá sea mejor que se vaya.

Hundió los hombros y agachó la cabeza.

—Disculpa, Mina —dijo y salió por la puerta.

Un rizo suelto de Mina le azotó en la cara al volverse bruscamente hacia Yaten.

—¡No hacía falta que fuera tan duro con él!

—¿_Duro?_

Ella salió al porche a la carrera, batiendo rítmicamente las láminas de madera del suelo con las chancletas.

—¡Señor Tomoe! ¡Señor Tomoe, espere! Si no vuelve a llamar a la señora Valerio para quedar, herirá sus sentimientos. Sé que no quiere hacer eso.

El respondió en tono acongojado.

—Lo dices sólo para enredarme.

Las chancletas batieron más suavemente escaleras abajo, y la voz de Mina se tornó melosa.

—¿Tan malo sería? Se lo pido por favor. Es una señora muy agradable, y usted le gusta mucho. Vuelva a quedar con ella para salir. Hágame ese favor.

Hubo una larga pausa.

—Está bien —repuso con un poco de su brío anterior—. Pero no pienso quedar con ella el sábado por la noche. Ése es el día que dan _Iron Chef _por la tele.

—Muy razonable.

Mina volvió a entrar, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Yaten la observó divertido.

—Desde luego, espero no tener que vérmelas nunca con usted en un _ring _de lucha libre.

Una arruga frunció el puente de su naricilla.

—Estuvo usted muy duro. Se siente solo, y discutir conmigo le da alguna esperanza. —Le miró con desconfianza—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Sus teléfonos no funcionan.

—Claro que sí. —De pronto, se tapó la boca con la mano—. Ay, nooo...

—¿Se le olvidó pagar la factura?

—Sólo la del móvil. Estoy segura de que el otro funciona. —Desapareció por un arco abierto en un tabique. El la siguió has ta la oficina. Reproducciones de arte de calidad llenaban la larga pared tras la mesa de su ordenador. Reconoció un Chagall y una de las banderas americanas de Jasper Johns en blanco sobre blanco.

Ella levantó el auricular y, al no oír tono de llamada, puso cara de perplejidad. Yaten recogió el cable que colgaba junto al obsoleto contestador negro.

—Funciona mejor cuando está conectado.

Mina volvió a enchufarlo.

—Intenté arreglarlo anoche.

—Buen trabajo. ¿Nunca ha oído hablar del servicio de mensajes de voz?

—Esto es más barato.

—Cuando se trate de mantenerse en contacto con los clientes, nunca economice.

—Tiene razón. Soy consciente de ello.

El hecho de que no intentara discutírselo le sorprendió. La mayoría de la gente se ponía a la defensiva cuando la pifiaba.

—No tengo por costumbre dejar de pagar mis facturas —dijo ella—. Creo que lo ocurrido con el móvil ha sido algo subconsciente. No nos llevamos bien.

—Tal vez le ayudara un consejo profesional.

—¿En qué universo puede parecerme buena idea permitir que mi madre me encuentre siempre que quiera? —Se dejó caer en la silla, con una expresión que era una divertida mezcla de indignación y pesadumbre—. Dígame que no está aquí porque ha cancelado su cita de esta noche con Rachel.

—No. Sigue en pie.

—¿Qué le trae, entonces?

—Una misión de buena voluntad. Hoy he visto a Serena en el cuartel general de los Stars, y me ha pedido que le recuerde lo de mañana. A la una.

—La fiesta... Casi se me había olvidado. —Irguió la cabeza, con la desconfianza asomando de nuevo a aquellos ojos de caramelo fundido—. ¿Ha venido en coche hasta aquí sólo para recordar me lo de la fiesta de Michiru?

—¿La fiesta de Michiru? Creía que era la de Serena.

—No.

Aquello era aún mejor. Cogió un pequeño conejo de peluche rosa que ella tenía encima del monitor del ordenador y lo examinó.

—¿Asiste a muchas fiestas en casa de los Tenoh?

—A unas cuantas —dijo ella, lentamente—. ¿Por qué?

—Estaba pensando en acompañarla. —Le dio la vuelta al conector y le miró el cabo—. ¿O ya tiene acompañante?

—No, la verdad es que... —Se recostó en su silla del escritorio, abriendo mucho los ojos—. Vaya. Esto sí que es patético. Me quiere utilizar para llegar hasta Michiru. No consigue que le inviten personalmente y va y me utiliza a mí.

—Viene a ser eso. —Volvió a colocar el conejito en su sitio.

—Ni siquiera se avergüenza.

—Es difícil que un representante se avergüence.

—No lo pillo. Michiru y Haruka invitan a sus fiestas a casi todo el mundo.

—Mis relaciones con ella están pasando por un periodo algo conflictivo, eso es todo. Necesito suavizar un poco las cosas.

—¿Y supone que podrá hacerlo en una fiesta?

—Me figuro que estará más relajada en una reunión social.

—¿Cuánto dura este periodo conflictivo?

—Unos siete años.

—Caramba.

El examinó el póster de Jasper Johns.

—Me pasé de agresivo en nuestros primeros contactos, y la dejé a ella en mal lugar. Le he pedido disculpas, pero parece que le cuesta superarlo.

—No estoy segura de que ésta sea la mejor manera de solucionar sus problemas con ella.

—A ver, Mina. ¿Está dispuesta a ayudarme, o no?

—Es sólo que...

—Muy bien —dijo él bruscamente—. No paso por alto que tenemos distintas concepciones sobre la forma de llevar un negocio. A mí me gusta complacer a mis clientes, y a usted le da lo mismo. Claro que tal vez prefiera limitar su actividad a la tercera edad.

Ella se puso en pie de un brinco, con el chorro de ballena temblándole.

—Vale. ¿Quiere venir a la fiesta conmigo mañana? Pues adelante.

—Estupendo. Pasaré a recogerla a mediodía. ¿Cómo hay que ir vestido?

—Estoy tentada de decirle que de etiqueta.

—O sea, que informal. —Vio por la ventana a Rubeus subiendo el coche a la acera. Apoyó la cadera en una esquina del escritorio—. No le digamos a Michiru que yo le pedí que me llevara. Dígale simplemente que cree que trabajo demasiado últimamente y que necesito relajarme un poco antes de ver a todas esas mujeres que tiene en cartera para mí.

—Michiru no es tonta. ¿En serio cree que va a tragarse eso?

—Lo hará, si se muestra usted convincente. —Se enderezó y se dirigió a la puerta—. La gente que triunfa crea su propia realidad, Mina. Coja la pelota y métase en el partido.

Antes de que pudiera responderle que ya estaba jugando lo mejor que sabía, él avanzaba por su vereda hacia la verja. Ella se llegó hasta la puerta de entrada y la cerró a su espalda. Una vez más, la había sorprendido en sus peores momentos: sin maquillar, con sus teléfonos fuera de servicio y discutiendo con el señor Tomoe. El lado bueno del asunto era que por la noche, en comparación, Rachel iba a parecerle una maravilla.

Mina se preguntó si se acostarían juntos. La idea la deprimió de manera considerable. Se encaminó a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de té helado que llevó de vuelta al despacho, donde llamó a John Nager para ver cómo había ido la cita que le concertó para comer.

—Estaba resfriada, Mina. Una congestión evidente.

—John, las mujeres vienen con gérmenes.

—Es una cuestión de grados.

Se preguntó cómo se las arreglaría Yaten con un cliente hipocondríaco.

—Ella quiere volver a verle —dijo—, pero si no está usted interesado tengo otros clientes que sí lo estarán.

—Bueno... Es muy guapa.

—Y tiene gérmenes, como todas las mujeres con las que le he citado. ¿Puede usted asumirlo?

Finalmente John decidió darle otra oportunidad. Ella sacó la aspiradora y la pasó sin entusiasmo por el piso de abajo, luego llenó una jarra de agua para regar la colección de violetas africanas de Na na. Mientras añadía unas gotas de fertilizante, consideró la posibilidad de concertar una cita entre la señora Porter y el señor Clemens. Los dos eran viudos en la setentena, otros dos clientes de Nana que no acababa de quitarse de encima. La señora Porter era negra y el señor Clemens blanco, lo que podía suponer un problema para sus familias, pero Mina había percibido mucho interés cuando se los encontró en la tienda de ultramarinos, y a los dos les encantaban los bolos. Llevó la jarra a su despacho. ¿Se libraría alguna vez de todos aquellos ancianos? Por más veces que les explicara que Bodas Myrna había cerrado, seguían dejándose caer.

Lo que es peor, esperaban que siguiera cobrándoles las tarifas de Nana.

Cuando terminó con las violetas africanas, se sentó a revisar las facturas. Gracias al cheque de Yaten, había liquidado la mayor par te. El día antes había llamado a Melanie para saber si le interesaría firmar como clientes, lo que la obligó a aclarar su verdadera ocupación. Afortunadamente, Melanie tenía sentido del humor, y pareció interesada. Las cosas iban a mejor.

En el reloj de la Sirenita de su escritorio iban pasando los minutos. Yaten estaría recogiendo a Rachel en aquellos momentos. Iba a llevarla a Tru, donde servían el caviar en una escalera de cristal en miniatura y una cena para dos podía salir fácilmente por cuatro cientos dólares. Ella no había estado, pero lo había leído.

Pensó en pasarse por un par de cafeterías de las proximidades a repartir tarjetas, pero no tenía energías suficientes para cambiarse de ropa. Viernes por la noche. Ninguna cita interesante. Ninguna perspectiva de citas interesantes. La casamentera necesitaba una casamentera. Quería casarse, quería una familia, un trabajo que le apasionara... ¿Era pedirle demasiado a la vida? Pero ¿cómo iba a encontrar nunca un hombre para sí misma si tenía que estar siempre cediendo los mejores? No es que Yaten fuera el mejor. Era un marido en potencia sólo en su propia cabeza. No, eso no era del todo justo. Lo que hacía, lo hacía bien, y dedicaría al matrimonio sus mejores esfuerzos. Que eso resultase suficiente aún estaba por ver. Gracias a Dios, no era problema suyo.

Sacó la película de _Esperando a Guffman, _entonces recordó que era de Armand y prefirió ver _Ponte en mi lugar. _Acababa de llegar a la parte en que Jamie Lee Curtis y su hija se intercambian los cuerpos cuando sonó el teléfono.

—Mina, soy Rachel.

Le dio al botón de _stop._

—¿Qué tal va?

—Se me está haciendo muy cuesta arriba.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Desde dónde llamas?

—Desde el servicio de señoras de Tru. La cita no funciona. No lo entiendo. Yaten y yo lo pasamos tan bien juntos el día que nos presentaste... ¿te acuerdas? Pero ahora parece que no hay ángel.

—Sabía que pasaría esto. Lleva toda la noche pegado al móvil, ¿es eso?

—No ha cogido una sola llamada. En realidad, se ha portado como un auténtico caballero. Pero los dos tenemos que esforzarnos mucho para mantener viva la conversación.

—Se ha pasado de viaje toda la semana. Puede que esté cansado.

—No creo que sea eso. Es sólo que... no está pasando nada. Estoy realmente decepcionada. La primera vez sentí que saltaban chispas. ¿Tú no?

—Decididamente. Pregúntale por su trabajo. O sobre béisbol. Es hincha de los Sox. Pero sigue intentándolo.

Rachel dijo que lo haría, pero no parecía optimista, y cuando Mina colgó el teléfono, se sintió desanimada... y aliviada.

Razón de más para deprimirse.

* * *

**Hola chicas! Cómo están? Espero que hayan tenido un lindo fin de semana. Aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de esta entretenida historia. Vaya! Al parecer Mina está pensando en Yaten más de lo necesario. Igual no les da pena que ella sea la celestina y no le llegue nada a cambio? Bueno, muy pronto sabrán qué pasó con Armand y por qué quedó tan devastada en el ámbito amoroso. Espero sus comentarios de siempre y muchas gracias por sus lindas palabras**

**Cariños!**


	6. ¿Despido?

**_Perfecta Para Ti_**

**_Capítulo 5_**

**_¿Despido?_**

* * *

Las palomas se agolpaban en el interior de los apliques enreja dos encima de las puertas. El bar, situado en un antiguo almacén muy cerca de la avenida del Norte, se llamaba Suey, y el rótulo mostraba un enorme cerdo rojo con una gorra de camionero.

—Encantador —dijo Esmeralda arrastrando las sílabas.

Rubeus le dirigió una sonrisa chulesca y descerebrada que armonizaba a la perfección con su amenazadora cabeza rapada, sus tatuajes intimidantes y sus músculos de matón.

—Sabía que le gustaría.

—Estaba siendo sarcástica.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque esto es un bar de deportes.

—¿No le gustan los bares de deportes? Qué raro. —Le aguantó la puerta abierta.

Ella elevó los ojos al cielo y le siguió al interior. El local era amplísimo y ruidoso, con un olor a cerveza rancia, patatas fritas y loción para después del afeitado, rematado todo con colonia de gimnasio. El bar daba paso a una sala más grande con mesas, juegos y paredes de bloques de hormigón que exhibían los logos de los equipos de Chicago. Entrevio al fondo un espacio aún mayor que con tenía taquillas de metal y una pista de voley-playa delimitada por una valla de plástico naranja. Muñecas hinchables, placas de marcas de cerveza y espadas de luz de _La guerra de las galaxias _colgaban de las vigas vistas. Todo muy de chicos. Gracias a Dios, no era la clase de lugar que frecuentarían sus amistades.

Se había vestido informalmente para la velada, desenterrando viejo par de pantalones de algodón holgados, un cuerpo azul mano ajustado con sujetador incorporado, y sandalias planas. Incluso había sustituido sus pendientes de diamantes por sencillos aretes de plata. Siguió a Rubeus a través de un bullicioso grupo de veinteañeros que hacía caso omiso del sonido de fondo de los televisores mientras tomaban chupitos de tequila. A medida que la gente les abría paso, tomó conciencia de cómo miraban a Rubeus las mujeres. Algunas le saludaban por su nombre. Los hombres muy musculosos tendían siempre a vestirse con desaliño, pero el polo marrón café y los chinos que llevaba no podían sentarle mejor, y no había mujer en el local que no se hubiera percatado.

Ella le seguía pegada a su espalda, que era lo bastante ancha para impedir que la gente se tropezase con ella, y se dejó conducir hasta una mesa con magníficas vistas del toro mecánico y la pista de voleibol en la sala contigua. Tuvo la impresión de que pedir vino o un combinado era arriesgarse mucho, de forma que se decidió por una cerveza suave, pero pidió que se la trajeran en la botella. Estaría más protegida si caía porquería del techo.

Rubeus volvió enseguida con otra cerveza para él y se puso a estudiarla descaradamente.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Suficientes para saber que ésta es la peor cita de mi vida.

—Es difícil de adivinar con mujeres como usted. Tiene la piel estupenda, pero los ojos de mujer mayor.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó con frialdad.

—Yo calculo que cuarenta y tres o cuarenta y cuatro.

—Tengo treinta y siete —replicó ella al instante.

—No, yo tengo treinta y siete. Usted tiene cuarenta y dos. Me he informado un poco.

—¿Por qué lo ha preguntado, entonces?

—Quería ver si se delata cuando miente. —Sus ojos de un gris azulado chisporroteaban de diversión—. Ahora ya lo sé.

Ella se resistió a morder el anzuelo.

—¿Ya hemos acabado con la cita?

—No ha hecho más que empezar. Creo que deberíamos esperar a después de jugar para cenar, ¿no le parece?

—¿Jugar?

Señaló con un movimiento de la cabeza a la pista de voleibol.

—Tenemos partido dentro de cuarenta minutos.

—Ah, vale. Eso será justo después de que yo me vaya, ¿no?

—Ya nos he apuntado. Tiene que jugar.

—Ni pensarlo.

—Debí avisarle de que trajera pantalón corto.

—Seguro que tenía muchos otros asuntos de importancia en que pensar.

Él sonrió.

—Es usted una puta muy guapa.

—Muchas gracias.

La sonrisa de él se hizo más amplia, y ella sintió un cosquilleo en la piel. De nuevo, consideró la posibilidad de que no fuera tan idiota como parecía.

—Decididamente, una rompepelotas —dijo él—. Hoy es mi día de suerte. —Trató de apartarse cuando se inclinó hacia ella, pero, cuando le rozó la garganta con la punta del dedo, un pequeño es pasmo le recorrió la piel—. Usted y yo lo vamos a pasar en grande juntos... mientras yo mantenga ese collar de perro bien abrochado en torno a su cuello.

Sintió otra sacudida en sus terminales nerviosas, y miró hacia otro lado. Afortunadamente, tres hombres que llevaban un rato en el bar eligieron aquel momento para acercarse. Todos eran jóvenes y respetuosos. Rubeus la presentó, pero sólo les interesaba él. Se enteró de que había sido futbolista profesional, y mientras los hombres hablaban de deporte experimentó la rara, que no inconveniente, sensación de ser invisible. Se permitió relajarse un poco. Cuando los jóvenes les dejaron, no obstante, supo que era el momento de hacerse con el control.

—Hábleme de usted, Rubeus. ¿De dónde es?

Él la observó, casi como si estuviera decidiendo cuánto estaba dispuesto a revelarle.

—De un puntito en el mapa en el sur de Illinois.

—Un chico de pueblo.

—Podría decirse que sí. Crecí en un párking de caravanas don de era el único niño. —Dio un trago a su cerveza—. Mi dormitorio daba a un basurero.

Que tenía un pasado difícil saltaba a la vista, de modo que a ella no le sorprendió.

—¿Qué me dice de sus padres?

—Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años, y mi padre era un borrachín bastante guapo que tenía gancho con las mujeres, créame, crecí con un montón de ellas pululando alrededor.

Era todo tan sórdido que Esmeralda deseó no haber preguntado. Pensó en su ex marido, con su linaje impecable, en las docenas de hombres con quienes había salido a lo largo de los años, algunos de ellos hechos a sí mismos, pero todos refinados y de irreprochables modales. Y sin embargo allí estaba, en un bar de deportistas con un hombre cuyo aspecto inducía a creer que se había ganado la vi da cargando cadáveres en maleteros de coche. Una señal más de que su vida había virado y se alejaba de ella.

Rubeus se excusó un momento, y aprovechó para comprobar su móvil. Tenía un mensaje de Juanita Brooks, la directora de la Promotora Comunitaria de la Pequeña Empresa. Esmeralda respondió de inmediato. Apuntarse de voluntaria en la PCPE la había ayudado a llenar el hueco que el divorcio dejó en su vida. Aunque nunca se lo confesaría a nadie, ansiaba una validación —comprobar que era la mejor—, y apadrinar a esas nuevas empresarias se la estaba pro porcionando. Tenía tantos conocimientos ganados a pulso que ofrecer... Con sólo que le hicieran caso.

—Esmeralda, he estado hablando con Mary Churso —dijo Juanita—. Sé que te hacía ilusión ser su asesora, pero... ha pedido que le asignen a otra.

—¿A otra? Pero no puede ser. Con todo el tiempo que le he dedicado. Lo duro que he trabajado. ¿Cómo ha podido hacer tal cosa?

—Creo que se sentía un poco intimidada por ti —dijo Juanita—. Igual que las otras. —Vaciló un instante—. Esmeralda, te agradezco tu compromiso. Te lo digo de corazón. Pero la mayor par te de las mujeres que acuden a nosotras necesitan un apoyo algo más amable. —Esmeralda escuchó, incrédula, mientras Juanita explicaba que no se le ocurría nadie más en aquel momento con quien Ponerla a trabajar, pero que si aparecía alguien «especial» se lo ha ría saber. Luego colgó.

Esmeralda no podía creerlo. Se sentía como si un puño gigante la hubiera estrujado hasta expulsar todo el aire de sus pulmones. ¿Cómo Podía Juanita privarla de esto? Combatió su pánico con ira. Aquella mujer era una pésima administradora. La peor. En realidad, la había despedido por esperar lo máximo de esas mujeres en vez de mostrarse condescendiente con ellas.

Justo en aquel momento reapareció Rubeus. Era exactamente la distracción que necesitaba, y enfundó sin dilación el móvil en su bolso para observarle acercarse. Su camiseta blanca se amoldaba a su pecho, y su atlético pantalón corto exponía la poderosa musculatura de sus piernas, en una de las cuales tenía una cicatriz larga y fruncida. Se sobresaltó al sentir que sus sentidos se aceleraban.

—Empieza el espectáculo. —La cogió de la mano para hacerla levantarse.

Juanita la había dejado tan descolocada que había olvidado el asunto del partido.

—No pienso hacerlo.

—Claro que sí. —Él ignoró sus protestas y la arrastró hacia la pista de voleibol—. Eh, tíos, ésta es Esmeralda. Juega al voley profesional en la Costa Oeste.

—Hola, Esmeralda.

Todos los jugadores, salvo dos, eran hombres. Una de las mujeres llevaba _shorts _y parecía tomarse la cosa en serio. La otra iba vestida de calle y también tenía aspecto de que la hubieran liado para jugar a su pesar. Esmeralda no soportaba hacer cosas que no se le dieran muy bien. No había jugado al voleibol desde su primer año de universidad, y el único aspecto del juego que llegó a dominar un poco era el servicio.

Rubeus deslizó sus dedos por la parte de atrás de su cuello y le apretó lo justo para recordarle su comentario sobre el collar de perro.

—Sácate esas sandalias y muéstranos de lo que eres capaz.

Él no la creía capaz. Esto era una prueba, y él esperaba que fallara. Pues bien, no iba a hacerlo. Otra vez no. No después de lo que acababa de ocurrir con Juanita. Se deshizo de las sandalias de dos patadas y se metió en la arena. Él inclinó la cabeza —¿una muestra de respeto?— y se volvió para hablar con otro jugador.

La pelota no le pasó cerca hasta pasados varios minutos del inicio del partido, cuando le dio de lleno en el pecho. No pudo colocarse debajo, y la empujó a la red. Conforme rebotaba, Rubeus se tiró de cabeza a por ella, lanzando al aire una estela de arena y consiguiendo de algún modo enviarla hacia arriba y por encima de red. Era un atleta asombroso, intensamente físico, rápido e intimidante. También era un jugador de equipo, que colocaba la pelota para los demás en lugar de acapararla. Esmeralda se esforzaba, pero, aparte de marcar un tanto de saque, fue un paquete. A pesar de todo, con Rubeus al quite junto a ella, su equipo ganó los dos partidos y al celebrarlo con los demás sintió una extraña euforia. Hubiera querido que Juanita Brooks —que todo el mundo en la PCPE— la viera entonces.

Se lavó lo mejor que pudo en los servicios, pero sólo con una ducha se quitaría la arenilla que se le había metido en el pelo y entre los dedos de los pies. Volvió a la mesa al tiempo que Rubeus rea parecía con su ropa de calle. El bar no tenía duchas, así que no se en tendía que oliera tan bien, a agradable esfuerzo masculino, jabón de pino y ropa limpia. Cuando agarró su silla, la manga de su camisa de punto se deslizó bíceps arriba, revelando algo más del intrinca do tatuaje tribal que lo rodeaba. Él le sonrió.

—Lo ha hecho de pena.

Nadie más iba a hacerle sentirse mal esa noche.

—Mira, ahora has herido mis sentimientos —dijo con voz zalamera.

—Dios, no veo el momento de llevarte a la cama.

Otra de esas turbadoras descargas la estremeció. Agarró la cerveza que él le había pedido y le dio un sorbo, pero estaba demasiado tibia para enfriarla.

—Estás dando mucho por sentado.

—No tanto. —Se inclinó hacia ella—. ¿Cómo si no vas a estar segura de que no voy a irme de la lengua con Yaten? Es de lo más curioso, pero no hay manera, no consigo olvidar ese pequeño episodio de espionaje.

—¿Me estás chantajeando por sexo?

—¿Por qué no? —El se recostó en la silla con una sonrisa cana lla- . Te dará una buena excusa para hacer lo que de todas formas estás deseando.

Si otro hombre le hubiera soltado semejante frase, se le habría reído en la cara, pero el estómago se le encogió. Tenía la singularísima sensación de que Rubeus sabía algo de ella que el resto de la gente no entendía, que tal vez incluso a ella se le había escapado.

—Te engañas a ti mismo.

El se frotó los nudillos.

—No hay nada que me guste más que dominar sexualmente a una mujer fuerte.

Ella apretó los dedos alrededor de la botella, no porque se sintiera amenazada —él se estaba divirtiendo demasiado— sino por que sus palabras la excitaban.

—Tal vez deberías hablar con un psiquiatra.

—¿Y echar a perder nuestra diversión? Me parece que no.

Nadie jugaba nunca con ella a juegos sexuales. Cruzó las piernas y le brindó una sonrisa desganada.

—Hombrecillo iluso.

El se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró en el lóbulo de la oreja:

—Una noche de éstas te voy a hacer pagar por eso. —Y luego la mordió.

Ella soltó un gruñido, no de dolor —no le estaba haciendo daño, en realidad—, sino por una perturbadora excitación. Afortunadamente, uno de los hombres con que habían jugado al voleibol se acercó a la mesa, de forma que Rubeus tuvo que apartarse, dándole ocasión de recuperar la serenidad.

Poco después les trajeron la comida. Rubeus la había pedido sin consultarle, y luego aún tuvo la cara dura de reñirle por no comer.

—Pero si no llegas a hincarle el diente a nada. Sólo pasas la lengua. No me extraña que estés tan escuálida.

—Demonio con pico de oro.

—Bueno, mientras sigas abriendo la boca... —Le coló una pata ta frita. Ella se recreó en la impresión de la grasa y la sal, pero se apartó cuando le ofreció otra. Más jugadores de voleibol se detuvieron junto a la mesa. Mientras Rubeus charlaba con ellos, ella pasó revista en un gesto automático a las mujeres del bar. Había varias bastante hermosas, y sintió el impulso de darles su tarjeta, pero le falló la motivación para levantarse. La presencia de Rubeus había absorbido el oxígeno del lugar, dejando el aire demasiado enrarecido para que pudiera respirar.

Para cuando abandonaron el bar y entraron en el vestíbulo de su edificio, estaba casi mareada de deseo. Ensayó mentalmente la forma en que iba a vérselas con él. El sabía perfectamente el efecto que estaba causando en ella, así que evidentemente esperaba que le invitara a subir. No lo haría, pero él se metería en el ascensor igual mente, y ella reaccionaría con una actitud divertida y tranquila. Perfecto.

Pero Rubeus le tenía reservada una sorpresa más.

—Buenas noches, cañonera.

Sin más que un beso en la frente, se alejó caminando.

El sábado por la mañana, Mina se levantó temprano y salió hacia Roscoe Village, un antiguo refugio de traficantes de droga que se había aburguesado a principios del siglo XX. Ahora era un coqueto barrio de casas restauradas y tiendas encantadoras que res piraba cierto ambiente de pueblo. Tenía cita con la hija de uno de los antiguos vecinos de Nana en su despacho de arquitectura, que daba directamente a Roscoe Street. Había oído decir que era una mujer de excepcional belleza, y quería conocerla en persona para ver si podía hacer buena pareja con Yaten.

Se encontró con que la mujer era preciosa, pero casi tan hiperactiva como él, una receta infalible para el desastre. Mina consideró no obstante que podía ser una buena candidata para algún otro, y decidió tenerla presente.

Una punzada de hambre le recordó que no había tenido tiempo de desayunar. Como Yaten no iba a recogerla hasta las doce, cruzó la calle para dirigirse a Victory's Banner, una alegre cafetería vegetariana de tamaño bolsillo, regentada por seguidores de un maestro espiritual hindú. En vez de un desfasado interior con olor a incienso, Victory's Banner lucía paredes de azul mediterráneo, luminosas banquetas amarillas y mesas en blanco tiza que combinaban con las cortinas. Se sentó a una mesa vacía y se dispuso a pedir uno de sus platos favoritos, tostada casera con mantequilla de melocotón y auténtico sirope de arce, pero la distrajo una bandeja de dorados gofres belgas que pasó a su lado. Al final, se decidió por unas crepés de manzana y nueces.

Cuando daba el primer sorbo a su café, se abrió al fondo la puerta de los servicios, y apareció una cara conocida. A Mina se le cayó el alma a los pies. La mujer habría resultado alta aun sin sus sandalias de tafilete de tacón alto. Era ancha de espaldas e iba bien vestida, con pantalones sueltos de tela blanca fruncida y una blusa coralina de manga corta que complementaba el pelo castaño claro que le caía hasta los hombros. Estaba maquillada con esmero, con una sutil sombra de ojos que resaltaba sus familiares ojos oscuros.

La cafetería era demasiado pequeña para esconderse, y Rosemary Kimble reparó en Mina de inmediato. Aferró su bolso de esterilla con más fuerza. Tenía las manos grandes y fuertes, con las uñas largas y pintadas de color caramelo, y tres pulseras de oro le adornaban la muñeca. Hacía casi seis meses desde que Mina la había visto por última vez. Rosemary tenía la cara más delgada y las caderas más rellenas. Se acercó a la mesa y Mina experimentó una mezcla de emociones encontradas que no le era en absoluto desconocida: ira y traición, compasión y repulsa... una dolorosa ternura.

Rosemary se cambió el bolso de mano y habló con su voz grave y melodiosa.

—Acabo de desayunar, pero... ¿te importa si te acompaño?

«Sí, me importa», tuvo ganas de decir Mina, pero luego se habría sentido culpable, de forma que señaló con un leve movimiento de cabeza la silla de enfrente. Rosemary se acomodó el bol so en el regazo, pidió un té _chai _helado y empezó a juguetear con una pulsera.

—Me han llegado rumores de que te has hecho con un cliente de postín.

—La cotilla de Serena...

Rosemary le dirigió una sonrisa mustia.

—No me llamas, no me escribes... Serena es mi única fuente de información. Está siendo una buena amiga.

... Al contrario que Mina. Se concentró en su café. Final mente, Rosemary rompió el incómodo silencio.

—¿Y qué tal está Luna _la Tornado _últimamente?

—Interfiriendo, como siempre. Quiere que me saque un título de contabilidad.

—Se preocupa por ti.

Mina dejó su taza en el plato con demasiado ímpetu, y el café salpicó por encima del borde de la taza.

—No me puedo figurar el porqué.

—No trates de echarme la culpa de todos tus problemas con Luna. Te ha vuelto loca toda la vida.

—Sí, bueno, nuestra situación no es que ayudara, precisamente.

—No, es cierto —dijo Rosemary.

Mina había esperado casi una semana desde que su mundo se viniera abajo antes de llamar a su madre, con la esperanza de poder entonces anunciar las nuevas sin echarse a llorar.

«Armand y yo hemos anulado nuestro compromiso, mamá.» Todavía recordaba el chillido de su madre. «¿De qué estás ha blando?»

«Que no vamos a casarnos.»

«Pero si sólo faltan dos meses para la boda. Y adoramos a Armand. Todos le queremos. Es el único hombre con que has salido que tiene la cabeza sobre los hombros. Os complementáis a la perfección.» «Parece que demasiado. Te vas a morir de risa. —Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. Resulta que Armand es una mujer atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre.»

«Mina, ¿has bebido?»

Mina se lo explicó a su madre de la misma forma en que Armand se lo explicase a ella: que Armand se sentía mal en su cuerpo des de que tenía memoria; la crisis nerviosa que había sufrido un año antes de conocerse pero de la que nunca llegó a hablarle; que creyó que amarla a ella le curaría; y que al fin comprendió que no podía seguir viviendo si debía hacerlo como un hombre. Luna rompió a llorar y Mina lloró con ella. Se sintió estúpida por no haber sospechado la verdad, pero Armand había sido un amante bastante decente, y su vida sexual no estaba mal. Era resultón, divertido y sensible, pero no le había parecido afeminado. Nunca le sorprendió probándose su ropa o usando su maquillaje, y hasta aquella noche fatídica en que él se echó a llorar y le dijo que ya no podía seguir intentando ser alguien que no era, ella había dado por hecho que era el amor de su vida.

Mirando atrás, sí había habido algunas pistas: sus ataques de melancolía, alusiones frecuentes a una infancia desgraciada, preguntas extrañas sobre las experiencias de Mina al crecer sien do una niña. Ella se había sentido halagada por la atención que pres taba a sus opiniones, y contó a sus amistades lo afortunada que era por estar prometida a alguien que se interesaba tanto por ella como persona. Ni una sola vez se le pasó por la cabeza que él estaba reuniendo información, contrastando sus propias experiencias con las de ella de cara a tomar su decisión definitiva. Después de anunciar le la devastadora noticia, le dijo que la seguía queriendo igual que siempre. Ella le preguntó entre lágrimas de qué esperaba que le sirviera eso.

Ya había sido bastante doloroso que sus sueños se hicieran añicos, pero además tuvo que pasar por la humillación de contárselo a sus parientes y amigos.

«¿Os acordáis de Armand, mi ex prometido? No os lo vais a creer...» Por más que lo intentara, no conseguía superar lo que había acabado denominando para sus adentros el «factor repulsa». Había he cho el amor con un hombre que quería ser una mujer. No hallaba consuelo en sus explicaciones de que identidad de género y sexualidad eran dos asuntos diferentes. Él sabía que aquella monstruosidad pendía sobre ellos cuando se enamoraron, pero no había dicho una palabra del tema hasta la tarde en que ella se probó el traje de novia. Aquella misma noche se administró su primera dosis de estrógenos, dando comienzo a su transformación de Armand en Rosemary.

Habían transcurrido casi dos años desde entonces, y Mina aún no había superado la sensación de haber sido traicionada. Al mismo tiempo, no podía fingir indiferencia.

—¿Cómo va el trabajo? —Rosemary llevaba desde hacía muchísimo tiempo la dirección de márketing de la editorial de Serena, Birdcage Press. Serena y ella habían trabajado hombro con hombro para abrir un mercado a la galardonada serie de libros infantiles «La conejita Dafne».

—La gente se va acostumbrando a mí, por fin.

—Estoy segura de que no ha sido fácil. —Durante algún tiempo, Mina había deseado que fuera difícil, que su antiguo amante su friera, pero ya no sentía lo mismo. Ahora sólo quería olvidar.

La mujer que una vez fue su prometido la miró desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Tan sólo quisiera...

—No lo digas.

—Eras mi mejor amiga, Mina. Quiero recuperar eso.

El antiguo rencor rebrotó.

—Ya sé que quieres, pero no puede ser.

—¿Serviría de algo si te dijera que ya no me atraes sexualmente?Parece que las hormonas han hecho efecto en mí. Por primera vez en mi vida, he empezado a fijarme en los hombres. Se me hace muy raro.

—Qué me vas a contar a mí.

Rosemary rió, y Mina se las compuso para corresponder con una sonrisa, pero en la misma medida en que le deseaba lo mejor le era imposible ser su confidente. Su relación le había despojado de demasiadas cosas. No sólo había perdido la confianza en su capacidad para juzgar a la gente, sino además su seguridad en el terreno sexual. ¿Qué clase de perdedora podía estar inmersa en una relación íntima todo ese tiempo sin sospechar que algo raro pasaba?

Llegaron sus crepes. Rosemary se levantó y la miró con tristeza.

—Te dejo comer tranquila. Me alegro de haberte visto.

Lo más que acertó a responder Mina fue un quedo:

—Buena suerte.

—¿Michiru y Haruka la invitan a muchas de sus fiestas? —preguntó Yaten unas horas más tarde, mientras giraba hacia la larga avenida arbolada que conducía al hogar de los Tenoh. Un halcón volaba en círculos al sol del mediodía sobre el viejo huerto a su derecha, en el que las manzanas empezaban a cobrar un color rojo.

—A unas cuantas —repuso ella—. Pero claro, es que yo le caigo bien a Michiru.

—Adelante, ríase, pero a mí no me hace gracia. He perdido unos cuantos clientes magníficos por este asunto.

—Mentiría si no le dijera que es agradable tenerle a mi merced para variar.

—No lo disfrute demasiado. Confío en que no vaya a echar esto a perder.

Ella temía haberlo hecho ya. Debería haber sido franca con él respecto a lo de hoy, pero siempre se ponía cabezona cuando un adicto al trabajo empezaba a darle órdenes: otro legado de su infancia.

Las ruedas traquetearon al cruzar un estrecho puente de madera. Giraron por un recodo y una vieja alquería de piedra apareció a la vista. La propiedad de los Tenoh, construida en la dé cada de 1880, era una joya rústica en mitad de una próspera zona de expansión urbana descontrolada. Haruka había comprado la casa en sus tiempos de soltería y, a medida que su familia fue creciendo Michiru y él habían ido añadiendo alas, elevando el techo y ampliando el terreno. El resultado final era un desparrame de casa con mucho encanto, perfecta para una familia con cuatro hijos a los que criar.

Yaten aparcó en la avenida junto al cuatro por cuatro de Serena que tenía pantallas con dibujos de Tigger sujetas con ventosas a los cristales. Echó el cuerpo a un lado para guardarse las llaves en el bolsillo de la cadera de sus pantalones deportivos caqui. Completaban el conjunto un polo de marca y otro de sus relojes TAG Heuer éste con correa marrón de piel de cocodrilo. Mina sintió que iba vestida un poco más sencillamente de la cuenta. Con sus _shorts _grises de punto ajustados con cordel, su camiseta aguamarina sin man gas y sus chancletas J. Crew.

Advirtió el preciso instante en que él se fijó en la multitud de globos rosas atados a la larga verja que rodeaba el porche delante ro, de estilo tradicional.

El se volvió hacia ella muy despacio, como una pitón desenroscándose de cara al ataque.

—¿Qué clase de fiesta es ésta, exactamente?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior e intentó parecer adorable.

—Eh... Tiene gracia que lo pregunte...

Sus ojos severos le recordaron demasiado tarde a Mina que, cuando de negocios se trataba, él carecía de sentido del humor. Y tampoco es que lo hubiera olvidado.

—Nada de tonterías, Mina. Dígame ahora mismo de qué va esto.

La pisotearía si trataba de escenificar una retirada, de modo que probó con cierto _savoir faire _desenfadado:

—Relájese y disfrute. Será divertido. —No sonó nada convincente, pero antes de que él pudiera estrangularla, apareció Serena en el porche de entrada con Chibi chibi a su vera. Las dos lucían rutilantes diademas rosas, la de Chibi chibi complementada con una túnica de princesa de color fresa y la de Serena con unos _shorts _ajustados amarillo limón y una camiseta de la conejita Dafne. La expresión ya severa de Yaten se tornó aún más adusta.

Serena pareció perpleja al ver a Yaten, y luego se echó a reír. Él le lanzó a Mina una mirada asesina, fingió una sonrisa postiza para Serena y salió del coche. Mina agarró su bolsa y le siguió. Desgraciadamente, el nudo que había empezado a formarse en su estómago salió con ella.

—¿Yaten? No me lo puedo creer —dijo Serena—. Si ni siquiera he podido convencer a Seiya de que viniera hoy a echar una mano.

—No me digas —respondió él despacio—. Me ha invitado Mina.

Serena la felicitó, pulgares hacia arriba.

—Fantástico.

Mina forzó una sonrisa.

Yaten caminó hacia Serena, transmitiendo un aire de diversión que Mina sabía que no sentía.

—Mina, no obstante, olvidó decirme a qué me estaba invitando exactamente.

—Uups... —Los ojos de Serena centellearon.

—Lo habría hecho si me lo hubiera preguntado. —Sus palabras sonaron falsas incluso a sus propios oídos, y él la ignoró.

Serena se inclinó hacia su hija.

—Chibi chibi, cuéntale al señor Yaten lo de nuestra fiesta.

La diadema de la pequeña se bamboleó al saltar dando un chillido que perforaba los tímpanos.

—¡La fiesta de las princesas!

—Qué me dices —dijo Yaten arrastrando las sílabas. Muy despacio, se volvió a mirar a Mina. Ella fingió observar una rosa trepadora a un lado del porche de entrada.

—Fue idea de Julie y de Tess —dijo Serena—. Mina se pre sentó voluntaria para echar una mano.

Mina pensó en explicar que Julie y Tess eran las hijas mayores de los Tenoh, gemelas de quince años. Luego comprendió que Yaten no necesitaría esa explicación. Habría asumido como parte de su trabajo enterarse de todo lo relativo a los cuatro hijos de Haruka y Michiru: las gemelas, Hotaru, de doce años, y Alan, de nueve. Probablemente, estaba al tanto de cuáles eran sus comidas favoritas y de cuándo se habían hecho la última revisión dental.

—Las gemelas se han apuntado voluntarias en un centro de asistencia diurna a familias sin recursos —prosiguió Serena—. Trabajan con niñas de cuatro y cinco años, supervisando actividades dirigidas a introducirlas en mates y ciencias. Querían organizar una fiesta para divertirse un poco.

—¡La fiesta de las princesas! —volvió a chillar Chibi chibi, botando una y otra vez.

—No sabes lo contenta que estoy de que hayas venido —dijo Serena—. Tess y Julie se han despertado con fiebre esta mañana, así que hemos ido un poco de cabeza. Hotaru va a echar una mano pero se involucra emocionalmente, con lo que no puedes confiar del todo en ella. He intentado llamar a Seiya para rogarle que lo re considerase, pero Haruka y él se han llevado a los chicos no sé dónde y no cogen el teléfono. Verás cuando se enteren de quién les ha sal vado.

—Es un placer. —Yaten transmitía tal sinceridad que Mina le habría creído de no estar al tanto de la situación. No le extrañaba que fuera tan bueno en lo que hacía.

Oyeron el sonido de un motor y vieron acercarse un minibús amarillo. Serena se volvió hacia la puerta.

—¡Hotaru, han llegado las niñas!

Al cabo de unos instantes, apareció Hotaru Tenoh, de doce años. Delgada y rara, se parecía más a su tía Serena que a Michiru, su madre. Su pelo negro, ojos expresivos y rasgos ligeramente asimétricos insinuaban la promesa de algo más interesante que una belleza convencional cuando creciera, aunque en este momento era difícil precisar el qué.

—Hola, Mina —dijo al aproximarse.

Mina devolvió el saludo, y Serena presentó a Yaten mientras el minibús se detenía delante de la casa.

—Mina, ¿por qué no vais Yaten y tú a ayudar a Michiru en el patio trasero mientras Hotaru y yo nos encargamos de que bajen las niñas?

—Tal vez sea mejor que anden con ojo cuando esten con mamá —dijo Hotaru con voz suave, ansiosa por agradar—. Está de un humor de perros, porque esta mañana Alan le ha metido mano a la tarta.

—La cosa se pone cada vez mejor —masculló Yaten. Y sin más, se dirigió al camino empedrado que rodeaba la casa por un lado. Caminaba tan deprisa que Mina tuvo que ir al trote para darle alcance.

—Supongo que le debo una disculpa —dijo—. Temo que me haya dejado llevar por...

—No diga ni una palabra —dijo en un tono que no presagiaba nada bueno—. Me ha jodido a propósito, y no tenemos nada que decirnos.

Ella corrió a ponerse a su lado.

—No ha sido mi intención joderle. Pensé que...

—No gaste saliva. Quería hacerme quedar como un idiota.

Ella deseó que eso no fuera cierto, pero se temía que pudiera serlo. No como un idiota, exactamente. Simplemente, no tan seguro de sí mismo.

—Su reacción es claramente desproporcionada.

Fue entonces cuando la Pitón atacó.

—Está despedida.

Ella tropezó en una de las losas del camino. Su voz no había reflejado emoción alguna, ni un lamento por los buenos ratos y las risas compartidas, tan sólo una declaración lapidaria.

—Seguro que no lo dice en serio.

—Oh, ya lo creo que sí.

—¡Es una fiesta infantil! No pasa nada.

El se alejó sin añadir palabra.

Ella se quedó helada y en silencio a la sombra de un olmo viejo. Lo había vuelto a hacer. Una vez más, había dejado que su carácter impulsivo la arrastrara al desastre. Le conocía lo suficiente a estas alturas como para entender cuánto le molestaba verse puesto en desventaja. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a creer que encontraría esto divertido? Tal vez no lo había creído. Acaso la persona a la que había in tentado sabotear en realidad era ella misma.

Su madre tenía razón. No podía ser una simple coincidencia que todo aquello a lo que Mina se aplicaba fracasara. ¿Creía en el fondo que no merecía el éxito? ¿Era ésa la razón de que todas sus empresas acabaran en desastre?

Se apoyó en el tronco del árbol y trató de no llorar.

Yaten estaba furioso. No le gustaba quedar como un idiota bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero especialmente en presencia de Michiru Tenoh. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, absolutamente fuera de su elemento. Si se hubiera tratado de una fiesta de adolescentes, no habría problema. Le gustaban los adolescentes. Se le daba bien hablar con ellos. Pero los niños pequeños —las niñas pequeñas— eran un misterio para él.

Su ira contra Mina iba en aumento. Le había parecido que engañarle de esta manera sería divertido, pero nada que tuviera que ver con Michiru podía hacerle gracia. Cuando de negocios se trataba, no le gustaban las bromas. Mina lo sabía, pero había decidido ponerle a prueba, y se vio forzado a cortarle las alas. No iba a dejar que eso le remordiera la conciencia, además. El sentimentalismo y el remordimiento eran cosa de perdedores.

Centró su atención en el patio trasero de los Tenoh, con su piscina, sus altos árboles y su amplia y bien aprovechada explanada, todo ello pensado para una gran familia. Esa tarde, estaba lleno de va porosos colgajos rosas: colgaban de los árboles, rodeaban la zona enlosada y cubrían la estructura de barras de los niños. Festoneaban igualmente las diminutas mesas en que globos rosas oscilaban al soplo de la brisa sobre el respaldo de cada sillita. Cajas de cartón rosa rebosaban de vestidos centelleantes como el que llevaba Chibi chibi Tucker, y en un carrito rosa abollado se apilaban zapatillas de plástico. Falsas joyas rosas decoraban una silla en forma de trono situada en el centro del patio. Sólo la piñata en forma de dragón verde que se balanceaba bajo la rama de un arce se había librado de la plaga rosa.

Siempre se había sentido bien en su piel, pero ahora se sentía raro y fuera de lugar. Miró hacia la piscina y experimentó una chispa de esperanza. En una piscina estaría como en casa. Desgraciadamente, la verja de hierro tenía el candado echado. Al parecer, Serena y Michiru habían decidido que vigilar a tantas niñas pequeñas alrededor del agua sería demasiado peligroso, pero él habría vigilado las malditas niñas. Le gustaba el peligro. Con un poco de suerte, una de las pequeñas sabandijas se habría sumergido un rato y él hubiera podido salvarla de ahogarse. Eso le habría ganado la atención de Michiru.

La propietaria de los Stars se hallaba de pie detrás de la más alejada de las mesitas, disponiendo algún tipo de chismes de cartón. Al igual que todas las demás, llevaba en la cabeza una de aquellas espantosas diademas rosas, lo cual le inspiró un profundo sentimiento de agravio personal. Los propietarios de equipos debían llevar o bien Stetsons o la cabeza descubierta. No había más opciones.

Michiru eligió aquel momento para levantar la vista. Abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, y uno de aquellos chismes de cartón se le cayó de las manos.

—¿Yaten?

—Hola, Michiru.

—Vaya. Esto sí que es bueno. —Se apresuró a recoger lo que demonios fuera aquello—. Por más que me encantaría subir con usted a las trincheras a disputar otro asalto de lucha en el barro, ahora mismo estoy bastante ocupada.

—Mina pensó que le vendría bien un poco de ayuda.

—¿Y eso es usted? No lo creo.

El compuso en sus labios la más desarmante de sus sonrisas.

—Admito que estoy más bien fuera de mi elemento, pero si me orienta adecuadamente pondré lo mejor de mí mismo.

En lugar de seducirla, despertó sus recelos, y su rostro adoptó su habitual expresión de desconfianza. Antes de que pudiera interrogarle, no obstante, un ejército de niñitas apareció a la carga a la vuelta de la esquina. Algunas iban cogidas de la mano, otras caminaban. Vestían en diferentes formas y colores, y una de ellas lloraba.

—Los sitios desconocidos a veces nos dan miedo —oyó que decía Hotaru—, pero aquí todo el mundo es muy, muy simpático. Y si te asustas mucho, ven y dímelo. Yo te llevaré a dar un paseo. Y si necesitas ir al váter, yo te diré dónde está también. Nuestro perrito está encerrado para que no le salte encima a nadie. Y si ves una abeja, díselo a uno de los mayores.

A esto debía referirse Serena cuando había dicho que Hotaru se involucraba emocionalmente.

Serena se acercó a las cajas rosas de cartón.

—Toda princesa necesita una preciosa túnica, y aquí están las vuestras. —Algunas de las niñas más lanzadas corrieron a por ellas

Michiru le encasquetó los chismes en la mano.

—Ponga una de éstas en cada sitio. Y más vale que no pretenda cobrarme por ello. —Se fue a toda prisa a echar una mano.

Mina no aparecía por ninguna parte. La había tratado con dureza, y no le extrañaba que necesitara tiempo para recuperarse. Hizo caso omiso de una desagradable punzada en el estómago. Ella se lo había buscado al traspasar la línea. Examinó los chismes: estrellas de cartulina rosa pegadas a los extremos de palitos de madera. Su humor se volvió más fúnebre. Debían de ser varitas mágicas. ¿Qué demonios tenían que ver las varitas mágicas con ayudar a niñas a aprender mates y ciencias? A él se le habían dado bien las dos cosas. Él podía haberlas ayudado con las mates y las ciencias. ¿No se suponía que esas niñas debían desarrollar sus capacidades? A la porra las varitas mágicas. El les habría repartido unas putas calculadoras.

Lanzó las varitas sobre la mesa y miró a su alrededor buscando a Mina, pero seguía sin aparecer, lo que empezaba a molestar le. Aunque no había tenido más remedio que despedirla, no quería destrozarla. Le llegaron gritos agudos desde las cajas de las túnicas. Aunque las niñas parecían un ejército, no eran más que quince o así. Algo le rozó la pierna y bajó la vista para encontrarse con la ca rita de Chibi chibi Tucker. Le vino a la cabeza el tema de _Tiburón._

La túnica de la pequeña de tres años era del color del jarabe de fresa, sus ojos como gominolas de inocencia. Tan sólo la inclinación desenfadada de la diadema rosa sobre sus rizos dejaba entrever el corazón de un forajido. Le tendía una diadema que sostenía en su puñito mugriento.

—Tienes que ponerte una corona.

—Por nada del mundo. —Clavó en ella una de sus miradas, breve para dejárselo claro sin llegar a hacerla gritar llamando a su madre. Sus cejitas claras se juntaron igual que las de su padre al adivinar una carga defensiva contra su _quarterback. _

—¡Yaten! —emergió la voz de Serena entre un mar de túnicas—. Estáte pendiente de Chibi chibi mientras acabamos de vestir a todo el mundo, ¿quieres?

—Encantado. —Bajó la mirada hacia la cría.

La cría alzó los ojos hacia él.

Él estudió sus ojos de gominola y su diadema rosa.

Ella se rascó un brazo.

Él hurgó en su cerebro y finalmente se le ocurrió algo.

—¿Alguien te ha enseñado a usar una calculadora?

Los gritos provenientes de la caja de las túnicas se hicieron más escandalosos. Chibi chibi levantó la barbilla para verle mejor, y la diadema retrocedió un poco más en su cabeza.

—¿Tienes pompas?

—¿Qué?

—Me gustan las pompas.

—Ya.

Ella desvió súbitamente la mirada a sus bolsillos.

—¿Dónde está tu teléfono?

—Vamos a ver qué hace tu madre.

—Quiero ver tu teléfono.

—Devuélveme el viejo primero, y luego hablamos.

Ella sonrió.

—Me encaaannnntan los teléfonos.

—Ya lo veo.

El mes anterior, un día que había pasado por casa de los Tucker, le habían dejado solo con su adorable pequeña unos minutos. Ella le pidió que le mostrara su móvil. Era un flamante Motorola nuevo de última generación que costaba quinientos dólares, equipado con periféricos suficientes para permitirle gestionar sus negocios desde él, pero no pensó que fuera a pasar nada. No había hecho más que pasárselo, sin embargo, cuando Seiya le llamó desde otra habitación pidiéndole que echara un vistazo al vídeo de un partido, y ya no volvió a verlo.

Se las arregló para quedarse a solas con ella antes de marcharse y tratar de interrogarla, pero de pronto la cría se volvió muda. Como consecuencia, había perdido un par de _e-mails _importantes y las no tas finales relativas a un nuevo contrato. Más tarde, Rubeus le dijo que hubiera tenido que contarle a Seiya lo ocurrido, sencillamente, pero a Seiya y Serena se les caía la baba con sus crios, y a Yaten ni se le pasaba por la cabeza decir cualquier cosa que pudieran interpretar como una crítica a su adorada hija.

Ella dio un pisotón en la hierba.

—Quiero ver el teléfono _ahora _—dijo.

—Olvídate.

Ella hizo un puchero. Oh, mierda, se iba a poner a llorar. Sabía por experiencias anteriores que la mínima expresión de disgusto salida de la boca de su angelito ponía a Serena del revés. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Mina? Se llevó la mano como una flecha al bolsillo y sacó su móvil más reciente.

—Yo lo sostendré mientras lo miras. —Se arrodilló junto a ella.

Ella hizo ademán de cogerlo.

—Quiero sostenerlo yo.

Yaten no lo habría soltado ni por un segundo —no era tan ton to—, pero Mina fue a elegir ese preciso instante para hacer su aparición, y se quedó tan sorprendido con lo que vio que se le fue el santo al cielo.

Una corona del tamaño de la de la reina de Inglaterra descansaba sobre su rebelde maraña de pelos, y llevaba una túnica larga y plateada. La vaporosa falda estaba salpicada de resplandecientes lentejuelas, y una voluta de malla argentina enmarcaba sus hombros desnudos. El sol le daba por todas partes al adentrarse en la hierba, prendiendo en llamas su pelo y arrancando destellos deslumbrantes de la falsa pedrería. No era de extrañar que se hubiera hecho el silencio entre la gritona chiquillada. Él mismo se había quedado casi pasmado.

Por un momento, olvidó lo cabreado que estaba con ella. Aun que el traje era un disfraz y la diadema falsa, ella parecía casi mágica, y algo dentro de él se negaba a apartar los ojos. La mayoría de las niñas ya estaban vestidas, con sus pequeñas túnicas rosas pues tas por encima de _shorts _y camisetas. Al acercárseles Mina, él reparó en las chancletas que le asomaban por debajo del dobladillo del vestido. Por alguna extraña razón, parecían quedarle perfectas.

—Saludos, mis pequeñas bellezas —gorjeó, sonando como la bruja buena de _El mago de Oz_—. Soy Mina, vuestra hada madrina. Voy a preguntar a cada una de vosotras cómo se llama, y luego os lanzaré un hechizo que os convertirá en princesas auténticas. ¿Estáis listas?

Sus agudos chillidos parecieron indicar que lo estaban.

—Después de eso —prosiguió—, os ayudaré a hacer vuestra propia varita mágica para que os la llevéis a casa.

Yaten agarró rápidamente las varitas que había tirado en un montón y empezó a colocarlas a toda prisa entre los potes de purpurina rosa y las joyas de plástico de las mesas. Mina avanzaba a lo largo de la fila de niñitas, inclinándose a preguntar su nombre a cada una para luego agitar su propia varita sobre sus cabezas.

—Os designo princesa Keesha... Os designo princesa Rose... Os designo princesa Dominga... Os designo princesa Victoria Michiru.

_¡Maldita sea! _Yaten se dio media vuelta, acordándose demasiado tarde de que la cría tenía su teléfono. Rebuscó entre la hierba por donde habían estado y comprobó sus bolsillos, pero ni rastro del móvil. Se volvió hacia las niñas y allí estaba ella, una diminuta ladrona de móviles con las manos vacías y una diadema torcida en la cabeza.

La cría no tenía más de tres años, y apenas habían pasado unos instantes. No podía habérselo llevado lejos. Mientras consideraba cuál debía ser su próximo movimiento, Michiru surgió a su lado con una cámara Polaroid.

—Queremos una foto de cada niña sentada en el trono con su disfraz. ¿Las sacará gratis —le pinchó— o hará embargar las monedas que les deje el Ratoncito Pérez?

—Michiru, me hiere.

—Nada de qué preocuparse. Dudo que sangre. —Le plantó la cámara en la mano y se fue sin más, con su diadema rosa refulgiendo y la animosidad fluyendo de todos sus poros. Fantástico. De fomento, había conseguido despedir a su casamentera y perder otro móvil sin acercarse ni un milímetro al objetivo de enmendar sus relaciones con la propietaria de los Stars. Y la fiesta no había hecho más que empezar.

Mina concluyó la ceremonia de los nombramientos y luego Serena y ella condujeron a algunas de las niñas a las mesas para que decoraran sus varitas, mientras Michiru y Hotaru llevaban a las otras hacia una bandeja llena de pintalabios y sombras de ojos. Disponía de unos minutos antes de tener que montar su estudio de fotografía, tiempo suficiente para averiguar dónde había podido esconder un teléfono una niña de tres años.

Un gorjeo de risa procedente de Glinda la bruja buena se pro pagó en dirección a él, pero se resistió a dejarse distraer. Desafortunadamente, Chibi chibi se había acurrucado junto a su madre. Tenía las manos ocupadas, una con una barra de pegamento y la otra pegada al pulgar que se había metido en la boca, así que debía de haberlo guardado en algún sitio. Tal vez se lo hubiera metido en el bolsillo de los _shorts, _debajo del vestido. Recordó que lo había programado para que vibrara y dejó la cámara en el suelo, luego rodeó la casa para coger del coche su BlackBerry, que tenía un teléfono incorporado. Cuando volvió, marcó el número del móvil perdido y se apartó a un lado para ver si ella reaccionaba.

No lo hizo. Así que no lo llevaba en los bolsillos.

«Mierda.» Necesitaba a Mina. Sólo que la había desterrado de su vida.

Todas las niñas estaban alborotadas reclamando su atención, pero no sólo no se la veía desquiciada, sino que parecía que eso le gustara. El se forzó a mirar hacia otro lado. ¿Y qué, si parecía tan inocente como un personaje de Walt Disney? Él ni olvidaba ni perdonaba.

Se adentró más en la sombra del patio. Ninguna de las niñas estaba lista para su foto, y aún tenía tiempo de hacer algunas llama das, pero casi seguro que ella le sorprendería y haría algún comentario mordaz. Una vez más, el tema de _Tiburón _tronó en su cabeza. Miró hacia abajo.

Chibi chibi llevaba sombra de ojos azul claro y lucía una boquita de piñón pringosa de carmín rojo. Se enfundó la BlackBerry en el bolsillo a la velocidad del rayo.

—¿Has visto mi varita?

—Eh, una varita preciosa, sí señor. —Se puso en cuclillas y fin gió examinar su artística obra, pero yendo directamente al grano en realidad.

—Chibi chibi, enséñale al tío Yaten dónde has guardado su teléfono.

Ella le brindó una sonrisa deslumbrante, con las paletas ligera mente torcidas, posiblemente a causa de aquel pulgar.

—Quiero teléfono —dijo.

—Genial. Yo también. Vamos a buscarlo juntos.

Ella señaló a su bolsillo.

—¡Quiero ese teléfono!

—Ni hablar. —Se puso en pie como un rayo y se alejó a zancadas para qué, si Chibi chibi se echaba a llorar, no se le viera a él por los alrededores—. ¿Alguna está lista para la foto? —exclamó, rebosante de entusiasmo.

—Princesa Rose, tú ya estás lista —dijo Serena—. Ve a sentarte en el trono y que el príncipe Yaten te saque la foto.

Se oyó un bufido procedente de donde estaba Glinda la bruja buena.

—Tengo miedo —le susurró a Serena la pequeña.

—Con toda razón —masculló Glinda.

El comentario debería haberle exasperado, pero no había sido su intención quebrantarle a ella la moral, sólo darle una lección sobre negocios que en última instancia era por su propio bien.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —le preguntó Serena a la niña. Pero la pequeña miró a Mina con adoración.

—Quiero hacerme la foto con ella—dijo.

Serena sonrió a Mina.

—Hada madrina, parece que se te requiere para la foto.

—Cómo no. —Al llegar a la altura de él, levantó la nariz muy digna y pasó de largo. En la punta de la nariz tenía, Yaten no pudo evitar observarlo, una mancha de purpurina rosa.

Después de aquello, pareció que todas las princesas del lugar querían sacarse la foto con la buena hada madrina, quien, no por casualidad, se comportaba como si el fotógrafo real no existiera. Él sabía jugar a ese juego, y limitó sus comentarios a las niñas.

—A ver esa sonrisa, princesa. Muy bien.

Puede que Mina le ignorara, pero se reía con las niñas, lanzaba encantamientos, arbitraba disputas, y dejó que la princesa Pilar viera lo que llevaban las hadas madrinas debajo de la túnica. Él mismo tenía más que curiosidad. Desgraciadamente, esa hada madrina en particular llevaba _shorts _grises de deporte y no brillantes tangas rojas como él hubiera preferido. Pero en fin, eso era él sólo.

Al poco rato, se había olvidado de las llamadas que tenía que hacer y se concentraba en hacerles buenas fotos a las niñas. Tenía que reconocer que eran monas. Algunas eran tímidas y necesitaban que se las animase un poco. Otras eran muy habladoras. Un par de las de cuatro años quisieron que Mina se sentara en el trono para poder aposentarse en su regazo. Unas cuantas la hicieron posar de pie junto a ellas. Ella las hacía reír y a él sonreír, y para cuando terminaron con las fotos había decidido perdonarla. Qué demonios Todo el mundo merecía una segunda oportunidad. Primero le echa ría el rapapolvo de su vida, luego la volvería a admitir a prueba.

Hechas las fotos, ella se fue a ayudar a Hotaru, que estaba supervisando un juego de clavar el beso en la rana con un alfiler. Como Hotaru no le vendaba a ninguna los ojos, él no veía que la cosa tuviera mucho de juego, pero quizá se le escapaba algo. Michiru y Serena, entretanto, habían organizado una búsqueda del tesoro.

Chibi chibi apareció a su lado de pronto y trató de cachearle en busca de su móvil de reserva, pero él la distrajo con un pote abierto de sombra de ojos verde.

—¡Chibi chibi! ¿Cómo te has puesto así? —gritaba Serena instantes más tarde.

Él fingió estar ocupado con la cámara y no advertir la severa mi rada de desconfianza que Michiru le lanzó.

Serena reunió a las niñas bajo la sombra de un árbol y las tuvo entretenidas con un cuento que parecía estar improvisando sobre la marcha, titulado _Dafne y la fiesta de las princesas. _Incorporó el nombre de todas las niñas y hasta añadió una rana llamada «príncipe Yaten» especializada en sacar fotos mágicas. Ahora que había decidido perdonar a Mina, se relajó lo suficiente para disfrutar mirándola. Estaba sentada cruzada de piernas sobre la hierba, con las faldas abombadas envolviendo a las niñas en torno a ella. Se reía con ellas, daba palmadas y, en general, parecía una niña más.

Mientras preparaban las mesas con la merienda, a él le pusieron a cargo de la piñata-dragón.

—No les vendes los ojos —le susurró Hotaru—. Les da miedo.

De modo que no lo hizo. Las dejó dar palos hasta hartarse, y puesto que la piñata se resistía a romperse pese a todo, cogió él larguísimo el palo y la hizo pedazos. Las golosinas volaron en todas direcciones. Supervisó el reparto, y muy bien además. Nadie se hizo daño y nadie lloró, así que tal vez no era tan inepto con los crios.

Llegó la merienda en forma de marea rosa. Ponche rosa. Sándwiches hechos con pan rosa, una tarta en forma de castillo con sus torres escarchadas con helado rosa, al que faltaba ostensiblemente un pedazo del puente levadizo rosa, por obra sin duda del pequeño Alan Tenoh. Serena le pasó una cerveza.

—Eres un ángel misericordioso —le dijo él.

—No sé qué habríamos hecho sin ti.

—Ha sido divertido. —Al menos los últimos veinte minutos, en los que hubo un poco de acción con la piñata y como mínimo un resquicio para la posibilidad de derramar algo de sangre.

—¡Princesas! —llamó Michiru desde la mesa con la tarta—. Ya sé que todas deseamos dar las gracias a nuestra hada madrina por sacar tiempo de su apretada agenda para estar hoy con nosotras. Princesa Serena, tu historia nos ha encantado, y princesa Hotaru, todas hemos apreciado los abrazos que has repartido. —Su voz adoptó el tono camelador que él había llegado a temer—. En cuanto al príncipe Yaten... estamos tan contentas de que haya podido ayudar nos con la piñata... ¿Quién iba a decir que su talento para destrozar las cosas nos vendría tan bien?

—Caramba... —musitó Serena—. Sí que te tiene tirria.

Media hora más tarde, un grupo de princesas exhaustas volvía a sus casas con bolsas gigantes de chuches, repletas de golosinas para ellas y también para sus hermanos y hermanas.

—Ha sido una fiesta estupenda —dijo Hotaru en la escalera de entrada cuando desaparecía el minibús—. Estaba preocupada.

Michiru rodeó los hombros de su hija con el brazo y la besó en medio de la cabeza, justo detrás de su diadema.

—Has hecho que todas se sintieran como en casa.

«¿Y yo qué?», quiso decir Yaten. No acababa de ver que hubiera ganado un palmo de terreno con ella, pese a que había arreglado mesas, hecho fotos y se había ocupado de la piñata, todo ello sin hacer una sola llamada o el mínimo intento de enterarse cómo iba el partido de los Sox.

Mina apoyó la mano en la valla del porche y se desembalo de su disfraz de hada madrina.

—Me temo que tiene algunas manchas de hierba y le ha caído Ponche encima, con lo que no sé si podréis volverlo a usar.

—Con un Halloween ha sido suficiente —repuso Serena.

—Muchísimas gracias, Mina. —Michiru le dedicó la sincera sonrisa que a él le negaba—. Has estado perfecta de hada madrina

—He disfrutado de principio a fin. ¿Cómo se encuentran las gemelas?

—De morros. Pasé a verlas hace media hora. Les fastidia haberse perdido la fiesta.

—No las culpo. Ha sido una fiesta por todo lo alto.

Sonó un móvil. Él se llevó automáticamente la mano al bolsillo olvidándose por un instante de que había desconectado el teléfono La sacó de vacío...

—Hola, cariño... —hablaba Serena por el suyo—. Sí, hemos sobrevivido, aunque no gracias a ti y a Haruka. Por suerte, tu valeroso representante acudió a nuestro rescate... Sí, en serio.

Se palpó los bolsillos. ¿Dónde demonios estaba su BlackBerry?

—¡Quiero hablar con papá! —chilló Chibi chibi, estirando el brazo hacia el teléfono de Serena.

—Espera un segundo. Chibi chibi quiere saludar.

Serena bajó el móvil hasta la oreja de su hija. Yaten se dirigió al patio trasero. ¡Maldita sea!, pensó. No era posible que le hubiera robado dos en una sola tarde. Había debido de caérsele del bolsillo mientras corría alrededor de la piñata.

Miró debajo del árbol, en la hierba, en todos los sitios que se le ocurrieron, pero fue en vano. Se lo habría cogido la niña del bolsillo cuando se agachó para hablar con ella.

—¿Echa algo en falta? —dijo Michiru a su espalda, en tono zalamero—. ¿El corazón, tal vez?

—Mi BlackBerry

—No la he visto. Pero si la encuentro, esté seguro de que se lo haré saber inmediatamente. —Parecía sincera, pero él sospechó que si la encontraba, la tiraría a la piscina.

—Muchísimas gracias —dijo.

Mina y Serena habían vuelto al patio trasero, pero Chibi chibi parecía haberse marchado con Hotaru.

—Estoy reventada —dijo Serena—, y eso que yo estoy acostumbrada a estar con niños. Pobre Mina.

—No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo. —Mina empezó a recoger platos poniendo gran cuidado en ignorarle.

Michiru sacudió la mano indicándole que parara.

—Deja todo eso. Mi servicio de limpieza llegará enseguida. Mientras trabajan, voy a poner los pies en alto y recuperarme. No he empezado el último libro del club de lectura, y tengo que hacer méritos para compensar que no me acabé el anterior.

—Ese libro era un fiasco —dijo Mina—. No sé en qué estaría pensando Sakura cuando lo eligió.

Yaten aguzó el oído. ¿Mina y Michiru asistían juntas a un club de lectura? ¿Qué otros secretos interesantes le ocultaba? Serena bostezó y se desperezó.

—Me gusta la idea de Rei de dar a los tíos un libro para que lo lean cuando nos vayamos de retiro. El año pasado, si no estaban en el lago o con nosotras, se pasaban el rato repasando viejos partidos. Digan lo que digan, eso ha de hacerse aburrido al cabo de un rato.

Cada célula del cuerpo de Yaten se puso en máxima alerta.

—No dejéis que elija Taiki —dijo Michiru—. Ahora está colgado de García Márquez, y no me imagino a los demás tíos entusiasmados con _Cien años de soledad._

Sólo había un Taiki al que pudieran referirse, y ése era Taiki Pruitt, el antiguo placador en ataque estrella de los Stars. A Yaten le iba la cabeza a cien. ¿En qué clase de club de lectura an daba metida Mina?

Y aún más importante... ¿cómo iba él a sacar tajada del asunto, exactamente?

* * *

**Bueno, sí que Mina hizo enfadar a Yaten, pero en su defensa diré que se lo merecía. Ya sabemos qué le pasó a Mina en su relación pasada y de verdad creo que es algo que no le deseamos a nadie ¿o sí? En fin... ¿Qué pasará ahora que Mina fue despedida? ¿Le pedirá Yaten una disculpa? ¿Volverán las cosas a ser como antes? Ya lo sabremos!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me agrada que opinen de la historia**

**Cariños!**


	7. Yo te daré diversión

_**Perfecta Para Ti**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Yo te daré diversión**_

Mina recogió unos cuantos platos de papel más, pese a que Michiru le había dicho que no se molestara. Le aterraba la idea de estar encerrada en el coche con Yaten durante el viaje de vuelta. Michiru rebañó una pizca del revestimiento de helado rosa de las ruinas de la tarta castillo y se la llevó a la boca.

—Haruka y yo tenemos ya ganas de irnos de retiro. Cualquier ex cusa nos vale para ir al lago Wind. A Serena, desde luego, le tocó la lotería al casarse con un hombre con camping propio.

—Con lo poco que falta para la concentración del equipo, será el último descanso que podamos tomarnos en bastante tiempo. —Serena se volvió hacia Mina—. Casi se me olvida. Cancelaron la reserva de una de las cabañas. Podéis compartirla Janine y tú, ya que estáis las dos solteras, ¿o prefieres quedarte con tu habitación en el _bed & breakfast._

Mina se lo pensó. Aunque nunca había estado en el camping del lago Wind, sabía que tenía tanto un albergue Victoriano con derecho a cama y desayuno como un cierto número de pequeñas cabañas.

—Creo que...

—La cabaña, sin duda —dijo Yaten—. Parece que Mina no ha mencionado que me ordenó acompañarla.

Mina se volvió a mirarle con ojos asombrados.

A Michiru se le congeló el dedo sobre el revestimiento del pastel.

—¿Viene usted al retiro?

Mina observó que a Yaten le palpitaba una venita en la base del cuello. A él esto le encantaba. Podía ponerle en evidencia con unas pocas palabras, pero era un adicto a la adrenalina y ya había tirado los dados.

—Nunca he podido resistirme a aceptar una apuesta —dijo él—. Ella cree que soy incapaz de pasarme una semana entera sin mi móvil.

—Ya te cuesta aguantar durante una cena —masculló Serena.

—Espero que las dos os disculpéis cuando os haya demostrado lo muy equivocadas que estáis.

Serena y Michiru se volvieron hacia Mina con idéntica ex presión inquisitiva. Su orgullo herido le pedía que le castigara. De inmediato. Merecía su libra de carne por la forma en que la había despedido, a sangre fría.

Siguió un silencio extraño. Él la observaba a la espera, con la venita del cuello marcando el paso de los segundos con su pálpito.

—No resistirá. —Forzó una sonrisa—. Lo sabe todo el mundo, menos él.

—Muy interesante. —Serena se mordió la lengua para no decir más, aunque Mina sabía que lo estaba deseando.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, Yaten y ella se dirigían de vuelta a la ciudad, con un silencio en el coche tan espeso como el escarcha do rosa de la tarta castillo, pero ni mucho menos tan dulce. Él se había portado mejor con las niñas de lo que ella esperaba. Había prestado respetuosamente oídos a las preocupaciones de Hotaru, y Chibi chibi le adoraba. A Mina le sorprendió el gran número de ve ces que le vio en cuclillas a su lado, hablando con ella.

Finalmente, Yaten rompió el silencio.

—Ya había decidido volver a contratarla antes de oír lo del retiro.

—Oh, sí, le creo —dijo, enmascarando su herida con el sarcasmo.

—En serio.

—Cualquier cosa, con tal de que nada le quite el sueño.

—Está bien, Mina. Desahóguese. Suéltelo todo. Todo lo que ha estado aguantándose durante la tarde.

—Desahogarse es privilegio de los iguales. A humildes emplea dos como yo no nos queda sino fruncir los labios y besar el suelo que pisa.

—Ha pisado fuera del tiesto, y lo sabe. Esto de Michiru no acaba nunca de arreglarse. Creí que podría cambiar eso.

—Lo que usted diga.

Se pasó resueltamente al carril izquierdo.

—¿Quiere que me eche atrás? Puedo llamar a Serena por la mañana y decirle que me ha surgido algo. ¿Es lo que quiere que haga?

—Como si tuviera elección, si quiero que siga siendo cliente mío.

—Vale, vamos a ponérselo fácil. Decida lo que decida, la vuelvo a contratar. Nuestro trato sigue en pie en cualquier caso.

Procuró demostrarle que su oferta no la impresionaba.

—Ya, me puedo figurar lo mucho que cooperaría si me negara a que venga conmigo al retiro.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

—Quiero que sea honesto. Míreme a los ojos y admita que no tenía la menor intención de volver a contratarme hasta que ha oído lo del retiro.

—Sí, tiene razón. —No la miró a los ojos, pero al menos estaba siendo honesto—. No pensaba perdonarla. ¿Y sabe por qué? Porque soy un hijo de puta despiadado.

—Muy bien. Puede venir conmigo.

Mina se pasó unos cuantos días cabreada. Trató de echarle la culpa a la regla, pero el autoengaño ya no se le daba tan bien como antes. La sangre fría con que Yaten la trató la hizo sentirse herida, traicionada y sencillamente furiosa. Un solo error, y le había dado la patada. Si no llega a ser por el retiro del lago Wind, no habría vuelto a verle más. Era absolutamente prescindible, una más de sus abejas obreras.

El martes le dejó un lacónico mensaje de voz. «Esmeralda quiere que vea a una el jueves por la noche, a las ocho y media. Cíteme con una de las suyas a las ocho y así mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro.»

Finalmente, dejó su cabreo donde tocaba, sobre sus propias espaldas. No podía culparle a él por aquellas fantasías sexuales que insistían en colársele en la cabeza a la que bajaba la guardia. Para él, todo esto eran negocios. Era ella la que había permitido que se volviera algo personal, y si volvía a olvidar esto merecería cargar con las consecuencias.

El jueves por la tarde, antes de dirigirse al Sienna's para una nueva ronda de presentaciones, se vio con su más reciente cliente en el garwax. Ray Fiedler le había venido recomendado por el pariente de una de las más antiguas amistades de Nana, y Mina le concertó su primera cita la noche anterior, con una chica del equipo docente de la Facultad de Loyola a la que había conocido en sus incursiones por el campus.

—Lo pasamos bien y tal —dijo Ray cuando se sentaron a una de las mesas de madera del Earwax, que estaba pintada como si fue ra la rueda de un vagón del circo—, pero la verdad es que Carole no es mi tipo, físicamente.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Mina apartó la vista para no verle empezar ominosamente a buscar la expresión adecuada. Conocía la respuesta, pero quería obligarle a expresarla.

—Está... O sea, es una mujer muy agradable, de verdad. Hay mucha gente que no pilla mis bromas. Es sólo que me gustan las mujeres más... más en forma.

—No estoy segura de entenderle.

—Carole tiene un poco de sobrepeso.

Ella dio un sorbo a su capuchino y prefirió fijarse en el dragón de madera rojo y dorado de la pared en vez de en los cuarenta kilos de más que colgaban en torno a lo que había sido en tiempos la cintura de Ray Fiedler.

No era tonto.

—Ya sé que yo tampoco soy un adonis precisamente, pero voy al gimnasio.

Mina frenó sus impulsos de alargar el brazo y darle de bofetadas. A pesar de todo, este tipo de desafíos eran parte de lo que le gustaba de ser una casamentera.

—Entonces, ¿suele usted salir con mujeres delgadas?

—No hace falta que sean reinas de la belleza, pero las mujeres con las que he salido han sido bastante guapas.

Mina fingió una actitud reflexiva.

—Estoy algo confundida. La primera vez que hablamos, me quedé con la idea de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir con nadie.

—Bueno, y así es, pero...

Le dejó sufrir un rato. Un tipo con múltiples piercings pasó junto a su mesa, seguido de un par de madres con pinta de ir a un partido de fútbol a animar a sus hijos.

—¿O sea, que este asunto del peso es importante para usted? ¿Más importante que la personalidad o la inteligencia?

Él la miró como si le hubiera hecho una pregunta con trampa.

—Es sólo que tenía en mente a alguien... un poco diferente. —«Como todo el mundo, ¿no?», pensó Mina. Se acercaba fin de semana del Cuatro de Julio, y ella no tenía una cita, ni perspectivas de conseguirla, ni ningún plan aparte de retomar su programa de ejercicio físico e intentar no amargarse a cuenta del retiro en el lago Wind con el club de lectura. Ray jugueteaba con su cucharilla, y la irritación que sentía hacia él empezó a remitir. No era mal tipo, sólo iba un poco despistado.

—Puede que no haya ocurrido un flechazo —le dijo—, pero le voy a repetir lo que le dije anoche a Carole cuando me expresó algunos peros. Tienen ustedes historias semejantes, y disfrutaron recíprocamente de su compañía. Creo que eso justifica que vuelvan a quedar, sin tener en cuenta ahora mismo la ausencia de una atracción física. Como poco, podría ganar una amiga.

Tardó unos instantes antes de que lo captara.

—¿A qué peros se refiere? ¿Ella no quiere que nos volvamos a ver?

—Tiene sus dudas, igual que usted.

El se llevó de inmediato la mano a la cabeza.

—Es por mi pelo, ¿verdad? Eso es lo único que preocupa a las mujeres. Ven a un hombre al que se le está cayendo el pelo y no le quieren dar ni la hora.

—A las mujeres les importa menos una calva incipiente o unos cuantos kilos de más de lo que los hombres suponen. ¿Sabe qué es lo más importante para ellas en lo que al aspecto físico de un hombre se refiere?

—¿La altura? Oiga, yo mido casi uno setenta y cinco.

—No es la altura. Los estudios demuestran que lo más importante para las mujeres es el aseo personal. Valoran que los hombres vayan limpios y arreglados más que ninguna otra cosa. —Hizo una pausa—. Y un buen corte de pelo es muy importante para ellas.

—¿No le gustó cómo llevo el pelo?

Mina le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—¿No es fantástico? Es tan fácil cambiar un corte de pelo.

—Aquí tiene el nombre de un peluquero que hace unos cortes de cabello estupendos. —Le deslizó la tarjeta por encima de la mesa. Todo lo demás lo tiene usted en orden, así que esto va a ser fácil.

A él ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera ser él el rechazado y su instinto competitivo entró en acción. Para cuando salió de la cafetería, había aceptado a regañadientes tanto cortarse el pelo como volver a quedar con Carole. Mina se dijo a sí misma que cada vez lo hacía mejor, y que no debía permitir que ni madre ni sus problemas con Yaten Kou le infundieran tantas dudas al respecto.

Entró en el Sienna's de mejor humor, pero enseguida se fue todo al garete. Yaten no había llegado, y la intérprete de arpa de DePaul con la que le había concertado cita llamó diciendo que se había hecho un corte en la pierna y estaba de camino a urgencias.

No había hecho más que colgar cuando llamó Yaten.

—El avión ha llegado con retraso —dijo—. Estoy en tierra, en el aeropuerto de O'Hare, pero estamos esperando a que abran una puerta.

Le contó lo de la intérprete de arpa y luego, porque por la voz parecía cansado, le sugirió que pospusiera su cita de Parejas Black.

—Es tentador, pero más vale que no —dijo él—. Esmeralda parece entusiasmada con ésta. Están abriendo una puerta ahora mismo, así que en principio no llegaré muy tarde. Defienda el fuerte hasta entonces.

—De acuerdo.

Mina estuvo charlando con el camarero hasta que llegó la candidata de Esmeralda. La miró con ojos asombrados. No era de extrañar que Black estuviera entusiasmada. Era la mujer más hermosa que Mina hubiera visto jamás...

A la mañana siguiente, al volver de su sesión matinal de _jogging _Mina se encontró con Esmeralda Black de pie ante el portal de su casa. Nunca las habían presentado, pero la reconoció por la foto de su página _web. _Sólo cuando la vio de cerca, de todas formas cayó en la cuenta de que era la misma mujer a la que había visto de pie delante del Sienna's la noche que presentó a Barrie y Yaten. Black llevaba una blusa negra de seda cruzada en la cintura, unos llamativos pantalones de _sport _rosas y zapatos negros de tacón alto de piel a todas luces auténtica. Su pelo oscuro lucía un corte primoroso, era el tipo de pelo que ondea al más leve movimiento de cabeza, y tenía una piel impecable. En cuanto a su cuerpo... Saltaba a la vista que sólo comía en días festivos.

—No se atreva a jugarme otra mala pasada como la de anoche —dijo Esmeralda en el instante en que las zapatillas de deporte de Mina tocaron los escalones del porche. Emanaba la clase de frágil belleza que siempre la hacía a ella sentirse regordeta, pero más aún esa mañana, con sus _shorts _anchos y la camiseta naranja sudada con la inscripción BILL'S, CALEFACCIÓN Y AIRE ACONDICIONADO

—Buenos días a usted también. —Mina se sacó la llave del bolsillo de los _shorts, _abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que pasara Esmeralda.

Esmeralda examinó la zona de recepción y el despacho de Mina de una sola ojeada desdeñosa.

—Nunca…, _jamás... _vuelva a tomarse la libertad de deshacerse de una de mis candidatas sin que Yaten haya tenido ocasión de conocerla.

Mina cerró la puerta.

—Mandó usted una mala candidata.

Black apuntó con un dedo salido de la manicura a la frente perlada de sudor de Mina.

—Eso debía decidirlo Yaten, no usted.

Mina ignoró la pistola de la uña esmaltada.

—Seguro que está al corriente de lo poco que le gusta perder el tiempo.

Esmeralda elevó la mano al cielo.

—¿De verdad es usted tan incompetente? Claudia Reeshman es la modelo más cotizada de Chicago. Es bella. Es inteligente. Hay un millón de hombres que desearían que se les pusiera a tiro.

—Tal vez sea cierto, pero parece tener serios problemas emocionales. —La lista la encabezaba una evidente afición a las drogas, aunque Mina no iba a hacer acusaciones que no pudiera respaldar con pruebas—. Se echó a llorar antes de que le sirvieran la primera copa.

—Todo el mundo tiene un día malo de vez en cuando. —Black apoyó una mano en la cadera, una pose muy femenina que en ella resultaba tan agresiva como un golpe de kárate—. Me he pasado un mes entero intentando convencerla para presentarle a Yaten. Por fin consigo que acepte, y ¿qué hace usted? Decide que a él no le va gustar y la manda a casa.

—Claudia estaba pasando por algo más que un mal día —replicó Mina—. Emocionalmente, está hecha una ruina.

—Me daría igual que se hubiera revolcado por el suelo aullando como una perra. Lo que hizo usted fue una estupidez y un gol pe bajo.

Mina se las había visto con personalidades fuertes toda su vida, y no iba a dejarse avasallar por ésta, aunque el sudor le chorreara por los ojos y llevara BILL'S, CALEFACCIÓN Y AIRE ACONDICIONADO pegado al pecho.

—Yaten ha dejado muy claro qué es lo que espera.

—Yo diría que la mujer más sexy y más deseada de Chicago su pera sus expectativas.

—Quiere algo más que belleza de su esposa.

—Por favor... Tratándose de hombres como Yaten, la talla del sujetador siempre cuenta más que el coeficiente intelectual.

Así no iban a ningún lado, de modo que Mina hizo lo que pudo por sonar profesional en lugar de cabreada.

—Todo este proceso resultaría más fácil para ambas si pudiéramos trabajar juntas.

Esmeralda la miró como si Mina le hubiera ofrecido una gran bolsa grasienta repleta de comida basura.

—Mis aprendizas han de cumplir una serie de requisitos muy estrictos, señorita Aino. Usted no reúne ninguno de ellos.

—Mire, ahí ya se ha puesto borde. —Mina se dirigió resueltamente hacia la puerta—. A partir de ahora, presente sus quejas directamente a Yaten.

—Ah, lo haré, créame. Y me muero por oír lo que tenga que decir respecto a esto.

—¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? —bramaba Yaten por el teléfono al cabo de unas horas, no exactamente gritando, pero casi—. ¡Acabo de enterarme de que despachó usted a Claudia Reeshman!

—¿Y bien? —Mina clavó con saña el boli en el taco de notas que había junto al teléfono de la cocina.

—Es evidente que le he dado demasiado poder.

—Anoche, cuando le devolví la llamada para contarle que había cancelado la cita porque ella no era lo que quería, me dio las gracias.

—Se le pasó por alto mencionar su nombre. Nunca me han tirado especialmente las modelos, pero Claudia Reeshman... Por Dios, Mina...

—Tal vez quiera volver a despedirme.

—¿Quiere dejarlo estar?

—¿Cómo va a ir esto? —Le dio otra estocada al taco de notas—. ¿Confía en mí o no?

Oyó por el teléfono el bocinazo de un coche, seguido de un largo silencio.

—Confío en usted —dijo él al fin.

Ella casi se atraganta.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

Sin previo aviso, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta del tamaño de la torre Sears. Se lo aclaró e intentó sonar como si eso fuera exactamente lo que esperaba que dijera él.

—Bien —dijo—. Oigo bocinas. ¿Está en la carretera?

—Ya le dije que iba a ir en coche a Indianápolis.

—Es cierto. Estamos a viernes. —Iba a pasar las dos noches siguientes en Indiana con un cliente que jugaba en los Cocks. Inicialmente, había programado el viaje para el fin de semana posterior, pero había tenido que cambiar sus planes a causa del retiro con el club de lectura en el que ella prefería no pensar.

—Esa costumbre tuya de irte de la ciudad todos los fines de se mana convierte la programación de estas presentaciones en todo un desafío.

—Los negocios son lo primero. Sí que ha cabreado a Black. Quiere que le sirva su cabeza en una bandeja.

—Con un cuchillo y un poco de crema amarga desnatada para ayudar a bajarla.

—No sabía que Reeshman siguiera en Chicago. Pensaba que se había trasladado definitivamente a Nueva York.

Mina sospechaba que Claudia no quería estar tan lejos de su camello.

—Hágame un favor —dijo él—. Si Black me organiza una cita con alguna otra que haya posado para el «especial trajes de baño» de _Sports Illustrated, _al menos dígame cómo se llama antes de desembarazarse de ella.

—De acuerdo.

—Y gracias por acceder a echarme un cable mañana.

Ella dibujó una margarita en el taco de notas.

—¿Cómo podría negarme a pasar el día dando vueltas por la ciudad con su tarjeta de crédito y sin límite de gasto?

—Además de con Rubeus y la madre de Sean Palmer. No se olvide de esa parte. Rubeus podía haberse encargado de esto él solo si la señora Palmer no le tuviera tanto miedo.

—No es la única que le tiene miedo. ¿Está seguro de que no corremos peligro?

—Siempre que no hablen de política ni de la Taco Bell ni mencionen el color rojo.

—Gracias por avisar.

—Y no dejen acercarse demasiado a nadie que lleve sombrero.

—Tengo que dejarle ya.

Al colgar, se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, lo que no era buena idea en absoluto. Las pitones podían atacar a voluntad, y ra ra vez avisaban antes.

Arté, la madre de Sean Palmer, trenzas rastas entrecanas, una figura alta y rotunda y una risa contagiosa. A Mina le gustó de inmediato. Con Rubeus ejerciendo de guía, hicieron un recorrido turístico completo, que empezó con un _tour _arquitectónico en barco de buena mañana, seguido de un recorrido por la colección impresionista del Instituto de las Artes. Rubeus, aunque se encargó de organizarlo todo, se mantuvo en un segundo plano. Era un tipo extraño, lleno de intrigantes contradicciones que hacían que Mina quisiera saber más de él.

Después de almorzar más bien tarde, se dirigieron al Millenium Park, el glorioso parque nuevo a la orilla del lago que, según creían los ciudadanos de Chicago, había puesto por fin a la ciudad por delante de San Francisco como la más bonita de Estados Unidos. Mina había visitado el parque un montón de veces, y disfrutó pre sumiendo de sus jardines en bancales, de la fuente Crown de cien to cincuenta metros de alto con sus cambiantes imágenes de vídeo y de la escultura, reluciente como un espejo, de la Cloud Gate, cariñosamente conocida como «el Haba».

Mientras atravesaban el futurista pabellón de la música, donde las onduladas planchas de acero inoxidable del escenario exterior se fundían de forma exquisita con los rascacielos del fondo, su conversación volvió a centrarse en el hijo de Arté, que pronto jugaría de _fullback _con los Bears.

—A Sean le iban detrás todos los representantes —dijo su madre—. El día en que firmó con Yaten fue un día feliz para mí. Dejé de preocuparme tanto porque alguien se fuera a aprovechar de él. Sé que Yaten va a defender sus intereses.

—Se preocupa por sus clientes, eso está claro —dijo Mina.

El sol de julio flirteaba con las olas del lago mientras las dos mujeres seguían a Rubeus por el puente peatonal de acero que discurría sinuoso por encima del tráfico de la avenida Columbus. Cuando llegaron al otro lado, caminaron hacia la pista de_ jogging. _Se habían detenido a admirar las vistas cuando un ciclista llamó a voces a Rubeus y se detuvo junto a él a continuación.

Mina y Arté se quedaron paralizadas, mirando los ajustadísimos _shorts _negros de ciclismo del hombre.

—Alabemos a Dios por la gloria de su Creación —dijo Arté.

—Amén.

Se acercaron un poco más, para observar mejor las pantorrillas bañadas en sudor del ciclista y la camiseta de malla azul y blanca que se le pegaba al pecho perfectamente desarrollado. Estaría en sus veintitantos, tirando a treinta, y llevaba un casco rojo de alta tecnología que ocultaba la parte superior de su empapado pelo rubio, pero no su perfil de adonis.

—Necesitaría un chapuzón en el lago para enfriarme —susurro Mina.

—Si tuviera veinte años menos...

Rubeus les hizo gestos para que se acercaran.

—Señoras, hay alguien que me gustaría presentarles.

—Ven con mamá —murmuró Arté, lo que hizo reír a Mina**.**

Justo antes de que llegaran junto a los hombres, Mina re conoció al ciclista.

—Ahí va. Ya sé quién es ése.

—Señora Palmer, Mina —dijo Rubeus—, éste es el famoso Kaito Ace, el próximo gran _quarterback _de los Stars.

Aunque Mina no conocía personalmente al suplente de Seiya, le había visto jugar, y estaba al tanto de su reputación. Arté le dio la mano.

—Es un placer conocerte, Kaito. Di a tus amigos que no se pasen con Sean, mi niño, esta temporada.

Kaito le brindó su sonrisa de romper corazones. «¿Que no sabrá él perfectamente el efecto que causa en las mujeres?», pensó Mina.

—No lo haremos, señora, pero sólo por usted. —Rezumando _sex appeal _por todos sus poros, enfocó su encanto hacia ella. Repasó su cuerpo de arriba abajo con ojos descaradamente escrutadores y una seguridad que proclamaba que podía hacerla suya, a ella o a cualquier mujer que le viniera en gana, cuando y como quisiera.

«Que te lo has creído, niño malo, niño sexy.»

—Mina, ¿no? —preguntó.

—Tendría que comprobarlo en mi carné de conducir para estar segura —dijo—. Me cuesta respirar ahora mismo.

Rubeus se atragantó y se echó a reír a continuación.

Aparentemente, Ace no estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres le pusieran en evidencia, porque por un momento pareció desconcertado. Luego volvió a dar cuerda a su mecanismo de seducción.

—Será el calor, tal vez.

—Sí que hace calor aquí, sí. —Normalmente, los hombres imponentes la intimidaban, pero él estaba tan pagado de sí mismo que sólo le divertía.

El se echó a reír, esta vez sinceramente, y a ella le gustó de pronto pese a toda su chulería.

—Admiro a las rubias peleonas, la verdad —dijo.

Ella dejó resbalar un poco sus gafas de sol por la nariz y le miró por encima de ellas.

—Yo apostaría, señor Ace, a que admira a las mujeres en general.

—Y a que ellas te corresponden. —Arté se reía.

Kaito se volvió hacia Rubeus.

—¿De dónde has sacado a estas dos?

—De la prisión del condado de Cook.

Arté resopló.

—Compórtate, Rubeus.

Kaito volvió a centrar su atención en Mina.

—Su nombre me suena. Espere un momento. ¿No es usted la casamentera de Yaten?

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—La gente chismorrea. —Una patinadora pasó zumbando con la morena melena al viento. Él se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar de la vista—. Nunca había conocido a una casamentera —dijo al fin—. ¿Cree que debería contratarla?

—Ya sabrá que mi negocio no tiene nada que ver con andar picando de flor en flor, ¿no?

Él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Oiga, todo el mundo quiere conocer a alguien especial.

Ella sonrió.

—No cuando se lo están pasando en grande conociendo a todas esas no-especiales.

Kaito se volvió hacia Rubeus.

—Creo que no le gusto.

—Le gustas —dijo Rubeus—, pero cree que eres un poco inmaduro.

—Estoy segura de que se le pasará cuando crezca —dijo Mina.

Rubeus le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Ya sé que no sucede muy a menudo, pero parece que Mina es inmune a tu carita de estrella de cine.

—Pues alguien debería llevarla al oculista —masculló Arté, haciéndoles reír a todos.

Kaito sacó su bici del camino y la dejó apoyada en un árbol mientras los cuatro seguían charlando. Kaito preguntó a Arté por Sean, y hablaron un rato de los Bears. Luego, Rubeus sacó el tema de que Kaito andaba buscando representante.

—He oído que estuviste viendo a Jack Riley en IMG.

—Estoy viendo a mucha gente.

—Deberías oír al menos lo que Yaten tenga que decir. El tío es listo.

—Yaten Kou es el primero de mi lista de gente a la que no debo llamar. Ya tengo suficientes formas de hacer infeliz a Michiru —Kaito se volvió hacia Mina—. ¿Le gustaría venir conmigo a la playa mañana?

Ella no se esperaba algo así, y se quedó perpleja. También escamada.

—¿Porqué?

—¿Puedo ser sincero?

—No lo sé. ¿Puede?

—Necesito protección.

—¿Solar, para no ponerse demasiado moreno?

—No. —Hizo centellear su sonrisa de chico encantador—. Me encanta la playa, pero me reconoce tanta gente que me es difícil refrescarme. Normalmente, si estoy con una mujer, la gente me deja un poco más de aire.

—¿Y yo soy la única mujer que puede encontrar que quiera acompañarle? Eso lo dudo.

Él pestañeó.

—No se lo tome a mal, pero estaré más relajado si invito a una con la que no esté pensando en acostarme.

Mina soltó una carcajada.

—El pobre Kaito necesita una amiga, no una amante. —Rubeus se rió discretamente.

—La invito a usted también, señora Palmer —dijo Kaito, muy educado.

—Cariño, ni un bombón como tú va a conseguir que me exhiba en público en traje de baño.

—¿Qué dice, Mina? —Kaito señaló con un gesto de la cabeza a la orilla del lago—. Podemos ir a la playa de Oak Street. Llevare una nevera. Podemos andar por ahí, nadar, escuchar música. Será divertido. Puede rebajar su nivel de exigencia un par de horas, ¿no?

Su vida se había vuelto muy extraña desde que conoció a Yaten Kou. El joven deportista más deseado de Chicago acababa de pedirle que pasara la tarde del domingo tirada en la playa con él, cuando apenas dos días antes sentía lástima de sí misma porque no tenía ningún plan para el fin de semana del Cuatro de Julio.

—Siempre que me prometa que no se comerá con los ojos a mujeres más jóvenes estando conmigo.

—¡Nunca haría eso! —declaró, olvidándose al parecer de la patinadora morena.

—Sólo quería dejarlo claro.

Y no lo hizo.

Tampoco habló por el móvil ni se sacó una BlackBerry. Fue un día caluroso y despejado, y él trajo hasta una sombrilla de playa para proteger su delicada piel de pelirroja. Estuvieron tumbados en sus toallas, oyendo música, hablando cuando les apetecía y miran do el lago cuando no. Ella llevó su bañador blanco de dos piezas que tenía el corte lo bastante alto en los muslos para hacerle las piernas más largas, pero no tanto que requiriera unas ingles brasileñas. Les interrumpieron algunos admiradores, pero tampoco muchos. Aun así, todo el mundo parecía querer un poquito de Kaito Ace. Tal vez por eso ella percibió en él una extraña soledad bajo su ego hiperdesarrollado. Él eludía las preguntas relativas a su familia, y ella no quiso presionarle.

Cuando volvió a casa, la esperaban cuatro mensajes de voz, todos ellos de Yaten, pidiéndole que le llamara inmediatamente. En vez de hacerlo, tomó una ducha. Estaba secándose el pelo cuan do oyó el timbre de la puerta. Se ató su albornoz amarillo por la cintura y bajó las escaleras, pasándose una mano por el pelo camino de la puerta.

A través de las ondulaciones del cristal, un hombre como un armario le devolvió la mirada. La Pitón visitaba su casa por segunda vez.

—Este año, sólo dos cajas de galletitas de menta, chicas —dijo Mina al abrir la puerta—. Estoy a dieta.

Yaten entró con gran ímpetu, dejándola atrás.

—¿Comprueba alguna vez si tiene mensajes en el contestador?

Ella bajó la vista hacia sus pies descalzos.

—Ha vuelto a pillarme con mi mejor aspecto.

Él estaba en modo hiperactivo, y apenas la miró, como por lo demás procedía.

—Está guapísima. O sea, que allí estoy yo, atrapado en un seminario sobre la Biblia en Indianápolis, cuando me llega la noticia de que mi casamentera está en la playa con Kaito Ace.

—¿Respondió al teléfono en mitad de un seminario sobre la Biblia?

—Me aburría.

—¿Y asistía usted a esa clase porque...? Da igual. Su cliente que ría que asistiera. —Cerró la puerta.

—¿Por qué demonios le pidió Ace que fuera con él?

—Está loco por mí. Me ocurre constantemente. Raoul dice que no puedo evitar causar ese efecto en los hombres.

—Ya. Rubeus me dijo que Kaito quería ir a la playa y necesitaba que alguien le apartara las moscas.

—¿Por qué lo ha preguntado, entonces?

—Para conocer el punto de vista de Raoul.

Ella sonrió y le siguió con pasos sordos hasta el recibidor.

—Su terrorífico esbirro estaba al tanto de esto desde ayer. ¿Por qué ha esperado hasta hoy para contárselo?

—Eso me pregunto yo. ¿Tiene algo de comer?

—Algunos restos de comida tailandesa, pero les está creciendo pelo, así que no se lo recomiendo.

—Voy a pedir una pizza. ¿Cómo le gusta?

Tal vez fuera porque estaba prácticamente desnuda y no le gustaba su actitud, o a lo mejor es que era una idiota sin más, pero el caso es que se llevó una mano a la cadera, le miró con descaro y de jó que las palabras salieran de su boca.

—Me gusta caliente... y... picante.

Él bajó los párpados, posando la mirada sobre el escote de su albornoz.

—Eso mismo me dijo Raoul.

Ella se batió a toda prisa en retirada hacia las escaleras. El sonido de la discreta risa de Yaten la acompañó hasta el piso de arriba.

Se tomó su tiempo para ponerse su último par de shorts limpios y una blusita azul con un remate de encaje que iba a posarse en lo que pasaba por ser su canaleta. Que tuviera que mantenerse a la defensiva no implicaba que hubiera de descuidar su aspecto. Se empolvó las mejillas dándoles un tono bronceado, se dio un toque de brillo en los labios y finalmente se pasó un peine de púa ancha por el pelo, donde algunos tirabuzones rebeldes le enmarcaban ya la cara como adornos navideños.

Cuando volvió al piso de abajo, encontró a Yaten en su despacho, apoltronado en su silla con los tobillos cruzados encima de la mesa y el auricular de su teléfono encajado bajo la barbilla. Sus ojos acusaron recibo de su escote de encaje y luego de sus piernas des nudas, y sonrió. Estaba jugando con ella otra vez, pero no iba a permitirse a sí misma sacar conclusiones.

—Ya lo sé, Rocco, pero no tiene más que diez dedos. ¿Cuántos diamantes puede llevar encima? —Frunció la frente al oír la res puesta al otro lado de la línea—. Haz caso a la gente que se preocupa por ti. No digo que lo tuyo con ella no vaya en serio, pero espérate un par de meses, ¿vale? Hablamos la semana que viene. —Colgó el teléfono con rabia y bajó los pies al suelo—. Chupasangres. Esas tías ven a los chavales venir de frente y les sacan todo lo que tienen.

—¿Estamos hablando de los mismos chavales que señalan con el dedo a las chupasangres en la recepción de los hoteles y dicen «tú, tú y tú» ¿Y que al cabo de diez minutos les están dando mil razones para no ponerse un condón?

—Sí, bueno, eso también se da. —Cogió la cerveza que le había birlado de la nevera—. Pero lo de algunas de estas mujeres es in creíble. Los tíos serán duros en el campo, pero cuando termina el partido la cosa cambia. Sobre todo con los más jóvenes. De pronto les vienen todas estas mujeres preciosas diciéndoles que están enamoradas. Cuando quieres darte cuenta, los chicos les están regalando coches deportivos y anillos de diamantes para celebrar que han cumplido un mes. Y no quiero empezar a hablar de las aprovechadas que se quedan embarazadas para luego vender cara su discreción.

—Una vez más, nada que no pueda prevenirse con un condón. —Cogió una regadera de plástico azul y fue con ella hacia las viole tas africanas de Nana.

—Los tíos son jóvenes. Se creen invencibles. Ya sé que en Minalandia todo el mundo es amable y cariñoso, pero hay más mujeres codiciosas en el mundo de las que se puede imaginar.

Mina dejó de regar para mirarle fijamente.

—¿Acaso una de esas codiciosas mujeres consiguió llegar has ta sus bolsillos? ¿Por eso es usted tan quisquilloso?

—Para cuando llegué a ganar lo suficiente para ser un objetivo apetecible, ya había aprendido a cuidar de mí mismo.

—Sólo por curiosidad... ¿Se ha enamorado alguna vez? De una mujer —se apresuró a aclarar, no fuera a empezar a recitarle los nombres de sus clientes.

—Estuve comprometido cuando iba a la facultad. No salió bien.

—¿Porqué no?

—La herida es demasiado reciente para hurgar en ella —dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

Ella le hizo una mueca, y él sonrió. Sonó su móvil. Mientras respondía, ella observó que él daba más la impresión de estar en su casa que ella misma. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba? No se sabía cómo, encontraba la forma de marcar el territorio allá donde fuera. Como si levantara la pierna cada vez que entraba en una habitación.

Acabó de regar las violetas africanas y se dirigió a la cocina, donde recogió el escandaloso lavavajillas de Nana. Sonó el timbre de la puerta, y al cabo de un momento apareció Yaten con la pizza. Ella reunió platos y servilletas. Él sacó dos cervezas y las llevó a la mesa.

Al sentarse, contempló los anaqueles esmaltados de azul y la lata de galletas de Hello Kitty.

—Me gusta este sitio. Es acogedor.

—Se expresa con mucho tacto. Ya sé que debería ponerlo al día pero no he tenido tiempo. —Apenas le llegaba para comprar pintura, y mucho menos para una remodelación más ambiciosa.

Empezaron a comer, y el silencio que se hizo en torno a ellos resultó sorprendentemente cómodo. Ella se preguntó qué haría él al día siguiente para la fiesta del Cuatro de Julio. Él liquidó su prime ra porción de pizza y cogió otra.

—Mina, ¿cómo se las ha arreglado usted para hacer amistad con las dos personas que más me interesan a mí ahora mismo? ¿Qué les da?

—Mi natural encanto, sumado al hecho de que yo tengo vida privada, cosa que usted no. —Menuda vida. El miércoles por la no che, el señor Tomoe la había chuleado para que asistiera a la cena de los jubilados, a la que cada uno llevaba algo, en el centro asistencial. Había cedido únicamente a condición de que él prometiera volver a sacar a pasear a la señora Valerio.

Yaten se limpió las comisuras de la boca con su servilleta.

—¿Qué dijo Ace de mí?

Ella mordisqueó la corteza de su pizza. Ésta, se recordó a sí misma, era la razón por la que él había sugerido su cena íntima y festiva.

—Dijo que era usted el _number one _de su lista de no llamables. Cito casi textualmente. Pero eso es probable que ya lo supiera.

—¿Y usted qué le dijo?

—Nada. Estaba demasiado ocupada babeando. Dios mío, esta como un queso.

Él frunció la frente.

—Kaito Ace no es uno de esos chicos ingenuos de los que le hablaba. Tenga cuidado con él. Colecciona mujeres como quien come pipas.

—Vale, encanto; a mí me puede mordisquear cuando le apetezca.

Para su sorpresa, él tomó sus palabras en serio.

—No se le ocurra colarse por él.

Esto sí que era interesante.

—Por favor, ¿me lo puede repetir?

—Mire, Mina, Kaito no es mal tío, pero, en lo que a mujeres se refiere, lo único que le preocupa es sumar palotes.

—¿No como a mí?

—Se pasa de lista.

Le había brindado una oportunidad de oro para escarbar un poco más en la vida y milagros de Yaten Kou.

—Sólo por curiosidad, ¿cuántos palotes sumó usted? Cuando sumaba palotes, quiero decir. ¿Y cuánto tiempo hace de eso, por cierto?

—Demasiados palotes. Y no estoy orgulloso de ello tampoco, así que no me sermonee.

—¿Está convencido de haber dejado atrás sus días de sumar palotes?

—Si no lo estuviera, no estaría pensando en casarme.

—No está pensando en casarse. Aún no ha accedido a una segunda cita.

—Eso es sólo porque he contratado a dos casamenteras medio incompetentes.

No le había hablado de la visita de Esmeralda, pero ¿qué podía decirle? Que Esmeralda Black era una hija de puta. Eso probablemente ya lo sabía. Además, había algo más que tenía que decirle, y le daba pánico hacerlo.

—Esta mañana me ha llamado Claudia Reeshman. Aún quiere verle.

—¿En serio? —Se repantigó en la silla, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro—. ¿Cómo es que la llamó a usted, y no a Esmeralda?

—Supongo que conectamos más o menos, el jueves.

—Asombroso.

—Creía que la había convencido de que usted no valía la pena, Pero parece ser que no. —Cogió su pizza, aunque había perdido el apetito—. Así que supongo que querrá apuntarla a ella también en agenda para el miércoles por la noche, ¿no?

—No.

A Mina le cayó un pegote de queso en el regazo.

—¿No quiere?

—¿No me dijo que no me convenía?

—Y así es, pero...

—Pues nada.

Algo cálido y dulce se le desperezó por dentro.

—Gracias.

Se frotó el regazo, avergonzada.

—De nada.

Ella se entretuvo limpiándose los dedos con la servilleta.

—La mujer que voy a presentarle el miércoles no es tan guapa.

—Hay pocas que lo sean. La última portada de Reeshman para _Sports Illustrated _era increíble.

—Es una intérprete de arpa que está acabando un máster en ejecución musical. Veintiocho años, y una licenciatura por Vassar. Había quedado en presentarles el jueves pasado.

—¿Es fea?

—Por supuesto que no es fea. —Recogió su plato con gesto enérgico y lo llevó al fregadero.

Yaten no dijo una palabra en varios minutos. Al cabo, cogió su propio plato y se lo pasó.

—En el más que improbable caso de que Kaito la vuelva a llamar, tenga cuidado con lo que dice de mí.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que es improbable?

Él señaló a la mesa con la cabeza.

—¿Quiere otra porción?

—No. —Colocó de cualquier manera el plato de Yaten en el lavavajillas—. No, quiero que responda. ¿Por qué está tan seguro de que no me va a llamar?

—Cálmese. Me refería sólo a que le lleva usted unos años.

—¿Y qué? —Cerró el lavavajillas de un portazo y se dijo a si misma que mejor era callarse, pero las palabras siguieron afluyen do a su boca—. Que mujeres maduras salgan con hombres más jóvenes está de moda hoy en día. ¿Es que no lee el _People?_

—Kaito sólo sale con chicas frívolas de las que van de fiesta en fiesta.

Ella sabía a qué se refería, y una vena masoquista la llevó a presionarle para que lo declarara en voz alta:

—Escúpalo. Cree que no soy lo bastante atractiva para él.

—Deje de poner en mi boca palabras que no he dicho. Lo único que digo es que usted y él no se gustan así como para enamorarse.

—Cierto. Pero puede que nos gustemos así como para acostarnos.

Había tirado por la borda los últimos restos de prudencia, y se encontró con un dedo largo y afilado apuntándola.

—No se va a acostar con él. Yo conozco a estos tipos y usted no. Yo he confiado en usted respecto a Claudia Reeshman. Usted necesita confiar en mí respecto a Kaito Ace.

No iba a dejar que zanjara la cuestión tan fácilmente.

—Usted busca una esposa. A lo mejor, yo busco sólo un poco de diversión.

—Si es diversión lo que necesita —contraatacó él—, yo le daré diversión.

Se quedó atónita.

Pasó un coche por la calle con la radio a todo volumen. Los dos seguían mirándose sin decir nada. También él parecía sorprendido. O tal vez no. Lenta, deliberadamente, Yaten curvó hacia arriba una comisura de su boca, y ella comprendió que la Pitón estaba jugando con ella otra vez.

—He de irme, Campanilla. Tengo algo de trabajo atrasado. Gracias por la cena.

Sólo cuando la puerta de entrada se cerró tras él ella pudo musitar:

—De nada.

—Sí... Sí, está bien. Que suba. —A Esmeralda le temblaban las manos al colgar el teléfono. Rubeus estaba en el vestíbulo del edificio.

No había vuelto a llamar desde su cita en el bar deportivo, diez días antes, y ahora se presentaba en su apartamento a las nueve de la noche del Cuatro de Julio, confiando en que ella le estaría esperando. Pudo decirle al portero que le echara, pero no lo hizo.

Se dirigió maquinalmente hacia su dormitorio, despojándo se por el camino de su combinación de algodón. Los Jenson la habían invitado a salir a ver los fuegos artificiales de la noche desde su barco, pero los fuegos artificiales la deprimían, como casi todos los rituales festivos, y prefirió declinar la invitación. Había sido una semana horrorosa. Primero, la debacle de Claudia Reeshman, luego se había despedido la ayudante que contrató para reemplazar a Susi Kaplan, porque decía que el trabajo era «demasiado estresante». Esmeralda había echado desesperadamente a faltar el programa de amadrinamiento. Hasta intentó concertar un almuerzo con Juanita para discutir la situación, pero la directora le había dado largas.

Intentó imaginarse cómo reaccionaría Rubeus ante el apartamento que se había comprado después del divorcio. Dado que utilizaba su hogar para ofrecer cócteles mensuales a sus clientes más importantes, había elegido un piso amplio, en el ático de un edificio de piedra caliza de antes de la guerra, desorbitadamente caro, contiguo a Lakeshore Drive. Pretendía transmitir la elegancia de un mundo pasado, por lo que había tomado prestada la paleta de colores de los maestros holandeses: cálidos tonos pardos, dorado añejo y verde oliva apagado, resaltados con sutiles toques agridulces. En el salón, un par de sofás muy clásicos, masculinos, y un sillón de cuero bordeaban la alfombra oriental teñida al té. Una alfombra oriental similar complementaba la sólida mesa de madera de teca del comedor y las sillas de suntuoso tapizado que la rodeaban. Era importante que los hombres se sintieran a gusto allí, por lo que mantenía las mesas despejadas de objetos decorativos y el mueble bar bien surtido. Tan sólo en su dormitorio se había permitido dar rienda a su pasión por la feminidad desbocada. Su cama era una creación de terciopelo marfil y crudo, con almohadas de encaje festoneadas de gamuza. Macizos candelabros de plata descansaban sobre delicados arcones. La espuma de cristal de una pequeña lámpara de araña colgaba en una esquina cerca de una mullida butaca de lectura con una pila de revistas de moda, varias novelas y un libro de autoayuda que pretendía servir a las mujeres en la búsqueda de su felicidad interior'

Tal vez Rubeus estuviera borracho. Tal vez por eso se había presentado esa noche. Pero ¿quién conocía las motivaciones de un hombre como él? Se puso un vestido de tirantes de escote redondo con un estampado clásico de rosas y se calzó un par de zapatos de tacón rosáceos con cintas en los tobillos, adornados con pequeñas mariposas de piel. Sonó el timbre. Se obligó a caminar muy despacio hacia la puerta.

Él llevaba una camisa sedosa de manga larga color marrón topo con pantalones a juego, de esos carísimos de microfibras, que parecían deslizarse sobre sus piernas. De los hombros para abajo, su aspecto era musculoso pero respetable, elegante incluso. Pero de los hombros para arriba, toda respetabilidad se desvanecía. Su vigoroso cuello tatuado, sus ojos azules de pica hielo y su amenazador cráneo afeitado le daban un aspecto más intimidante aún de lo que ella recordaba.

Echó un vistazo al salón sin decir palabra y luego caminó hacia las puertas acristaladas que daban paso a su pequeño balcón. Todos los veranos, Esmeralda se proponía firmemente montar ahí un jardín de tiestos, pero la jardinería exigía una paciencia de la que carecía, y nunca llegaba a hacerlo. Una ráfaga de humedad penetró en la atmósfera climatizada del piso al abrir él una de las puertas y salir al exterior. Ella meditó unos instantes y decidió acercarse al mini-bar. Ignoró el surtido de cervezas de importación que él preferiría y eligió en su lugar una botella de champán y dos frágiles copas al tas. Fue con ellas hasta las puertas acristaladas y encendió la luz exterior antes de salir.

El aire era cálido, espeso, y nubes altas y oscuras se cernían sobre el tejado del bloque de apartamentos de enfrente. Se aproximó al antepecho de hormigón, rematado por una superficie ancha que sostenían balaustres rechonchos, en forma de urna. Dejó allí la botella de champán junto con las delicadas copas.

El seguía sin abrir la boca. En la calle, diez pisos más abajo, un coche dejó su aparcamiento y dio la vuelta a la esquina. Un grupo de rezagados se dirigía al lago para ver el despliegue de fuegos artificiales de la ciudad, que debía de estar a punto de comenzar. Rubeus descorchó la botella y sirvió el champán. Las frágiles copas no quedaban ni mucho menos tan ridículas en sus grandes manos como ella había esperado. El silencio se prolongó entre ellos. Lamentó no haber dicho algo al entrar él, porque ahora la cosa parecía un concurso para ver quién aguantaba más sin hablar.

Sonó la bocina estridente de un coche, y a ella se le tensaron los músculos del cuello hasta hacerse un nudo. Apoyó un pie en el barandal inferior. Se arañó la piel de su tobillo desnudo con la balaustrada de cemento. Él dejó su copa en el pasamanos, junto a la botella, y se volvió hacia ella. Ella no quería alzar la vista para mirarle, pero no pudo evitarlo. Las oscuras nubes se arremolinaban detrás de cabeza como un halo diabólico. La iba a besar, lo presentía. Pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, tomó la copa de entre sus dedos y la colocó junto a la suya. Entonces alzó un brazo y le pasó el pulgar a lo largo de los labios, haciendo la presión justa para que el carmín se le corriera por la mejilla.

Los pelillos de la nuca se le erizaron. Se propuso apartarse pero fue incapaz. Fue él quien se apartó, en cambio... hasta las puertas de cristal, para alargar la mano hacia el interior y apagar la luz sumiendo así el balcón en la oscuridad. Un brote de pánico la recorrió de arriba abajo. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza Se dio la vuelta y curvó las húmedas manos sobre la baranda. Sin tió cómo él se le acercaba por detrás, y empezó a temblar cuando po só las manazas sobre sus caderas. El calor de sus palmas atravesaba el sedoso tejido del vestido de rosas. Debajo sólo llevaba un _coulotte _de seda de tono crema muy pálido. Su piel se estremeció, y un súbito calor le inundó las entrañas. Él repasó el contorno de la estrecha banda superior de su _coulotte _por encima del vestido, una exploración más erótica que si le hubiera tocado la carne desnuda.

Una diadema de luces estroboscópicas hizo erupción en el cielo, blancas esferas cristalinas de fulgor y ruido que explotaban sobre el lago anunciando el comienzo del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Sintió el ardor del aliento de Rubeus en su cuello húmedo, y sus dientes clavarse alrededor del tendón que marcaba el lugar donde cuello y hombros se unían. La inmovilizó así, sin hacer le daño, pero sujetándola como un animal. Deslizó las manos bajo el dobladillo del vestido.

Ella no trató de separarse, no se movió. El le palpó el trasero a través del _coulotte. _Deslizó el pulgar por la raja, hacia abajo, hacia arriba, luego hacia abajo otra vez, tomándose su tiempo. Al otro lado de la calle, se encendió la luz en una ventana, y en el cielo se abrieron como paraguas palmeras doradas. Ella recuperó el aliento al sentir deslizarse entre sus muslos los dedos de él.

Justo cuando creía que iban a fallarle las piernas, él aflojó la presión de su boca sobre el cuello y le pasó la lengua por el sitio por que la había tenido inmovilizada. Luego cayó de rodillas tras ella. Ella se quedó como estaba, aferrándose al pasamanos, contemplando cómo afuera se desenroscaban serpientes plateadas contra el cielo de nubes. Él le acarició las pantorrillas y después deslizó las manos hacia arriba, bajo la falda del vestido, rozando apenas el exterior de sus muslos primero, luego su _coulotte. _Metió los pulgares dentro de la banda elástica y se lo bajó hasta los tobillos. Le plantó un pie y sacó las braguitas por encima del zapato. Quedaron en el suelo, rosando el tobillo opuesto. Se puso en pie.

Un bosque de sauces azules y verdes caía en gotas del cielo. Sintió la mano de él en el centro de su espalda. Estaba haciendo presión pero ella tardó un momento en comprender lo que quería que hiciera. Despacio, la hizo doblarse sobre el pasamanos. Abajo un taxi recorría la calle. Le levantó la vaporosa falda hasta la cintura. Vista por delante, la tela la cubría recatadamente, de forma que alguien que mirara desde una ventana del lado opuesto de la calle vería sólo a una mujer apoyada en el balcón con un hombre de pie a su espalda. Pero por detrás, se hallaba totalmente expuesta a él.

Ahora, ninguna barrera de seda se interponía entre la carne y las yemas de su pulgar al acariciarla. La abrió como los gajos de una naranja. Jugueteó con su zumo. La respiración de ella se tornó rápida y superficial. Gimió. Él dio un paso atrás. Ella oyó un ruido de roce mientras él se ocupaba de su ropa y de un condón —lo que le sugirió que tenía esto planeado desde un principio—. Y entonces se ocupó de ella.

Ella aguantó la respiración ante la excitante indignidad de sus dedos. El cielo estaba surcado de cometas que luego se precipitaban hacia su extinción en el agua. Se aferró al pasamanos con más tuerza mientras él separaba sus labios con los pulgares y jugueteaba; entonces la embistió hasta el fondo. La acometió desde atrás, agarrando con fuerza sus caderas, sujetándola en el sitio donde la quería. La acarició, haciéndola estirarse, llenándola. Ella se elevó con los cometas... floreció con los sauces... explotó con los cohetes. Al final, se desplomó en el suelo bajo una lluvia de chispas.

Después, él le ajustó de nuevo la falda, se la alisó y desapareció en el interior de su cuarto de baño, con su tocador de anticuario, su espejo italiano y su papel pintado de Colefax & Fowler. Cuando volvió tenía un aire tranquilo y sereno. Ella deseaba romper a llorar, pero en vez de eso, le dirigió la más helada de sus miradas, caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió con gesto brusco.

Él torció, divertido, una comisura de su boca. Avanzó hasta ella y pasó un dedo por el carmín corrido de su mejilla. Ella evitó mover ni un músculo. Con una nueva sonrisa, él salió al rellano y caminó hacia el ascensor ornamentado de bronce. Antes de llegar se dio la vuelta y habló por vez primera.

—¿Ya está todo claro?

* * *

**Mil disculpas por no actualizar antes pero estuve llena de cosas. Mis últimos trabajos en la universidad, mi cumpleaños, la ceremonia de egreso, tesis, trabajo en la revista, etc. Pero ya estoy de regreso y no pienso dejar la historia inconclusa!**

**Parece que alguien está sintiendo un poco de celos ¿no? El próximo capítulo sí que se viene buenísimo, así que prepárense! **

**Cariños a todas y Feliz Navidad!**

**PD: pronto actualizaré también_ Atrápame Si Puedes._**


	8. Fuego, baile y pasión

_**Perfecta Para Ti**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Fuego, baile y pasión**_

Mina y Yaten salieron de Chicago el viernes después de comer. El camping del lago Wind se hallaba al noreste de Michigan, aproximadamente a una hora de la bonita ciudad de Grayling. Seiya y Serena llevaban allí toda la semana, y el resto de miembros del club de lectura iba llegando en coche, pero el señor Súper-representante no disponía de tanto tiempo, de modo que se las había arreglado para que les llevaran en el reactor de la empresa de un amigo. Mientras él llamaba por teléfono, Mina, que no había ido nunca en un avión privado, miraba por la ventanilla y se esforzaba por relajarse. Porque ¿qué importaba que Yaten y ella fueran a compartir una cabaña durante el fin de semana? El se pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo por ahí con los hombres o tratando de impresionar a Michiru, así que apenas le vería, lo que sin duda era lo mejor, pues todas aquellas feromonas tan masculinas que emitía estaban afectándola. Afortunadamente, comprendía la diferencia entre la atracción biológica y el afecto duradero. Puede que estuviera algo salida, pero no era autodestructiva del todo.

Un cuatro por cuatro gris de alquiler les esperaba en la pequeña pista de aterrizaje. Estaban a sólo unos ciento treinta kilómetros de la isla de Mackinac, y el aire cálido de la tarde les traía el vigorizante aroma a pino de los bosques del norte. Yaten cargó con su bolsa y con la de ella, las llevó hasta el coche, y luego volvió a por los palos de golf. Ella había estirado su presupuesto para comprarse unas cosas nuevas para el viaje, incluidos los pantalones sueltos de gamuza que llevaba y cuyas finas rayas verticales hacían que sus piernas parecieran más largas. Un coqueto _top_color bronce realzaba sus pequeños pendientes de ámbar. Se había hecho cortar las puntas y su pelo, por una vez, no le daba problemas. Yaten llevaba otro de sus polos carísimos, éste verde musgo, combinado con chinos color piedra y mocasines.

Colocó el equipaje en el maletero y a continuación le lanzó las llaves.

—Usted conduce.

Ella contuvo una sonrisa mientras se sentaba al volante.

—Cada día que pasa, se hacen más evidentes las razones por las que quiere una esposa.

Él dejó su portátil en el asiento de atrás y se acomodó en el del copiloto. Mina consultó las indicaciones de Serena y luego tomó una sinuosa carretera de dos carriles. Se preguntó cómo habría pasado él el Cuatro de Julio. No había vuelto a verle desde el miércoles, cuando le presentó a la arpista del De Paul, que a él le pareció inteligente, atractiva, pero demasiado seria. Concluida la cita, le había pedido más información sobre Lita. Algún día no muy leja no tendría que contarle la verdad sobre ese asunto. Una idea en ab soluto agradable.

Mientras él hacía otra llamada, se concentró en el placer de conducir un coche que no fuera _Sherman._Serena no había exagerado al describirle lo bonito que era aquello. Los bosques se extendían a ambos lados de la carretera, en grupos de pinos, robles y arces. El año anterior, Mina se había visto obligada a cancelar sus planes de asistir al retiro porque Luna se presentó en Chicago sin avisar, pero se lo habían contado todo: los paseos que habían dado por el camping, que iban a nadar al lago y que hacían las tertulias literarias en el cenador nuevo que Serena y Seiya habían construido cerca de la zona privada donde vivían, contigua al _bed & breakfast._Le sonó todo muy relajante. Pero ahora no se sentía relajada. Se jugaba mucho, y tenía que permanecer centrada.

Yaten realizó una segunda llamada antes de guardar por fin el teléfono y ocuparse de criticar su forma de conducir.

—Tiene un montón de sitio para adelantar a ese camión.

—Siempre que ignore la doble línea continua.

—No le pasará nada por pisarla.

—Claro. ¿Para qué preocuparse por una tontería como una colisión frontal?

—El límite de velocidad es de noventa, usted no pasa de cien.

—No me obligue a parar el coche, joven.

Él se rió entre dientes, y pareció relajarse un rato. Sin embargo, no tardó en volver al ataque: suspirar, mover nerviosamente el pie, enredar con la radio. Ella le dirigió una mirada sombría.

—No es usted capaz de pasarse tres días enteros lejos del trabajo ni soñando.

—Claro que sí.

—No sin su móvil.

—Desde luego que no. Ganará usted nuestra apuesta.

—¡No hemos hecho ninguna apuesta!

—Mejor. Detesto perder. Y en realidad no son tres días. Hoy ya he trabajado ocho horas, y el domingo por la mañana salgo para Detroit. Usted ha hecho planes para volver a la ciudad por su cuenta, ¿no?

Ella asintió. Iba a volver en coche con Janine, la otra soltera del grupo. Él echó un vistazo al velocímetro.

—Ha debido de hablar con Serena después de la fiesta, y me atrevo a suponer que la acribillaría a preguntas sobre este fin de se mana. ¿Cómo le explicó que viniera con usted?

—Le dije que estaban llamando a la puerta y que enseguida la llamaba. ¿Eso es un pavo silvestre?

—No lo sé. ¿Le devolvió la llamada?

—No.

—Debió hacerlo. Ahora sospechará algo.

—¿Y qué se supone que debía decirle? ¿Que está usted obsesionado con chuparle el culo a su hermana?

—No. Se supone que debía decirle que he estado trabajando demasiado y que eso me ha puesto tan tenso que no me deja apreciar las mujeres estupendas que me está presentando.

—Eso es muy cierto. Debería darle a Zoe otra oportunidad. La arpista —añadió, por si ya se le había olvidado.

—Me acuerdo.

—El solo hecho de que piense que Adam Sandler es imbécil no implica que carezca de sentido del humor.

—A usted le hace gracia Adam Sandler —observó él.

—Sí, pero yo soy una inmadura.

El sonrió.

—Admítalo. Sabe que no era adecuada para mí. Ni siquiera creo que yo le gustara demasiado. Eso sí, tenía unas piernas magníficas. —Recostó la cabeza en el respaldo, curvando la boca como la cola de una pitón—. Dígale a Serena que no puede encontrarme esposa porque sólo pienso en el trabajo. Dígale que necesita alejarme de la ciudad el fin de semana para poder tener una charla seria conmigo sobre lo confundidas que tengo mis prioridades.

—Lo de sus prioridades es cierto.

—¿Lo ve? Ya está haciendo progresos.

—Serena es muy lista. No se tragará eso ni por un segundo. —No añadió que Serena ya había empezado a tantearla con preguntas sobre qué tal se iba llevando con Yaten.

—Usted puede salir airosa le entre ella por donde le entre. ¿Y sabe por qué, campeona? Porque no le asustan los desafíos. Porque usted, amiga mía, vive para los desafíos, y cuanto más duros mejor.

—Sí señor, ésa soy yo. Un verdadero tiburón.

—Así se habla. —Pasaron como una exhalación junto a un indicador que señalaba al pueblo de Wind Lake—. ¿Sabe por dónde va?

—El camping está en la otra punta del lago.

—Déjeme ver.

Al ir a coger la hoja arrugada con las indicaciones que tenía ella sobre el regazo, rozó con el pulgar la cara interior de su muslo, y a ella se le puso la carne de gallina. Por pensar en otra cosa, salió con un poco de agresión pasiva.

—Me sorprende que éste sea su primer viaje al camping. Seiya y Serena suben aquí cada dos por tres. No puedo creer que él no le haya invitado.

—En ningún momento he dicho que no me hayan invitado. —Dejó las instrucciones para fijarse en un indicador—. Seiya es un tío muy entero. No necesita que le lleve de la mano a todas partes como mis clientes más jóvenes.

—Se estás saliendo por la tangente. Seiya no le ha invitado nunca a subir aquí, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque no hay forma de que nadie se _relaje_con usted al lado.

—Que es exactamente lo que usted está intentando cambiar. —Una señal verde y blanca con letras con ribete dorado apareció la izquierda ante su vista.

**CABAÑAS DE WIND LAKE**

**BED & BREAKFAST**

**FUNDADO EN 1894**

Giraron por un camino estrecho que se abría paso a través de la espesura de los árboles.

—Ya sé que esto podría ser difícil de asumir, pero pienso que debería ser sincero. Todo el mundo sabe que Michiru y usted están enfrentados, así que ¿por qué no admite sin más que vio la oportunidad de mejorar su relación y decidió aprovecharla?

—¿Para que Michiru se ponga a la defensiva? Me parece que no.

—Sospecho que lo va a estar igualmente.

Otra sonrisa desganada.

—No si juego bien mis cartas.

Gravilla nueva repiqueteó contra los bajos del coche, y al cabo de pocos minutos el camping apareció a la vista. Ella observó la umbría zona comunitaria, en la que un grupo de críos jugaba al _softball._Casitas como de mazapán, con pequeños aleros que iban soltando pinocha, rodeaban el rectángulo de hierba. Parecía que hubieran pintado cada casa con brochas untadas en un surtido de sorbetes: una, verde lima con cenefa de mango y regaliz, otra de frambuesa con toques de limón y almendra. A través de los árboles, entrevió una franja de playa arenosa y el azul límpido del agua del lago Wind.

—No me extraña que esto le guste tanto a Seiya —dijo Yaten.

—Es exactamente igual que el bosque de Nightingale de los libros de _Dafne_de Serena. Cuánto me alegro de que consiguiera disuadir a Seiya de la idea de venderlo. —El campamento era pro piedad de la familia de Seiya desde los tiempos de su bisabuelo, un Pastor metodista itinerante que lo había fundado para organizar retiros espirituales en verano. Acabó heredándolo el padre de Seiya, luego su tía, y finalmente el propio Seiya.

—Los gastos de mantenimiento del lugar son increíbles —dijo Yaten—. Siempre me pregunté por qué lo conservaba.

—Ahora ya lo sabe.

—Ahora ya lo sé. —Se quitó las gafas de sol—. Aunque yo no echo en falta salir más al campo. Crecí dando tumbos por los bosques.

—¿Cazando y poniendo trampas ?

—No mucho. Nunca me tiró lo de matar bichos.

—Prefería torturarlos lentamente.

—Qué bien me conoce.

Siguieron la carretera que rodeaba la zona comunitaria. Cada cabaña tenía un rótulo pulcramente pintado encima de la puerta: VERDES PASTOS; LECHE Y MIEL; CORDERO DE DIOS; LA ESCALERA DE JACOB... Ella se detuvo a admirar el _bed & breakfast,_una majestuosa construcción de estilo reina Ana, con torrecillas y amplios porches, exuberantes helechos colgantes y mecedoras de madera en las que un par de mujeres charlaban sentadas. Yaten consultó las indicaciones y señaló hacia una senda estrecha que discurría en para lelo al lago.

—Gira a la izquierda.

Ella así lo hizo. Se cruzaron con una mujer mayor con binoculares y un bastón, y luego con un par de adolescentes en bicicleta. Por fin llegaron al final de la senda, y ella aparcó enfrente de la última cabaña, una casita de muñecas con un rótulo encima de la puerta que rezaba: LIRIOS DEL CAMPO. La casa, pintada de un amarillo cremoso con detalles de rosa apagado y azul claro, parecía salida de un cuento infantil. A Mina le cautivó. Al mismo tiempo, se sorprendió deseando que no estuviera tan apartada de las demás cabañas.

Yaten bajó del coche y descargó el equipaje. La puerta mosquitera chirrió al seguirle ella hacia la sala principal de la casita. Todo estaba viejo y desportillado y quedaba hogareño: auténtico estilo añejo, nada de carísimo interiorismo al uso. Paredes color hueso, un cómodo sofá con un estampado de flores desvaído, lámparas de bronce abolladas, un arcón de pino lleno de arañazos... Ella asomo la nariz por una cocina diminuta con un anticuado horno de gas. Al lado de la nevera, una puerta daba a un porche cerrado con tela mosquitera. Mina salió al exterior y vio una mecedora de columpio, combadas sillas de sauce y una vetusta mesa de alas abatibles con dos sillas más de madera pintada.

Yaten apareció detrás de ella.

—Ni sirenas, ni el camión de la basura ni alarmas de coche. Me había olvidado de cómo suena el verdadero silencio.

Ella aspiró el aroma fresco y húmedo de la vegetación.

—Da tal sensación de privacidad... Es como un nido.

—Se está a gusto.

Resultaba todo demasiado acogedor para ella, y volvió al interior. El resto de la casa consistía en un cuarto de baño anticuado y dos dormitorios, en el mayor de los cuales había una cama de matrimonio con cabecera de forja. Y dos maletas...

—Yaten...

Él asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Qué?

Señaló su maleta.

—Se ha dejado algo aquí dentro.

—Sólo hasta que nos juguemos la cama grande a cara o cruz.

—Buen intento. Es mi fiesta. A usted le toca la habitación del niño.

—Yo soy el cliente, y ésta parece más confortable.

—Ya lo sé. Por eso me la quedo.

—Está bien —respondió, haciendo gala de un buen humor sorprendente—. Yo sacaré el otro colchón al porche. Ya ni recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que dormí al aire libre—. Puso la maleta de Mina encima de la cama y luego le pasó un sobre que tenía su nombre escrito con letra de Serena—. He encontrado esto en la cocina.

Ella sacó una nota escrita en un papel de cartas de la nueva línea de papelería del bosque de Nightingale.

—Dice Serena que ésta es una de sus cabañas favoritas y que es pera que nos guste. La nevera está llena de víveres, y hoy a las seis hay organizada una cena en la playa. —Mina se guardó para sí la posdata: «¡No hagas ninguna tontería!»

—Cuénteme más cosas sobre el club de lectura. —Quitó su maleta de en medio y apoyó un hombro en el marco de la puerta, mientras ella volvía a meter la nota en el sobre y se la guardaba en el bolsillo del pantalón—. ¿Cómo llegó a apuntarse?

—A través de Serena. —Abrió la cremallera de su maleta—. Nos reunimos una vez al mes desde hace dos años. El año pasado, a Michiru se le ocurrió que sería divertido que nos fuéramos todas juntas de fin de semana. Creo que ella estaba pensando en ir a un balneario, pero Janine y yo no nos lo podíamos permitir... Janine escribe libros para adolescentes; así que Serena salió con la idea de venirnos todas al camping. Los hombres no tardaron mucho apuntarse también.

Mina y Janine eran dos de las tres únicas componentes del club de lectura no directamente vinculadas a los Stars. La otra era la mujer ideal de Yaten, Lita. Afortunadamente, Lucas y ella iban a cerrar la compra de su nueva casa ese fin de semana y no habían podido venir.

Yaten soltó un silbido bajo.

—No está nada mal, este club de lectura. Michiru y Serena. ¿Mencionó usted también a la mujer de Nicolas McDermitt?

Ella asintió y abrió la maleta.

—Rei trabajaba antes en un jardín de infancia. Ella es la que nos tiene a raya.

—Y ahora está casada con el director general de los Stars. La conozco. —Miró abiertamente los sujetadores y bragas doblados encima de todo, pero tenía la cabeza puesta en los negocios, no en la lencería—. El día de la fiesta, Michiru mencionó a un tal Taiki. No puede ser otro que Taiki Pruitt.

—Su mujer se llama Amy. —Disimuladamente, dejó caer una camiseta sobre el montoncito de la ropa interior.

—El mejor _defensive tackle_que han tenido los Stars en toda su historia.

—¿Amy jugaba al fútbol?

Pero él era un John Deere afrontando un concurso de arrastre con tractores, y ella no iba a conseguir distraerle.

—¿Quién más?

—Sakura Greer. —Sacó su neceser y lo colocó sobre la encimera de cascado mármol blanco del tocador.

—Son las mujeres los miembros del club, no los hombres. Trate de no avergonzarme.

El soltó un bufido y cogió su maleta, pero se detuvo en la puerta.

—¿Alguien se ha traído a los críos?

—Sólo adultos.

Sonrió.

—Magnífico.

—Salvo por Chibi chibi **y**Simón. Son demasiado pequeños para dejarlos.

—Mierda.

Ella le puso mala cara.

—¿Qué problema tiene? Son unos niños adorables.

—Uno de ellos es adorable. Firmaría con él ahora mismo, si pudiera.

—Los desplazamientos podrían plantearle alguna dificultad, puesto que aún lo están amamantando. Y Chibi chibi es tan rica como Simón. Esa cría es una joya.

—La meterán en la cárcel antes de que empiece la escuela primaria.

—Pero ¿qué dice?

—Nada, divago. —Salió por la puerta para inmediatamente volver a asomar la cabeza—. Tiene buen gusto para las braguitas, Cam panilla. —Luego se marchó.

Ella se desplomó en una esquina de la cama. Al tipo no se le es capaba nada. ¿Qué más cosas podía notar de ella que no quería que viera? Con un mal presentimiento, se cambió los pantalones nuevos por unos _shorts_color galleta, pero se dejó puesto el coqueto _top_broncíneo. Después de pasarse los dedos por el pelo, se dirigió al porche. Yaten ya estaba allí. El también se había puesto unos _shorts, y_además una camiseta gris clara que envolvía los contornos de su pecho como el humo de una pipa. Un rayo de luz que se colaba por la mosquitera le iluminaba un pómulo dibujando su per fil duro, inflexible.

—¿Piensa sabotearme este fin de semana? —preguntó él en tono calmado.

Tenía razones para desconfiar, por lo que ella no debería haber se ofendido, pero se ofendió.

—¿Es eso lo que piensa de mí?

—Sólo pretendo asegurarme de que estamos en la misma onda.

—Su onda.

—Todo lo que le pido es que no me desautorice. Yo me encargaré del resto.

—Seguro que sí, eso no lo dudo —dijo ella, con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

—¿Qué mosca le ha picado? Lleva toda la tarde pinchándome sutilmente.

Se alegró de que lo hubiera notado.

—No sé a qué se refiere.

—Y no es sólo esta tarde. La toma conmigo a la menor ocasión ¿Es algo personal o la expresión de sus sentimientos respecto a los hombres en general? No es culpa mía que su último novio decidiera pasarse al mismo equipo en el que juega usted.

Muy bien. Ahora estaba furiosa.

—¿Quién se lo ha contado?

—No sabía que fuera un secreto.

—No lo es, no exactamente. —Serena nunca se lo habría dicho pero a Seiya aún le costaba trabajo aceptar lo que había hecho Armand lo que le convertía en el culpable más probable. Volvió a arrimar una de las sillas a la mesa. No iba a hablar de Armand con Yaten—. Si he estado algo irritable, lo siento —dijo, sin dejar de sonar irritable—, pero me cuesta gran esfuerzo entender a la gente que hace del trabajo el centro de su vida, hasta el punto de excluir las relaciones personales.

—Que es precisamente por lo que me ha traído aquí. Para enmendar eso.

Ahí le había dado.

—¿Andando? —dijo Yaten, y señaló la puerta del porche con un gesto.

—¿Por qué no? —Se sacudió el pelo y pasó delante de él—. Es hora de poner en marcha la operación Lamida de Culo.

—Eso quería oír: con convicción, como a mí me gusta.

En el fuego, pequeñas explosiones lanzaban chispas al cielo. Sobre la mesa de picnic sólo quedaba la bandeja de bizcochos de chocolate y nueces que Serena había hecho para ellos en la cocina del _bed & breakfast_aquella tarde. Una pareja joven se encargaba del día a día del camping, pero Serena y Seiya siempre echaban una mano cuando estaban allí. La comida había sido deliciosa: churrasco a la brasa, patatas asadas con un montón de salsas, cebollas dulces perfectamente tostadas en los extremos, y una ensalada aderezada con jugosas rodajas de pera madura. Seiya y Serena habían dejado a los niños con la pareja que llevaba el camping, nadie tenía que coger el coche y corrían el vino y la cerveza. Yaten se encontraba en su elemento, cordial y encantador con las mujeres, como en casa con los hombres. Era un camaleón, pensó Mina, y ajustaba su comportamiento para adecuarse al público. Esa noche, todo el mundo estaba disfrutando de su compañía menos Michiru, e incluso ella no había ido más allá de lanzarle alguna que otra mirada envenenada.

Cuando empezó a sonar el equipo de música, Mina se fue andando hasta el desierto embarcadero, pero justo cuando empezaba a disfrutar de la soledad oyó el golpeteo resuelto de un par de sandalias hacia ella y se volvió para ver a Serena que se le acercaba. Excepto por el busto, más generoso por haber dado de amamantar a Simón, parecía la misma chica aplicada que Mina conociese hacía más de una década en una clase de literatura comparada. Esa noche, había retirado su lisa melena castaña de la cara con un pasador, y un par de diminutas tortugas de mar de plata pendían de los lóbulos de sus orejas. Llevaba leotardos morados con un _top_a juego y un collar hecho de tiburones de pasta.

—¿Por qué no me has devuelto las llamadas? —preguntó.

—Lo siento. Se me liaron las cosas. —Tal vez pudiera distraer la—. ¿Te acuerdas que te conté que tenía un cliente hipocondríaco? Le organicé una cita con una mujer que...

—Eso me da igual. ¿Qué está pasando entre Yaten y tú? Mina compuso una expresión de asombrada inocencia, tirando del anquilosado repertorio de sus días de teatro universitario.

—¿A qué te refieres? Asuntos de trabajo.

—No me vengas con ésas. Hace demasiado tiempo que somos amigas.

Mina cambió a una expresión ceñuda.

—Es mi cliente más importante. Sabes lo que esto significa para mí.

Serena no se lo tragaba.

—He visto cómo le miras. Igual que si fuera una tragaperras con los tres sietes tatuados en la frente. Como te enamores de él, te juro que no vuelvo a hablarte en la vida.

Mina casi se ahoga. Ya sabía que Serena sospecharía, pero no se esperaba una interpelación directa.

—¿Estás loca? Dejando de lado el hecho de que me trata como a una criada, nunca me iría a colgar de un adicto al trabajo, después de lo que he pasado con mi familia. —Ceder a la lujuria, por otro lado, era una cosa muy distinta.

—Tiene una calculadora por corazón.

—Creía que te caía bien.

—Le adoro. Llevó las negociaciones de Seiya brillantemente y, créeme, mi hermana puede ser muy agarrada. Yaten es listo, nunca he conocido a nadie que trabaje tan duro, haría lo que fuera por un cliente, y su conducta es todo lo ética que se puede pedir de un representante. Pero es el peor candidato a un emparejamiento amo roso que haya conocido.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Lo de este fin de semana es por trabajo. Ha rechazado a todas las chicas que le hemos presentado tanto Esmeralda como yo. Hay algo que a las dos se nos escapa, y no consigo averiguar qué es durante esas míseras migajas de su tiempo que me dedica. —Decía la verdad. Eso era exactamente en lo que debía con centrar su atención ese fin de semana, en estudiar su psique y no en lo bien que olía o en aquellos ojazos verdes suyos.

Serena aún parecía preocupada.

—Me gustaría creerte, pero tengo el extraño presentimiento de que...

El presentimiento que tuviera se perdió cuando sonaron nuevas pisadas en el embarcadero. Se giraron y vieron que Sakura Greer y Amy Pruitt venían a unírseles. Sakura parecía Diana Ross más joven. Esa noche se había recogido el pelo largo y rizado con un lazo rojo que combinaba con un pañuelo atado a modo de _top._Era pequeña, pero se comportaba como una reina, y el hecho de haber cumplido los cuarenta no había alterado ni sus pómulos de modelo ni su actitud implacable.

Pese a que tenían personalidades diametralmente opuestas, Amy era desde hacía años su mejor amiga. Amy, que ves tía de forma conservadora, con un conjunto de suéter y chaqueta de algodón color arándano y unos _shorts_de paseo de rayas diagonales, era de líneas redondas, cariñosa y seria. Había sido bibliotecaria y ahora tocaba el órgano en una iglesia y dedicaba su vida a su marido y a sus dos pequeños. El día que conoció a Taiki, el marido de Amy, Mina se había quedado atónita ante lo que parecía el peor emparejamiento del siglo. Aunque sabía que Taiki había jugado en tiempos con los Stars, Mina no estaba por entonces al tanto del fútbol, y le había imaginado tan conservador como Amy. Muy al contrario, Taiki tenía un diamante incrustado en un diente, una colección aparentemente interminable de gafas de sol y una afición a la joyería pesada digna de una estrella del hip-hop. Las apariencias, no obstante, engañaban. Más de la mitad de los libros seleccionados en el club de lectura lo eran por recomendación suya.

—No deja de asombrarme cómo se ve el cielo aquí. —Amy se arropó con los brazos contemplando las estrellas—. Vi viendo en la ciudad, se te olvida.

—Este fin de semana te vas a llevar sorpresas mayores que un bonito cielo plagado de estrellas —dijo Sakura con aire de suficiencia.

—Suelta tu gran secreto de una vez o deja de dar la lata —replicó Amy. Se volvió hacia Mina y Serena—. Sakura no para de soltar indirectas sobre no sé qué gran sorpresa que nos tiene preparada. ¿Alguna de vosotras sabe de qué se trata?

Mina y Serena negaron con la cabeza.

Sakura se enfundó los pulgares en los bolsillos delanteros de sus _shorts_y sacó una pechera todavía provocativa.

—Sólo os diré una cosa: nuestra señorita Amy puede que necesite un poco de terapia cuando haya acabado con ella. En cuanto al resto de vosotras... Bueno, estad preparadas.

—¿Para qué? —Janine venía hacia ellas con Rei McDermitt y Michiru, que se había puesto un chándal rosa con capucha y sostenía una copa de chardonnay. Janine, con sus canas prematuras, sus joyas de artesanía y su vestido de tirantes estampado hasta los tobillos, salía de un mal año: la muerte de su madre, un cáncer de mama, y una mala racha en la venta de sus libros. Las amistades del club de lectura lo eran todo para ella. Cuando estuvo enferma, Mina y Amy le traían comida y le hacían recados, Michiru la llamaba a diario y le organizaba sesiones de masaje periódicas, Sakura se ocupaba del jardín, y Serena la espoleaba para que volviera a escribir. Rei McDermott, la que mejor sabía escuchar del grupo, había sido su confidente. Después de Serena, Rei era la mejor amiga de Michiru, y presidía la Fundación benéfica de los Stars.

—Parece ser que Sakura tiene un secreto —dijo Serena—, que nos revelará, como de costumbre, cuando le venga en gana.

Mientras las demás hacían especulaciones sobre cuál podría ser el secreto de Sakura, Mina buscaba la mejor manera de introducir un tema delicado. Aunque hasta el momento había tenido suerte, no podía contar con que ésta la acompañara siempre, y en cuanto que se hizo una pausa en la conversación, intervino.

—Tal vez necesite un poco de ayuda este fin de semana.

Sabía, por sus expresiones expectantes, que deseaban que les explicara cómo era que se había presentado con Yaten, pero no iba a darles más pistas de las que ya tenían. Jugueteó con la correa amarilla de su Swatch con motivos de margaritas.

—Todas sabéis los mucho que Perfecta para Ti significa para mí. Si no tengo éxito, se habrá demostrado, básicamente, que mi madre tiene razón en todo. Y la verdad es que no quiero hacerme contable.

—Luna te presiona demasiado —dijo Rei, y no era la primera vez.

Mina le dirigió una mirada agradecida.

—Gracias a Serena, conseguí una entrevista con Yaten. Lo que pasa es que tuve que embarcarme en un pequeño subterfugio para que estampara su firma en un contrato.

—¿Qué clase de subterfugio? —preguntó Janine.

Ella respiró hondo y les contó cómo le había organizado una cita con Lita.

Serena dio un respingo.

—Te _matará._En serio, Mina. Cuando se entere de que le engañaste, _y se enterará,_se pondrá hecho una furia.

—Me arrinconó. —Mina se encogió de hombros y se frotó un brazo—. Admito que fue un recurso rastrero, pero sólo tenía veinticuatro horas para salirle con una candidata que le tumbara de espaldas, o si no le perdía.

—Con ese hombre es mejor no enredar —dijo Rei—. No te creerías algunas de las historias que le he oído a Nicolas.

Mina se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

—Sé que tengo que contarle la verdad. Sólo me hace falta encontrar el momento adecuado.

Sakura ladeó la cadera.

—Nena, no hay un momento adecuado para morir.

Amy chasqueó la lengua.

—Te apunto la primera en mi lista de oraciones.

Sólo Michiru parecía complacida, y sus ojos de ámbar brillaban como los de un gato.

—Me parece genial. No el hecho de que vayas a acabar enterrada en un descampado, esto lo deploro, y me aseguraré de que caiga sobre él todo el peso de la ley. Pero me encanta saber que una chiquilla se la haya colado a la gran Pitón.

Serena miró a su hermana con furia.

—Precisamente por eso Christine Jeffrey no deja que su hija se quede a dormir con las gemelas. Asustas a la gente. —Luego se di rigió a Mina—: ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

—Que no mencionéis el nombre de Lita estando él presente, nada más. No veo por qué habrían de nombrarla los hombres, así que me encomendaré a la suerte por lo que a ellos respecta. Salvo que a alguna se le ocurra una forma de sugerirlo sin tener que decirles lo que hice.

—Yo voto que les contemos la verdad —dijo Michiru—. Se pasarán meses riéndose de él a su espalda.

—No vas a conseguir ni un voto. No en nada que tenga que ver con la Pitón.

—Pero _qué_injusticia —dijo Michiru, y dio un resoplido.

Amy le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

—Te pones un poco irracional con ese tema.

Desde la playa llegó el sonido de risas varoniles.

—Más vale que volvamos —dijo Serena—. Mañana tenemos todo el día para hablar de los problemas de Mina, incluido por qué se ha traído aquí a Yaten, de entrada.

Rei parecía preocupada.

—Creo que eso salta a la vista. En serio, Mina, ¿en qué es tabas pensando?

—¡Son negocios! —exclamó.

—Un poco turbios —murmuró Sakura.

—A Yaten le hacía falta evadirse un poco, y yo necesito una ocasión para descubrir por qué no hay forma de encontrarle pare ja. No hay nada más.

Amy intercambió con Michiru una mirada significativa, dispuesta a añadir algo, pero Serena acudió al rescate de Mina.

—Más vale que volvamos antes de que empiecen a rememorar partidos.

Se encaminaron todas al extremo del embarcadero. Y se pararon en seco.

Michiru fue la primera en romper el largo silencio. Con su voz ronca y sensual, expresó lo que todas estaban pensando.

—Señoras, bienvenidas al jardín de los dioses.

Rei habló muy pausadamente, con el murmullo del agua de fondo.

—Cuando estás al lado de ellos no acabas de apreciar el impacto del conjunto.

La voz de Sakura tenía un deje soñador.

—Podemos apreciarlo ahora.

Los hombres estaban de pie alrededor del fuego... los seis... a cuál más atractivo. Michiru se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior y señaló al mayor de todos, un gigante rubio con una mano planta da en la cadera. Un día que ella nunca olvidaría, en el Midwest Sports Dome, Haruka Tenoh le había salvado la vida con un lanza miento espiral perfecto.

—Elijo a ése —dijo suavemente—. Por siempre jamás.

Serena deslizó su brazo en torno al de su hermana y dijo, con la misma suavidad:

—Yo me quedaré con el chico de oro que está a su lado. Por siempre jamás. —Seiya Tucker, moreno y en forma, tenía los ojos color zafiro y un talento excepcional que le había granjeado dos anillos de la Super Bowl, pero todavía le decía a la gente que la noche en que tomó a Serena por un ladrón fue la más afortunada de su vida.

—Yo me quedo con aquel buen hermano, el que tiene los ojos conmovedores y esa sonrisa que me funde el corazón. —Sakura señalaba a Shaoran Greer, el segundo en corpulencia de los hombres reunidos en torno a las llamas—. Por más que me saque de quicio, me volvería a casar con él mañana mismo.

Amy contemplaba al más corpulento y amenazador de los dioses. Taiki Pruitt llevaba la camisa de seda desabrochada hasta la cintura, descubriendo un pecho musculoso y un trío de cadenas de oro. Con la luz del fuego convirtiendo su piel en ébano pulido, parecía un antiguo rey africano. Ella se apretó la base del cuello con la punta de los dedos.

—Todavía no lo acabo de entender. Debería tenerle miedo.

—Y es al revés. —La sonrisa de Janine tenía un dejo de añoranza—. Prestadme uno, alguna. Para esta noche sólo.

—El mío no —dijo Rei. El hecho de que Nicolas McDermitt fuera el hombre más pequeño en torno a la hoguera y un cateto confeso no empañaba su bestial magnetismo sexual, sobre todo cuando las gafas de sol adecuadas hacían de él un clon de Tom Cruise.

Una a una, las mujeres fueron a posar sus miradas en Yaten. Ágil, de mentón cuadrado, con el pelo plateado espolvorea do de oro por el fuego, se erguía en el centro exacto de este grupo de guerreros de élite, como uno de ellos y a la vez como alguien se parado de algún modo. Él era más joven, y la dureza labrada en mil batallas de sus rasgos se había cincelado en las mesas de negociación y no en la cancha, pero eso no hacía su aspecto menos imponente. Ése era un hombre a tener en cuenta.

—Da miedo lo bien que encaja en el grupo —apuntó Serena.

—Es el truco favorito de los no-muertos —dijo Michiru, cortante—. Pueden adoptar cualquier forma y convertirse en lo que cualquiera quiera ver.

Mina reprimió un fuerte impulso de salir en su defensa.

—Un cerebro de Harvard, el refinamiento de un alto ejecutivo y el encanto de un chico de pueblo —dijo Amy—. Por eso los jóvenes quieren firmar con él.

Michiru pateó el muelle con la punta de su zapatilla.

—Un hombre como Yaten Kou sólo sirve para una cosa.

—Ya estamos otra vez —masculló Serena.

Michiru frunció un labio.

—Para diana en prácticas de tiro.

—¡Para ya! —le espetó Mina.

Todas la miraron. Mina aflojó los puños y trato de suavizar la cosa.

—Lo que quiero decir es que... o sea... Si un hombre dijera algo así de una mujer, la gente lo metería en la cárcel. Así que creo que tal vez... en fin... que tampoco una mujer debería decirlo de un hombre.

Michiru parecía fascinada con el rebote de Mina.

—A la Pitón le ha salido quien le defienda.

—Sólo digo que... —murmuró Mina.

—Lo que ha dicho es cierto. —Sakura echó a andar hacia la playa—. Es difícil educar a los chicos para que vayan bien de autoestima. Y esa clase de cosas no ayudan.

—Tienes razón. —Michiru le pasó el brazo a Mina por la cintura—. Soy madre de un hijo, y debería saberlo. Es sólo que estoy... un poco inquieta. Tengo más experiencia con Yaten que tú.

Su preocupación era sincera, y Mina no pudo permanecer enfadada.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, de verdad.

—No es fácil evitarlo. Me siento culpable.

—¿Porqué?

Michiru aflojó el paso lo justo para quedarse rezagada de las de más. Le dio a Mina las mismas palmaditas que daba a sus hijos cuando estaba preocupada.

—Intento encontrar una forma de decirte esto con tacto, pero no doy con ella. ¿Eres consciente, verdad, de que te está utilizando para acceder a mí?

—No le puedes reprochar que lo intente —dijo Mina con toda calma—. Es un buen representante. Todo el mundo lo dice. Tal vez sea el momento de olvidar lo pasado. —Lamentó sus palabras nada más pronunciarlas. Desconocía por completo los mecanismos internos de la Liga Nacional de Fútbol, y no debería presumir que podía decirle a Michiru cómo administrar su imperio.

Pero Michiru se limitó a suspirar y a soltarla de la cintura.

—No hay representantes buenos. Pero, al menos, algunos de ellos no ponen tanto empeño en apuñalarte por la espalda.

Yaten había olido el peligro, y se acercaba a ellas a grandes zancadas.

—Nicolas le había puesto el ojo encima al último bizcocho, Mina, pero yo llegué primero. Ya he visto lo quisquillosa que se vuelve si pasa demasiado tiempo sin chocolate.

A ella le iban más los caramelos, pero no quiso contradecirle en frente de su archienemiga, y cogió el bizcocho que le ofrecía.

—Michiru, ¿quieres que nos lo partamos?

—Reservaré las calorías para otra copa de vino. —Sin siquiera mirar a Yaten, se marchó para unirse a los demás.

—¿Y qué tal, cómo se va desarrollando su plan hasta ahora? —dijo Mina, con los ojos clavados en la espalda de Michiru.

—Se le acabará pasando.

—No veo próximo el momento.

—Actitud, Mina, todo es cuestión de actitud.

—Como ya ha dicho alguna vez. —Le pasó el bizcocho—. Usted se deshará de esto mejor que yo.

Él mordió un trozo. Ella oyó a Janine decir en la playa que tenía que acabar el libro antes de mañana. Mientras todos le daban las buenas noches, Shaoran puso otro cede en el aparato y empezó a sonar un tema de Marc Anthony. Nicolas y Rei se pusieron a bailar salsa sobre la arena. Seiya agarró a Serena y ambos se sumaron, ejecutando los pasos con más gracia que los McDermitt. Michiru y Haruka se miraron a los ojos, rompieron a reír y empezaron también a bailar.

Yaten cerró los dedos en torno al codo de Mina.

—Vamos a dar un paseo.

—No. Ya están con la mosca detrás de la oreja. Y Michiru sabe perfectamente lo que pretende.

—¿Lo sabe? —Tiró lo que quedaba del bizcocho a la basura—. Si no quiere pasear, bailemos.

—Vale, pero baile también con las demás, para que nadie empiece a sospechar.

—¿A sospechar qué?

—Serena piensa... Mire, da igual. Limítese a esparcir su dudoso encanto por todas partes, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Quiere relajarse? —La cogió de la mano y volvieron con los demás.

Ella no tardó en sacudirse las sandalias e imbuirse del ambiente de la noche. Con todas las clases que Luna le había hecho tomar, Mina era una buena bailarina. Y Yaten, o había ido a clases él también o tenía un talento natural, porque la seguía perfectamente. En lo que a dominar las habilidades sociales se refería, parecía sabérselas todas. Se acabó la canción, y Mina esperó a la siguiente. Con las olas batiendo la orilla, el crepitar de la hoguera, un cielo tachonado de estrellas y un hombre tan tentador que daba miedo a su lado, la noche ofrecía la clásica estampa romántica. No habría podido soportar una balada... Sería demasiado cruel. Para su alivio, la música siguió en la onda más bailona.

Bailó con Taiki y con Seiya, y Yaten con sus mujeres. Al cabo de un rato, las parejas volvieron a reunirse y continuaron así el resto de la noche. Finalmente, Seiya y Serena se fueron a echar un vistazo a sus críos. Michiru y Haruka se alejaron de la mano, paseando por la playa. Los demás siguieron bailando, quitándose las sudaderas, secándose la frente, refrescándose con una cerveza o una copa de vino, mientras se dejaban llevar por la música. Mina se daba con el pelo en las mejillas. Yaten hizo un movimiento a lo Travolta que les hizo reír a ambos. Bebieron más vino; se juntaban, se separaban. Sus caderas se tocaban, se rozaban sus muslos, la sangre fluía atropellada por sus venas. Sakura pegaba el vientre a su mari do como una contorsionista adolescente. Taiki cogió a su mujer por las caderas, la miró a los ojos y el aire remilgado de Amy se desvaneció por completo.

Las chispas del fuego se proyectaban al cielo. Outkast atacó su _Hey yah!_Los pechos de Mina rozaron el de Yaten. Ella levantó la vista y vio unos profundos ojos verdes medio cerrados, y se le ocurrió que estar borracha podía darle a una mujer la excusa perfecta para hacer algo que normalmente no haría. Siempre podía decir al día siguiente: «Dios, estaba que me caía. No me dejéis volver a beber.»

Sería como tener un pase gratuito.

En algún momento, entre Marc Anthony y James Brown, Yaten empezó a olvidar que Mina era su casamentera. Mientras caminaban de regreso a la cabaña, le echaba la culpa a la noche, a la música, a las cervezas de más y a aquel revoltijo dorado que bailaba en torno a la cabeza de Mina. Culpó a los picaros destellos ambarinos de sus ojos cuando bailando le retaba a seguirla. Culpó a la curva levantisca de su boca mientras sus pequeños pies desnudos pateaban la arena al aire. Pero sobre todo echaba la culpa a su régimen de preparación para la fidelidad conyugal, que según comprendía ahora se pasaba de estricto, o de otro modo sería capaz de recordar en aquel momento que ésa era Mina, su casamentera, una especie de... colega...

Ella se sumió en el silencio al acercarse a la cabaña en penumbra. Yaten tenía que admitir que no era la primera vez que sus pensamientos sobre ella tomaban un sesgo sexual, pero aquello había sido la reacción normal de un macho ante una hembra tan enigmática. Mina no tenía sitio en su vida como potencial compañera de cama, y tenía que controlarse.

Abrió la puerta y la sostuvo, cediéndole el paso a ella. Durante toda la noche, su risa había resonado en su cabeza como campanillas y cuando le rozó el hombro al pasar, una inconveniente inyección de sangre afluyó a su zona lumbar. Olió a humo de madera mezclado con un champú de ligero aroma floral, y resistió al impulso de hundir la cabeza en su pelo. Su móvil seguía en la mesita donde lo dejase antes de la comida para no caer en la tentación de utilizarlo.

Normalmente, habría ido directo a comprobar los mensajes, pero esa noche no le apetecía. Mina, por su parte, estaba atacadísima. Pasó junto a él para encender una lámpara, y torció la pantalla durante la operación. Abrió una ventana, se abanicó, cogió el bolso que había dejado en el sofá, lo volvió a dejar. Cuando por fin le miró, Yaten se fijó en la mancha húmeda de su _top,_don e se había derramado su tercera copa de vino. Él, como el bastar do que era, se la había rellenado de inmediato.

—Será mejor que me vaya a la cama. —Mina se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

Yaten no podía apartar la vista de aquellos dientes pequeños, rectos, clavados en la carne sonrosada.

—Todavía no —se oyó decir a sí mismo—. Estoy demasiado revolucionado. Quiero hablar con alguien. —«Tocar a alguien.»

Mina le leyó el pensamiento y encaró la situación de frente.

—¿Cómo está de sobrio?

—Casi del todo.

—Estupendo. Porque yo no.

Los ojos de Yaten se posaron en el capullo húmedo de aquella boca. Sus labios se abrían como pétalos de una flor. Trató de pensar en algún comentario meloso, que la ofendería con seguridad sacándoles así a ambos de ese trance, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

—¿Y si no estuviera casi sobrio? —dijo.

—Lo está. Casi. —Aquellos ojos de caramelo fundido no se apartaban de su cara—. Es una persona con gran control de sí mismo. Eso se lo respeto.

—Porque uno de los dos tiene que controlarse, ¿correcto?

Había cruzado las manos sobre la cintura. Tenía un aspecto adorable... la ropa arrugada, los tobillos llenos de arena, aquel amasijo de pelo brillante.

—Exacto.

—O tal vez no. —Al diablo con todo. Eran adultos. Sabían lo que hacían, y se acercó un paso a ella.

Ella levantó las manos en el aire. .

—Estoy borracha. Muy, muy borracha.

—Comprendido. —Se aproximó más.

—Estoy como una _cuba._—Dio un pasito rápido hacia atrás, un poco extraño—. Me he puesto _del revés._

—Vale. —Se detuvo en el sitio y esperó.

Ella adelantó dubitativamente la punta de una sandalia.

—_¡No_soy responsable!

—Recibido, alto y claro.

—Me parecería bien cualquier hombre, ahora mismo. —Otro paso hacia él—. Si entrara Haruka, o Taiki, o Nicolas, ¡no importa quién!... Pensaría en tirármelo. —El puente de la nariz se le llenó de arrugas de indignación—. ¡Incluso Seiya! El marido de mi mejor amiga, ¿se lo imagina? Así de borracha estoy, quiero decir, hasta... —Tomó aire—. _¡Usted!_¿Selo puede creer? Llevo tal trompa que no distinguiría un hombre de otro.

—Cogería al primero que pillara, ¿no? —Oh, era demasiado fácil. Avanzó la distancia que aún les separaba.

A ella se le tensaron los músculos de la garganta al tragar saliva.

—Tengo que serle sincera.

—Me cogería incluso a mí.

Mina encogió sus estrechos hombros, que volvieron a caer.

—Desafortunadamente, es usted el único hombre que hay en esta habitación. Si hubiera alguien más, yo...

—Ya lo sé. Se lo tiraría. —Le pasó la punta de un dedo por la curva de la mejilla. Ella inclinó la cara hacia su mano. Él le frotó la bar billa con el pulgar—. ¿Se callará ahora para que pueda besarla?

Ella parpadeó, y las largas y espesas pestañas barrieron sus ojos de duende.

—¿Habla en serio? —preguntó.

—Ah, sí.

—Porque, si lo hace, yo le besaré también, así que tiene que recordar que estoy...

—Borracha. Lo recordaré. —Deslizó los dedos dentro de aquel pelo que se moría por tocar desde hacía semanas—. No es usted responsable de sus actos.

Ella alzó la vista hacia él.

—Es sólo para que lo entienda.

—Lo entiendo —dijo suavemente.

Y entonces la besó.

Ella se arqueó contra él, el cuerpo flexible y los labios calientes con ese toque picante tan suyo. El pelo enredado entre sus dedos como tirabuzones de seda. Yaten liberó una mano y buscó un pecho. A través de la ropa, el pezón se endureció contra la palma de su mano. Mina le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y apretó las caderas contra las suyas. Sus lenguas se embarcaron en un juego erótico. Él sintió un impulso animal, ciego. Necesitaba más, y deslizó la mano bajo el _top_para sentir su piel.

Un gimoteo sofocado hendió la niebla que enturbiaba su mente. Ella se estremeció, e hizo presión contra su pecho con la base de las manos.

Él se echó atrás.

—¿Mina?

Ella levantó los ojos humedecidos hacia él, aspiró por la nariz, y su boca sonrosada y suave adoptó una mueca triste.

—Ojalá estuviera borracha al menos —musitó.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? intenso ¿no? Bueno, en el próximo sabremos qué pasará después**

**Cariños a todas**


	9. Respuesta Incorrecta

_**Perfecta Para Ti**_

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**Respuesta incorrecta**_

* * *

Mina oyó el suspiro de Yaten. Ese beso... Sabía de ante mano que besaría de maravilla: dominando de la mejor manera posible, como amo y señor, comandante en jefe, líder carismático. Con éste no había que preocuparse porque se fuera a calzar unos tacones de aguja a la que ella se descuidara. Pero nada de esto justificaba su propia estupidez.

—Creo... Creo que tengo más autocontrol del que pensaba —dijo con voz vacilante.

—Vaya, me encanta que se dé cuenta precisamente ahora.

—No puedo echarlo todo por la borda por un par de minutos de jadeos.

—¿Un par de minutos? —exclamó él, indignado—. Si cree que eso es lo más que aguanto...

—No siga. —Sintió una punzada de dolor. Lo único que quería hacer ahora era meterse en la cama y enterrar la cabeza bajo las mantas. Se había desentendido de su negocio, de su vida, de su respeto hacia sí misma. Todo aquello que le importaba estaba cediendo al impulso del momento.

—Andando, Campanilla. —La agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia la cocina—. Vamos a dar un paseo para enfriarnos un poco.

—No quiero pasear —protestó ella.

—Perfecto. Sigamos con lo que estábamos.

Aun mientras se zafaba de él, era consciente de que tenía razón. Si quería recuperar su equilibrio, no podía esperar al día siguiente. Tenía que hacerlo ahora.

—De acuerdo.

El cogió la linterna colgada junto a la nevera, y Mina le siguió al exterior. Echaron a caminar por una senda mullida de hojas de pino. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra, ni siquiera cuando la senda desembocó en una caleta iluminada por la luna donde la piedra caliza bordeaba el agua. Yaten apagó la linterna y la dejó sobre una solitaria mesa de picnic. Hundió las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus _shorts_y se acercó a la orilla.

—Sé que pretende hacer una montaña de esto, pero no lo haga.

—¿Una montaña de qué? Ya lo he olvidado. —Guardaba las distancias, vagando hacia el agua pero deteniéndose a más de tres metros de él. El aire era cálido y traía un olor a pantano, y las luces del pueblo de Wind Lake parpadeaban a su izquierda.

—Estábamos bailando —dijo él—. Nos excitamos. ¿Y qué?

Ella hundió sus uñas en la palma de la mano.

—Por lo que a mí respecta, eso no ha ocurrido.

—Ya lo creo que ha ocurrido. —Se volvió hacia ella, y el tono duro de su voz le dijo que la Pitón se preparaba para el ataque—. Sé cómo piensa usted, y eso no ha sido ningún pecado enorme e imperdonable.

La compostura de Mina se disipó.

—¡Soy su casamentera!

—Justo. Una casamentera. No tuvo que prestar el juramento hipocrático para hacerse las tarjetas.

—Sabe perfectamente lo que quiero decir.

—No tiene pareja; yo tampoco. No se habría acabado el mundo por habernos dejado llevar.

No podía creer que le hubiera oído bien.

—Se habría acabado mi mundo.

—Temía que dijera eso.

Su tono ligeramente exasperado acabó de sacarla de quicio, y avanzó hacia él muy impetuosa.

—¡Nunca debí permitir que viniera conmigo este fin de semana! Sabía desde un principio que era una pésima idea.

—Fue una idea excelente, y nadie ha salido perjudicado. Somos dos adultos sanos, sin compromisos y razonablemente cuerdos. Lo pasamos bien juntos, y esto no me lo puede negar.

—Sí, desde luego, soy una colega estupenda.

—Créame, esta noche no pensaba en usted como colega.

Esto la descolocó completamente, pero se recuperó enseguida.

—Si hubiera habido alguna otra mujer alrededor, esto no habría pasado.

—No sé qué intenta decir, pero suéltelo ya.

—Venga, Yaten. Ni soy alta, ni tengo unas piernas largas, ni un busto generoso. Lo mío fue configuración por defecto. Ni siquiera mi ex prometido dijo nunca que fuera sexy.

—Su ex prometido se pinta los labios, así que yo no me tomaría eso muy a pecho. Se lo juro, Mina, es usted muy sexy. Ese pelo...

—No la tome con mi pelo. Nací con él, vale. Es como burlarse de alguien con un defecto de nacimiento.

Lo oyó suspirar.

—Estamos hablando de simple atracción física provocada por un poco de luz de luna, algunos bailes y demasiado alcohol —dijo—. No es más que eso, ¿está de acuerdo?

—Supongo.

—Atracción física primaria.

—Me imagino.

—No sé usted —prosiguió él—, pero yo hacía mucho tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien.

—Vale, reconozco que ha sido divertido. Lo de bailar—se apresuró a añadir.

—Ha sido genial. Y por eso nos hemos dejado llevar un poco. Sólo por las circunstancias, ¿no es eso?

Su orgullo y respeto hacia sí misma le dictaban que asintiera.

—Desde luego.

—Por las circunstancias... y un poco de instinto animal. —El tono, algo más ronco, de su voz empezaba a sonar casi seductor—. Nada por lo que agobiarse. ¿Está de acuerdo conmigo?

La estaba dejando descolocada, pero afirmó con la cabeza.

Él se le acercó más, y su áspero susurro pareció rasparle la piel.

—Es perfectamente comprensible, ¿no?

—Así es. —Seguía asintiendo, casi como si la hubiera hipnotizado.

—¿Está segura? —susurró.

Ella siguió asintiendo con la cabeza, sin recordar ya cuál era la pregunta exactamente.

Los ojos de Yaten brillaban a la luz de la luna.

—Porque sólo así... puede explicarse algo como esto. Pura atracción animal.

—A-ajá —acertó a decir ella, que empezaba a sentirse como una muñeca mareada, con un pompón por cabeza.

—Lo que nos deja la libertad —le tocó la barbilla, un roce apenas— de hacer exactamente eso que ninguno de los dos consigue quitarse de la cabeza, ¿correcto? —Inclinó la suya para besarla.

Silbaba la brisa nocturna; su corazón latía con fuerza. Un instante antes de que los labios de Yaten tocaran los suyos, él parpadeó, y ella creyó ver agazapado en aquellos iris verdes un levísimo indicio de astucia. Ahí fue cuando explotó.

—¡Será víbora...! —Le puso las manos en el pecho y empujó.

Él dio un paso atrás, todo inocencia herida.

—No merezco esto.

—¡Dios santo! Me estaba aplicando el manual del vendedor. Me inclino ante mi señor.

—Está claro que se ha excedido mucho con la bebida.

—El gran vendedor hace las preguntas justas para que su víctima le diga a todo que sí. La hace asentir hasta que a la muy idiota casi se le desprende la cabeza. Y luego lanza su ataque letal. ¡Acaba de intentar hacerme una venta!

—¿Siempre ha sido tan desconfiada?

—Esto es muy propio de usted. —Marchó decidida hacia el sendero, pero inmediatamente giró en redondo, porque le quedaba aún mucho por decir—. Quiere algo que sabe que es absoluta mente vergonzoso, e intenta vendérmelo con una combinación de preguntas capciosas y sinceridad fingida. Acabo de ver a la Pitón en acción, ¿no es así?

El sabía que le tenía calado, pero no era partidario de reconocer nunca la derrota.

—Mi sinceridad jamás es fingida. Estaba enunciando los hechos. Dos personas sin compromiso, una cálida noche de verano, un beso apasionado... Somos humanos, después de todo.

—Al menos uno de nosotros. El otro es un reptil.

—Esto es cruel, Mina. Muy cruel.

Ella volvió a acercársele.

—Deje que le haga una pregunta, de empresario a empresario. —Le plantó el índice en el pecho—. ¿Alguna vez se ha enrollado con un cliente? ¿Es ésa una conducta profesional admisible, según sus normas?

—Mis clientes son hombres.

—No se me escurra. ¿Y si yo fuera una figura del patinaje, un campeona del mundo en puertas de unos juegos olímpicos? Digamos que soy favorita para el oro, y que acabo de firmar con usted hace una semana para que sea mi representante. ¿Se acostaría conmigo, o no?

—¿Sólo hace una semana que firmamos? Me parece un poco…

—Vale, pues saltamos hasta las Olimpiadas —dijo con un ademán de paciencia exagerado—. He ganado la maldita medalla. Me he tenido que conformar con la plata, porque no bordé la recepción de mi triple axel, pero a nadie le importa, porque tengo carisma y siguen queriendo poner mi cara en sus cajas de cereales. Usted y yo tenemos un contrato. ¿Se acuesta conmigo?

—Son naranjas y manzanas. En el caso que usted describe, habría en juego millones de dólares.

Ella imitó el sonido estridente de una alarma eléctrica.

—Respuesta incorrecta.

—Respuesta verdadera.

—¿Porque su mega negocio es incomparablemente más importante que mi ridícula agencia de contactos? Bueno, puede que lo sea para usted, señor Pitón, pero no para mí.

—Entiendo la importancia que tiene para usted su empresa.

—No tiene ni idea. —Endilgarle a él la culpa le hacía sentirse mucho mejor que asumir la parte que en justicia le correspondía, y fue dando pisotones hasta la mesa de picnic para agarrar la linterna—. Es usted igualito que mis hermanos. ¡Peor aún! No puede soportar que alguien te diga «no». —Le enfocó con la linterna—. Pues escúcheme bien, señor Kou: no soy alguien con quien pueda pasar el rato mientras espera a que se presente su futura y espectacular esposa. No seré su pasatiempo sexual.

—Se insulta a sí misma —dijo él con mucha calma—. Puede que no siempre me entusiasme su forma de llevar el negocio, pero me inspira el máximo respeto como persona.

—Fantástico. Observe cómo obro en consecuencia.

Giró sobre sus talones y salió dando zancadas.

Yaten se la quedó mirando hasta que desapareció entre los árboles. Cuando ya no la veía, cogió una piedra del suelo, la lanzó sobre las oscuras aguas y sonrió. Tenía más razón que un santo. Él era una víbora. Y estaba avergonzado. Bueno, tal vez no en aquel momento precisamente, pero lo estaría al día siguiente, seguro. Su única excusa era que ella le gustaba una barbaridad, y no recordaba la última vez que había hecho algo por pura diversión.

Aun así, poner a una amiga en ese brete era una canallada. Aunque fuera una amiga sexy, por más que Mina no pareciera tener claro ese punto, lo que hacía más tentador todavía el efecto de aquellos ojos traviesos y el remolino de ese pelo asombroso. Así y todo, si había de echar por la borda su preparación para la fidelidad conyugal, hubiera debido hacerlo con una de las mujeres de Waterworks, no con Mina, porque ella llevaba razón en esto: ¿cómo iba a acostarse con él y presentarle luego a otras mujeres? No podía, ambos lo sabían, y dado que él no perdía nunca el tiempo defendiendo una postura indefendible, no podía imaginar por qué lo había hecho esta noche. O a lo mejor sí podía.

Porque quería a su casamentera desnuda... Lo que, decidida mente, no figuraba en el plan que se había trazado en un principio.

_M&Y_

Yaten durmió aquella noche en el porche, y a la mañana siguiente le despertó el ruido de la puerta principal al cerrarse. Se dio la vuelta sobre el costado y miró su reloj con ojos entrecerrados. Faltaban unos minutos para las ocho, lo que quería decir que Mina iba a reunirse con el club de lectura para desayunar. Se levantó del colchón que había arrastrado al exterior para pasar la que resultó ser la noche en que más a gusto había dormido en muchas semanas; mil veces mejor que dando vueltas en la cama de su desierta casa.

Los hombres habían programado unos hoyos al golf. Mientras se duchaba y se vestía, se recordó que debía cuidar más los modales que tanto le había costado adquirir. Mina era su amiga, y él no jodía a sus amigos, ni en el sentido figurado ni en el literal.

Fue hasta el circuito público en coche con Seiya, pero acabó compartiendo el carro de los palos con Haruka Tenoh. Haruka se encontraba en una forma estupenda para haber pasado los cuarenta.

Aparte de unas pocas arrugas de expresión, no había cambiado mucho desde sus días de jugador, en que sus ojos acerados y su determinación y sangre fría en el campo le hicieran ganarse el sobrenombre de _Ice,_el hombre de hielo. Haruka y Yaten siempre se llevaron bien pero cada vez que Yaten mencionaba a Michiru, como hizo esa misma mañana, Haruka venía a responderle siempre más o menos lo mismo

—Cuando dos personas cabezotas se casan, aprenden a elegir con cuidado sus batallas. —Haruka habló bajito para no distraer a Taiki, que estaba preparando su tiro desde el _tee_—. Ésta es toda tuya colega.

Taiki fue a colgar la pelota en el _rough_de la izquierda, y la conversación volvió a centrarse en el golf, pero más adelante, mientras conducían calle abajo, Yaten preguntó a Dan si echaba de me nos el trabajo de entrenador jefe, que había abandonado al asumir la presidencia.

—A veces. —Mientras Haruka consultaba la tarjeta de las puntuaciones, Yaten reparó en un tatuaje de los de calcomanía que llevaba a un lado del cuello. Un bebé unicornio azul. Cosa de Chibi chibi Tucker, sin duda—. Pero mi premio de consolación está muy bien —prosiguió Haruka—, y es que veo crecer a mis hijos.

—Muchos entrenadores tienen hijos.

—Sí, y sus mujeres los crían. Ser presidente de los Stars da mucho trabajo, pero no tanto que no pueda llevarlos al colegio por las mañanas y cenar en casa casi todas las noches.

En aquel momento, Yaten no acababa de verle la emoción a ninguna de las dos cosas, pero asumió que pudiera llegar el día en que se la viera, puesto que Haruka lo decía.

Acabó la ronda con sólo tres golpes más que Seiya, lo que no estaba nada mal teniendo en cuenta que su _handicap_era de doce. Se montaron en los carros y se dirigieron los seis al club para comer en un salón privado. Era un espacio deslucido y triste, con mesas baratas de contrachapado hechas polvo, y unas hamburguesas con queso que, según afirmaba Seiya, eran las mejores del condado. Después de un par de bocados, Yaten se inclinaba a creerle.

Estaban tan a gusto repasando la ronda cuando, sin venir a cuento, Taiki decidió que tenía que aguar la fiesta.

—Ya es hora de que hablemos de nuestro libro —dijo—. ¿Se lo ha leído todo el mundo, como se supone que debíamos hacer?

Yaten asintió al igual que los demás. La semana anterior, Mina le había dejado un mensaje con el título de la novela que su puestamente habían de leer los hombres, la historia de un grupo de alpinistas. Yaten ya no solía leer por placer, y le encantó tener una excusa para hacerlo. Cuando era un crío, la biblioteca pública había constituido su refugio, pero al llegar al instituto ya se vio liado con las exigencias de tener dos trabajos, jugar al fútbol y estudiar para sacar los sobresalientes que le harían dejar atrás para siempre el camping de caravanas Beau Vista. Leer por gusto se había perdido por el camino, junto con muchos otros sencillos placeres.

Taiki apoyó un brazo en la mesa.

—¿Alguien quiere poner la pelota en juego?

Se produjo un largo silencio.

—A mí me gustó—dijo al fin Haruka.

—A mí también —contribuyó Seiya.

Shaoran levantó la mano para pedir otra Coca-Cola**.**

—Lo encontré bastante interesante.

Se miraron los unos a los otros.

—La trama estaba bien —sentenció Nicolas.

Cayeron en un silencio aún más largo.

Seiya plegó como un acordeón el envoltorio de una pajita. Nicolas enredaba con el salero. Shaoran miraba en todas direcciones preguntándose por su Coca-Cola. Taiki volvió a intentarlo:

—¿Qué les pareció la reacción de los tipos la primera noche que pasan en la montaña?

—Bastante interesante.

—Sí, no está mal.

Taiki se tomaba esto de la literatura muy en serio, y en sus ojos empezaban a formarse nubes que anunciaban tormenta. Dirigió a Yaten una mirada amenazadora.

—¿Tú tienes algo que decir?

Yaten dejó la hamburguesa en la mesa.

—Combinar la aventura, la ironía y un sentimentalismo descarado, y que el conjunto quede logrado, es más difícil de lo que parece, sobre todo en una novela con un concepto central tan fuerte. Podemos preguntarnos: ¿dónde está el conflicto? ¿Es la lucha del hombre contra la naturaleza, del hombre contra el hombre, del hombre contra sí mismo? Una exploración bastante compleja de la moderna sensación de desarraigo. Trasfondo sombrío con pinceladas de humor. En mi opinión, funcionaba.

Aquello hizo que todos prorrumpieran en carcajadas. Incluso Taiki.

Por fin, se calmaron. A Shaoran le trajeron su Coca-Cola, Haruka dio con un bote de ketchup lleno, y la conversación volvió al tema del que todos querían hablar excepto Taiki.

El fútbol.

_M&Y_

Después de comer, el club de lectura se fue a dar un paseo por el campamento y continuar discutiendo las biografías de mujeres famosas que se habían leído. Mina había devorado sendos libros sobre las vidas de Katharine Graham y Mary Kay Ash. Michiru se había centrado en Eleanor Roosevelt, Amy en Josephine Baker y Sakura en Coco Chanel. Janine había leído diversas biografías de supervivientes al cáncer, y Rei explorado la vida de Frida Kahlo. Serena, como no era de extrañar, había elegido a Beatrix Potter. En su conversación, relacionaban las vidas de aquellas mujeres con las suyas propias, buscaban temas comunes y examinaban la capacidad para la supervivencia de cada una.

Después del paseo, volvieron al cenador privado de Seiya y Serena. Janine empezó a desplegar un surtido de revistas viejas, catálogos y reproducciones artísticas.

—Esto es algo que hicimos en mi grupo de apoyo a enfermos de cáncer —dijo—. Resultó muy revelador. Vamos a recortar palabras e imágenes que nos atraigan y a juntarlas cada una en un collage. Cuando hayamos terminado, los comentaremos.

Mina podía reconocer una mina terrestre si se la ponían delante, y fue muy cauta con lo que elegía. Desgraciadamente, no lo bastante.

—Ese hombre se parece un montón a Yaten. —Serena señalaba a un macizo modelo con una camisa de Van Heusen que Mina había pegado en la esquina superior izquierda de su póster.

—No es cierto —dijo protestando Mina—. Representa la clase de clientes varones a los que quiero que atraiga Perfecta para Ti.

—¿Qué me dices de estos muebles de dormitorio? —Amy señaló una cama estilo imperio de Crate & Barrel—. ¿Y la niña y el perro?

—Están en el otro extremo del papel. Vida profesional. Vida privada. Totalmente separadas.

Por fortuna, justo en aquel momento, trajeron la bandeja con los postres, así que dejaron de interrogarla, pero ni siquiera con una porción de tarta de limón consiguió dejar de flagelarse por lo de la noche anterior. ¿Era estúpida de nacimiento o se trataba de una habilidad que había desarrollado con esfuerzo? Y todavía le quedaba toda una larga noche por delante...

_M&Y_

—_¡Tuíncepe!_

Yaten se sobresaltó al ver venir trotando hacia él al pequeño demonio de la laguna azul en miniatura con su bañador de lunares, sus botas de lluvia rojas y una gorra de béisbol que le caía tan por debajo de las orejas que sólo dejaba asomar las puntas rizadas de su pelo rosa. Cogió el periódico que guardaba bajo la silla de playa e hizo como que no la veía.

Los hombres habían echado un par de partidos al veintiuno después del almuerzo, y luego Yaten volvió a la cabaña para hacer algunas llamadas. Más tarde se puso el traje de baño y bajó a la playa, donde supuestamente habían quedado en reunirse con las mujeres para nadar un poco antes de ir todos juntos a cenar al pueblo. Pese al rato pasado al teléfono, empezaba a tener la sensación de estar realmente de vacaciones.

—_¿Tuíncepe?_

Se acercó aún más el periódico a la cara, en la esperanza de que Chibi chibi se marcharía si la ignoraba. Era impredecible, y esto le hacía sentirse incómodo. ¿Quién sabía con qué podría salir a continuación? A su izquierda, a cierta distancia, Shaoran y Seiya jugaban al _Frisbee_con algunos de los críos que había en el camping. Taiki se encontraba tumbado en una toalla de playa del ratón Mickey, absorto en la lectura de un libro. Yaten sintió en el brazo los golpecitos de unos dedos diminutos y llenos de arena. Pasó una página.

—_¿Tuíncepe?_

El no despegó los ojos del titular.

—No hay ningún _tuíncepe_por aquí.

Ella tiró de la pernera de su bañador y lo repitió por cuarta vez sólo que ésta sonó algo así como _puíncepe,_y fue entonces cuando lo entendió. «Príncipe». Le estaba llamando príncipe. Lo que resultaba más cariñoso que «capullo», desde luego.

La miró de soslayo tras el periódico.

—No me he traído el teléfono.

Ella le sonrió de oreja a oreja y se dio unas palmadas en su tripita redonda.

—Tengo un bebé.

Dejó el periódico y buscó desesperadamente a su padre con la mirada, pero Seiya estaba enseñando a un crío muy delgado con un corte de pelo lamentable cómo lanzar el _frisbe_más lejos.

—Hola, Chibi.

Se volvió como un relámpago al sonido de aquella familiar voz femenina y vio a la caballería caminando hacia él bajo la forma de su menuda y sexy casamentera, encantadoramente vestida con un bikini blanco de modoso corte. Un corazón de plástico con los colores del arco iris unía las copas de la pieza superior plisando la tela, y un segundo corazón, éste más grande e impreso directamente sobre el tejido, adornaba su cadera. No podía apreciar en ella ni un solo contorno duro o ángulo marcado por ningún lado. Era toda curvas amables y perfiles suaves: hombros estrechos, cintura escueta, caderas redondas y unos muslos que a ella, siendo mujer, le parecerían a buen seguro demasiado gruesos, pero que a él, siendo hombre, le pedían a gritos que restregara en ellos el morro.

—¡Mina! —chilló Chibi chibi.

Yaten tragó saliva.

—En la vida me había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien —dijo.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Mina se detuvo junto a su silla, pero se negó a mirarle directamente. No había olvidado la noche anterior, cosa que a él ya le estaba bien. No quería que lo olvidara, para que quedara claro que él era una víbora, tal como ella había dicho, pero no imposible de redimir. Por mucho que hubiera disfrutado del episodio, y lo había disfrutado, de todas todas, no habría segunda función. Era mal chico, pero no tan malo.

—¿Sabes qué? —Chibi chibi empezó a frotarse la barriga otra vez—. Tengo un bebé en la tripita.

Mina pareció muy interesada.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Papi.

Yaten hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Lo ve? Por eso—dijo.

Mina rió. Chibi chibi se despatarró en la arena y se rascó una mora de esmalte azul de la uña de su dedo gordo.

—El _puíncepe_no tiene el teléfono.

Mina se sentó en la arena junto a ella, con cara de perplejidad.

—No te entiendo.

Chibi chibi dio unas palmadas en la pantorrilla de Yaten con su mano llena de arena.

—El _puíncepe._No tiene el teléfono.

Mina alzó la mirada hacia él.

—Lo del teléfono lo he entendido, pero ¿qué es eso otro que dice?

Yaten rechinó los dientes.

—El príncipe. Ése soy yo.

Mina sonrió y estrechó entre sus brazos a la pequeña alborotadora, que se lanzó a un monólogo sobre cómo Dafne la conejita solía ir a jugar con ella a su habitación pero ya no iba porque Chibi chibi se había hecho muy mayor. Mina ladeó la cabeza para escucharla, y al hacerlo, con el pelo le rozó el muslo a Yaten, que casi se levanta de un brinco de la silla.

Chibi chibi se fue corriendo, finalmente, a reunirse con su padre y pedirle que le acompañara al agua. Él accedió, aunque sostuvieron una pequeña disputa en torno a las botas de agua que se acabó resol viendo a su favor.

—Adoro a esa niña. —La expresión de Mina incorporaba una nota de añoranza—. Tiene mucho carácter.

—Lo que la llevará a meterse en problemas cuando la encarcelen.

—¿Quiere hacer el favor de parar?

Su pelo volvió a rozarle el muslo. Tanta estimulación le supe raba, y se puso en pie como por un resorte.

—Me voy a nadar. ¿Me acompaña?

Ella dirigió una mirada anhelante al lago.

—Creo que me quedo aquí.

—Vamos, no sea gallina. —La agarró por el brazo y la hizo levantarse—. ¿O es que tiene miedo de mojarse el pelo?

Ella se revolvió como un relámpago, soltándose, y echó a correr hacia el agua.

—El último que llegue a la plataforma es un idiota obsesivo-compulsivo. —Se lanzó de cabeza y empezó a nadar. Yaten la siguió de inmediato. Aunque era buena nadadora, él le ganaba en resistencia. Sin embargo, aflojó el ritmo cuando estaba a punto de llegar para que ganara ella.

En cuanto tocó la escalera, Mina le premió con una de esas sonrisas suyas que parecían llenarle la cara entera.

—Ha perdido, mariquita.

Eso pasaba de la raya, y Yaten le hizo una ahogadilla.

Estuvieron así un rato, haciendo el tonto, subiéndose a la plataforma, tirándose de cabeza y atacándose. El hecho de haber crecido con dos hermanos mayores le había enseñado no pocos trucos sucios, y su expresión de júbilo cada vez que conseguía aplicarle uno era impagable. Tanto hacer el tonto le dio a Yaten una buena excusa para ponerle las manos encima, pero acabó por tocarla demasiado rato y ella se soltó.

—Ya he tenido suficiente. Me vuelvo a la cabaña a descansar un poco antes de cenar.

—La entiendo. Ya se va haciendo mayor.

Pero no consiguió picarla, y ella se fue nadando. Él la observó vadear la orilla hasta la arena. Se le había enrollado la pieza inferior del bikini, descubriendo dos nalgas redondas perladas de agua. Se llevó la mano atrás, metió un dedo por debajo del bañador y se lo puso en su sitio. Yaten emitió un gruñido y se sumergió, pero el agua distaba mucho de estar lo bastante fría, y tardó un rato en recuperarse.

Cuando volvió a la playa, estuvo un rato de cháchara con Amy y Taiki, pero sin dejar de tener presente a Michiru, que yacía en una tumbona a pocos pasos. Llevaba un sombrero de paja grande, un bañador negro, de una pieza y corte bajo, un pareo de estampado tropical enrollado por la cintura y un rótulo invisible que decía NO MOLESTAR. Yaten decidió que había llegado el momento de tomar la iniciativa. Se disculpó con los Pruitt y se acercó a ella.

—¿Le importa que me siente aquí en la arena para que hablemos un rato?— dijo.

Ella bajó los párpados tras sus gafas de sol de cristales rosas.

—Con lo bien que me estaba yendo el día hasta ahora.

—Todo lo bueno ha de llegar a su fin. —En vez de ocupar la tumbona vacía que había junto a ella, le concedió la ventaja de la posición superior y se sentó en una toalla abandonada en la arena—. Hay una cosa que vengo preguntándome desde aquella fiesta de las niñas.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—¿Cómo es posible que una vampiresa como usted tuviera una niña tan dulce como Hotaru?

Por una vez, se echó a reír.

—Serán los genes de Haruka.

—¿La oyó hablarles a las pequeñas sobre los globos?

Finalmente, se dignó a dirigirle la mirada.

—Creo que me perdí esa conversación.

—Les decía que si les explotaba un globo podían llorar si les apetecía, pero sólo era que algún hada cascarrabias se lo había pinchado con una aguja. ¿De dónde saca semejantes historias?

Ella sonrió.

—Hotaru tiene mucha imaginación.

—Seguro. Es una cría muy especial.

Hasta los magnates más feroces se enternecían cuando de sus hijos se trataba, y el hielo se resquebrajó un poquito más.

—Nos preocupamos más por ella que por el resto. Es tan sensible...

—Teniendo en cuenta quiénes son sus padres, sospecho que será más dura de lo que piensa. —Debería estar avergonzado de forzar la nota tan descaradamente, pero Hotaru era realmente una chica estupenda, y no se sentía demasiado mal por ello.

—No sé. La verdad es que siente las cosas muy adentro.

—Lo que usted llama sensibilidad yo lo llamo dotes psicológicas. Cuando haya aprobado noveno, envíemela y le daré trabajo. Necesito a alguien que me ponga en contacto con mi lado femenino.

Michiru se echó a reír, con una risa que sonó franca.

—Lo pensaré. Puede que sea útil tener un espía en campo ene migo.

—Venga, Michiru. Yo era un chulito que intentaba demostrar a todo el mundo lo duro que era. La cagué, y los dos lo sabemos. Pero no la he vuelto a putear desde entonces.

La expresión de Michiru se ensombreció.

—Ahora va a por Mina.

Así, de pronto, su frágil camaradería se evaporó. Yaten habló con cautela.

—¿Eso es lo que cree que estoy haciendo?

—La está utilizando para llegar hasta mí, y no me gusta.

—No es fácil utilizar a Mina. Es bastante lista.

Michiru le lanzó esa mirada suya que quería decir «no me venga con tonterías».

—Ella es especial, Yaten, y es mi amiga. "Perfecta para Ti" lo es todo para ella. Usted está liando las cosas.

Una afirmación bastante justa, pero aun así, Yaten notó que un nudo de enojo se le formaba bajo el esternón.

—No le da usted la confianza que se merece.

—Es ella la que no confía en sí misma lo bastante. Eso es lo que la hace vulnerable. En su familia están convencidos de que es una fracasada porque no tiene ingresos de seis dígitos. Necesita con centrarse en hacer que su negocio funcione, y tengo la sensación de que usted se ha convertido deliberadamente en una distracción muy negativa.

El olvidó que tenía por norma no ponerse nunca a la defensiva.

—¿A qué se refiere exactamente?

—Vi cómo la miraba anoche.

La insinuación de que pudiera hacerle daño a Mina deliberadamente le sentó como un tiro. No era su padre. No utilizaba a las mujeres, y sobre todo no utilizaría a una mujer que le gustase. Pero estaba tratando con Michiru Tenoh, y no podía permitirse el lujo de perder los estribos, de modo que recurrió a su inagotable reserva de autodominio... y la encontró agotada.

—Mina es amiga mía, y no tengo por costumbre hacer daño a mis amigos. —Se puso en pie—. Claro que usted no me conoce lo bastante bien como para saberlo, ¿no?

Al alejarse, iba diciéndose de todo menos bonito. Él nunca perdía el control. Nunca jamás perdía el puto control. Y sin embargo, acababa básicamente de mandar al infierno a Michiru Tenoh. ¿Y por qué? Porque en lo que le había dicho anidaba suficiente verdad como para que le doliera. El hecho era que había incurrido en falta, y Michiru le había levantado el banderín señalándosela.

_M&Y_

Mina esperaba a Yaten en el porche de entrada del _bed & breakfast_junto a Janine, a quien había invitado a acompañarles en el coche a cenar al pueblo. Había permanecido en su dormitorio de la cabaña hasta que oyó entrar a Yaten. En cuanto oyó correr el agua de la ducha, garrapateó rápidamente una nota, la dejó sobre la mesa y se escapó. Cuanto menos tiempo pasara a solas con él, mucho mejor.

—¿Alguna pista sobre la misteriosa sorpresa de Sakura? —Janine enderezó el cierre de su collar de plata mientras aguardaban sentadas en las mecedoras del porche.

—No, pero espero que engorde. —La verdad era que a Mina le daba igual cuál fuera la sorpresa, con tal de que la mantuviera lejos de Yaten después de cenar.

Por fin llegó con el coche, y Mina insistió en que Janine se sentara delante con él. De camino al pueblo, Yaten se interesó por sus libros. No había leído jamás una línea escrita por ella, pero para cuando llegaron a la fonda ya la había convencido de que tenía todo lo necesario para convertirse en la próxima J. K. Rowling. Lo extraño era que daba la impresión de creérselo. La Pitón sabía cómo motivar a la gente, de eso no cabía duda.

La decoración rústica, en madera, de la fonda de Wind Lake acompañaba perfectamente un variado menú de ternera, pescado y caza. La conversación estuvo animada, y Mina redujo la ingesta de alcohol a una única copa de vino. Mientras atacaban los entrantes, Michiru preguntó a los hombres qué tal había ido el debate sobre su libro. Taiki abrió la boca para responder y su diente centelleó, pero Nicolas se le adelantó.

—Salieron tantas cosas que no sé ni por dónde empezar. ¿Haruka?

—Fue muy intenso, desde luego —dijo el director general de los Stars.

Seiya adoptó una actitud reflexiva.

—Compartimos muchas impresiones.

—¿Intenso? —Taiki puso ceño—. Fue...

—Seguramente, Yaten podría resumirlo mejor que cualquiera de nosotros —terció Shaoran.

Los demás asintieron con solemnidad y volvieron sus mirad hacia Yaten, que dejó el tenedor.

—Dudo que fuera capaz de haceros justicia. ¿Quién habría pensado que pudiéramos tener tantas opiniones distintas sobre el nihilismo posmoderno?

Serena miró a Michiru.

—No han hablado del libro en absoluto.

—Ya te dije que no lo harían —respondió su hermana.

Amy estiró el brazo para frotarle la espalda a su marido.

—Lo siento, cariño. Sabes que intenté convencer a las chicas de que te dejaran unirte a nuestro grupo, pero dicen que echarías a perder nuestra dinámica.

—Aparte de intimidarnos para que leamos _Cien años de soledad_—añadió Janine.

—¡Es un libro fantástico! —exclamó Taiki—. Aquí nadie está dispuesto a plantearse un desafío intelectual.

Seiya ya había oído alguna vez a Taiki sermonear a la gente sobre sus gustos literarios, e intervino rápidamente para cambiar de tema.

—Todos sabemos que tienes razón, y estamos avergonzados, ¿verdad, chicos?

—Yo sí.

—Y yo.

—Se me hace casi insoportable mirarme al espejo.

Seiya recurrió a Mina como siguiente distracción para evitar que Taiki se exaltara.

—¿Y qué es esto que he oído de que sales con Kaito Ace?

Todos cuantos estaban a la mesa dejaron de comer. Yaten bajo el cuchillo. Las mujeres giraron la cabeza. Serena clavó la vista en los azules ojos, no tan inocentes, de su marido.

—Mina no sale con Kaito Ace. Nos lo habría contado.

—De verdad que no —dijo Mina.

Seiya Tucker, el _quarterback_más avispado de la Liga Nacional de Fútbol, se rascó la nuca como si fuera un tarado, eso sí, de muy buen ver.

—Estoy confuso. Hablé con Kaito el viernes, y comentó que salieron los dos la semana pasada y que se lo pasó muy bien.

—Bueno, fuimos a la playa...

—¿Fuiste a la playa con Kaito Ace y no se te ocurrió mencionarlo? —exclamó Sakura horrorizada.

—Fue... una cosa improvisada.

Hubo un murmullo de agitación entre las mujeres. Seiya tenía intención de seguir enredando y no esperó a que se calmaran.

—¿Y entonces, tiene intención Kaito de volver a quedar contigo?

—No, claro que no. No. Quiero decir... ¿sí? ¿Por qué? ¿Dijo algo?

—No sé, es la impresión que saqué. Tal vez le entendí mal.

—Estoy segura de que sí.

Yaten permanecía imperturbable, un hecho que llamó la atención de Michiru.

—Su pequeña casamentera se está espabilando, desde luego.

—Me alegro —dijo Rei—. Ya era hora de que saliera de su caparazón.

Yaten miró a Mina recelosamente.

—¿Estaba en un caparazón?

—Más o menos.

Amy la miró desde el lado opuesto de la mesa.

—¿Nos está permitido hablar de tu infortunado compromiso?

Mina suspiró.

—¿Por qué no? Según parece, estamos examinando todos los aspectos de mi vida.

—Yo me quedé de piedra —dijo Seiya—. Jugué al golf con Armand un par de veces. Tenía un _swing_horroroso, pero así y todo...

Serena puso la mano sobre la suya.

—Ya han pasado dos años, pero a Seiya todavía le cuesta aceptarlo.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza.

—Tengo la sensación de que debería invitarle... invitarla... a jugar otra vez, sólo para demostrar que soy abierto de ideas, cosa que soy, bajo circunstancias normales, pero Mina me cae bien, y Armand sabía desde un principio que tenía un problema. Nunca debió pedirle que se casara con él.

—Recuerdo el _swing_de Armand —dijo Shaoran.

—Sí, yo también me acuerdo. —Haruka sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.

Se hizo un breve silencio. Seiya miró a su cuñado.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

—Sí.

—Yo también —dijo Shaoran.

Nicolas asintió. Al igual que el resto. Yaten sonrió y todos volvieron a concentrarse en sus platos.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Serena.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza.

—Que no hay en el mundo operación de cambio de sexo que pueda arreglar ese _swing._

Las mujeres dejaron a los hombres en la fonda y volvieron al _bed & breakfast._Una vez allí, Sakura las encerró en un acogedor salón de la parte de atrás, corrió las cortinas y bajó las luces.

—Esta misma noche —anunció— vamos a celebrar nuestra sexualidad.

—He leído ese libro —dijo Serena—. Y si alguna empieza a desnudarse y a buscar un espejo, me voy corriendo.

—No la vamos a celebrar de esa manera —dijo Sakura—. Todas tenemos algún problema que hay que afrontar. Por ejemplo... Amy es muy remilgada.

—¿Yo?

—Te estuviste desnudando en el vestidor durante tus dos primeros años de matrimonio.

—De eso hace mucho tiempo, y ya no me desnudo allí.

—Sólo porque Taiki amenazó con quitar la puerta. Pero no eres la única con complejos sexuales. Mina no habla mucho del asunto, pero todas sabemos que no se ha acostado con nadie desde que Armand la dejó traumatizada. A menos que anoche...

Todas se volvieron a mirarla.

—¡Soy su casamentera! ¡No hay sexo entre nosotros!

—Eso está muy bien —dijo Serena—. Pero Kaito Ace es harina de otro costal, absolutamente. Háblanos del bomboncito de moda.

—No nos desviemos del tema —dijo Sakura—. Tres de nosotros llevamos mucho tiempo casadas, y por mucho que queramos a nuestros maridos, puede una caer en la rutina.

—O no —dijo provocativamente Michiru, con su sonrisa de gata.

Hubo un coro de risitas, pero Sakura no iba a dejarse distraer.

—Serena y Seiya tienen críos pequeños, y ya sabemos lo mucho que eso puede lastrar tu vida sexual.

—O no. —Serena exhibió su propia sonrisa de gata.

—La cuestión es... va siendo hora de que nos pongamos más en contacto con nuestra sexualidad.

—Yo tengo contacto de sobras con la mía —dijo Janine—. Lo único que quisiera es que la tocara alguien más también.

Más risitas.

—Adelante, hagan bromas —dijo Sakura—. Vamos a ver esta película igualmente. Nos hará mejores mujeres.

Amy se puso en alerta máxima.

—¿Qué clase de película?

—Una película erótica hecha específicamente para mujeres.

—Estás de broma. No, Sakura, en serio.

—En la que he seleccionado, una de mis favoritas, salen actores de diversas razas, edades y grados de sensualidad, para que ninguna se sienta excluida.

—¿Este era tu gran misterio? —dijo Michiru—. ¿Qué vamos a ver una porno todas juntas?

—Erótica. Hecha sólo para mujeres. Y hasta que no hayas visto una de estas películas, no deberías juzgarlas.

Mina sospechaba que varias de ellas ya lo habían hecho, pero que ninguna quería aguar el entusiasmo de Sakura.

—Lo que más me gusta de esta película en particular es esto dijo Sakura—: los tíos están todos buenísimos, pero las mujeres son más bien normalitas. Nada de silicona.

—Eso la distinguiría del porno para hombres, ciertamente —dijo Rei—. Al menos, por lo que tengo entendido.

Sakura empezó a toquetear el reproductor de DVD.

—Además, tiene guión y hay preámbulos a los polvos. Un montón. Se besan, se desnudan muy despacio, se acarician...

Janine hundió la cara entre las manos.

—Esto es patético. Ya me estoy poniendo cachonda.

—Pues yo no —dijo Amy enfurruñada—. Soy cristiana y me niego a...

—Se supone que un buen cristiano... una buena _cristiana..._ha de complacer a su marido. —Sakura sonrió y le dio al mando a distancia—. Y créeme, esto a Taiki le volverá loco de contento.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado! Nos vemos en el siguiente**


	10. ¿Me Utilizaste?

_**Perfecta Para Ti**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**¿Me utilizaste?**_

Cuando Mina volvió a la cabaña, poco después de media noche, tenía todavía las mejillas coloradas de ver la película, y el vestido de verano pegado a unas carnes calientes, humedecidas... muy humedecidas. Ver que en la ventana brillaba la luz la dejó consternada. Podía ser que él la hubiera dejado encendida como un detalle cortés. «Que no me esté esperando despierto, por favor.» Era absolutamente incapaz de hacerle frente esa noche. Aun sin haber visto una película guarra, le costaba lo suyo no ponerle las manos encima, pero después de lo que acababa de ver...

Subió al porche de puntillas, se quitó las sandalias y entró tan silenciosamente como le permitió la chirriante puerta con su pomo flojo.

—Hola.

Dio un respingo y dejó caer las sandalias.

—¡No me dé esos sustos!

—Perdone. —Estaba desmadejado en el sofá, con un fajo de papeles en una mano. No llevaba camiseta, sólo unos _shorts_de deporte negros, descoloridos. Tenía los pies descalzos y los tobillos cruzados sobre el brazo del sofá, y la luz de la lámpara de pie volvía dorados los pelos de sus pantorrillas. A ella se le fue la mirada otra vez a los pantalones de gimnasia. Después de lo que había visto en la pantalla, le daban ganas de ponerle una denuncia por exceso criminal de ropa.

Mientras se esforzaba por recuperar el aliento, él levantó la cabeza y los hombros, lo que, evidentemente, hizo que se contrajeran sus abdominales dibujando el ideal de la calculadora.

—¿Por qué tiene la cara tan roja? —preguntó Yaten.

—M-me he quemado al sol. —Era consciente de lo vulnerable que resultaba en aquel momento, y de que debería haberse zambullido en el lago para enfriarse antes de volver allí.

—Eso no es del sol. —Puso ágilmente los pies en el suelo, y ella observó que tenía el pelo húmedo—. ¿Le pasa algo?

—¡Nada! —Empezó a recular tímidamente. No tenía la menor intención de darle la espalda, aunque eso la obligaba a dar una vuelta considerable—. Se ha vuelto a duchar.

—¿Y qué?

—Se ha duchado después de nadar. ¿ Qué es usted, una especie de maniático de la higiene?

—Me fui a correr con Ron después de cenar. ¿Qué más le da?

Oh, Dios, ese pecho, esa boca... Esos ojos verdes que lo veían todo. Excepto a ella desnuda. Eso no lo habían visto nunca.

—Me... voy a la cama ya.

—¿Es por algo que he dicho?

—No vaya de amable. Por favor.

—Haré lo que pueda. —Le dirigió una sonrisa taimada—. Aun que siendo como soy...

—¡Pare! —No quería detenerse, pero sus pies parecieron declararse en huelga.

—¿Necesita un vaso de leche tibia, o algo?

—No, decididamente no necesito nada caliente.

—He dicho tibia. No he hablado de nada caliente. —Dejó los papeles a un lado.

—Ya... Ya lo sé.

Puede que ella se hubiera quedado un poco parada, pero él no, y mientras se le acercaba reparó en que llevaba el vestido arruga do y húmedo.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Ella no podía apartar los ojos de su boca. Le traía a la memoria todas las bocas que había visto en aquella pequeña pantalla de tele visión poco antes, y concretamente las cosas que hacían. Maldita Sakura con su película.

—Estoy cansada, nada más —acertó a decir.

—No parece cansada. Tiene los labios hinchados, como si se los hubiera estado mordiendo, y respira pesadamente. Si quiere que le diga la verdad, parece que estuviera cachonda. ¿O es mi mente obsesiva que vuelve al ataque?

—Déjelo, ¿vale? —Observó que tenía una pequeña cicatriz en una costilla, probablemente de una herida de arma blanca causada por una novia rechazada.

—¿Qué diantres han estado haciendo las mujeres esta noche?

—¡No fue idea mía! —Sonaba culpable, y su rubor aumentó.

—Lo averiguaré. Me lo contará alguno de los tíos, así que más vale que me informe ahora.

—No creo que los hombres vayan a hablar de esto. O a lo mejor sí. No lo sé. No tengo ni idea de qué cosas se cuentan ustedes, los hombres.

—No tantas como las mujeres, eso seguro. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia la cocina—. ¿Quiere algo de beber? Hay una botella de vino en la nevera.

—Ah, claro... Vino es justo lo que _no_necesito en este momento.

—Un misterio esperando ser resuelto... —Estaba claro que empezaba a divertirse.

—Déjelo estar, ¿quiere?

—Justo lo que haría un tipo amable. —Se agachó y cogió su móvil—. Janine me dirá qué ha pasado. Parece una mujer muy franca.

—Está en el _bed & breakfast._No tiene teléfono en la habitación.

—Cierto. Le preguntaré a Sakura. He hablado con Shaoran hace menos de media hora.

Mina se podía figurar lo que Sakura y Shaoran estarían haciendo en aquellos momentos, y no les iba a gustar que les interrumpieran.

—Es medianoche.

—Su pequeña reunión acaba de terminar. No se habrá ido a la cama todavía.

«¿Qué se apuesta...?»

Él pasó el pulgar por encima de las teclas.

—Siempre me ha gustado Sakura. Es muy directa.—Apretó el Primer botón.

Mina tomó aire.

—Hemos visto una peli porno, ¿vale?

El sonrió y dejó caer el teléfono.

—Ahora empezamos a entendernos.

—Créame, no fue idea mía. Y no tiene gracia. Además, ni siquiera era exactamente pornográfica. Era erótica. Para mujeres.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia?

—Ésa es justo la clase de respuesta que cabía esperar de un hombre. ¿Cree usted que la mayoría de nosotras nos excitamos viendo un puñado de mujeres con labios de colágeno e implantes del tamaño de pelotas de fútbol abalanzándose unas sobre otras?

—Por su expresión, sospecho que no.

Necesitaba beber algo frío, y se dirigió a la cocina, sin dejar de hablar, porque tenía algo que aclarar.

—La seducción, por ejemplo. En una película porno típica de las suyas, ¿se entretienen siquiera en mostrar algo de seducción?

Él la siguió.

—Para ser justos, no suele hacer mucha falta. Las mujeres son bastante agresivas.

—Exacto. Bueno, pues yo no. —Se habría dado de bofetadas en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca. Lo último que quería hacer era llevar la conversación al terreno personal.

Él no se aprovechó de su desliz, no sería propio de la taimada Pitón. Él disfrutaba jugando con su víctima antes de asestar el golpe.

—¿Tenía argumento entonces, la película?

—Ambiente rural de Nueva Inglaterra; artista virginal; desconocido imponente. Baste con eso. —Abrió la puerta de la nevera y examinó el interior, sin ver nada.

—Sólo dos personas. Qué decepcionante.

—Había un par de tramas secundarias.

—Ah.

Ella se volvió hacia él, con la palma de la mano húmeda curvada aún en torno al asidero de la puerta de la nevera.

—Todo esto le parece muy gracioso, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero me avergüenzo de mí mismo.

Sentía deseos de olerle. Tenía el pelo casi seco, y la piel recién duchada. Quería hundir la cara en su pecho e inhalar, hurgar en él, encontrar tal vez un mechón de pelo rebelde y dejar que le hiciera cosquillas en la nariz. Estuvo a punto de gemir.

—Por favor, váyase.

Él irguió la cabeza.

—Perdón. ¿Ha dicho algo?

Ella agarró la primera cosa fría que tocó y cerró la puerta.

—Ya sabe lo que me parece todo esto. Lo... nuestro.

—Lo dejó muy claro anoche.

—Y tengo razón.

—Sé que la tiene.

—¿Por qué me lo discutió, entonces?

—El síndrome del capullo. No puedo evitarlo. Soy un tío. —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa perezosa—. Y usted no.

La carga de electricidad sexual que flotaba en el aire habría bastado para iluminar todo el planeta. Yaten estaba plantado en mitad del paso que la separaba del dormitorio, y si pasaba demasiado cerca no podría resistir la tentación de lamerle, de modo que se encaminó al porche y casi tropezó con el colchón que él había arrastrado hasta allí afuera la noche anterior. Había estirado las sábanas, apilado las almohadas y doblado la manta en dos, haciendo mejor trabajo que ella con la cama de matrimonio. Él salió tranquilamente.

—¿Quiere un sándwich para acompañar?

No supo a qué se refería hasta que siguió la dirección de su mi rada y vio en su propia mano un bote de mostaza francesa en vez de una lata de Coca-Cola. Se lo quedó mirando.

—Ocurre que la mostaza tiene la cualidad de ayudar a conciliar el sueño.

—No lo había oído en la vida.

—No lo sabe todo, ¿no?

—Parece ser que no. —Se produjo un breve silencio—. ¿Se la come o se la unta?

—Me voy a la cama.

—Porque si se la unta... probablemente yo podría echarle una mano.

Su temperamento de pelirroja explotó, y dejó el bote en la mesa rústica con un golpe.

—¿Qué tal si le entrego mis bragas directamente y zanjamos el asunto?

—Por mí bien. —Sus dientes refulgieron como los de un tiburón—. Entonces, si ahora la beso, ¿se harás la remilgada otra vez?

Su ira empezó a disiparse, reemplazada por una creciente in quietud.

—No lo sé.

—Tengo un ego considerable, eso ya lo sabe. Pero, aun así, la forma en que me rechazó anoche rozó lo traumático. —Introdujo un dedo bajo la parte superior de sus _shorts,_haciendo que la banda elástica dibujara una V marcada que hacía la boca agua—. Ahora me pregunto: ¿y si he perdido mi mano? ¿Qué voy a hacer, entonces? —Deslizó el pulgar hacia la arista de su cadera, descubriendo un poco más de piel—. Entenderá usted que esté un poco preocupado.

Contemplando la cuña de tenso abdomen, tuvo que combatir el impulso de pasarse el frío bote de mostaza por la frente.

—Eh... Yo no dejaría que eso me quitara el sueño. —Invocó sus últimas briznas de fuerza de voluntad para pasar junto a él, y tal vez lo habría logrado si él no hubiera alargado el brazo y tocado el suyo. Apenas la rozó con un dedo, en un simple gesto de despedida, pero lo hizo sobre su piel desnuda, y eso bastó para que se quedara clava da en el sitio.

Él se quedó tan inmóvil como ella. Al bajar la vista para mirar la, sus ojos verdes eran una invocación al desastre, superpuesta a una tímida disculpa.

—Maldita sea —susurró—. A veces me paso de listillo, en mi propio perjuicio.

La atrajo hacia sí, se dio un festín en su boca, pasó las manos por los contornos de su espalda. Y ella se lo permitió, como había hecho la noche anterior, ignorando el hecho de que esto era la Super Bowl de las malas ideas, ignorando las múltiples razones por las que no debía vivir cada momento de esa noche en concreto para acarrear al día siguiente con las consecuencias.

—No tengo paciencia. —Su oscuro murmullo cayó como una caricia sobre la mejilla de Mina, mientras le bajaba la cremallera del vestido con un movimiento espontáneo y fluido.

—Esto lo va a echar todo a perder —musitó ella contra su boca, porque necesitaba pronunciar las palabras aunque no hiciera el menor esfuerzo por detenerle.

—Hagámoslo de todas formas —dijo él en voz baja y ronca— Ya lo arreglaremos después.

Justo lo que ella anhelaba oír. Se perdió en su beso; exangüe, hechizada, estúpida... un poco enamorada.

Al cabo de unos momentos, su vestido yacía en torno a sus pies junto con su sujetador, un par de braguitas y todo lo que él llevaba puesto: un par de pantalones cortos de deporte negros. Se hallaban en el porche pero estaba oscuro, les ocultaba la espesura de los árboles, y ¿qué más daba? Él contempló sus pechos, sin tocarlos, mirándolos sin más. Le envolvió un hombro con una mano. Con la otra, le pasó las yemas de los dedos por la columna y le acarició el coxis. Ella se estremeció y apretó la mejilla contra su pecho; luego giró la cara y presionó los labios, pero entonces él se echó atrás bruscamente y contuvo la respiración tras un siseo.

—No te muevas —susurró.

Se separó de ella y entró corriendo en la cocina, obsequiándola con una vista lamentablemente fugaz de un culo varonil espectacularmente prieto. Se le pasó por la cabeza que podía haber ido a recuperar su móvil para aprovechar el tiempo haciendo dos cosas a la vez, pero lo que hizo fue apagar la luz del techo de la cocina, dejan do encendida sólo la de la campana; luego desapareció por la sala y apagó el resto de luces. Reapareció al cabo de un instante. La tenue luz dorada de la cocina bailaba por los largos músculos de su cuerpo al acercársele. Tenía una erección completa. Cuando llegó junto a ella, sostuvo en alto tres condones y dijo suavemente:

—Considera esto una muestra de mi afecto.

—Tomo nota, y te lo agradezco —repuso ella con idéntica suavidad.

La empujó hacia el colchón. Ella recordó lo expeditivo que era Yaten, y comprendió que tal vez aquella noche de cine para chi cas hubiera elevado demasiado sus expectativas de preámbulos lúdicos. En efecto, él tardó bien poco en ponerse encima de ella, con la boca en sus pechos. Mina le hundió los dedos en el pelo.

—Esto va a ser «aquí te pillo, aquí te mato», ¿no?

—No te quepa duda. —Deslizó la mano sobre su vientre, apuntando directamente al interruptor general.

—Quiero más besos.

—Ningún problema. —Tomó su pezón entre los labios.

Ella aspiró profundamente.

—En la boca.

El jugueteó con la pequeña y túrgida protuberancia, respirando cada vez más superficialmente.

—Negociemos.

Ella le clavó los dedos en la espalda, húmeda ya de la mínima contención que él pudiera estar ejerciendo. Automáticamente separo los muslos.

—Debía habérmelo esperado.

Él pasó un dedo por la mata de pelo rizado de la base de su vientre, jugueteando con los rebeldes bucles.

—Voy a ir demasiado rápido para ti. Eso podemos darlo por hecho, y me disculpo por adelantado. —Ella soltó un grito ahogado de placer al tocar él su carne húmeda y caliente—. Pero llevo mucho tiempo de abstinencia, y lo que pueda durar tal vez unos poco minutos...

—Como mucho. —Los dedos de sus pies se curvaron.

—... a mí me parecerá una eternidad. —Su voz se tornó irregular—. Así que voy a sugerir lo siguiente. —Ella se aferró a sus caderas mientras él seguía enredando—. Aceptemos el hecho de que no voy a poder dejarte satisfecha la primera vez. Eso nos liberará a los dos de la presión.

Mina dobló las rodillas y dijo con voz entrecortada:

—A ti, al menos.

—Pero una vez que haya soltado esa primera explosión de... vapor... —tomó aire, las palabras le salían entrecortadas, a trompicones—, tendré todo el tiempo del mundo —a Mina la cabeza le iba de un lado a otro mientras él la estimulaba con sus hábiles dedos de la forma más íntima— para hacerlo como es debido. —Le separó más los muslos con suavidad—. Y tú, Campanilla... —Ella sintió todo el peso de su cuerpo—. Tú pasarás una noche que nunca olvidarás.

La penetró con un gruñido, y aunque ella estaba lubricada y mas que lista, no lo encajó con facilidad. Levantó las rodillas y arqueó la espalda. Él unió su boca a la de ella, la agarró por las caderas y las hizo pivotar hasta el ángulo que ambos querían.

Imágenes febriles, demenciales, resplandecieron tras sus párpados. El cuerpo largo y grueso de una pitón abriéndose camino en su interior, desplegándose... estirándose... penetrando más adentro... más. Bajo sus manos, sintió la espalda de él ponerse muy rígida. El dulce ataque... la acometida. Una y otra vez. Y luego la es calada final. Él empezó a temblar. Ella recibió su gemido bajo y gutural. Vio destellos de luz tras sus ojos. Sintió el peso de Yaten desplomándose sobre ella, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cayó rendida.

Pasaron largos minutos. Él restregó los labios por su sien y luego rodó hasta apoyarse sobre un costado, a punto de salirse del colchón. Ella se apartó para hacerle sitio. Se reacomodaron. Él la atrajo hacia su piel humedecida y empezó a juguetear con sus cabellos. Estaba aturdida, pletórica, decidida a no pensar. Aún no.

—Yo... yo no he llegado —dijo.

Él se incorporó sobre un codo y la miró a los ojos.

—Me sabe fatal decirlo, pero ya te había avisado.

—Tenías razón, como de costumbre.

A Yaten se le formaron arrugas en las comisuras de los ojos, y depositó un beso breve en su mejilla.

—Que esto nos sirva de lección. —Se incorporó—. Voy a necesitar unos minutos.

—Yo haré unos acrósticos mentalmente.

—Buena idea. —Mientras ella escuchaba los sonidos de la no che que envolvía su nido en el bosque, Yaten desapareció dentro de la casa. Al cabo de unos minutos, volvió con una cerveza, se sentó en el borde del colchón y le tendió a Mina la botella. Ella le dio un trago y se la devolvió. Yaten la dejó en el suelo, luego se tendió y la atrajo sobre su hombro, y allí empezó otra vez a juguetear con un rizo de su cabello. Aquella tierna intimidad le daba a Mina ganas de llorar, así que rodó hasta ponerse encima de él y empezó con su propia exploración sensual.

La respiración de Yaten no tardó en acelerarse.

—Me parece... —dijo con voz ahogada— que no me va a costar recuperarme tanto como pensaba.

Ella le restregó los labios por el abdomen.

—Supongo que no puedes tener razón en todo.

Y eso fue lo último que dijo cualquiera de los dos en mucho, mucho rato.

Finalmente, él se quedó dormido, y ella pudo irse inadvertida mente a su habitación. Al acurrucarse en su almohada, no pudo ya ocultarse la realidad de lo que había hecho. Yaten había afrontado el hacerle el amor con el mismo celo adictivo con que hacía todo lo demás, y, en el proceso, ella se enamoró un poco más de él.

De la comisura de sus ojos rodaron lágrimas, pero no se las enjugó. En vez de ello, las dejó correr mientras ella se resituaba, reelaboraba, reestructuraba. Para cuando la venció el sueño, sabía inevitablemente lo que debía hacer.

Yaten oyó a Mina entrar en su dormitorio, pero no se movió. Ahora que había satisfecho el ansia de su cuerpo, la condena de lo despreciable de sus actos le golpeó con dureza. Ella se preocupaba por él. Todo un mundo de emociones que él no quería reconocer le había estado contemplando esa noche desde aquellos dulces ojos color de miel. Ahora se sentía el mayor capullo del mundo.

Ella le había dicho que aquello equivalía a gestar el desastre, pero había construido su vida a base de arrollar controles de carretera, por lo que había ignorado la evidencia y atacado de frente. Aun que sabía de antemano que ella tenía razón, la deseaba, de modo que había tomado lo que quería sin importarle las consecuencias. Ahora que era demasiado tarde, asumió en toda su dimensión la magnitud del desastre que eso suponía para ella, en lo profesional y en lo personal. Ella había puesto en juego sus emociones —pudo verlo en su rostro—, y eso significaba que ya no podía volver a ocuparse de ser su casamentera.

Se volvió y dio un puñetazo a la almohada. ¿En qué demonios estaría pensando? No había pensado, ése era precisamente el problema. Se había limitado a reaccionar, y en el proceso de conseguir lo que quería, había hecho añicos los sueños de ella. Ahora debía compensarla.

Empezó a trazar un plan en su cabeza. Haría propaganda de su empresa y encontraría algunos clientes decentes que echarle al saco. Usaría su equipo de publicistas y sus contactos con los medios para darle buena prensa. La historia era buena: una casamentera de segunda generación que lleva la empresa obsoleta de su abuela al siglo XXI. Tendría que habérsele ocurrido a Mina, pero no pensaba con ambición.

Lo que no podía hacer era dejar que siguiera presentándole a otras mujeres. Eso le partiría el corazón. Desde un punto de vista egoísta, le disgustaba la idea de que ya no fuera a trabajar para él. Le gustaba tenerla cerca. Le hacía las cosas más fáciles... y él se lo había pagado jodiéndola, en sentido literal y figurado.

De tal palo, tal astilla: salía a su padre.

La desesperación que le embargó tenía algo de conocido y antiguo como el ruido de un portazo en una roulotte destartalada en mitad de la noche.

No recordaba que hubiera llegado a conciliar el sueño, pero debió de hacerlo, porque era de día cuando tembló el suelo. Abrió un ojo, vio un rostro al que no estaba preparado para hacer frente y hundió la cara en la almohada. Otro pequeño terremoto sacudió el colchón. Abrió los párpados y pestañeó cuando un rayo de luz hirió sus ojos.

—Despierta, imponente regalo al género femenino —gorjeó una voz.

Estaba sentada en el suelo del porche, junto a él, sosteniendo en la mano un tazón de café y con una pierna desnuda extendida para poder menear el colchón con el pie. Llevaba unos _shorts_de color amarillo chillón y una camiseta morada con el dibujo de un grotesco troll de tebeo y un bocadillo que decía NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN SOMOS PERSONAS. Tenía el pelo hecho una maraña de rizos en torno a su cara de pilla, los labios sonrosados, y los ojos mucho más despejados que él. Desde luego, no parecía en absoluto desolada. «Mierda.» Tal vez pensaba que aquella noche había cambiado las cosas.

Yaten sintió náuseas.

—Más tarde —acertó a decir.

—No puedo esperar. Hemos quedado con los demás para desayunar en el cenador, y tengo que hablar contigo. —Cogió del suelo un segundo tazón y se lo tendió—. Algo para suavizar el tránsito.

Tenía que estar alerta para esto, pero se sentía como el fondo de un cenicero sucio, y lo único que quería era evitar esa discusión dándose la vuelta y dormirse. Pero le debía a ella algo mejor que eso, de modo que se incorporó sobre un codo, cogió el café y trató de despejar las telarañas de su cerebro.

Ella siguió con la mirada la sábana al deslizársele hasta la cintura, y Yaten sintió deseos de volver a la carga. Movió el brazo para ocultar las pruebas. ¿Cómo iba a comunicarle la noticia de que era una amiga, y no una candidata a una relación estable, sin partirle el corazón?

—En primer lugar —dijo ella—, lo de anoche significó para mí más de lo que puedas imaginar.

Justo lo que no quería oír. Se la veía tan dulce. Había que ser un verdadero cretino para lastimar a alguien así. Ojalá fuese Mina la mujer con la que siempre había soñado: sofisticada, elegante con un gusto impecable y de una familia cuyas raíces se remontaran a un barón bandolero del siglo XIX. Necesitaba a alguien con mundo suficiente para sobrevivir a los golpes de la vida, una mujer que viera la vida igual que él: como una competición en la que vencer, y no como una invitación permanente a salir a jugar al recreo.

—Por otro lado —continuó ella en voz más baja, con un tono más serio—, no podemos volver a hacerlo jamás. Fue una infracción de conducta profesional por mi parte, aunque tampoco haya resultado un problema tan grave como imaginaba. —Desplegó una sonrisa que sólo podía describir como picara—. Ahora puedo recomendarte con completo entusiasmo. —La sonrisa se disipó—. No, ahora el mayor problema es lo manipuladora que he sido.

El café de Yaten salpicó por encima del borde de su tazón. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso...?

Ella fue rápidamente a la cocina a buscar una servilleta de papel y se la pasó para que pudiera secarse un poco.

—Volviendo a lo que nos ocupa—dijo Mina—. Tienes que entender que te estoy verdaderamente agradecida por lo que has hecho. Todo el asunto de Armand me dejó realmente con la cabeza hecha un lío. Desde que rompimos, en fin... He estado rehuyendo el sexo. La cruda verdad es que estaba bastante traumatizada con todo aquello. —Secó algunas gotas que él había pasado por alto—. Gracias a ti, lo he superado.

Él dio cautelosamente un sorbo y esperó, pues ya no estaba seguro de a dónde iba a parar aquello. Ella le tocó el brazo con un ges to que le molestó un poco, por maternal.

—Me siento sana otra vez, y te lo debo a ti. Bueno, y a la película de Sakura. Pero, Yaten... —Las pequitas desperdigadas de su frente se aproximaron al fruncir ella el entrecejo—. No puedo so portar esta sensación de haberte... de haberte utilizado, de alguna manera.

El tazón de café se quedó parado a medio camino.

—¿De haberme utilizado a mí?

—De eso tenemos que hablar. Te considero un amigo, además de un cliente, y yo no utilizo a mis amigos. Al menos, nunca lo había hecho hasta ahora. Ya sé que para los hombres es distinto... tal vez tú no sientas que he abusado de ti. A lo mejor estoy haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Pero mi conciencia me dicta que tengo que ser totalmente sincera sobre mis motivaciones.

Él se puso tenso.

—Desde luego.

—Necesitaba a alguien con quien no tuviera nada que temer para volver a conectar con mi cuerpo, alguien con quien no estuviera involucrada emocionalmente. Así que, claro, tú eras perfecto.

«¿No involucrada emocionalmente?»

Ella se mordisqueó el labio inferior; empezaba a dar la impresión de que preferiría hallarse en cualquier otra parte en aquel momento.

—Dime que no te has enfadado —dijo—. Ah, maldita sea...

—No pienso llorar. Pero me siento fatal. Ya oíste a Seiya anoche. Yo... —tragó saliva—. Esa otra complicación... Vaya lío, ¿no?

Acababa de lanzarle otra bola con efecto.

—¿Qué otra complicación?

—Ya sabes...

—Refréscame la memoria.

—No me hagas decirlo. Es muy embarazoso.

—¿Qué más da pasar un poco de vergüenza, entre amigos? —dijo él, algo tenso—. Ya que estamos siendo tan sinceros...

Ella miró al techo, echó atrás los hombros, bajó la vista al suelo. Su voz se hizo un hilo, casi tímida.

—Ya sabes... que estoy un poco pillada con Kaito Ace.

El suelo se abrió bajo el colchón.

Ella hundió la cara entre las manos.

—Dios mío, me estoy poniendo colorada. Soy terrible, ¿no?, hablándote de esto.

—No, por favor. —Masticó las siguientes palabras—. Habla libremente.

Ella bajó las manos y le dirigió una mirada de infinita sinceridad.

—Ya sé que probablemente acabará en nada, este asunto con Kaito, pero hasta anoche no me sentía con fuerzas ni siquiera para intentarlo. Está claro que él es un tío experimentado, y ¿qué iba a hacer yo si la conexión que sentía no estaba sólo en mi imaginación? ¿Qué haría si él también estuviera interesado por mí? No podía hacer frente a las implicaciones sexuales. Pero después de lo que hiciste por mí anoche, por fin tengo el valor de al menos intentarlo y si acaba en nada, pues así es la vida, pero al menos sabré que no me he retraído por culpa de mis neuras.

—¿Estás diciendo... que te he servido de «rompehielos»?

Aquellos ojos color miel se oscurecieron de preocupación.

—Dime que no te importa. Sé que tú no estabas poniendo en juego tus emociones, pero a nadie le gusta pensar que se han aprovechado de él.

Él aflojó los dientes.

—¿Y eso es lo que hiciste? ¿Aprovecharte de mí?

—Bueno, ya sabes, no es que lo tuviera en mente anoche mientras estaba contigo, ni nada. Vaya, tal vez por un par de segundos pero nada más, te lo juro.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Estamos bien, entonces? —preguntó ella.

Yaten no acababa de entender la masa ardiente de resentimiento que se le estaba formando en el pecho, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella le había eximido de toda responsabilidad.

—No lo sé. ¿Lo estamos?

Aún tuvo el descaro de sonreírle.

—Creo que sí. Pareces un poco enfurruñado, pero no un hombre cuyo honor ha sido violado. No debí preocuparme tanto. Para ti fue sólo sexo, pero para mí ha sido una liberación tremenda. Gracias, colega.

Le tendió la mano abierta, obligándole a dejar el café en el suelo para estrecharla si no quería parecer un pasmado. Luego ella se puso en pie de un tirón, se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza y desperezó su cuerpecito, estirándose como una gata satisfecha y tiran do de la camiseta para descubrir aquel ombliguito oval en el que anoche había hundido la punta de la lengua.

—Nos vemos en el cenador. —Su expresión se inundó de sinceridad—. Y te prometo, Yaten, que si sientes el menor rescoldo de resentimiento hacia mí, en una semana habrá desaparecido. Esto me hace estar más decidida que nunca a encontrarte la mujer perfecta. Ahora ya no es sólo cuestión de negocios. Ya es algo personal.

Tras lanzarle una sonrisa radiante, salió disparada hacia la cocina para volver a asomar la cabeza al cabo de un momento.

—Gracias. De verdad. Te debo una.

Instantes más tarde se cerraba la puerta de la cabaña. Yaten volvió a reclinarse sobre la almohada, apoyó el tazón en su pecho y trató de asimilar todo aquello.

_¿_Mina le había utilizado de precalentamiento para enrollarse con Kaito Ace?

* * *

**Hola a todas! Bueno, hasta que al fin llegó lo que todas estaban esperando ¿o no? Dicen por ahí que "la única manera de resistir la tentación es cayendo en ella" y para Yaten y Mina no quedó de otra. Claro que el final del capítulo es algo desconcertante, sobre todo para Yaten. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¡Se las dejo picando!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo y no olviden comentar**

**Cariños!**


	11. Mentiras vs Verdades

**_Perfecta Para Ti_**

**_Mentiras v/s Verdades_**

* * *

Al llegar cerca del cenador, Mina vio a Nicolás y a Rei camino adelante, cogidos de la cintura. Todavía estaba temblando, y sentía el estómago como una ciénaga ácida. Puede que nunca hubiera sido la mejor actriz del Departamento de Teatro del Noroeste, pero todavía era capaz de representar una escena. Delante de ella, Nicolás sostenía abierta la puerta del cenador para que pasara Rei. Con la otra mano buscaba su trasero. Era fácil adivinar a qué se habían dedicado aquella noche. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era asegurarse de que ninguno de ellos percibiera a qué se había dedicado ella.

Cuando cruzó la puerta mosquitera, todos la saludaron, y formaban, por cierto, el grupo de gente más falto de sueño y sexualmente satisfecho que había visto jamás. Serena llevaba una marca sonrosada en el cuello que parecía de rozadura de barba, y a juzgar por la expresión de suficiencia de Taiki, Amy no merecía su reputación de mojigata. Michiru y Haruka compartían un único biz cocho sentados en un sofá de mimbre. Y Sakura, en vez de regañar a Shaoran, como de costumbre, le hablaba con voz melosa y le llamaba «cielo». Los únicos rostros inocentes eran los de Chibi chibi, el pequeño Simón y Janine.

Mina centró su atención en la comida que Serena había dispuesto, pese a que no tenía ganas de comer. Un jarrón de cerámica de un amarillo luminoso, lleno de zinnias, se alzaba en el centro de un mantel color nuez moscada sobre el que había des plegadas jarras de zumo escarchadas, una fuente de tostadas francesas, una cesta de bizcochos caseros y la especialidad del _bed & breadfast,_un pastel de harina de avena recubierto de azúcar moreno, canela y manzanas.

—¿Dónde está Yaten? —preguntó Seiya—. No me lo digas, hablando por teléfono.

—Enseguida viene —dijo ella—. Se le han pegado las sábanas. No estoy segura de a qué hora fue a dormirse anoche, pero seguía despierto cuando yo me fui a la cama. —Dirigiéndose a la mesa del desayuno, se dijo que esa mentira era un acto de caridad, dado que la verdad habría arruinado algo más que unos cuantos desayunos.

Janine, que se estaba llenando el plato, lanzó una mirada contrariada a la profusión de comportamientos empalagosos que tenía lugar a su alrededor.

—Dime que no soy la única que se siente sexualmente indigente esta mañana.

Mina sorteó la cuestión.

—Sakura debió mostrar más consideración hacia nosotras dos.

—¿Así que nos equivocábamos respecto a lo tuyo con Yaten?

Mina se limitó a elevar los ojos al cielo.

—Hay que ver lo que les gusta el melodrama.

Janine y ella se acomodaron en un par de sillas de mimbre, no lejos de la familia Tucker. Mina mordisqueaba la esquina de su cuadrado de pastel de avena cuando Yaten hizo su aparición. Llevaba unos _shorts_caqui y una camiseta de Nike. Al menos, parte de las cosas que le había dicho eran ciertas. Sí que sentía que había dicho adiós al fantasma de Armand. Desgraciadamente, otro fantasma había ocupado su lugar.

Chibi chibi, que había estado robando trozos de plátano de la bandeja de la trona de su hermano pequeño, atravesó volando el cenador y placó a Yaten a la altura de las rodillas.

—_¡Puíncepe!_

—Hola, nena. —Yaten, algo forzado, le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, y uno de sus pasadores de la conejita Dafne se deslizó hasta la punta de un rizo rubio.

Michiru frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Cómo le ha llamado?

Mina adoptó su expresión más jovial.

—Príncipe. ¿No es adorable?

Michiru levantó una ceja. Haruka besó a su mujer en la comisura de la boca, probablemente porque Yaten le caía bien y pretendía distraerla. La niña de tres años, sin dejar de mantener una presa firme sobre las piernas de Yaten, miró a su madre.

—Quiero que el _puíncepe_me dé zumo. —Elevó los ojos Yaten—. Tengo mocos. —Arrugó la nariz para confirmar sus palabras.

Serena, que estaba limpiando un pegote de plátano del suelo de piedra caliza, señaló con un gesto vago en dirección a la mesa.

—El zumo está allí.

Chibi chibi miró a Yaten con adoración.

—¿Tienes teléfono?

Seiya irguió la cabeza.

—Que no se acerque a tu móvil. Le apasionan.

Yaten empezó a responder, pero le interrumpió Nicolás.

—¿Adónde vamos de caminata?

Seiya tomó de manos de Serena el babero pringoso.

—La pista da la vuelta alrededor del lago. Yo había pensado que hiciéramos el tramo entre aquí y el pueblo... casi diez kilómetros. El paisaje es bonito. Troy y Jenna se han ofrecido a traernos de vuelta en coche cuando lleguemos.

—Van a cuidar a los niños —dijo Serena.

Troy y Jenna eran la pareja joven que llevaba el camping. Chibi chibi dio unas palmadas en la pierna desnuda de Yaten.

—Zumo, por favor.

—Marchando un zumo. —Yaten se dirigió a la mesa del desayuno, llenó un vaso grande hasta arriba y se lo dio. Ella tomó medio sorbo, se lo devolvió sin derramar apenas unas gotas, y le sonrió.

—Sé hacer una cosa.

Esta vez, la sonrisa de Yaten fue de genuina diversión.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Mira. —Se dejó caer sobre la alfombra de pita y dio una voltereta.

—Qué guay. —Yaten le levantó los pulgares.

—Papi también dice que soy guay.

Seiya sonrió.

—Ven aquí, calabacita. Deja al señor príncipe tranquilo hasta que haya desayunado.

—Buena idea —susurró Michiru—. En cualquier momento le puede dar el ataque de licantropía.

Yaten, ignorándola, tomó un sorbo de zumo del vaso de Chibi chibi.

—¿A qué hora empieza la marcha, entonces?

—En cuanto estemos todos listos —respondió Seiya.

Yaten dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y cogió unas cuantas tostadas francesas de la fuente. Como quien no quiere la cosa, dijo:

—Tenía pensado salir hacia Detroit justo después de desayunar, pero esto suena demasiado bien como para perdérmelo.

Mina hundió los dientes desconsolada en su porción de pastel de avena. A duras penas había conseguido salir airosa de su gran escena por la mañana. ¿Cómo iba a mantenerse risueña durante toda una marcha de diez kilómetros?

_M&Y_

Al final, estuvieron separados casi todo el rato. Mina trataba de decidir si eso era bueno o malo. Aunque no tenía necesidad de seguir fingiendo, tampoco estaba absolutamente segura de haberle engañado con el numerito de la mañana.

Cuando regresaron al campamento, Chibi chibi se tiró encima de sus padres como si llevara años sin verles. Seiya la entretuvo para que su mujer pudiera dar el pecho a Simón, y Serena se acurrucó con el bebé en la mecedora de mimbre del cenador. Simón quería mirar lo todo, y enseguida mandó a tomar viento la mantita descolorida que se había echado ella al hombro.

—¿Sería posible disfrutar de un poco de intimidad por aquí, colega? —Le envolvió la cabecita con la mano.

Mina tomó un sorbo de té helado de su vaso. Serena se merecía todo lo bueno que le pasara, y Mina no le envidiaba nada de ello, pero quería las mismas cosas para sí misma: un matrimonio fantástico, unos hijos guapos, una carrera fabulosa. Yaten tomó asiento en la mecedora, junto a ella. Como se iba a marchar pronto, había preferido un té helado con las mujeres a una cerveza con los hombres.

—¡Una abeja! —exclamó Chibi chibi, señalando al suelo—. ¡Mira, _Puíncepe,_una abeja!

—Es una hormiga, cariño —dijo su padre.

Los hombres se pusieron a hablar de la concentración de entrenamiento, y Janine anunció que quería desarrollar una idea para una escena de su nuevo libro en el corro de las mujeres. Simón acabó con su tentempié y Serena lo dejó en el suelo para que jugara. Apenas había terminado de ponerse bien la ropa cuando una voz más que conocida gorjeó en el camino que conducía al cenador.

—Aquí están todos.

Mina se quedó de piedra.

Todos se volvieron a mirar a través de la mosquitera a la mujer alta, preciosa y embarazada que avanzaba hacia ellos.

Mina no podía creerlo. Ahora no. No mientras estaba todavía intentando encajar el desastre de la noche pasada.

—¡Lita! —El rostro de Sakura se abrió en una sonrisa. Se levantó de la silla como un rayo en cuanto se abrió la puerta, y los de más la imitaron.

—¡Lita! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Pensábamos que no podías venir.

—Nos vamos hoy. ¿Cómo es que se han decidido tan tarde?

—Por fin te has puesto ropa premamá.

Y entonces, una a una, las mujeres se fueron quedando calladas, a medida que caían en las implicaciones de la aparición de Lita. Serena parecía consternada. Se volvió a mirar a Mina, y a continuación a Yaten. Las demás mujeres la seguían con sólo un instante de retraso. La expresión calculadora de Haruka indicaba que Michiru le había hablado de la artimaña de Mina, pero el resto de los hombres permanecían ajenos a todo.

Seiya arrebató su cerveza a Chibi chibi al ir a cogerla ella.

—Lita me llamó ayer para asegurarse de que había habitación para ellos —dijo con una sonrisa—. Quería sorprenderlos.

Y vaya si lo había conseguido.

—¿Dónde está tu marido? —preguntó Nicolás.

—Estará aquí en un momento. —Con todas las mujeres rodeándola, Lita aún no había reparado en Yaten, que se había puesto en pie muy despacio—. La firma se ha pospuesto —dijo, mientras aceptaba el vaso de té helado que le tendía Rei. Mina es taba demasiado alterada para enterarse mucho de sus explicaciones: algo de un problema con el banco, que iban a meter sus cosas en un guardamuebles y que les sobraba una semana antes de poder mudarse.

—Hola, chicos. —Lucas entró en el cenador. Llevaba unos _shorts_arrugados de tela escocesa y una camiseta de ordenadores Dell. Los hombres le saludaron ruidosamente. Taiki le dio una palmada en la espalda, lanzándolo hacia Seiya, que le atrapó por los hombros.

—No conoces a mi representante. —Seiya le condujo entre las mujeres—. Lucas, éste es Yaten Kou. —A Lucas, el brazo extendido se le congeló en el aire. Lita dio un respingo, y se llevó una mano a su oronda tripa. Se quedó mirando a Yaten, primero, y luego a Mina.

Mina se las apañó para sonreír tímidamente.

—Nos han pillado.

Yaten estrechó la mano paralizada de Lucas sin traslucir nada, pero Mina distinguía una muerte súbita cuando se le venía encima.

—Es un placer conocerte, Lucas —dijo—. Y, Lita, me alegro de volver a verte. —Señaló con un gesto a su barriga—. Una faena rápida. Enhorabuena.

Lita no pudo más que tragar saliva. Mina sintió que los dedos de Yaten se enroscaban en torno a su brazo.

—¿Quieren disculparnos? Mina y yo tenemos que hablar.

El club de lectura saltó como un solo hombre.

—¡No!

—¡No se muevan!

—No te la vas a llevar a ningún sitio.

—Olvídalo.

La cara de Yaten era una bomba de racimo a punto de estallar.

—Me temo que debo insistir.

Seiya parecía intrigado.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Negocios. —Yaten escoltó a Mina hacia la puerta mosquitera. Si ella se hubiera envuelto la cabeza con un jersey, hubiera parecido un detenido de camino al juzgado.

Serena pasó rápidamente delante de ellos.

—Los acompaño.

—No —dijo Yaten tajantemente—. Ni hablar.

Sakura lanzó a Michiru una mirada ansiosa.

—A ti te teme toda la Liga Nacional de Fútbol. Haz algo.

—Estoy pensando.

—Ya sé... —Serena cogió a su hija y la empujó hacia Mina—. Llévate a Chibi contigo.

—¡Serena! —Michiru se abalanzó indignada hacia ellos.

Serena miró a su hermana encogiéndose de hombros.

—No se pondrá muy duro si le está mirando una niña de tres años...

Michiru atrapó a su sobrina para ponerla fuera de peligro.

—Déjalo, cariño. A mamá le ha dado uno de sus ataques de locura.

Lita agitó débilmente la mano.

—Mina, lo siento. No tenía ni idea.

Mina se encogió de hombros de mala gana.

—No es culpa tuya. Yo me lo he buscado.

—Exactamente —dijo Yaten. Y la condujo al exterior.

Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Finalmente, llegaron hasta una arboleda, y allí fue donde Yaten se volvió hacia ella.

—Me embaucaste.

«Más de una vez, si cuento lo de esta mañana», pensó Mina, pero confiaba en que eso no se lo figurara.

—Necesitaba una apuesta segura para que me firmaras el contrato, y Lita era lo mejor que tenía. Te prometo que iba a decirte la verdad tarde o temprano. Lo que pasa es que aún no había reunido el valor.

—Esto sí que es una sorpresa. —Aquellos fríos ojos verdes podrían haber cortado un cristal—. Anzuelo y cambio de agujas.

—Me... me temo que ése era el plan.

—¿Cómo conseguiste que el marido se prestara?

—Eh... uh... Un año de canguro gratis.

Una racha de viento barrió el claro, revolviéndole el pelo a Yaten. Se la quedó mirando fijamente tanto rato que a ella empezó a picarle la piel. Pensó en el mal trago que había tenido que pasar esa mañana... para nada.

—Me embaucaste —dijo él de nuevo, como si aún estuviera intentando encajarlo.

A Mina, la angustia le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

—No se me ocurría otra manera.

Un pájaro graznó sobre sus cabezas. Otro le respondió. Y entonces, Yaten frunció las comisuras de los labios.

—Así se hace, Campanilla. De eso es exactamente de lo que siempre te hablo.

Sólo porque Yaten aprobara su trampa, Mina no se iba a librar de un sermón sobre ética y negocios. Se defendió diciendo, sin faltar a la verdad, que no se le habría pasado nunca por la cabeza hacer algo tan deshonesto con ningún otro cliente.

Él quedó satisfecho sólo en parte.

—Un vez que empiezas a tontear con el lado oscuro, es difícil volver atrás.

Bien que lo sabía ella.

Finalmente, Seiya asomó entre los árboles.

—Ah, qué bien —dijo al avistar a Mina—. Le dije a Serena que probablemente seguirías con vida.

Ella no se separó de Seiya durante el camino de vuelta al cenador. Poco más tarde, Yaten se marchó. Mientras se iba, Mina se sorprendió pensando que estaba harta de andarse con engaños. ¿Cómo habría reaccionado Yaten si hubiera sido sincera? Claro... Como si ésa no fuera una receta segura para destruirlo todo, desde su autoestima a sus ilusiones profesionales. Pero estaba asqueada de engaños. Quería hacer el amor con alguien con quien no tuviera secretos, alguien con quien pudiera construirse un futuro. ¿Y no estaba todo dicho con eso? Todo era cuestión de química. No tenía nada que ver con una reunión eterna de almas gemelas.

**_M&Y_**

Esmeralda apretó la tecla _Entrar_de su ordenador del despacho para reagrupar la base de datos. Esta vez había efectuado la búsqueda por el color de pelo, lo que era bastante estúpido, puesto que el color del pelo podía cambiar de una semana para otra, pero tenía que haber alguien en su base de datos que se le hubiese pasado por alto, una que fuera perfecta para Yaten, y ella seguía imaginándose una rubia. Torció el gesto ante la agresiva estridencia de una sierra eléctrica que quebró la apacible tarde de domingo. Unos trabajadores no sindicados estaban reformando la oficina del piso de arriba, y su intrusión acabó de desquiciarle los nervios.

Yaten se había ido a pasar el fin de semana con Mina Aino. Esmeralda se enteró por su recepcionista, una mujer con la que había hecho amistad unos meses antes, con asientos de primera fila para un concierto de Shania Twain. Esmeralda no acababa aún de creérselo. Era _ella_la que se iba de fin de semana con clientes importantes: de excursión a Las Vegas, a esquiar a Wisconsin, a pasar lánguidas tardes a esta o aquella playa. Había asistido a despedidas de soltera y celebraciones de nacimiento, a _bar mitzvahs_y fiestas de cumpleaños, incluso a funerales. Su lista de felicitaciones navideñas incluía más de quinientos nombres. Y, sin embargo, era Mina Aino la que había pasado el fin de semana con Yaten Kou.

La sierra eléctrica emitió otro chirrido estruendoso. Ella no solía acudir al despacho los domingos por la tarde, pero hoy se encontraba más inquieta de lo habitual. Había empezado el día yendo a misa en Winnetka. De pequeña, odiaba asistir a la iglesia, y a los veinte años dejó de hacerlo por completo. Pero había empezado a ir otra vez unos cinco años atrás. Al principio se trataba de una táctica de negocios, otra manera de establecer contactos convenientes. Se fijó como objetivos cuatro iglesias católicas de clase alta y las visitaba por turno: dos en la Costa Norte, una en Lincoln Park y otra cerca de la Costa Dorada. Sin embargo, al cabo del tiempo empezó esperar con impaciencia los oficios por motivos que no tenían nada que ver con el negocio, y todo que ver, en cambio, con la forma en que se deshacían los nudos en su interior a medida que se sumergía en las familiares palabras de la liturgia. Seguía alternando entre iglesias —¿no dicen que Dios ayuda al que se ayuda? —, pero ahora dedicaba sus domingos no tanto a los negocios como a la búsqueda de la paz. Hoy no había podido ser, sin embargo. Hoy, la serenidad que tan desesperadamente necesitaba la había eludido.

Después de misa había quedado para tomar café con unos conocidos, amigos de prominente posición social de su breve matrimonio. ¿Cómo reaccionarían si les presentara a Rubeus? Sólo de pensarlo, se le agravaba el dolor de cabeza. Rubeus ocupaba un compartimento secreto en su vida, una cámara sórdida y perversa en la que no podía dejar que nadie metiera la nariz. Aquella semana le había dejado dos mensajes en el contestador, pero ella no había respondido a ninguno, no hasta ese mismo día. Hacía una hora que había sucumbido a la tentación y marcado su número, pero colgó antes de que él respondiese. Si pudiera dormir una noche de un tirón, dejaría de estar obsesionada con él. Puede que fuera capaz incluso de dejar de preocuparse tanto por Yaten y torturarse con la idea de que su negocio se venía abajo.

Volvió a zumbar la sierra eléctrica, taladrándole las sienes. Antes de su matrimonio, había tenido sus líos. Más de uno le deparó infelicidad, pero ninguno la condujo a degradarse. Que era lo que le había hecho Rubeus la semana pasada. La había degradado. Y ella se lo había permitido.

Porque no había sentido que estuviera degradándose, eso era lo que no conseguía entender. Por eso su insomnio se estaba haciendo incontrolable, por eso había sido incapaz de abstraerse durante la misa, y por eso se había olvidado de pasar el condenado peso la semana pasada. Porque lo que él le hizo le pareció casi tierno.

Ante sus ojos bailaban las columnas en la pantalla del ordenador, y un estrépito de martillazos sustituyó el sonido de la sierra eléctrica. Tenía que salir de allí. Si todavía ejerciera de madrina, podría haberse reunido con alguna de las mujeres. Tal vez hiciera una parada en el club de salud, o llamara a Betsy Waits a ver si le apetecía quedar para cenar. Pero no hizo lo uno ni lo otro, sino que fue a concentrarse en los datos del monitor. Tenía que demostrarse a sí misma que todavía era la mejor, y la única forma de hacerlo era encontrarle pareja a Yaten.

Los martillazos dieron paso a una serie de golpes, pero no fue hasta que se hicieron más fuertes e insistentes que se dio cuenta de que no procedían del piso de arriba. Dejó su escritorio y acudió al recibidor. Aún llevaba la chaquetilla color blanco roto de Burberry's y los pantalones Bottega Véneta que se puso para ir a misa, pero se había quitado los zapatos mientras trabajaba, y cruzó la moqueta sin hacer ruido. A través del cristal esmerilado, distinguió la silueta de un hombre de anchas espaldas.

—¿Quién es?

Una voz dura y rotunda replicó:

—El hombre de tus sueños.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dijo a sí misma que no abriera la puerta. Esto no era bueno para ella. _Él_no era bueno para ella. Pero un coro oscuro, discordante, se impuso a su voluntad. Descorrió el pestillo.

—Estoy trabajando.

—Yo te miro.

—Te vas a morir de aburrimiento. —Se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar.

Los hombres muy musculosos tenían habitualmente mejor as pecto vestidos con ropa de trabajo que en ropa de calle, pero no era el caso de Rubeus. Sus chinos y la camisa francesa azul, hecha a medida, se ajustaban a su cuerpo a la perfección. Echó un vistazo al área de recepción, evaluando las paredes de un verde frío y la decoración zen, pero sin decir palabra. Ella se negó a dejarle jugar a los silencios otra vez.

—¿Cómo has sabido que estaría aquí?

—Registro de llamadas perdidas.

Nunca debió haberle llamado. Ladeó la cabeza.

—Tengo entendido que tu amo y señor se ha ido de fin de semana con mi rival.

—Las noticias vuelan. Es agradable, este sitio.

La parte más necesitada de ella se regocijó con sus tibias palabras de alabanza, pero Esmeralda permaneció impasible de puertas afuera.

—Lo sé.

Él contempló el escritorio de la recepción.

—Nadie te ha regalado nada, ¿eh?

—No me asusta el trabajo duro. Las mujeres que han de competir en los negocios tienen que ser duras si quieren sobrevivir.

—No sé por qué, no me imagino a nadie creándote demasiados problemas.

—Ni te lo imaginas. Las mujeres que triunfan son juzgadas con diferente baremo que los hombres.

—Es por tus pechos.

Nunca le habían hecho gracia los chistes sexistas, y se horrorizó al notar que estaba sonriendo, pero era difícil resistirse a su machismo chulesco y desacomplejado.

—Enséñame el despacho —dijo él.

Ella así lo hizo. Rubeus asomó la cabeza por las mamparas de pergamino, estudió los gráficos de cuotas que tenía pegados en una pared del cuarto de recesos, hizo preguntas. Ella oyó un diálogo distante en español que indicaba que los trabajadores habían decidido dejar de torturarla por ese día; se marcharon por la escalera de servicio. Necesitaba saber más del fin de semana fuera de la ciudad de Yaten, pero esperó a haber conducido a Rubeus a su despacho particular para abordar el tema.

—Me sorprende que Yaten no te hiciera acompañarle este fin de semana —dijo él—. Parece ser que no eres tan imprescindible como te gusta creer.

—Dispongo de unos días libres de vez en cuando. Hoy he venido aquí por él. —Señaló su ordenador con un gesto de la mano—. La pequeña señorita Aino puede llevárselo a cenar y a beber cuanto le plazca, pero seré yo quien le encuentre una esposa.

—Probablemente.

Ella se sentó en el borde de su escritorio.

—Háblame de las mujeres con las que ha salido en el pasado. Él no ayuda mucho.

—No quiero hablar de Yaten. —Fue hasta la ventana, miró a la calle y luego tiró de la cuerda de las cortinas, que se cerraron con un susurro suave. Volvió donde se encontraba ella, y sus ojos, tan pálidos y distantes que podrían congelarla, fueron como un cálido bálsamo para su alma marchita.

—Desnúdate —le susurró.

**_M&Y_**

La semana que siguió al desastroso retiro en el lago Wind, Mina se refugió en el trabajo para evitar obsesionarse con lo que había ocurrido. La página web de Perfecta para Ti estaba ya en funcionamiento, y recibió su primera consulta por correo electrónico. Se reunió por separado con Ray Fidler y Carole, que no estaban destinados a enamorarse, pero habían aprendido algo el uno del otro. Melanie Richter, la candidata de Parejas Black que Yaten había rechazado, aceptó reunirse a tomar café con el ahijado de Shirley Miller. Desgraciadamente, Jerry se sintió intimidado con su vestuario de Neiman y se negó a quedar con ella de nuevo. A su puerta llegaron algunos jubilados que la tuvieron ocupada más tiempo de lo debido, pero ella sabía lo que era la soledad, y fue incapaz de rechazarlos. Al mismo tiempo, sabía que le hacía falta pensar a lo grande si pretendía ganarse así la vida. Examinó el balance de su cuenta bancaria y decidió que sólo le daba para ofrecer una fiesta con vino y queso a sus clientes más jóvenes. Se pasó la semana esperando que llamara Yaten. Que no lo hizo.

El domingo, después de comer, estaba escuchando en la radio temas clásicos de Prince mientras sacaba algunas compras de la bolsa cuando sonó el teléfono.

—Hola, patatita. ¿Cómo va todo?

Con sólo oír la voz de su hermano Andrew, se sintió una inepta. Le visualizó igual que le había visto por última vez: rubio y guapo, Una versión masculina de su madre. Metió una bolsa de zanahorias _baby_en la nevera y apagó la radio.

—A pedir de boca. ¿Qué tal las cosas por Lalalandia?

—La casa de al lado acaba de venderse por un millón doscientos mil. Ha estado en el mercado menos de veinticuatro horas. ¿Cuándo nos vas a hacer otra visita? Jamison te echa de menos.

—Y yo a él. —No del todo cierto, ya que Mina no conocía apenas a su sobrino. Su cuñada tenía al pobre crío tan abrumado con compañeros de juego y clases de refuerzo para niños pequeños que la última vez que había ido a verles le había visto dormido en su sillita la mayor parte del tiempo. Mientras Andrew continuaba perorando sobre su fabuloso barrio, Mina se imaginó a Jamison apareciendo en su puerta como un fugitivo de trece años neurótico y lleno de tics, huido de su casa. Ella velaría por devolverle la salud mental enseñándole sus mejores trucos para vagos, y cuando él creciera hablaría a sus hijos de su amada y excéntrica tía Mina que había preservado su cordura y le había enseñado a apreciar la vida.

—Y escucha esto —dijo Andrew—: la semana pasada sorprendí a Reika regalándole un Mercedes nuevo. Ojalá hubieras visto la cara que puso.

Mina miró por la ventana de la cocina al callejón en el que _Sherman_se freía al sol como una enorme rana verde.

—Apuesto a que le encantó.

—Y que lo digas. —Andrew siguió hablando del Mercedes: el interior, el exterior, GPS, como ella quería. En cierto momento la dejó en espera para atender otra llamada: otro parecido con Yaten. Por fin, fue al grano, y entonces ella recordó la razón principal por la que solía llamar Andrew: para echarle un sermón—. Tenemos que hablar de mamá. He estado discutiendo el problema con Darien.

—¿Mamá es un problema? —Abrió un bote de dulce de malva visco y le metió mano.

—Bueno, patatita, no se está haciendo más joven, pero tú no pareces reconocer ese hecho.

—No tiene más que sesenta y dos años —dijo, con la boca llena de dulce—. Un poco pronto para llevarla a una residencia.

—¿Te acuerdas del susto que tuvo el mes pasado?

—¡Si fue una sinusitis!

—Puedes quitarle importancia si quieres, pero le van pesando los años.

—Se acaba de apuntar a clases de _windsurf._

—Sólo te cuenta lo que quiere que oigas. No le gusta dar la lata.

—Podíais haberme engañado. —Tiró la cucharilla sucia al fregadero con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Darien y yo estamos de acuerdo en esto, y Reika también. Todo lo que se preocupa Luna por ti y tu... digámoslo sin rodeos.

«Eso, digámoslo.» Mina enroscó la tapa y metió el bote en la alacena.

—Esta angustia por tu estilo de vida, básicamente sin objetivos, le crea una tensión que no le viene nada bien.

Mina se obligó a pasar por alto la pulla. Esta vez no iba a dejar que sus palabras llegaran a afectarla.

—Preocuparse por mí es lo que mejor le sienta a mamá —dijo casi con calma—. Estando jubilada se aburre, e intentar dirigirme la vida le da algo que hacer.

—No es así como lo vemos los demás. Siempre está estresada.

—Estar estresada es su forma de pasar el rato. Y tú lo sabes.

—Estás muy equivocada. ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que aferrarse a esa casa le supone un dolor de cabeza que maldita falta le hace?

La casa. Otro punto vulnerable. Pese a que pagaba su alquiler todos los meses, Mina no podía sustraerse al hecho de que vivía en casa de mamá.

—Tienes que mudarte de allí para que pueda ponerla a la venta.

A ella se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—¿Quiere vender la casa? —Contemplando la vetusta cocina, podía ver a su abuela de pie junto al fregadero cuando lavaban juntas los platos. A Nana no le gustaba estropearse la manicura, de modo que Mina siempre lavaba, mientras que ella secaba. Solían chismorrear sobre los chicos que le gustaban a Mina, o sobre algún nuevo cliente que acabara de firmar con Nana, sobre todo y sobre nada en particular.

—Creo que lo que quiere ella está bastante claro —dijo Andrew—. Quiere que su hija siente la cabeza y viva de manera responsable. En vez de vivir de gorra, que es lo que estás haciendo.

¿Así consideraban el dinero del alquiler que a duras penas con seguía arañar cada mes? Pero, ¿a quién quería engañar, de todas formas? Su madre ganaría una fortuna si consiguiera vender aquella casa a un constructor. Mina no pudo soportarlo más.

—Si mamá quiere vender la casa, puede hablar conmigo del asunto, así que tú no te metas.

—Siempre haces lo mismo. ¿No puedes discutir un problema racionalmente, por una vez?

—Si quieres racionalidad, habla con Darien. O con Reika. O con Jamison, por el amor de Dios, pero déjame a mí en paz.

Le colgó como la mujer madura de treinta y uno que no era y rompió a llorar al instante. Durante unos segundos, intentó contener las lágrimas, pero enseguida cogió una toalla de papel, se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y se abandonó a su infelicidad. Estaba harta de ser la oveja negra de la familia, harta de no llegar a fin de mes. Y tenía miedo... porque, por mucho que se resistiera, se estaba enamorando de un hombre que era igualito que ellos.

El lunes por la mañana, Yaten aún no se había puesto en con tacto con ella. Tenía un negocio que llevar, y por más que le apeteciera, no podía seguir mirando hacia otro lado y haciendo como si nada, así que le dejó un mensaje. El martes por la tarde, aún no le había respondido. Estaba bastante segura de que su interpretación merecedora de un Oscar le había dejado convencido, en aquel momento, de que sólo había sido su terapeuta sexual, pero ya hacía más de una semana de aquello, y parecía que pudiera estar cuestionándoselo. Evitar la confrontación no estaba en la naturaleza de Yaten, y se pondría en contacto con ella antes o después, pero querría que su duelo se produjera en sus términos, que la pondrían a ella en desventaja.

Todavía conservaba el número de móvil de Rubeus, del día que había pasado con Arté Palmer, y aquella noche lo utilizó.

Un corredor muy madrugador pasó zumbando mientras encajaba a _Sherman_en un sitio milagrosamente libre a escasos portales de la dirección de Lincoln Park que Rubeus le había dado la noche anterior. Se había puesto el despertador a las cinco y media de la mañana, una hora muy adecuada para el señor Tomoe y sus colegas, pero una pesadilla para ella. Tras una ducha rápida, se enfundó un vestido de verano amarillo ácido con un corpiño con estructura de corsé que le hacía sentir como si tuviera busto, se puso un poco de gel moldeador en el pelo lavado el día antes, se dio unos toques de maquillaje en los ojos y de brillo en los labios, y salió de casa.

El café que había pillado en un Caribú de Halsted le calentaba la mano mientras comprobaba la dirección. La casa de Yaten la dejó boquiabierta. La estructura de formas libres de cristal y ladrillo con su dramática cuña de dos alturas apuntando a la calle umbría, conseguía de alguna manera armonizar con las casas vecinas, tanto las señoriales del siglo XIX exquisitamente rehabilitadas como los más recientes hogares de lujo construidos en solares es trechos y carísimos. Fue caminando por la acera hasta girar por un caminito de ladrillo que conducía, haciendo una curva, a una puerta principal de caoba labrada, y llamó al timbre. Mientras esperaba, trató de afinar su estrategia, pero antes de que llegara a nada, oyó el _clic_de la cerradura y la puerta se abrió.

Llevaba una toalla morada, y una cara de pocos amigos que no se le fue cuando vio quién llamaba a su puerta a las siete menos veinte de la mañana. Se sacó el cepillo de dientes de la boca.

—No estoy.

—Vamos, vamos. —Le encasquetó el café en la mano libre—. Estoy montando una empresa nueva llamada Cafeína a gogó. Eres mi primer cliente. —Pasó a su lado entrando en el vestíbulo, donde una escalera en forma de S ascendía en curva hasta un segundo rellano. Observó el suelo de mármol veteado, la moderna araña de bronce, y lo único que amueblaba el vestíbulo en realidad, un par de zapatillas abandonadas.

—Caramba. Estoy absolutamente impresionada, aunque finja que no.

—Me alegro de que te guste —dijo él arrastrando las palabras—. Lamentablemente, hoy no hago la visita guiada.

Mina se resistió al impulso de pasarle el dedo por los restos de espuma de afeitar que le habían quedado en el lóbulo de la oreja.

—No pasa nada. Ya echo yo un vistazo mientras tú te acabas de vestir. —Le señaló la escalera—. Adelante. No quiero interrumpirte.

—Mina, ahora no tengo tiempo de hablar.

—Hazme un hueco —dijo ella, con la más cautivadora de sus sonrisas.

La pasta de dientes había empezado a asomarle en burbujas a Yaten por la comisura de la boca. Se la limpió con el dorso de la mano. Su mirada se deslizó por los hombros desnudos de Mina hasta el ajustado corpiño de su vestido.

—No he estado evitándote. Te iba a devolver la llamada esta misma tarde.

—No, de verdad, tómate el tiempo que quieras. No tengo ninguna prisa. —Le hizo adiós con la mano y se dirigió al salón.

El masculló algo que sonó a blasfemia, y segundos más tarde Mina oyó el golpeteo de sus pies descalzos sobre el piso de arriba. Miró de soslayo por encima del hombro y vislumbró unos hombros gloriosos, una espalda desnuda y una toalla morada. Sólo cuando hubo desaparecido, volvió a centrar su atención en el salón.

La luz de la mañana entraba a raudales por la alta cuña de ventanas y veteaba el claro suelo de maderas nobles. Era un espacio precioso que pedía a gritos ser habitado, pero, salvo por los aparatos de gimnasio sobre alfombrillas de goma azul, estaba tan vacío como el vestíbulo. Nada de muebles, ni tan siquiera un póster de deportes en la pared. Mientras lo estudiaba, empezó a ver la habitación como debería ser: una mesa de café enorme, rematada en piedra, frente a un sofá grande y confortable; sillas tapizadas en colores vivos; lienzos ostentosos en las paredes; un equipo de música estilizado; libros y revistas desparramados. El juguete con ruedas de un niño. Un perro.

Con un suspiro, se recordó a sí misma que le había tendido una emboscada esa mañana para hacer que superaran su fin de semana en el lago. Le vino a la mente el viejo proverbio según el cual uno ha de tener cuidado con lo que desea. Ella había deseado que la gente se enterara de que Yaten había firmado con Perfecta para Ti, y se había corrido la voz. Ahora, si le perdía como cliente, todo el mundo daría por hecho que ella no había sido lo bastante buena como para retenerle. Todo dependía de cómo se portara esa mañana.

Atravesó el comedor vacío para ir a la cocina. Las encimeras estaban despejadas, los electrodomésticos europeos de acero inoxidable parecían sin estrenar. Únicamente el vaso sucio del fregadero indicaba presencia humana. Le sorprendió la idea de que Yaten tenía un sitio donde vivir, pero no un hogar.

Regresó al salón y contempló la calle por los ventanales. Una pieza del rompecabezas que era el hombre del que se había encaprichado encajaba ahora. Como le veía siempre de aquí para allá, se le había pasado por alto el hecho de que era básicamente un solitario. Aquella casa sin amueblar llamaba la atención sobre su aislamiento emocional.

Reapareció con unos pantalones anchos grises, una camisa azul oscura y una corbata estampada, todo tan bien combinado que se diría que salía de un anuncio de Barneys. Dejó la americana sobre el banco de pesas, dejó el café que le había traído y se abotonó los puños.

—No te estaba despachando. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para reevaluar la situación, y no es que esté pidiendo disculpas.

—Disculpas aceptadas. —La forma en que él frunció la frente no auguraba nada bueno, y cambió rápidamente de enfoque—. Siento que no fueran mejor las cosas con Michiru en el lago. A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, yo te apoyaba.

—Tuvimos una conversación medio decente. —Volvió a coger el café.

—¿Qué pasó con la otra mitad?

—Dejé que me buscara las cosquillas.

Mina habría disfrutado escuchando los detalles, pero necesitaba avanzar antes de que él empezara a mirarse el reloj que asomaba bajo el puño de la camisa.

—Vale, te diré la razón por la que he venido en realidad, y si me hubieras devuelto las llamadas no habría tenido necesidad de molestarte: necesito saber si le has dicho algo a alguien sobre quien tú sabes. Si lo has hecho, te juro que no volveré a hablarte. Te lo con té de forma estrictamente confidencial. De verdad que me moriría de vergüenza.

—Dime que no te has presentado aquí intempestivamente para hablar del chico de tus sueños.

Ella fingió enredar con su anillo, uno con una turquesa que había comprado Nana en Santa Fe.

—Porque ¿tú crees que es posible que le guste a Kaito?

—Diantre, no lo sé. ¿No puedes esperar a llegar a la sala de estuco y preguntar a tus amiguitas?

Intentó parecer ofendida.

—Buscaba el punto de vista masculino, eso es todo.

—Que te lo dé Raoul.

—Hemos terminado. Me ponía los cuernos.

—Eso ya lo sabía toda la ciudad, ¿no?

Muy bien, se habían divertido. Mina se sentó en una esquina del banco de pesas.

—Sé que piensas que Kaito es demasiado joven para mí...

—Tu edad es sólo un punto de una larga enumeración de calamidades que sobrevendrán sin duda si no superas esto. Y no he visto a tu amorcito, de modo que tu secreto está a salvo. ¿Algo más?

—No lo sé. ¿Algo más? —Se levantó del banco—. La cosa es que... me temo que todavía estés lidiando con algunas implicaciones emocionales del retiro, lo que podría hacer que te portes un poco como una nena.

—¿Nena? —Se le disparó hacia arriba una ceja oscura.

—Es sólo la opinión de una mujer.

—¿Crees que estoy portándome como una _nena_? ¿Tú, la reina del instituto Mina?

—No has respondido a mis llamadas.

—Quería pensar en ello.

—Exacto. —Se aproximó a él, componiendo una actitud resuelta muy convincente—. Es obvio que todavía te supone un conflicto mi noche de liberación sexual, pero eres demasiado macho para admitirlo. Nunca debí aprovecharme de ti. Los dos lo sabemos, pero creí que no te importaba. Parece ser que no es así.

—Seguro que esto va a ser una desilusión para ti —dijo él secamente—, pero no me he quedado traumatizado por mi violación y pillaje.

—Respeto que te aferres a tu orgullo —dijo ella con cierto remilgo.

El frunció la frente.

—Déjate de tonterías. Fuiste meridianamente clara al hablar de mezclar el placer y los negocios, y tenías razón. Ambos lo sabemos. Pero Sakura dio su fiesta porno, a mí no me gusta que me digan que no, y el resto es historia. El que se aprovechó soy yo. La razón por la que no te he llamado es que todavía no he pensado en cómo compensarte.

Mina detestaba la idea de que la viera como a su víctima.

—No será echándote a correr, eso seguro. Apesta un poquito el jefe que se acuesta con su secretaria y luego la despide por ello.

Tuvo la satisfacción de verle crispar el gesto, herido.

—Yo nunca haría eso —dijo.

—Estupendo. Resérvame todas las noches a partir de mañana. Arrancaremos con una profesora de economía que es un cerebrito, recuerda un poco a Kate Hudson, encuentra a Adam Sandler como mínimo medianamente gracioso y sabe distinguir una copa de vino de una de agua. Si no te gusta, tengo seis más esperando. Así que ¿te reintegras al juego o te vas a rajar?

Se negó a morder el anzuelo. En vez de eso, se acercó a los ventanales, sorbiendo el café y tomándose su tiempo, pensando sin duda en lo complicado que se había vuelto todo aquello.

—¿Estás segura de querer seguir adelante? —dijo al fin.

—Oye, no soy yo la que se agobió. Claro que estoy segura. —«Menuda mentira.»—. Tengo que llevar un negocio y, francamente, me lo estás poniendo difícil.

Él se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—De acuerdo. Organízalo.

—Perfecto. —Le dedicó una sonrisa tan amplia que le dolieron las mejillas—. Entonces, vamos a concretar...

Hicieron sus arreglos, fijando días y horas, y Mina se largó en cuanto terminaron. Conduciendo de vuelta a casa, se hizo a sí misma una promesa: en lo sucesivo encerraría sus emociones allí donde debía guardarlas. En una bolsa interior Ziploc, extrarresistente.

La noche del día siguiente, Yaten seguía a Seiya entre las mesas del salón de baile de un hotel mientras el _quarterback_estrechaba manos, palmeaba espaldas y se trabajaba a los numerosos hombres de negocios que se habían reunido a comer y escuchar su discurso de motivación titulado «Los balones largos de la vida». Yaten Permaneció detrás de él, listo para echarle un capote si alguien intentaba acercarse mucho o tomarse demasiadas familiaridades, pero Seiya logró llegar a la mesa presidencial sin incidentes.

Yaten había escuchado su discurso una docena de veces, y en cuanto Seiya tomó asiento volvió al fondo del salón de baile. Dieron comienzo las presentaciones, y los pensamientos de Yaten retrocedieron a la emboscada de Mina la mañana del día anterior Había irrumpido en su casa, invadiéndolo todo con su descaro, y en contra lo que pudiera indicar su forma de hablarle, se había alegrado de verla. De todas formas, no le mintió al decirle que necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas, incluyendo cómo podía torpedear aquel capricho infantil que le había dado por Kaito Ace. Si no volvía pronto a sus cabales, Yaten iba a perder todo su respeto por ella. ¿Por qué las mujeres dejaban el cerebro a un lado cuando se trataba de Kaito?

Yaten apartó el recuerdo incómodo de una antigua novia que decía de él exactamente lo mismo. Había decidido mantener una conversación franca con Kaito para asegurarse de que al chico de oro le quedaba claro que Mina no era otra tontita más que pudiera incorporar a su vitrina de trofeos. Sólo que se suponía que quería camelarse a Kaito, no enfrentarse con él. Una vez más, su casamentera le había puesto en un conflicto imposible.

Seiya hizo un chiste riéndose de sí mismo, y la multitud se lo celebró. Les tenía donde quería, y Yaten se escabulló al pasillo para comrobar sus mensajes. Cuando vio el número de Rubeus, le llamó a él en primer lugar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Un amigo mío acaba de telefonearme desde la playa de Oak Street —dijo Rubeus—. Tony Coffield, ¿te acuerdas de él? Su viejo tiene un par de bares en Andersonville.

—¿Sí? —Tony era uno de los componentes de una red de tipos que suministraban información a Rubeus.

—Pues adivina quién más ha aparecido para pillar un poco de sol. Nada menos que nuestro buen amigo Ace. Y parece que no está solo. Tony dice que comparte manta con una rubia. Mona, pero no su tipo habitual.

Yaten apoyó la espalda contra la pared y apretó los dientes.

Rubeus se reía.

—Tu pequeña casamentera no pierde el tiempo, desde luego.

Mina levantó la cabeza de la manta llena de arena y contempló a Kaito. Estaba tumbado de espaldas, con los músculos bronceados y aceitados, el pelo rubio reluciente y los ojos ocultos por unas gafas de sol futuristas con cristales azul claro. Un par de mujeres en bikini pasaron por delante por cuarta vez, y en esta ocasión parecieron reunir el valor para abordarle. Mina interceptó su mi rada, se llevó el índice a los labios indicándoles que estaba dormido y sacudió la cabeza. Las mujeres, decepcionadas, pasaron de largo.

—Gracias —dijo Kaito, sin mover los labios.

—¿No se cobra por este trabajo?

—Te he comprado un perrito caliente, ¿no?

Ella apoyó la barbilla en sus nudillos y hundió más en la arena los dedos de los pies. Kaito la había llamado el día anterior, unas horas después de salir de casa de Yaten. Le preguntó si se apuntaba a una excursión a la playa antes de que empezaran la concentración y los entrenamientos.

Ella tenía un millón de cosas que hacer para preparar la maratón de citas que había planeado, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de cebar el cuento de su encaprichamiento, por si Yaten albergaba dudas todavía.

—Explícamelo otra vez, pues —dijo Kaito, con los ojos aún cerrados—. Lo de que me estás utilizando descaradamente para tus propios propósitos nefandos.

—Se supone que los futbolistas no conocen palabras como «nefando».

—La oí en un anuncio de cerveza.

Ella sonrió y se ajustó las gafas de sol.

—Sólo voy a decirte esto: me he metido en un pequeño lío, y no, no te voy a contar con quién. La forma más fácil de escabullirme era fingir que estoy loca por ti. Y lo estoy, por supuesto.

—Mentirosa. Me tratas como a un niño.

—Sólo para protegerme de tu esplendor.

El resopló.

—Además, que me vean contigo eleva enormemente el perfil de mi empresa. —Apoyó la mejilla en el brazo—. Conseguiré que la gente hable de Perfecta para Ti, y la única publicidad que puedo permitirme en este preciso momento es la gratuita. Te lo pagaré. Te lo prometo. —Extendió el brazo y le dio una pequeña palmada en uno de sus bíceps durísimos y calentados por el sol—. De aquí a unos diez años, cuando estemos seguros de que has superado la pubertad, pienso encontrarte una mujer estupenda.

—¿Diez años?

—Tienes razón. Pongamos quince, sólo por asegurarnos.

Mina durmió de pena aquella noche. Estaba aterrorizada ante el comienzo de la maratón de citas de Yaten, pero ya era hora de hacer de tripas corazón y echarle el resto.

Llegó al Sienna's la primera. Cuando entró él, el corazón le di un brinquito en el pecho antes de caérsele a los pies. Había sido su amante, y ahora tenía que presentárselo a otra mujer.

El parecía tan amargado como ella.

—Me han dicho que ayer hiciste novillos —dijo al sentarse

Ella contaba con que su escapada con Kaito hubiera llegado a sus oídos, y se animó un poco.

—No. No voy a decir ni una palabra. —Hizo el gesto de cerrar sus labios como una cremallera, echó el candado y tiró la llave.

La irritación de Yaten se ahondó.

—¿Sabes lo pueril que es eso?

—Eres tú el que ha preguntado.

—Sólo he dicho que te habías tomado el día libre. Estaba dando conversación.

—Se me permite tomarme un día libre de vez en cuando. Y el lago Wind no cuenta porque tuve que estar pendiente de un cliente. Concretamente, de ti.

Entornó los párpados en esa expresión suya tan sexy que anunciaba que estaba a punto de decir algo picante. Pero luego pareció pensárselo dos veces.

—¿Y qué tal progresa el curso del amor verdadero?

—Creo que le atraigo. Tal vez sea porque no soy pegajosa. Podría ponerme pegajosa, pero me estoy obligando a darle todo el cuartel. ¿No estás de acuerdo en que es lo más inteligente que puedo hacer?

—No vas a arrastrarme a esta discusión.

—Ya sé que le vienen admiradoras despampanantes como moscas, pero creo que podría estar superando esa etapa de su vida. Tengo la sensación de que está madurando.

—Espérate sentada.

—Crees que me comporto como una estúpida, ¿verdad?

—Campanilla, has dado un nuevo significado a la estupidez. Para ser una mujer supuestamente con la cabeza sobre los hombros…

—Chissst... Aquí llega Celeste.

Yaten y Celeste tuvieron una conversación muy aburrida sobre economía, un tema que siempre desanimaba a Mina. Si la economía iba bien, sentía que no sabía cómo sacarle partido, y si la economía iba mal, no veía cómo iba a conseguir ella salir adelante. Dejó que la conversación se estirara veinte minutos antes de ponerle fin.

Después de irse Celeste, Yaten dijo:

—No me importaría contratar sus servicios, pero no quiero casarme con ella.

Mina no creía que a Celeste le hubiera gustado Yaten demasiado tampoco, y su humor mejoró. Sólo transitoriamente, por desgracia, ya que su siguiente candidata, una ejecutiva de relaciones públicas, se presentó puntual.

Yaten estuvo encantador, como de costumbre: respetuoso, mostrando interés por todo lo que ella decía, pero reacio a ir más allá.

—Se viste con mucho gusto, pero la pongo nerviosa.

A lo largo de la semana, Mina tiró de todos sus recursos, y le presentó a una directora de cine, a la propietaria de una floristería, a una ejecutiva de seguros y a la editora de Janine. Todas le gustaron, pero no mostró interés en salir con ninguna.

El bombardeo de citas llegó a oídos de Esmeralda, que envió a dos aspirantes más. Una le babeaba encima, cosa que le molestó a él pero hizo las delicias de Mina. A la otra le disgustó la falta de pedigrí de Yaten, cosa que enfureció a Mina. A continuación, Esmeralda insistió en organizar una cita en el Drake para el café de la mañana. Yaten accedió finalmente, así que Mina aprovechó para encajar a esas horas una cita con una antigua compañera de la universidad que por las noches daba clases a adultos.

La candidata de Mina fue un fiasco. La de Esmeralda, no. Esmeralda había insistido tanto en la cita matinal, según descubrió Mina, porque había reclutado a la más reciente presentadora de las noticias de la noche de la WGN-TV, Keri Winters. Keri era despampanante, brillante y refinada; demasiado refinada. Era el equivalente femenino de Yaten, y entre los dos resultaban lo bastante resbaladizos como para flotar un petrolero.

Mina intentó poner fin a la agonía al cabo de veinte minutos, pero Yaten le dirigió una mirada asesina, y Keri se quedó media hora más. Cuando se quedaron a solas por fin, Mina elevó los ojos al cielo.

—Esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.

—Pero ¿qué dices? Es exactamente lo que ando buscando voy a pedirle que salgamos.

—Es tan de plástico como tú. Te lo advierto, no es una buena idea. Si alguna vez tenéis hijos, saldrán del conducto uterino con «Fisher-Price» estampado en el trasero.

Yaten no quiso hacerle caso, y al día siguiente llamó a doña Noticias de las nueve para quedar con ella a cenar.

**_Perfecta Para Ti_**

**_Mentiras v/s Verdades_**

Al llegar cerca del cenador, Mina vio a Nicolás y a Rei camino adelante, cogidos de la cintura. Todavía estaba temblando, y sentía el estómago como una ciénaga ácida. Puede que nunca hubiera sido la mejor actriz del Departamento de Teatro del Noroeste, pero todavía era capaz de representar una escena. Delante de ella, Nicolás sostenía abierta la puerta del cenador para que pasara Rei. Con la otra mano buscaba su trasero. Era fácil adivinar a qué se habían dedicado aquella noche. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era asegurarse de que ninguno de ellos percibiera a qué se había dedicado ella.

Cuando cruzó la puerta mosquitera, todos la saludaron, y formaban, por cierto, el grupo de gente más falto de sueño y sexualmente satisfecho que había visto jamás. Serena llevaba una marca sonrosada en el cuello que parecía de rozadura de barba, y a juzgar por la expresión de suficiencia de Taiki, Amy no merecía su reputación de mojigata. Michiru y Haruka compartían un único biz cocho sentados en un sofá de mimbre. Y Sakura, en vez de regañar a Shaoran, como de costumbre, le hablaba con voz melosa y le llamaba «cielo». Los únicos rostros inocentes eran los de Chibi chibi, el pequeño Simón y Janine.

Mina centró su atención en la comida que Serena había dispuesto, pese a que no tenía ganas de comer. Un jarrón de cerámica de un amarillo luminoso, lleno de zinnias, se alzaba en el centro de un mantel color nuez moscada sobre el que había des plegadas jarras de zumo escarchadas, una fuente de tostadas francesas, una cesta de bizcochos caseros y la especialidad del _bed & breadfast,_un pastel de harina de avena recubierto de azúcar moreno, canela y manzanas.

—¿Dónde está Yaten? —preguntó Seiya—. No me lo digas, hablando por teléfono.

—Enseguida viene —dijo ella—. Se le han pegado las sábanas. No estoy segura de a qué hora fue a dormirse anoche, pero seguía despierto cuando yo me fui a la cama. —Dirigiéndose a la mesa del desayuno, se dijo que esa mentira era un acto de caridad, dado que la verdad habría arruinado algo más que unos cuantos desayunos.

Janine, que se estaba llenando el plato, lanzó una mirada contrariada a la profusión de comportamientos empalagosos que tenía lugar a su alrededor.

—Dime que no soy la única que se siente sexualmente indigente esta mañana.

Mina sorteó la cuestión.

—Sakura debió mostrar más consideración hacia nosotras dos.

—¿Así que nos equivocábamos respecto a lo tuyo con Yaten?

Mina se limitó a elevar los ojos al cielo.

—Hay que ver lo que les gusta el melodrama.

Janine y ella se acomodaron en un par de sillas de mimbre, no lejos de la familia Tucker. Mina mordisqueaba la esquina de su cuadrado de pastel de avena cuando Yaten hizo su aparición. Llevaba unos _shorts_caqui y una camiseta de Nike. Al menos, parte de las cosas que le había dicho eran ciertas. Sí que sentía que había dicho adiós al fantasma de Armand. Desgraciadamente, otro fantasma había ocupado su lugar.

Chibi chibi, que había estado robando trozos de plátano de la bandeja de la trona de su hermano pequeño, atravesó volando el cenador y placó a Yaten a la altura de las rodillas.

—_¡Puíncepe!_

—Hola, nena. —Yaten, algo forzado, le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, y uno de sus pasadores de la conejita Dafne se deslizó hasta la punta de un rizo rubio.

Michiru frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Cómo le ha llamado?

Mina adoptó su expresión más jovial.

—Príncipe. ¿No es adorable?

Michiru levantó una ceja. Haruka besó a su mujer en la comisura de la boca, probablemente porque Yaten le caía bien y pretendía distraerla. La niña de tres años, sin dejar de mantener una presa firme sobre las piernas de Yaten, miró a su madre.

—Quiero que el _puíncepe_me dé zumo. —Elevó los ojos Yaten—. Tengo mocos. —Arrugó la nariz para confirmar sus palabras.

Serena, que estaba limpiando un pegote de plátano del suelo de piedra caliza, señaló con un gesto vago en dirección a la mesa.

—El zumo está allí.

Chibi chibi miró a Yaten con adoración.

—¿Tienes teléfono?

Seiya irguió la cabeza.

—Que no se acerque a tu móvil. Le apasionan.

Yaten empezó a responder, pero le interrumpió Nicolás.

—¿Adónde vamos de caminata?

Seiya tomó de manos de Serena el babero pringoso.

—La pista da la vuelta alrededor del lago. Yo había pensado que hiciéramos el tramo entre aquí y el pueblo... casi diez kilómetros. El paisaje es bonito. Troy y Jenna se han ofrecido a traernos de vuelta en coche cuando lleguemos.

—Van a cuidar a los niños —dijo Serena.

Troy y Jenna eran la pareja joven que llevaba el camping. Chibi chibi dio unas palmadas en la pierna desnuda de Yaten.

—Zumo, por favor.

—Marchando un zumo. —Yaten se dirigió a la mesa del desayuno, llenó un vaso grande hasta arriba y se lo dio. Ella tomó medio sorbo, se lo devolvió sin derramar apenas unas gotas, y le sonrió.

—Sé hacer una cosa.

Esta vez, la sonrisa de Yaten fue de genuina diversión.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Mira. —Se dejó caer sobre la alfombra de pita y dio una voltereta.

—Qué guay. —Yaten le levantó los pulgares.

—Papi también dice que soy guay.

Seiya sonrió.

—Ven aquí, calabacita. Deja al señor príncipe tranquilo hasta que haya desayunado.

—Buena idea —susurró Michiru—. En cualquier momento le puede dar el ataque de licantropía.

Yaten, ignorándola, tomó un sorbo de zumo del vaso de Chibi chibi.

—¿A qué hora empieza la marcha, entonces?

—En cuanto estemos todos listos —respondió Seiya.

Yaten dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y cogió unas cuantas tostadas francesas de la fuente. Como quien no quiere la cosa, dijo:

—Tenía pensado salir hacia Detroit justo después de desayunar, pero esto suena demasiado bien como para perdérmelo.

Mina hundió los dientes desconsolada en su porción de pastel de avena. A duras penas había conseguido salir airosa de su gran escena por la mañana. ¿Cómo iba a mantenerse risueña durante toda una marcha de diez kilómetros?

_M&Y_

Al final, estuvieron separados casi todo el rato. Mina trataba de decidir si eso era bueno o malo. Aunque no tenía necesidad de seguir fingiendo, tampoco estaba absolutamente segura de haberle engañado con el numerito de la mañana.

Cuando regresaron al campamento, Chibi chibi se tiró encima de sus padres como si llevara años sin verles. Seiya la entretuvo para que su mujer pudiera dar el pecho a Simón, y Serena se acurrucó con el bebé en la mecedora de mimbre del cenador. Simón quería mirar lo todo, y enseguida mandó a tomar viento la mantita descolorida que se había echado ella al hombro.

—¿Sería posible disfrutar de un poco de intimidad por aquí, colega? —Le envolvió la cabecita con la mano.

Mina tomó un sorbo de té helado de su vaso. Serena se merecía todo lo bueno que le pasara, y Mina no le envidiaba nada de ello, pero quería las mismas cosas para sí misma: un matrimonio fantástico, unos hijos guapos, una carrera fabulosa. Yaten tomó asiento en la mecedora, junto a ella. Como se iba a marchar pronto, había preferido un té helado con las mujeres a una cerveza con los hombres.

—¡Una abeja! —exclamó Chibi chibi, señalando al suelo—. ¡Mira, _Puíncepe,_una abeja!

—Es una hormiga, cariño —dijo su padre.

Los hombres se pusieron a hablar de la concentración de entrenamiento, y Janine anunció que quería desarrollar una idea para una escena de su nuevo libro en el corro de las mujeres. Simón acabó con su tentempié y Serena lo dejó en el suelo para que jugara. Apenas había terminado de ponerse bien la ropa cuando una voz más que conocida gorjeó en el camino que conducía al cenador.

—Aquí están todos.

Mina se quedó de piedra.

Todos se volvieron a mirar a través de la mosquitera a la mujer alta, preciosa y embarazada que avanzaba hacia ellos.

Mina no podía creerlo. Ahora no. No mientras estaba todavía intentando encajar el desastre de la noche pasada.

—¡Lita! —El rostro de Sakura se abrió en una sonrisa. Se levantó de la silla como un rayo en cuanto se abrió la puerta, y los de más la imitaron.

—¡Lita! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Pensábamos que no podías venir.

—Nos vamos hoy. ¿Cómo es que se han decidido tan tarde?

—Por fin te has puesto ropa premamá.

Y entonces, una a una, las mujeres se fueron quedando calladas, a medida que caían en las implicaciones de la aparición de Lita. Serena parecía consternada. Se volvió a mirar a Mina, y a continuación a Yaten. Las demás mujeres la seguían con sólo un instante de retraso. La expresión calculadora de Haruka indicaba que Michiru le había hablado de la artimaña de Mina, pero el resto de los hombres permanecían ajenos a todo.

Seiya arrebató su cerveza a Chibi chibi al ir a cogerla ella.

—Lita me llamó ayer para asegurarse de que había habitación para ellos —dijo con una sonrisa—. Quería sorprenderlos.

Y vaya si lo había conseguido.

—¿Dónde está tu marido? —preguntó Nicolás.

—Estará aquí en un momento. —Con todas las mujeres rodeándola, Lita aún no había reparado en Yaten, que se había puesto en pie muy despacio—. La firma se ha pospuesto —dijo, mientras aceptaba el vaso de té helado que le tendía Rei. Mina es taba demasiado alterada para enterarse mucho de sus explicaciones: algo de un problema con el banco, que iban a meter sus cosas en un guardamuebles y que les sobraba una semana antes de poder mudarse.

—Hola, chicos. —Lucas entró en el cenador. Llevaba unos _shorts_arrugados de tela escocesa y una camiseta de ordenadores Dell. Los hombres le saludaron ruidosamente. Taiki le dio una palmada en la espalda, lanzándolo hacia Seiya, que le atrapó por los hombros.

—No conoces a mi representante. —Seiya le condujo entre las mujeres—. Lucas, éste es Yaten Kou. —A Lucas, el brazo extendido se le congeló en el aire. Lita dio un respingo, y se llevó una mano a su oronda tripa. Se quedó mirando a Yaten, primero, y luego a Mina.

Mina se las apañó para sonreír tímidamente.

—Nos han pillado.

Yaten estrechó la mano paralizada de Lucas sin traslucir nada, pero Mina distinguía una muerte súbita cuando se le venía encima.

—Es un placer conocerte, Lucas —dijo—. Y, Lita, me alegro de volver a verte. —Señaló con un gesto a su barriga—. Una faena rápida. Enhorabuena.

Lita no pudo más que tragar saliva. Mina sintió que los dedos de Yaten se enroscaban en torno a su brazo.

—¿Quieren disculparnos? Mina y yo tenemos que hablar.

El club de lectura saltó como un solo hombre.

—¡No!

—¡No se muevan!

—No te la vas a llevar a ningún sitio.

—Olvídalo.

La cara de Yaten era una bomba de racimo a punto de estallar.

—Me temo que debo insistir.

Seiya parecía intrigado.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Negocios. —Yaten escoltó a Mina hacia la puerta mosquitera. Si ella se hubiera envuelto la cabeza con un jersey, hubiera parecido un detenido de camino al juzgado.

Serena pasó rápidamente delante de ellos.

—Los acompaño.

—No —dijo Yaten tajantemente—. Ni hablar.

Sakura lanzó a Michiru una mirada ansiosa.

—A ti te teme toda la Liga Nacional de Fútbol. Haz algo.

—Estoy pensando.

—Ya sé... —Serena cogió a su hija y la empujó hacia Mina—. Llévate a Chibi contigo.

—¡Serena! —Michiru se abalanzó indignada hacia ellos.

Serena miró a su hermana encogiéndose de hombros.

—No se pondrá muy duro si le está mirando una niña de tres años...

Michiru atrapó a su sobrina para ponerla fuera de peligro.

—Déjalo, cariño. A mamá le ha dado uno de sus ataques de locura.

Lita agitó débilmente la mano.

—Mina, lo siento. No tenía ni idea.

Mina se encogió de hombros de mala gana.

—No es culpa tuya. Yo me lo he buscado.

—Exactamente —dijo Yaten. Y la condujo al exterior.

Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Finalmente, llegaron hasta una arboleda, y allí fue donde Yaten se volvió hacia ella.

—Me embaucaste.

«Más de una vez, si cuento lo de esta mañana», pensó Mina, pero confiaba en que eso no se lo figurara.

—Necesitaba una apuesta segura para que me firmaras el contrato, y Lita era lo mejor que tenía. Te prometo que iba a decirte la verdad tarde o temprano. Lo que pasa es que aún no había reunido el valor.

—Esto sí que es una sorpresa. —Aquellos fríos ojos verdes podrían haber cortado un cristal—. Anzuelo y cambio de agujas.

—Me... me temo que ése era el plan.

—¿Cómo conseguiste que el marido se prestara?

—Eh... uh... Un año de canguro gratis.

Una racha de viento barrió el claro, revolviéndole el pelo a Yaten. Se la quedó mirando fijamente tanto rato que a ella empezó a picarle la piel. Pensó en el mal trago que había tenido que pasar esa mañana... para nada.

—Me embaucaste —dijo él de nuevo, como si aún estuviera intentando encajarlo.

A Mina, la angustia le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

—No se me ocurría otra manera.

Un pájaro graznó sobre sus cabezas. Otro le respondió. Y entonces, Yaten frunció las comisuras de los labios.

—Así se hace, Campanilla. De eso es exactamente de lo que siempre te hablo.

Sólo porque Yaten aprobara su trampa, Mina no se iba a librar de un sermón sobre ética y negocios. Se defendió diciendo, sin faltar a la verdad, que no se le habría pasado nunca por la cabeza hacer algo tan deshonesto con ningún otro cliente.

Él quedó satisfecho sólo en parte.

—Un vez que empiezas a tontear con el lado oscuro, es difícil volver atrás.

Bien que lo sabía ella.

Finalmente, Seiya asomó entre los árboles.

—Ah, qué bien —dijo al avistar a Mina—. Le dije a Serena que probablemente seguirías con vida.

Ella no se separó de Seiya durante el camino de vuelta al cenador. Poco más tarde, Yaten se marchó. Mientras se iba, Mina se sorprendió pensando que estaba harta de andarse con engaños. ¿Cómo habría reaccionado Yaten si hubiera sido sincera? Claro... Como si ésa no fuera una receta segura para destruirlo todo, desde su autoestima a sus ilusiones profesionales. Pero estaba asqueada de engaños. Quería hacer el amor con alguien con quien no tuviera secretos, alguien con quien pudiera construirse un futuro. ¿Y no estaba todo dicho con eso? Todo era cuestión de química. No tenía nada que ver con una reunión eterna de almas gemelas.

**_M&Y_**

Esmeralda apretó la tecla _Entrar_de su ordenador del despacho para reagrupar la base de datos. Esta vez había efectuado la búsqueda por el color de pelo, lo que era bastante estúpido, puesto que el color del pelo podía cambiar de una semana para otra, pero tenía que haber alguien en su base de datos que se le hubiese pasado por alto, una que fuera perfecta para Yaten, y ella seguía imaginándose una rubia. Torció el gesto ante la agresiva estridencia de una sierra eléctrica que quebró la apacible tarde de domingo. Unos trabajadores no sindicados estaban reformando la oficina del piso de arriba, y su intrusión acabó de desquiciarle los nervios.

Yaten se había ido a pasar el fin de semana con Mina Aino. Esmeralda se enteró por su recepcionista, una mujer con la que había hecho amistad unos meses antes, con asientos de primera fila para un concierto de Shania Twain. Esmeralda no acababa aún de creérselo. Era _ella_la que se iba de fin de semana con clientes importantes: de excursión a Las Vegas, a esquiar a Wisconsin, a pasar lánguidas tardes a esta o aquella playa. Había asistido a despedidas de soltera y celebraciones de nacimiento, a _bar mitzvahs_y fiestas de cumpleaños, incluso a funerales. Su lista de felicitaciones navideñas incluía más de quinientos nombres. Y, sin embargo, era Mina Aino la que había pasado el fin de semana con Yaten Kou.

La sierra eléctrica emitió otro chirrido estruendoso. Ella no solía acudir al despacho los domingos por la tarde, pero hoy se encontraba más inquieta de lo habitual. Había empezado el día yendo a misa en Winnetka. De pequeña, odiaba asistir a la iglesia, y a los veinte años dejó de hacerlo por completo. Pero había empezado a ir otra vez unos cinco años atrás. Al principio se trataba de una táctica de negocios, otra manera de establecer contactos convenientes. Se fijó como objetivos cuatro iglesias católicas de clase alta y las visitaba por turno: dos en la Costa Norte, una en Lincoln Park y otra cerca de la Costa Dorada. Sin embargo, al cabo del tiempo empezó esperar con impaciencia los oficios por motivos que no tenían nada que ver con el negocio, y todo que ver, en cambio, con la forma en que se deshacían los nudos en su interior a medida que se sumergía en las familiares palabras de la liturgia. Seguía alternando entre iglesias —¿no dicen que Dios ayuda al que se ayuda? —, pero ahora dedicaba sus domingos no tanto a los negocios como a la búsqueda de la paz. Hoy no había podido ser, sin embargo. Hoy, la serenidad que tan desesperadamente necesitaba la había eludido.

Después de misa había quedado para tomar café con unos conocidos, amigos de prominente posición social de su breve matrimonio. ¿Cómo reaccionarían si les presentara a Rubeus? Sólo de pensarlo, se le agravaba el dolor de cabeza. Rubeus ocupaba un compartimento secreto en su vida, una cámara sórdida y perversa en la que no podía dejar que nadie metiera la nariz. Aquella semana le había dejado dos mensajes en el contestador, pero ella no había respondido a ninguno, no hasta ese mismo día. Hacía una hora que había sucumbido a la tentación y marcado su número, pero colgó antes de que él respondiese. Si pudiera dormir una noche de un tirón, dejaría de estar obsesionada con él. Puede que fuera capaz incluso de dejar de preocuparse tanto por Yaten y torturarse con la idea de que su negocio se venía abajo.

Volvió a zumbar la sierra eléctrica, taladrándole las sienes. Antes de su matrimonio, había tenido sus líos. Más de uno le deparó infelicidad, pero ninguno la condujo a degradarse. Que era lo que le había hecho Rubeus la semana pasada. La había degradado. Y ella se lo había permitido.

Porque no había sentido que estuviera degradándose, eso era lo que no conseguía entender. Por eso su insomnio se estaba haciendo incontrolable, por eso había sido incapaz de abstraerse durante la misa, y por eso se había olvidado de pasar el condenado peso la semana pasada. Porque lo que él le hizo le pareció casi tierno.

Ante sus ojos bailaban las columnas en la pantalla del ordenador, y un estrépito de martillazos sustituyó el sonido de la sierra eléctrica. Tenía que salir de allí. Si todavía ejerciera de madrina, podría haberse reunido con alguna de las mujeres. Tal vez hiciera una parada en el club de salud, o llamara a Betsy Waits a ver si le apetecía quedar para cenar. Pero no hizo lo uno ni lo otro, sino que fue a concentrarse en los datos del monitor. Tenía que demostrarse a sí misma que todavía era la mejor, y la única forma de hacerlo era encontrarle pareja a Yaten.

Los martillazos dieron paso a una serie de golpes, pero no fue hasta que se hicieron más fuertes e insistentes que se dio cuenta de que no procedían del piso de arriba. Dejó su escritorio y acudió al recibidor. Aún llevaba la chaquetilla color blanco roto de Burberry's y los pantalones Bottega Véneta que se puso para ir a misa, pero se había quitado los zapatos mientras trabajaba, y cruzó la moqueta sin hacer ruido. A través del cristal esmerilado, distinguió la silueta de un hombre de anchas espaldas.

—¿Quién es?

Una voz dura y rotunda replicó:

—El hombre de tus sueños.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dijo a sí misma que no abriera la puerta. Esto no era bueno para ella. _Él_no era bueno para ella. Pero un coro oscuro, discordante, se impuso a su voluntad. Descorrió el pestillo.

—Estoy trabajando.

—Yo te miro.

—Te vas a morir de aburrimiento. —Se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar.

Los hombres muy musculosos tenían habitualmente mejor as pecto vestidos con ropa de trabajo que en ropa de calle, pero no era el caso de Rubeus. Sus chinos y la camisa francesa azul, hecha a medida, se ajustaban a su cuerpo a la perfección. Echó un vistazo al área de recepción, evaluando las paredes de un verde frío y la decoración zen, pero sin decir palabra. Ella se negó a dejarle jugar a los silencios otra vez.

—¿Cómo has sabido que estaría aquí?

—Registro de llamadas perdidas.

Nunca debió haberle llamado. Ladeó la cabeza.

—Tengo entendido que tu amo y señor se ha ido de fin de semana con mi rival.

—Las noticias vuelan. Es agradable, este sitio.

La parte más necesitada de ella se regocijó con sus tibias palabras de alabanza, pero Esmeralda permaneció impasible de puertas afuera.

—Lo sé.

Él contempló el escritorio de la recepción.

—Nadie te ha regalado nada, ¿eh?

—No me asusta el trabajo duro. Las mujeres que han de competir en los negocios tienen que ser duras si quieren sobrevivir.

—No sé por qué, no me imagino a nadie creándote demasiados problemas.

—Ni te lo imaginas. Las mujeres que triunfan son juzgadas con diferente baremo que los hombres.

—Es por tus pechos.

Nunca le habían hecho gracia los chistes sexistas, y se horrorizó al notar que estaba sonriendo, pero era difícil resistirse a su machismo chulesco y desacomplejado.

—Enséñame el despacho —dijo él.

Ella así lo hizo. Rubeus asomó la cabeza por las mamparas de pergamino, estudió los gráficos de cuotas que tenía pegados en una pared del cuarto de recesos, hizo preguntas. Ella oyó un diálogo distante en español que indicaba que los trabajadores habían decidido dejar de torturarla por ese día; se marcharon por la escalera de servicio. Necesitaba saber más del fin de semana fuera de la ciudad de Yaten, pero esperó a haber conducido a Rubeus a su despacho particular para abordar el tema.

—Me sorprende que Yaten no te hiciera acompañarle este fin de semana —dijo él—. Parece ser que no eres tan imprescindible como te gusta creer.

—Dispongo de unos días libres de vez en cuando. Hoy he venido aquí por él. —Señaló su ordenador con un gesto de la mano—. La pequeña señorita Aino puede llevárselo a cenar y a beber cuanto le plazca, pero seré yo quien le encuentre una esposa.

—Probablemente.

Ella se sentó en el borde de su escritorio.

—Háblame de las mujeres con las que ha salido en el pasado. Él no ayuda mucho.

—No quiero hablar de Yaten. —Fue hasta la ventana, miró a la calle y luego tiró de la cuerda de las cortinas, que se cerraron con un susurro suave. Volvió donde se encontraba ella, y sus ojos, tan pálidos y distantes que podrían congelarla, fueron como un cálido bálsamo para su alma marchita.

—Desnúdate —le susurró.

**_M&Y_**

La semana que siguió al desastroso retiro en el lago Wind, Mina se refugió en el trabajo para evitar obsesionarse con lo que había ocurrido. La página web de Perfecta para Ti estaba ya en funcionamiento, y recibió su primera consulta por correo electrónico. Se reunió por separado con Ray Fidler y Carole, que no estaban destinados a enamorarse, pero habían aprendido algo el uno del otro. Melanie Richter, la candidata de Parejas Black que Yaten había rechazado, aceptó reunirse a tomar café con el ahijado de Shirley Miller. Desgraciadamente, Jerry se sintió intimidado con su vestuario de Neiman y se negó a quedar con ella de nuevo. A su puerta llegaron algunos jubilados que la tuvieron ocupada más tiempo de lo debido, pero ella sabía lo que era la soledad, y fue incapaz de rechazarlos. Al mismo tiempo, sabía que le hacía falta pensar a lo grande si pretendía ganarse así la vida. Examinó el balance de su cuenta bancaria y decidió que sólo le daba para ofrecer una fiesta con vino y queso a sus clientes más jóvenes. Se pasó la semana esperando que llamara Yaten. Que no lo hizo.

El domingo, después de comer, estaba escuchando en la radio temas clásicos de Prince mientras sacaba algunas compras de la bolsa cuando sonó el teléfono.

—Hola, patatita. ¿Cómo va todo?

Con sólo oír la voz de su hermano Andrew, se sintió una inepta. Le visualizó igual que le había visto por última vez: rubio y guapo, Una versión masculina de su madre. Metió una bolsa de zanahorias _baby_en la nevera y apagó la radio.

—A pedir de boca. ¿Qué tal las cosas por Lalalandia?

—La casa de al lado acaba de venderse por un millón doscientos mil. Ha estado en el mercado menos de veinticuatro horas. ¿Cuándo nos vas a hacer otra visita? Jamison te echa de menos.

—Y yo a él. —No del todo cierto, ya que Mina no conocía apenas a su sobrino. Su cuñada tenía al pobre crío tan abrumado con compañeros de juego y clases de refuerzo para niños pequeños que la última vez que había ido a verles le había visto dormido en su sillita la mayor parte del tiempo. Mientras Andrew continuaba perorando sobre su fabuloso barrio, Mina se imaginó a Jamison apareciendo en su puerta como un fugitivo de trece años neurótico y lleno de tics, huido de su casa. Ella velaría por devolverle la salud mental enseñándole sus mejores trucos para vagos, y cuando él creciera hablaría a sus hijos de su amada y excéntrica tía Mina que había preservado su cordura y le había enseñado a apreciar la vida.

—Y escucha esto —dijo Andrew—: la semana pasada sorprendí a Reika regalándole un Mercedes nuevo. Ojalá hubieras visto la cara que puso.

Mina miró por la ventana de la cocina al callejón en el que _Sherman_se freía al sol como una enorme rana verde.

—Apuesto a que le encantó.

—Y que lo digas. —Andrew siguió hablando del Mercedes: el interior, el exterior, GPS, como ella quería. En cierto momento la dejó en espera para atender otra llamada: otro parecido con Yaten. Por fin, fue al grano, y entonces ella recordó la razón principal por la que solía llamar Andrew: para echarle un sermón—. Tenemos que hablar de mamá. He estado discutiendo el problema con Darien.

—¿Mamá es un problema? —Abrió un bote de dulce de malva visco y le metió mano.

—Bueno, patatita, no se está haciendo más joven, pero tú no pareces reconocer ese hecho.

—No tiene más que sesenta y dos años —dijo, con la boca llena de dulce—. Un poco pronto para llevarla a una residencia.

—¿Te acuerdas del susto que tuvo el mes pasado?

—¡Si fue una sinusitis!

—Puedes quitarle importancia si quieres, pero le van pesando los años.

—Se acaba de apuntar a clases de _windsurf._

—Sólo te cuenta lo que quiere que oigas. No le gusta dar la lata.

—Podíais haberme engañado. —Tiró la cucharilla sucia al fregadero con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Darien y yo estamos de acuerdo en esto, y Reika también. Todo lo que se preocupa Luna por ti y tu... digámoslo sin rodeos.

«Eso, digámoslo.» Mina enroscó la tapa y metió el bote en la alacena.

—Esta angustia por tu estilo de vida, básicamente sin objetivos, le crea una tensión que no le viene nada bien.

Mina se obligó a pasar por alto la pulla. Esta vez no iba a dejar que sus palabras llegaran a afectarla.

—Preocuparse por mí es lo que mejor le sienta a mamá —dijo casi con calma—. Estando jubilada se aburre, e intentar dirigirme la vida le da algo que hacer.

—No es así como lo vemos los demás. Siempre está estresada.

—Estar estresada es su forma de pasar el rato. Y tú lo sabes.

—Estás muy equivocada. ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que aferrarse a esa casa le supone un dolor de cabeza que maldita falta le hace?

La casa. Otro punto vulnerable. Pese a que pagaba su alquiler todos los meses, Mina no podía sustraerse al hecho de que vivía en casa de mamá.

—Tienes que mudarte de allí para que pueda ponerla a la venta.

A ella se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—¿Quiere vender la casa? —Contemplando la vetusta cocina, podía ver a su abuela de pie junto al fregadero cuando lavaban juntas los platos. A Nana no le gustaba estropearse la manicura, de modo que Mina siempre lavaba, mientras que ella secaba. Solían chismorrear sobre los chicos que le gustaban a Mina, o sobre algún nuevo cliente que acabara de firmar con Nana, sobre todo y sobre nada en particular.

—Creo que lo que quiere ella está bastante claro —dijo Andrew—. Quiere que su hija siente la cabeza y viva de manera responsable. En vez de vivir de gorra, que es lo que estás haciendo.

¿Así consideraban el dinero del alquiler que a duras penas con seguía arañar cada mes? Pero, ¿a quién quería engañar, de todas formas? Su madre ganaría una fortuna si consiguiera vender aquella casa a un constructor. Mina no pudo soportarlo más.

—Si mamá quiere vender la casa, puede hablar conmigo del asunto, así que tú no te metas.

—Siempre haces lo mismo. ¿No puedes discutir un problema racionalmente, por una vez?

—Si quieres racionalidad, habla con Darien. O con Reika. O con Jamison, por el amor de Dios, pero déjame a mí en paz.

Le colgó como la mujer madura de treinta y uno que no era y rompió a llorar al instante. Durante unos segundos, intentó contener las lágrimas, pero enseguida cogió una toalla de papel, se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y se abandonó a su infelicidad. Estaba harta de ser la oveja negra de la familia, harta de no llegar a fin de mes. Y tenía miedo... porque, por mucho que se resistiera, se estaba enamorando de un hombre que era igualito que ellos.

El lunes por la mañana, Yaten aún no se había puesto en con tacto con ella. Tenía un negocio que llevar, y por más que le apeteciera, no podía seguir mirando hacia otro lado y haciendo como si nada, así que le dejó un mensaje. El martes por la tarde, aún no le había respondido. Estaba bastante segura de que su interpretación merecedora de un Oscar le había dejado convencido, en aquel momento, de que sólo había sido su terapeuta sexual, pero ya hacía más de una semana de aquello, y parecía que pudiera estar cuestionándoselo. Evitar la confrontación no estaba en la naturaleza de Yaten, y se pondría en contacto con ella antes o después, pero querría que su duelo se produjera en sus términos, que la pondrían a ella en desventaja.

Todavía conservaba el número de móvil de Rubeus, del día que había pasado con Arté Palmer, y aquella noche lo utilizó.

Un corredor muy madrugador pasó zumbando mientras encajaba a _Sherman_en un sitio milagrosamente libre a escasos portales de la dirección de Lincoln Park que Rubeus le había dado la noche anterior. Se había puesto el despertador a las cinco y media de la mañana, una hora muy adecuada para el señor Tomoe y sus colegas, pero una pesadilla para ella. Tras una ducha rápida, se enfundó un vestido de verano amarillo ácido con un corpiño con estructura de corsé que le hacía sentir como si tuviera busto, se puso un poco de gel moldeador en el pelo lavado el día antes, se dio unos toques de maquillaje en los ojos y de brillo en los labios, y salió de casa.

El café que había pillado en un Caribú de Halsted le calentaba la mano mientras comprobaba la dirección. La casa de Yaten la dejó boquiabierta. La estructura de formas libres de cristal y ladrillo con su dramática cuña de dos alturas apuntando a la calle umbría, conseguía de alguna manera armonizar con las casas vecinas, tanto las señoriales del siglo XIX exquisitamente rehabilitadas como los más recientes hogares de lujo construidos en solares es trechos y carísimos. Fue caminando por la acera hasta girar por un caminito de ladrillo que conducía, haciendo una curva, a una puerta principal de caoba labrada, y llamó al timbre. Mientras esperaba, trató de afinar su estrategia, pero antes de que llegara a nada, oyó el _clic_de la cerradura y la puerta se abrió.

Llevaba una toalla morada, y una cara de pocos amigos que no se le fue cuando vio quién llamaba a su puerta a las siete menos veinte de la mañana. Se sacó el cepillo de dientes de la boca.

—No estoy.

—Vamos, vamos. —Le encasquetó el café en la mano libre—. Estoy montando una empresa nueva llamada Cafeína a gogó. Eres mi primer cliente. —Pasó a su lado entrando en el vestíbulo, donde una escalera en forma de S ascendía en curva hasta un segundo rellano. Observó el suelo de mármol veteado, la moderna araña de bronce, y lo único que amueblaba el vestíbulo en realidad, un par de zapatillas abandonadas.

—Caramba. Estoy absolutamente impresionada, aunque finja que no.

—Me alegro de que te guste —dijo él arrastrando las palabras—. Lamentablemente, hoy no hago la visita guiada.

Mina se resistió al impulso de pasarle el dedo por los restos de espuma de afeitar que le habían quedado en el lóbulo de la oreja.

—No pasa nada. Ya echo yo un vistazo mientras tú te acabas de vestir. —Le señaló la escalera—. Adelante. No quiero interrumpirte.

—Mina, ahora no tengo tiempo de hablar.

—Hazme un hueco —dijo ella, con la más cautivadora de sus sonrisas.

La pasta de dientes había empezado a asomarle en burbujas a Yaten por la comisura de la boca. Se la limpió con el dorso de la mano. Su mirada se deslizó por los hombros desnudos de Mina hasta el ajustado corpiño de su vestido.

—No he estado evitándote. Te iba a devolver la llamada esta misma tarde.

—No, de verdad, tómate el tiempo que quieras. No tengo ninguna prisa. —Le hizo adiós con la mano y se dirigió al salón.

El masculló algo que sonó a blasfemia, y segundos más tarde Mina oyó el golpeteo de sus pies descalzos sobre el piso de arriba. Miró de soslayo por encima del hombro y vislumbró unos hombros gloriosos, una espalda desnuda y una toalla morada. Sólo cuando hubo desaparecido, volvió a centrar su atención en el salón.

La luz de la mañana entraba a raudales por la alta cuña de ventanas y veteaba el claro suelo de maderas nobles. Era un espacio precioso que pedía a gritos ser habitado, pero, salvo por los aparatos de gimnasio sobre alfombrillas de goma azul, estaba tan vacío como el vestíbulo. Nada de muebles, ni tan siquiera un póster de deportes en la pared. Mientras lo estudiaba, empezó a ver la habitación como debería ser: una mesa de café enorme, rematada en piedra, frente a un sofá grande y confortable; sillas tapizadas en colores vivos; lienzos ostentosos en las paredes; un equipo de música estilizado; libros y revistas desparramados. El juguete con ruedas de un niño. Un perro.

Con un suspiro, se recordó a sí misma que le había tendido una emboscada esa mañana para hacer que superaran su fin de semana en el lago. Le vino a la mente el viejo proverbio según el cual uno ha de tener cuidado con lo que desea. Ella había deseado que la gente se enterara de que Yaten había firmado con Perfecta para Ti, y se había corrido la voz. Ahora, si le perdía como cliente, todo el mundo daría por hecho que ella no había sido lo bastante buena como para retenerle. Todo dependía de cómo se portara esa mañana.

Atravesó el comedor vacío para ir a la cocina. Las encimeras estaban despejadas, los electrodomésticos europeos de acero inoxidable parecían sin estrenar. Únicamente el vaso sucio del fregadero indicaba presencia humana. Le sorprendió la idea de que Yaten tenía un sitio donde vivir, pero no un hogar.

Regresó al salón y contempló la calle por los ventanales. Una pieza del rompecabezas que era el hombre del que se había encaprichado encajaba ahora. Como le veía siempre de aquí para allá, se le había pasado por alto el hecho de que era básicamente un solitario. Aquella casa sin amueblar llamaba la atención sobre su aislamiento emocional.

Reapareció con unos pantalones anchos grises, una camisa azul oscura y una corbata estampada, todo tan bien combinado que se diría que salía de un anuncio de Barneys. Dejó la americana sobre el banco de pesas, dejó el café que le había traído y se abotonó los puños.

—No te estaba despachando. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para reevaluar la situación, y no es que esté pidiendo disculpas.

—Disculpas aceptadas. —La forma en que él frunció la frente no auguraba nada bueno, y cambió rápidamente de enfoque—. Siento que no fueran mejor las cosas con Michiru en el lago. A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, yo te apoyaba.

—Tuvimos una conversación medio decente. —Volvió a coger el café.

—¿Qué pasó con la otra mitad?

—Dejé que me buscara las cosquillas.

Mina habría disfrutado escuchando los detalles, pero necesitaba avanzar antes de que él empezara a mirarse el reloj que asomaba bajo el puño de la camisa.

—Vale, te diré la razón por la que he venido en realidad, y si me hubieras devuelto las llamadas no habría tenido necesidad de molestarte: necesito saber si le has dicho algo a alguien sobre quien tú sabes. Si lo has hecho, te juro que no volveré a hablarte. Te lo con té de forma estrictamente confidencial. De verdad que me moriría de vergüenza.

—Dime que no te has presentado aquí intempestivamente para hablar del chico de tus sueños.

Ella fingió enredar con su anillo, uno con una turquesa que había comprado Nana en Santa Fe.

—Porque ¿tú crees que es posible que le guste a Kaito?

—Diantre, no lo sé. ¿No puedes esperar a llegar a la sala de estuco y preguntar a tus amiguitas?

Intentó parecer ofendida.

—Buscaba el punto de vista masculino, eso es todo.

—Que te lo dé Raoul.

—Hemos terminado. Me ponía los cuernos.

—Eso ya lo sabía toda la ciudad, ¿no?

Muy bien, se habían divertido. Mina se sentó en una esquina del banco de pesas.

—Sé que piensas que Kaito es demasiado joven para mí...

—Tu edad es sólo un punto de una larga enumeración de calamidades que sobrevendrán sin duda si no superas esto. Y no he visto a tu amorcito, de modo que tu secreto está a salvo. ¿Algo más?

—No lo sé. ¿Algo más? —Se levantó del banco—. La cosa es que... me temo que todavía estés lidiando con algunas implicaciones emocionales del retiro, lo que podría hacer que te portes un poco como una nena.

—¿Nena? —Se le disparó hacia arriba una ceja oscura.

—Es sólo la opinión de una mujer.

—¿Crees que estoy portándome como una _nena_? ¿Tú, la reina del instituto Mina?

—No has respondido a mis llamadas.

—Quería pensar en ello.

—Exacto. —Se aproximó a él, componiendo una actitud resuelta muy convincente—. Es obvio que todavía te supone un conflicto mi noche de liberación sexual, pero eres demasiado macho para admitirlo. Nunca debí aprovecharme de ti. Los dos lo sabemos, pero creí que no te importaba. Parece ser que no es así.

—Seguro que esto va a ser una desilusión para ti —dijo él secamente—, pero no me he quedado traumatizado por mi violación y pillaje.

—Respeto que te aferres a tu orgullo —dijo ella con cierto remilgo.

El frunció la frente.

—Déjate de tonterías. Fuiste meridianamente clara al hablar de mezclar el placer y los negocios, y tenías razón. Ambos lo sabemos. Pero Sakura dio su fiesta porno, a mí no me gusta que me digan que no, y el resto es historia. El que se aprovechó soy yo. La razón por la que no te he llamado es que todavía no he pensado en cómo compensarte.

Mina detestaba la idea de que la viera como a su víctima.

—No será echándote a correr, eso seguro. Apesta un poquito el jefe que se acuesta con su secretaria y luego la despide por ello.

Tuvo la satisfacción de verle crispar el gesto, herido.

—Yo nunca haría eso —dijo.

—Estupendo. Resérvame todas las noches a partir de mañana. Arrancaremos con una profesora de economía que es un cerebrito, recuerda un poco a Kate Hudson, encuentra a Adam Sandler como mínimo medianamente gracioso y sabe distinguir una copa de vino de una de agua. Si no te gusta, tengo seis más esperando. Así que ¿te reintegras al juego o te vas a rajar?

Se negó a morder el anzuelo. En vez de eso, se acercó a los ventanales, sorbiendo el café y tomándose su tiempo, pensando sin duda en lo complicado que se había vuelto todo aquello.

—¿Estás segura de querer seguir adelante? —dijo al fin.

—Oye, no soy yo la que se agobió. Claro que estoy segura. —«Menuda mentira.»—. Tengo que llevar un negocio y, francamente, me lo estás poniendo difícil.

Él se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—De acuerdo. Organízalo.

—Perfecto. —Le dedicó una sonrisa tan amplia que le dolieron las mejillas—. Entonces, vamos a concretar...

Hicieron sus arreglos, fijando días y horas, y Mina se largó en cuanto terminaron. Conduciendo de vuelta a casa, se hizo a sí misma una promesa: en lo sucesivo encerraría sus emociones allí donde debía guardarlas. En una bolsa interior Ziploc, extrarresistente.

La noche del día siguiente, Yaten seguía a Seiya entre las mesas del salón de baile de un hotel mientras el _quarterback_estrechaba manos, palmeaba espaldas y se trabajaba a los numerosos hombres de negocios que se habían reunido a comer y escuchar su discurso de motivación titulado «Los balones largos de la vida». Yaten Permaneció detrás de él, listo para echarle un capote si alguien intentaba acercarse mucho o tomarse demasiadas familiaridades, pero Seiya logró llegar a la mesa presidencial sin incidentes.

Yaten había escuchado su discurso una docena de veces, y en cuanto Seiya tomó asiento volvió al fondo del salón de baile. Dieron comienzo las presentaciones, y los pensamientos de Yaten retrocedieron a la emboscada de Mina la mañana del día anterior Había irrumpido en su casa, invadiéndolo todo con su descaro, y en contra lo que pudiera indicar su forma de hablarle, se había alegrado de verla. De todas formas, no le mintió al decirle que necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas, incluyendo cómo podía torpedear aquel capricho infantil que le había dado por Kaito Ace. Si no volvía pronto a sus cabales, Yaten iba a perder todo su respeto por ella. ¿Por qué las mujeres dejaban el cerebro a un lado cuando se trataba de Kaito?

Yaten apartó el recuerdo incómodo de una antigua novia que decía de él exactamente lo mismo. Había decidido mantener una conversación franca con Kaito para asegurarse de que al chico de oro le quedaba claro que Mina no era otra tontita más que pudiera incorporar a su vitrina de trofeos. Sólo que se suponía que quería camelarse a Kaito, no enfrentarse con él. Una vez más, su casamentera le había puesto en un conflicto imposible.

Seiya hizo un chiste riéndose de sí mismo, y la multitud se lo celebró. Les tenía donde quería, y Yaten se escabulló al pasillo para comrobar sus mensajes. Cuando vio el número de Rubeus, le llamó a él en primer lugar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Un amigo mío acaba de telefonearme desde la playa de Oak Street —dijo Rubeus—. Tony Coffield, ¿te acuerdas de él? Su viejo tiene un par de bares en Andersonville.

—¿Sí? —Tony era uno de los componentes de una red de tipos que suministraban información a Rubeus.

—Pues adivina quién más ha aparecido para pillar un poco de sol. Nada menos que nuestro buen amigo Ace. Y parece que no está solo. Tony dice que comparte manta con una rubia. Mona, pero no su tipo habitual.

Yaten apoyó la espalda contra la pared y apretó los dientes.

Rubeus se reía.

—Tu pequeña casamentera no pierde el tiempo, desde luego.

Mina levantó la cabeza de la manta llena de arena y contempló a Kaito. Estaba tumbado de espaldas, con los músculos bronceados y aceitados, el pelo rubio reluciente y los ojos ocultos por unas gafas de sol futuristas con cristales azul claro. Un par de mujeres en bikini pasaron por delante por cuarta vez, y en esta ocasión parecieron reunir el valor para abordarle. Mina interceptó su mi rada, se llevó el índice a los labios indicándoles que estaba dormido y sacudió la cabeza. Las mujeres, decepcionadas, pasaron de largo.

—Gracias —dijo Kaito, sin mover los labios.

—¿No se cobra por este trabajo?

—Te he comprado un perrito caliente, ¿no?

Ella apoyó la barbilla en sus nudillos y hundió más en la arena los dedos de los pies. Kaito la había llamado el día anterior, unas horas después de salir de casa de Yaten. Le preguntó si se apuntaba a una excursión a la playa antes de que empezaran la concentración y los entrenamientos.

Ella tenía un millón de cosas que hacer para preparar la maratón de citas que había planeado, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de cebar el cuento de su encaprichamiento, por si Yaten albergaba dudas todavía.

—Explícamelo otra vez, pues —dijo Kaito, con los ojos aún cerrados—. Lo de que me estás utilizando descaradamente para tus propios propósitos nefandos.

—Se supone que los futbolistas no conocen palabras como «nefando».

—La oí en un anuncio de cerveza.

Ella sonrió y se ajustó las gafas de sol.

—Sólo voy a decirte esto: me he metido en un pequeño lío, y no, no te voy a contar con quién. La forma más fácil de escabullirme era fingir que estoy loca por ti. Y lo estoy, por supuesto.

—Mentirosa. Me tratas como a un niño.

—Sólo para protegerme de tu esplendor.

El resopló.

—Además, que me vean contigo eleva enormemente el perfil de mi empresa. —Apoyó la mejilla en el brazo—. Conseguiré que la gente hable de Perfecta para Ti, y la única publicidad que puedo permitirme en este preciso momento es la gratuita. Te lo pagaré. Te lo prometo. —Extendió el brazo y le dio una pequeña palmada en uno de sus bíceps durísimos y calentados por el sol—. De aquí a unos diez años, cuando estemos seguros de que has superado la pubertad, pienso encontrarte una mujer estupenda.

—¿Diez años?

—Tienes razón. Pongamos quince, sólo por asegurarnos.

Mina durmió de pena aquella noche. Estaba aterrorizada ante el comienzo de la maratón de citas de Yaten, pero ya era hora de hacer de tripas corazón y echarle el resto.

Llegó al Sienna's la primera. Cuando entró él, el corazón le di un brinquito en el pecho antes de caérsele a los pies. Había sido su amante, y ahora tenía que presentárselo a otra mujer.

El parecía tan amargado como ella.

—Me han dicho que ayer hiciste novillos —dijo al sentarse

Ella contaba con que su escapada con Kaito hubiera llegado a sus oídos, y se animó un poco.

—No. No voy a decir ni una palabra. —Hizo el gesto de cerrar sus labios como una cremallera, echó el candado y tiró la llave.

La irritación de Yaten se ahondó.

—¿Sabes lo pueril que es eso?

—Eres tú el que ha preguntado.

—Sólo he dicho que te habías tomado el día libre. Estaba dando conversación.

—Se me permite tomarme un día libre de vez en cuando. Y el lago Wind no cuenta porque tuve que estar pendiente de un cliente. Concretamente, de ti.

Entornó los párpados en esa expresión suya tan sexy que anunciaba que estaba a punto de decir algo picante. Pero luego pareció pensárselo dos veces.

—¿Y qué tal progresa el curso del amor verdadero?

—Creo que le atraigo. Tal vez sea porque no soy pegajosa. Podría ponerme pegajosa, pero me estoy obligando a darle todo el cuartel. ¿No estás de acuerdo en que es lo más inteligente que puedo hacer?

—No vas a arrastrarme a esta discusión.

—Ya sé que le vienen admiradoras despampanantes como moscas, pero creo que podría estar superando esa etapa de su vida. Tengo la sensación de que está madurando.

—Espérate sentada.

—Crees que me comporto como una estúpida, ¿verdad?

—Campanilla, has dado un nuevo significado a la estupidez. Para ser una mujer supuestamente con la cabeza sobre los hombros…

—Chissst... Aquí llega Celeste.

Yaten y Celeste tuvieron una conversación muy aburrida sobre economía, un tema que siempre desanimaba a Mina. Si la economía iba bien, sentía que no sabía cómo sacarle partido, y si la economía iba mal, no veía cómo iba a conseguir ella salir adelante. Dejó que la conversación se estirara veinte minutos antes de ponerle fin.

Después de irse Celeste, Yaten dijo:

—No me importaría contratar sus servicios, pero no quiero casarme con ella.

Mina no creía que a Celeste le hubiera gustado Yaten demasiado tampoco, y su humor mejoró. Sólo transitoriamente, por desgracia, ya que su siguiente candidata, una ejecutiva de relaciones públicas, se presentó puntual.

Yaten estuvo encantador, como de costumbre: respetuoso, mostrando interés por todo lo que ella decía, pero reacio a ir más allá.

—Se viste con mucho gusto, pero la pongo nerviosa.

A lo largo de la semana, Mina tiró de todos sus recursos, y le presentó a una directora de cine, a la propietaria de una floristería, a una ejecutiva de seguros y a la editora de Janine. Todas le gustaron, pero no mostró interés en salir con ninguna.

El bombardeo de citas llegó a oídos de Esmeralda, que envió a dos aspirantes más. Una le babeaba encima, cosa que le molestó a él pero hizo las delicias de Mina. A la otra le disgustó la falta de pedigrí de Yaten, cosa que enfureció a Mina. A continuación, Esmeralda insistió en organizar una cita en el Drake para el café de la mañana. Yaten accedió finalmente, así que Mina aprovechó para encajar a esas horas una cita con una antigua compañera de la universidad que por las noches daba clases a adultos.

La candidata de Mina fue un fiasco. La de Esmeralda, no. Esmeralda había insistido tanto en la cita matinal, según descubrió Mina, porque había reclutado a la más reciente presentadora de las noticias de la noche de la WGN-TV, Keri Winters. Keri era despampanante, brillante y refinada; demasiado refinada. Era el equivalente femenino de Yaten, y entre los dos resultaban lo bastante resbaladizos como para flotar un petrolero.

Mina intentó poner fin a la agonía al cabo de veinte minutos, pero Yaten le dirigió una mirada asesina, y Keri se quedó media hora más. Cuando se quedaron a solas por fin, Mina elevó los ojos al cielo.

—Esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.

—Pero ¿qué dices? Es exactamente lo que ando buscando voy a pedirle que salgamos.

—Es tan de plástico como tú. Te lo advierto, no es una buena idea. Si alguna vez tenéis hijos, saldrán del conducto uterino con «Fisher-Price» estampado en el trasero.

Yaten no quiso hacerle caso, y al día siguiente llamó a doña Noticias de las nueve para quedar con ella a cenar.

* * *

**Hola chicas! Perdón por la demora pero estuve de vacaciones. Aquí les traigo otro capítulo más revelador y muy entretenido. De verdad que amo esta historia! Espero que les guste. **

**Cariños! y no olviden comentar!**


	12. Tenías Razón

**_Perfecta Para Ti_**

**_Capítulo 11_**

**_"Tenías razón"_**

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas. Entre hacer los preparativos de su fiesta de vino y queso y preocuparse por Yaten y Keri Winters, Mina perdió el peso suficiente para poder abrocharse la minifalda azul hierba doncella que no había conseguido ponerse en todo el verano.

—Vaya a ponerse algo encima —le había gruñido el señor Tomoe la noche de la fiesta al bajar ella por las escaleras con la mini puesta, además de un ceñido top color marfil.

—A usted le pago por ayudar —replicó ella—. No le está permitido criticar.

—Exhibiéndose como una buscona... Irene, venga aquí y eche un vistazo a esto.

La señora Valerio asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

—Está muy guapa, Mina. Howard, venga a ayudarme a abrir este bote de olivas. —La señora Valerio, desde que empezó a verse con el señor Tomoe, se había teñido el pelo del mismo rojo que el Pájaro Loco, que combinaba con las zapatillas carmín que llevaba esta noche con su mejor vestido negro de los domingos.

El señor Tomoe, como un pincel con su camisa blanca de manga larga, la siguió a la cocina. Mina se fue a su despacho, donde había convertido el escritorio en una mesa de bufé con el Mantel de cuadros amarillo y azul de Nana y un magnífico centro de flores de jardín que había donado la señora McClure. Pusieron el queso y la fruta en los encantadores platos de cerámica de los sesenta de Nana. El señor Tomoe se ofreció a atender a la puerta y servir el vino mientras la señora Valerio se encargaba de rellenar los platos. Fijándose en lo que compraba y recurriendo a la ayuda de sus jubilados, Mina se las había arreglado para ajustar la velada a un presupuesto. Y lo que era mejor aún, había reclutado dos clientes varones más a través de su nueva página web.

Concentrarse en el trabajo no la había ayudado mucho a borrar las imágenes de Yaten en la cama con Keri, pero hizo lo que pudo. La noticia de que la presentadora de la WGN y el más destacado representante deportivo de la ciudad se dejaban ver juntos había llegado últimamente a las tertulias radiofónicas, incluyendo el programa de máxima audiencia de la mañana, cuyos _disc jockeys_Eric y Kathy habían lanzado ya un concurso «para poner nombre al extraño hijo que tendrán».

Sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—Ya lo he oído —gruñó el señor Tomoe desde la cocina—. No estoy sordo.

—Recuerde lo que le he dicho de sonreír —le dijo Mina cuando pasó a su lado arrastrando los pies.

—No he podido volver a sonreír desde que perdí los dientes.

—Tiene usted la misma gracia que una caja de lavativas.

—Un respeto, señorita.

Mina había estado muy preocupada con que la gente no se mezclara, y había pedido a Janine que le echara una mano. Su amiga fue la primera en llegar, seguida de Ernie Marks y Melanie Richter.

Al cabo de una hora, las pequeñas habitaciones del piso de abajo de Mina estaban a reventar. Celeste, la economista de la Universidad de Chicago, pasó mucho tiempo hablando con Jerry, el ahijado de Shirley Miller. Ernie Marks, el tranquilo director de escuela primaria, y Wendy, la vivaz arquitecta de Roscoe Village, parecía que congeniaban. Sus dos clientes más recientes, encontrados a través de la página web, se arremolinaban en torno a la elegante Melanie. Desafortunadamente, Melanie parecía más interesada en John Nager. Considerando que Melanie había estado casada con un hombre obsesionado con desinfectar los pomos de las puertas, Mina no creía que John _el Hipocondríaco_fuera su mejor opción. Lo más interesante que deparó la noche, no obstante, resultó algo inesperado. Para sorpresa de Mina, Ray Fiedler se pegó a Janine nada más entrar, y Janine no hizo el menor esfuerzo por quitárselo de encima. Mina tenía que admitir que el nuevo corte de pelo de Ray había obrado maravillas en él.

Para cuando se fue el último invitado, estaba exhausta pero satisfecha, sobre todo porque todo el mundo quiso saber la fecha de su siguiente fiesta, y había desaparecido un buen puñado de sus folletos. En resumen, Perfecta para Ti había disfrutado de una noche bastante triunfal.

Al entrar el cortejo de Yaten y Keri en su tercera semana, Mina dejó de escuchar los chismorreos de la radio. En lugar de eso, se dedicó a hacer el seguimiento de los contactos que sus clientes habían establecido en la fiesta, intentó disuadir a Melanie de ver se con John y firmó con otro cliente. Nunca había estado más ocupada. Sólo le faltaba ser más feliz.

Un martes por la noche, poco antes de las once, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Puso a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo, bajó y se encontró a Yaten plantado en su porche, con la ropa arrugada y el aspecto cansado de quien vuelve de viaje. Aunque habían hablado por teléfono, era la primera vez que le veía desde la noche en que conoció a Keri.

El repasó su camiseta ancha, sin mangas, de algodón blanco —no llevaba sujetador— y sus pantalones de pijama azules estampados con copas rosas de martini que contenían pequeñas olivas verdes.

—¿Estabas durmiendo?

—Leyendo. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No. —Tras él, un taxi se alejaba del bordillo. Tenía enrojecido el contorno de los ojos, y una sombra de barba asomaba en su mentón de tipo duro, lo cual, a los ojos trastornados de Mina, no le hacía sino más toscamente atractivo.

—¿Tienes algo de comer? En el avión no daban más que _pretzels_, incluso en primera clase. —Ya había entrado. Dejó en el suelo su maleta de ruedas y el portátil—. Tenía pensado llamar antes, pero me he quedado dormido en el taxi.

Las emociones de Mina estaban demasiado a flor de piel para hacer frente a esto.

—Sobras de espaguetis nada más.

—Suena estupendamente.

Reparando en las líneas de fatiga de su cara, ella no tuvo corazón para echarle, y se encaminó a la cocina.

—Tenías razón sobre Keri y yo —dijo él, a su espalda. Ella se dio con el marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué?

Él miró a la nevera, más allá de ella.

—No me vendría mal una Coca-Cola, si tienes.

Ella sentía deseos de agarrarle del cuello de su camisa blanca y sacudirle hasta que le dijera exactamente qué había querido decir pero se contuvo.

—Claro que tenía razón sobre Keri y tú. Soy una profesional experimentada.

Él se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y se desabotonó el cuello.

—Refréscame la memoria. ¿ Qué clase de experiencia has tenido, concretamente?

—Mi abuela era una superestrella. Lo llevo en la sangre. —Iba a ponerse a chillar si él no le decía lo que ocurría. Sacó una Coca-Cola de la nevera y se la pasó.

—Keri y yo nos parecíamos demasiado. —Apoyó un hombro contra la pared y dio un sorbo a su refresco—. Tuvimos que llamarnos media docena de veces sólo para poder quedar a comer.

La nube negra que llevaba siguiéndola tres semanas se la llevó el viento a arruinar la vida de alguna otra persona. Extrajo de la nevera un vetusto Tupperware azul pastel, junto con los restos del _whopper_que no había tenido ganas de acabarse al mediodía.

—¿Ha sido dura la ruptura?

—No exactamente. Habíamos pasado tanto tiempo mareando la perdiz al teléfono que tuvimos que hacerlo por correo electrónico.

—No se han roto corazones, entonces.

Su mentón adquirió una actitud obcecada.

—Debíamos haber estado genial juntos.

—Ya conoces mi opinión al respecto.

—La teoría Fisher-Price. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarla?

Mientras cortaba los restos de su hamburguesa y la mezclaba con los espaguetis, Mina se preguntó por qué no la había llamado para darle la noticia en vez de presentarse en persona. Metió el plato en el microondas.

Él se acercó a inspeccionar el plan de dieta apuntado en un panel, amarillento ya, que había pegado ella en la puerta de la nevera nada más mudarse.

—No nos hemos acostado —dijo, sin apartar un milímetro los ojos de una cena baja en carbohidratos a base de pescado.

Ella reprimió su alegría.

—No es asunto mío.

—Desde luego que no, pero eres una cotilla.

—Oye, he estado demasiado ocupada construyendo mi imperio para obsesionarme por tu vida sexual. O por tu falta de ella. —Contuvo sus ganas de marcarse unos pasos de claqué mientras cogía una manopla, sacaba el plato y lo ponía encima de la mesa—. No eres mi único cliente, ¿sabes?

Yaten encontró un tenedor en el cajón de la plata, se sentó y examinó su plato.

—¿Es una patata frita esto que hay en mis espaguetis?

—_Nouvelle cuisine._—Abrió el congelador para sacar el vaso de helado que no le había apetecido tocar en tres semanas.

—¿Y cómo va el negocio? —preguntó él.

Abriendo la tapa, ella le contó lo de su fiesta y sus nuevos clientes. La sonrisa de Yaten sugería que se alegraba sinceramente.

—Felicidades. Estás cosechando el fruto de tu esfuerzo.

—Eso parece.

—¿Y cómo te van las cosas con tu amorcito?

Le costó un momento adivinar de quién estaba hablando. Hundió la cuchara en el helado.

—Cada día mejor.

—Tiene gracia. Le vi en el Waterworks hace un par de noches haciéndole el boca a boca a una clon de Britney Spears.

Ella excavó una viruta de chocolate.

—Forma parte del plan. No quiero que se sienta agobiado.

—Créeme. No lo está.

—¿Lo ves? Funciona.

El enarcó una ceja.

—Es sólo la opinión de un hombre, pero creo que estabas mejor con Raoul.

Ella sonrió, volvió a tapar el helado y a dejar el vaso en el congelador. Mientras él comía, fregó una sartén que había dejado a remojo en el fregadero y respondió a sus preguntas sobre la fiesta teniendo en cuenta lo cansado que estaba, apreció su interés.

Cuando acabó de comer, Yaten le acercó su plato. Lo había devorado entero, hasta la patata frita.

—Gracias. Es la mejor comida que he tomado en varios días.

—Caramba, sí que has estado ocupado.

Yaten recuperó lo que quedaba del helado del congelador

—Estoy demasiado cansado para irme a casa. ¿Tienes una cama de invitados en que me pueda tirar?

Ella se golpeó la espinilla con la puerta del fregadero.

—¡Ay! ¿Quieres quedarte _aquí_esta noche?

Él levantó la vista del vaso de helado con expresión de gran desconcierto, como si no entendiera la pregunta.

—Hace dos días que no duermo. ¿Te supone un problema? Te prometo que estoy demasiado cansado para asaltarte, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

—Qué me va a preocupar. —Se distrajo sacando el cubo de la basura de debajo del fregadero—. Supongo que no pasa nada. Pero el antiguo dormitorio de Nana da al callejón, y mañana es el día que pasa el camión de la basura.

—Sobreviviré.

Viendo lo cansado que estaba, ella no entendía por qué no había esperado al día siguiente para llamar y darle la noticia de lo de Keri. Salvo que no quisiera estar solo esa noche. Tal vez sus sentimientos hacia Keri fueran más profundos de lo que quería dar a entender. De la burbuja de felicidad de Mina escapó un poco de aire.

—Ya saco yo eso. —Yaten volvió a meter el helado en el congelador y se llevó la bolsa de basura que ella acababa de atar.

Resultaba todo demasiado íntimo. Las altas horas, la acogedora cocina, las tareas compartidas. Ella en pijama y sin sujetador. La montaña rusa en que viajaba su estado de ánimo desde hacía semanas enfiló otra cuesta abajo.

Cuando él regresó de sus labores de basurero, echó el pestillo a la puerta detrás de él y señaló al patio trasero con la cabeza.

—Ese coche... Déjame adivinar. ¿De Nana?

—_Sherman_tiene más personalidad que un coche.

—¿De verdad conduces ese trasto por donde la gente puede verte?

—Algunos no podemos permitirnos un BMW.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Supongo que si este montaje de la agencia de contactos no sale adelante, siempre puedes pintarlo de amarillo y meter un taxímetro en el salpicadero.

—Estás disfrutando, ¿no?

Él sonrió y se dirigió a la parte delantera de la casa.

—¿Qué tal si me enseñas mi habitación, Campanilla?

Esto se salía de lo normal. Apagó la luz, decidida a mantener una actitud despreocupada.

—Si por casualidad eres una de esas personas a las que no les gustan los ratones, mete la cabeza debajo de la sábana. Eso suele mantenerlos a raya.

—Me disculpo por haberme reído de tu coche.

—Disculpas aceptadas.

Yaten cogió su maleta y subió por las escaleras al pequeño distribuidor cuadrado del piso de arriba, que estaba jalonado por una serie de puertas.

—Puedes quedarte en la antigua habitación de Nana —dijo ella—. El cuarto de baño está justo al lado. Eso es el cuarto de estar. Era la habitación de mi madre de pequeña. Yo duermo en el tercer piso.

Él dejó la maleta en el suelo y fue hasta el umbral del cuarto de estar. La anticuada decoración en gris y malva tenía un aire irremediablemente ruinoso. Un trozo del periódico del día anterior había caído a la rugosa moqueta de _tweed,_y el libro que había estado leyendo Mina yacía abierto sobre el sofá gris. Un curtido aparador de roble sobre el que descansaba un televisor ocupaba el espacio entre dos ventanas de guillotina, que estaban rematadas por ampulosos bastidores a rayas grises y malvas descoloridas. Delante de las ventanas, un juego de dos bases blancas de metal de patas torcidas sostenían más ejemplares de la colección de violetas africanas de Nana.

—Esto es agradable —dijo—. Me gusta tu casa.

Al principio, ella creyó que le tomaba el pelo, pero luego comprendió que era sincero.

—Te la cambio —dijo.

Él miró a la puerta abierta del distribuidor.

—¿Tú duermes en el ático?

—Es donde dormía de pequeña, y terminé cogiéndole gusto.

—La guarida de Campanilla. Eso tengo que verlo. —Se encaminó a las estrechas escaleras del ático.

—¿No estabas tan cansado? —exclamó ella.

—Lo que hace de ésta la ocasión perfecta para ver tu dormitorio. Soy inofensivo.

Ella no le creyó ni por un momento.

El ático, con sus dos buhardillas y sus techos inclinados, se había convertido en el almacén de todas las antigüedades desechada de Nana: una cama de cerezo con postes de baldaquín, un escrito rio de roble, un tocador con un espejo con dorados, hasta un viejo maniquí de sastre de los tiempos en que Nana se mantenía ocupada cosiendo en vez de ejerciendo de casamentera. Una de las buhardillas acogía un confortable sillón y una otomana, la otra un escritorio pequeño de nogal y un aparato de aire acondicionado, feo pero eficiente. Mina había añadido poco antes cortinas de te la ligera azul y blanca a las ventanas de las buhardillas, una colcha de la misma tela y algunas reproducciones de arte para compensar la miscelánea de paisajes que habían ido a parar allí arriba.

Mina se alegró de haber hecho limpieza un rato antes, aun que deseó no haber pasado por alto el sostén rosa que yacía sobre la cama. Los ojos de Yaten se posaron en él, y luego se desviaron al maniquí, que en ese momento vestía un viejo mantel de encaje y un sombrero de los Cubs.

—¿Nana?

—Era muy hincha.

—Ya lo veo. —Alzó la vista al techo inclinado—. Con un par de tragaluces estaría perfecto.

—Tal vez deberías concentrarte en decorar tu propia casa.

—Supongo que sí.

—En serio, Yaten, si yo tuviera esa casa magnífica y tanto dinero como tú, la convertiría en una atracción turística.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Grandes muebles, mesas de piedra, una iluminación cuidadosa, arte contemporáneo colgado en las paredes... lienzos enormes. ¿Cómo puedes aguantar vivir en una casa tan fabulosa sin hacer nada con ella?

Él la miro de forma tan extraña que empezó a sentirse incómoda y le dio la espalda.

—La habitación de Nana tiene una persiana un poco caprichosa. Voy a echártela y a llevarte unas toallas.

Corrió al piso de abajo. El tenue olor del perfume _A una rosa silvestre,_de Avon, impregnaba todavía el cuarto de Nana. Encendió la pequeña lámpara de tocador de porcelana, retiró la sábana de más que había dejado a los pies de la cama y arregló la persiana. En el cuarto de baño escondió la caja de Tampax de la semana anterior y colgó un juego de toallas limpias del viejo toallero cromado.

Yaten seguía sin bajar. Se preguntó si habría descubierto su vieja muñeca Tippy Tumbles, que estaba apoyada en el escritorio. O peor aún, el catálogo de juguetes eróticos que nunca había llegado a tirar. Subió las escaleras a la carrera.

Le encontró tumbado en su cama, completamente vestido excepto por los zapatos, y dormido como un tronco.

Tenía los labios ligeramente separados, y los tobillos enfundados en sencillos calcetines negros, cruzados. Una de sus manos reposaba sobre el pecho. La otra, a un lado del cuerpo, junto a un extremo del sujetador rosa que sobresalía bajo sus caderas. Estaba pegado a las yemas de sus dedos, sin llegar a tocarlas, pero lo bastante cerca como para provocarle a Mina un hormigueo en el estómago. Estaría loca, pero no soportaba ver lencería abandonada cerca de él.

Una de las tablas del suelo crujió al acercarse de puntillas a la cama. Muy despacio, con cuidado, enganchó la tira del sostén y tiró de ella.

El sostén no se movió.

El soltó un ligero resoplido. Era una locura. Mina se sentía ya suficientemente vulnerable con la situación en general. Debería marcharse y dejarle dormir. Pero dio otro tirón.

El se volvió sobre un costado, hacia ella, acabando de atrapar todo el sujetador, salvo una vueltecita de la tira de encaje, bajo su cadera.

Mina empezó a sudar. Sabía que era una locura, pero no podía decidirse a marcharse. Crujió otra tabla en el suelo cuando se arrodilló a un lado de la cama, la misma tabla que crujía cada vez que la pisaba, de modo que podía haber tenido más cuidado. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Se apoyó con una mano en el colchón y deslizó el dedo a través de la tira enroscada que asomaba bajo cadera de Yaten. Tiró fuerte.

Yaten levantó pesadamente un párpado, y su voz amodorrada la sobresaltó.

—Una de dos: o te metes aquí conmigo o te largas.

—Esta es —tiró un poco más fuerte— mi cama.

—Ya lo sé. Estoy descansando un momento.

No daba la impresión de estar descansando un momento. Daba la impresión de que se había instalado para toda la noche. Junto con su lencería. Que se negaba a moverse.

—Si me dejas...

—Estoy muerto del todo. —Cerró los ojos—. Te devolveré tu cama por la mañana. Te lo prometo. —Su voz fue haciéndose un murmullo confuso.

—Vale, pero...

—Vete —masculló él.

—Ya voy. Pero antes, ¿te importaría...?

Yaten volvió a tumbarse de espaldas, lo que habría debido liberar el sujetador, pero no fue así: se quedó pillado entre su cadera y su mano.

—Yo, eh, tengo que coger una cosita. Y ya no te molestaré más.

Los dedos de Yaten le apresaron la muñeca, y esta vez, al abrir se sus párpados, tenía los ojos bien despiertos.

—¿Qué _quieres?_

—Recuperar mi sujetador.

Él levantó la cabeza y se miró el costado, sin soltarle la muñeca.

—¿Porqué?

—Soy una maniática del orden. Las habitaciones desordenadas me sacan de quicio. —Dio un fuerte tirón y liberó el brazo.

Yaten contempló el sujetador que colgaba ahora de su mano.

—¿Vas a salir esta noche?

—No, voy a... —Estaba claro que había despertado al león durmiente, e hizo un ovillo en la mano con el sostén, tratando de hacer lo invisible—. Vuelve a dormirte. Ya me acuesto yo en la cama de Nana.

—Ahora ya estoy despierto. —Se incorporó sobre los codos—. Normalmente, te veo venir de lejos con tus chifladuras, pero tengo que admitir que esta vez me has dejado perplejo.

—Bah, olvídalo.

—Lo que tengo claro —señaló su mano con la cabeza— es que la cosa no va de un sujetador.

—Eso crees tú. —Le miró con acritud—. Mientras no estés en mi piel, no juzgues.

—¿Que no juzgue qué?

—No lo entenderías.

—Me paso todo el día entre futbolistas. Te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas raras que entiendo.

—No serán tan raras como ésta.

—Ponme a prueba.

El gesto resuelto de su mentón le decía que Yaten no iba a dejarlo correr, y ella no tenía otra explicación que la verdad.

—No soporto ver... —Tragó saliva y se pasó la lengua por los labios—. Lo paso mal si veo... eh... lencería femenina demasiado cerca de la mano de un hombre. Es decir, cuando esa lencería no cubre de hecho un cuerpo femenino.

Yaten soltó un gruñido y volvió a hundir la cabeza en la almohada.

—Señor, señor. No me digas.

—Me disgusta. —Y eso era expresarlo con suavidad.

Sabía que Yaten se reiría, y así fue, con una sonora carcajada que rebotó por los peculiares ángulos del ático. Ella le miró fijamente hasta hacerle apartar la vista.

Yaten bajó los pies de la cama.

—¿Te da miedo que me dé a mí por travestirme?

Oírselo decir en voz alta arrancó de Mina una mueca de dolor. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a los treinta y uno sin que nadie la hiciera encerrar?

—Miedo exactamente, no. Pero... La cosa es... ¿por qué exponerte a la tentación?

Aquello a él le encantó.

Mina entendía que le divirtiera, le hubiera divertido a ella de estar en su lugar, pero fue incapaz de esbozar una sonrisa. Abatida se volvió hacia las escaleras. La risa de Yaten se fue apagando, crujió otra tabla cuando salió tras ella. Le puso las manos en los hombros.

—Oye, sí que estás disgustada, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

—Lo siento. Paso demasiado tiempo en vestuarios. No me burlaré más de ti, te lo prometo.

Su simpatía era peor aún que sus burlas, pero se dio la vuelta igualmente y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Él le acarició el pelo Mina se dijo que debía apartarse, pero tenía la impresión de que estaba exactamente en su sitio tal como estaba. Y entonces tomó conciencia de la potente erección que presionaba su piel.

Lo mismo le ocurrió a él. Dio rápidamente un paso atrás, soltándola de golpe.

—Será mejor que vaya al piso de abajo para que recuperes tu cuarto —dijo.

Ella acertó a asentir trémulamente con la cabeza.

—Vale.

El recogió sus zapatos, pero no salió de inmediato. Primero se dirigió al escritorio y señaló con un gesto el montón de revistas que había encima.

—Me gusta leer antes de dormir. ¿No tendrás por ahí un ejemplar del Sports Illustrated?

—Me temo que no.

—Claro que no. ¿Por qué ibas a tenerlo? —Extendió una mano—. ¿Puedo llevarme esta otra, entonces?

Y se fue con su catálogo de juguetes eróticos.

_M&Y_

Yaten sonreía para sí bajando por las escaleras, pero su sonrisa se había esfumado cuando llegó al cuarto de Nana. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí? Se quitó la camisa y la arrojó sobre una silla. No tenía planeado presentarse a la puerta de Mina, pero había pasado una semana brutal. Con la pretemporada a punto de comenzar, había estado volando por todo el país, tocando base con todos sus clientes. Había hecho de hermano mayor, de animadora, de abogado y de psiquiatra. Había soportado retrasos en los vuelos, confusiones con los coches de alquiler, mala comida, música a demasiado volumen, demasiada bebida y falta de sueño. Esa noche, al meterse en el taxi, la imagen de su casa desierta alzándose ante él había resultado demasiado, y se oyó a sí mismo dándole al conductor la dirección de Mina.

La sensación de estar arrastrándose amenazaba su salud mental. Había firmado con Esmeralda en mayo, y con Mina a principios de junio. Estaban ya a mediados de agosto, pero seguía tan lejos de alcanzar sus objetivos como al principio. Mientras se bajaba la cremallera, comprendió que su frustrante ruptura con Keri demostraba una cosa: no podía continuar así, no con la temporada de fútbol en marcha, no si pretendía tener la cabeza despejada. Había llegado el momento de introducir algunos cambios...

_M&Y_

Esmeralda observó cómo aquellos senos de mujer goteaban dentro de la bandeja de ostras crudas, con un repiqueteo rítmico y regular. Una escultura de hielo de una clásica figura femenina habría tenido sentido en abstracto, pero la subasta silenciosa y el cóctel de esa no che se celebraban en beneficio de una casa de acogida para mujeres maltratadas, y ver a una mujer fundiéndose sobre los entremeses enviaba un mensaje equivocado. O la estatua de hielo o la concurrencia eran más de lo que el aire acondicionado podía enfriar, y Esmeralda tenía calor incluso con su vestido sin tirantes. Se había comprado aquel modelito rojo y muy corto aquella misma tarde, en la esperanza de que algo nuevo y extravagante le levantaría el ánimo, como si un vestido nuevo pudiera arreglar cuanto le pasaba. Había sido muy optimista respecto a Yaten y Keri, regodeándose con la publicidad que despertaban. Debió reparar en que eran demasiado parecidos, pero había perdido su instinto junto con su pasión por fabricar finales felices para los demás.

Se sentía aislada y deprimida, harta de Parejas Black, harta de sí misma y de todo aquello que tan orgullosa la había hecho sentirse en el pasado. Se alejó de la mesa del bufé y de la mujer evanescente. Necesitaba recobrar su entereza antes de la reunión concertada con Yaten para la mañana siguiente. ¿Para qué la había convocado? Probablemente, no para cantar sus alabanzas. Pues bien: se negaba a perder aquello. Rubeus decía que estaba obsesionada. «Dile a Yaten que se vaya al infierno, y ya está.» Ella trataba de explicarle que el fracaso llama al fracaso, pero Rubeus había crecido en un camping de caravanas, de modo que algunas cosas no contaban para él.

Había intentado, con escaso éxito, no pensar en Rubeus. Se habían convertido en criaturas de la oscuridad. Llevaban un mes viéndose varias veces a la semana, siempre en casa de Esmeralda, siempre de noche, como un par de vampiros enloquecidos con el sexo. Cada vez que Rubeus sugería que salieran a cenar o al cine, ella ponía una excusa. No podía explicar a sus amigos lo de Rubeus y sus tatuajes, como tampoco la extraña necesidad que sentía a veces de exhibirlo ante todo el mundo. Tenía que acabar. Cualquier día de aquellos, le plantaría.

Toni Duchette apareció a su lado, con mechas rubias nuevas en su corto pelo castaño y su figura de boca de riego embutida en un modelo negro de lentejuelas.

—¿Has pujado por algo?

—Por la acuarela. —Esmeralda señaló con un gesto vago un falso Berthe Morisot que había sobre la mesa más cercana—. Es perfecta para colgarla sobre mi cómoda.

Recordó la expresión atónita que puso Rubeus la primera vez que vio su dormitorio, extravagantemente femenino. Su virilidad exuberante habría quedado ridícula sobre la recargada cama blanca de princesa de cuento de hadas, pero ver aquellos músculos nervudos recortados sobre sus sedosas sábanas color crudo, su cabeza afeita da arrugando las almohadas de satén, un fleco de encaje velando los tatuajes que rodeaban su brazo, no había hecho más que avivar su deseo.

Mientras Toni seguía hablando de las donaciones recibidas, Esmeralda exploraba automáticamente la habitación en busca de perspectivas interesantes, pero ése era un público anciano, y apoyar la casa de acogida nunca había sido para ella una cuestión de negocios. No imaginaba nada peor que estar sometida al poder de un maltratador, y había donado a la casa miles de dólares a lo largo de los años.

—El comité ha hecho un trabajo magnífico —dijo Toni, estudiando la multitud—. Ha venido hasta Colleen Corbett, que ya no asiste casi nunca a estas cosas. —Colleen Corbett era un bastión de la alta sociedad del viejo Chicago, de setenta años de edad e íntima, en un tiempo, tanto de Eppie Lederer, también conocida como Ann Landers, como de la difunta Sis Daley, esposa del jefe Daley y madre del alcalde actual. Esmeralda llevaba años intentando sin éxito congraciarse con ella.

Cuando Toni se alejó por fin, Esmeralda decidió volver a intentar vencer la reserva de Colleen Corbett. Aquella noche, Colleen lucía uno de sus trajes originales de Chanel, el de color melocotón con remates en beige. Su peinado de laca y permanente no había cambiado desde sus fotos de los años sesenta, excepto en el color, que era ahora un gris acero lustroso.

—Colleen, qué placer volver a verla. —Esmeralda le brindó la más obsequiosa de sus sonrisas—. Esmeralda Black. Estuvimos charlando en la fiesta del Sidney's la primavera pasada.

—Sí. Me alegro de verla. —Tenía una voz levemente nasal, y sus modales eran cordiales, pero Esmeralda se dio cuenta de que no la recordaba. Transcurrieron unos instantes de silencio, que Colleen no trató de rellenar.

—Hay algunas piezas interesantes a subasta. —Esmeralda combatió el impulso de atrapar un gintonic al paso de un camarero.

—Sí, muy interesantes —replicó Colleen.

—Hace un poco de calor aquí esta noche. Me parece que la es cultura de hielo está librando una batalla perdida.

—Ah, ¿sí? No me había fijado.

No había nada que hacer. Esmeralda detestaba parecer una adula dora, y acababa de decidirse a limitar los daños cuando percibió un cambio sutil en el ambiente de la sala. El nivel de ruido descendió; algunas cabezas se volvían aquí y allá. Ella se volvió para ver qué había causado esa ola de interés.

Y sintió que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies.

Rubeus se hallaba en mitad de la entrada, enfundado el corpachón en un traje de verano beige claro de corte impecable y una camisa color chocolate, con una corbata discretamente estampada. Parecía un matón de la mafia extremadamente caro y letal. La invadieron deseos de lanzarse a sus brazos. Al mismo tiempo, sintió el impulso urgente de correr a esconderse bajo la mesa del bufé. Los chismosos más notables de Chicago se encontraban allí esa noche. Toni Duchette radiaba ella sola más chismes que la WGN.

Sintió que le flaqueaban las rodillas, que se le dormían las puntas de los dedos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí? Sus pensamientos se sucedieron vertiginosamente hasta fijar en su cabeza la imagen de Rubeus desnudo ante la pequeña consola de su salón donde guardaba su correo personal. Se había apartado al acercársele ella, pero debió de ver el fajo de invitaciones que Esmeralda nunca le mencionaba a la fiesta en la piscina de los Morrison, a la inauguración de la nueva galería River North, a aquella misma subasta benéfica. Se habría dado perfecta cuenta de por qué no le había invitado a acompañar la. Ahora, pretendía hacérselo pagar.

El empalagoso perfume del Shalimar de Colleen le revolvió el estómago. La sonrisa de gángster de Rubeus al dirigirse derecho hacia ella no inspiraba tranquilidad en absoluto. Un reguerillo de sudor se deslizó entre sus pechos. Ése no era un hombre que encajara bien un desaire.

Colleen estaba de espaldas a él. Esmeralda no sabía cómo hacer frente a un desastre de tal magnitud. Rubeus se detuvo justo detrás de Colleen. Si la anciana miraba a su alrededor le iba a dar un infarto. La expresión burlona de los ojos azules de Rubeus les daba un tono gris pizarra. Levantó un brazo y apoyó la mano en el hombro de Colleen.

—Hola, cariño.

A Esmeralda se le cortó la respiración. ¿Acababa Rubeus de llamar «cariño» a Colleen Corbett?

La anciana ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Rubeus? ¿Qué diantre estás haciendo aquí?

A Esmeralda le daba vueltas la cabeza.

—Me enteré de que daban copas gratis —dijo él. Y luego estampó un beso en la mejilla apergaminada de Colleen.

Colleen deslizó la mano en su enorme zarpa y dijo muy indignada:

—Ya recibí esa espantosa postal de felicitación tuya por mi cumpleaños, y no tenía ni pizca de gracia.

—A mí me hizo reír.

—Tendrías que haber mandado flores, como todo el mundo.

—Aquella postal te gustó mucho más que un puñado de rosas. Admítelo.

Colleen frunció los labios.

—No pienso admitir nada. A diferencia de tu madre, me niego a alentar tu comportamiento.

Rubeus desvió la mirada hacia Esmeralda, recordándole a Colleen que debía cumplir con los formalismos.

—Ah, Paula... Éste es Rubeus Gray.

—Se llama Esmeralda —dijo él—. Y ya nos conocemos.

—¿Esmeralda? —Su frente se llenó de arrugas—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Estoy seguro, tía Cee.

«¿Tía Cee?»

—¿Esmeralda? Qué shakesperiano. —Colleen dio unas palmaditas en el brazo a Rubeus y sonrió a Esmeralda—. Mi sobrino es relativamente inofensivo, pese a su aspecto aterrador.

Esmeralda se tambaleó ligeramente sobre sus tacones de aguja.

—¿Su sobrino?

Rubeus extendió una mano para estabilizarla. Al tocarle el brazo, su voz suave y amenazadora se derramó sobre ella como seda negra.

—Tal vez deberías poner la cabeza entre las rodillas.

¿Y qué había del camping de caravanas, y del padre borracho? ¿Y las cucarachas, y las mujeres barriobajeras...? Se lo había inventado todo. Había estado jugando con ella desde un principio.

No soportaba la idea. Dio media vuelta y se abrió paso entre la multitud. Veía sucederse las caras de la gente mientras se apresuraba hacia la entrada, fuera del restaurante. Sintió el aire de la noche pesado y espeso, cálido y agobiante. Echó a andar calle abajo, dejando atrás las tiendas cerradas y un muro cubierto de _graffiti._El restaurante Bucktown marcaba el límite de Humboldt Park, una zona menos elegante, pero ella siguió caminando, sin importarle adónde iba, tan sólo consciente de que no podía detenerse. Un autobús de la compañía de transportes de Chicago pasó rugiendo, y un _punki_con un pitbull la evaluó con mirada maliciosa. La ciudad se cernía sobre ella, caliente, opresiva, trillada de amenazas. Bajó del bordillo.

—Tu coche está en dirección contraria —dijo Rubeus tras ella.

—No tengo nada que decirte.

Él la agarró del brazo y la arrastró de vuelta a la acera.

—¿Qué tal si te disculpas por tratarme como a un simple trozo de carne?

—Ah, no, esto es lo último. Ahora no voy a ser yo la que está en falta. El que mintió eres tú. Todos esos cuentos... Las cucarachas, el padre borracho. Me has mentido desde el principio. No eres el guardaespaldas de Yaten.

—Él se defiende bastante bien solo.

—Te has estado riendo de mí todo este tiempo.

—Bueno, sí, más o menos. Cuando no me reía de mí mismo —La metió en el hueco del portal de una floristería cochambrosa con el escaparate sucio—. Te dije lo que necesitabas oír para que tuviéramos alguna oportunidad como pareja.

—¿Para ti la forma de iniciar una relación es mintiendo?

—Me pareció la forma en que necesitaba iniciarse ésta.

—¿O sea que ha sido todo premeditado?

—Mira, ahí me has pillado. —Le acarició el brazo con los pul gares allí por donde la tenía sujeta y luego la soltó—. Al principio te tiraba de la cadena porque me ponías negro. Tú querías un semental, y yo estaba encantado de complacerte, pero no tardé mucho en resentirme de ser tu sucio secretito.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—No habrías sido un secreto si me hubieras dicho la verdad.

—Cierto. Eso te habría encantado. Me puedo figurar cómo me habrías exhibido ante tus amigos, explicándole a todo el mundo que mi madre y Colleen Corbett son hermanas. Tarde o temprano, habrías descubierto que la familia de mi padre es aún más respetable. Del viejo Greenwich. Eso te habría hecho muy feliz, ¿a que sí?

—Hablas como si yo fuera una esnob terrible.

—No intentes negarlo siquiera. Nunca he conocido a nadie que tuviera más miedo que tú de lo que opine la gente.

—Eso no es cierto. Soy dueña de mi persona. Y no tolero que me manipulen.

—Sí. No tener el control te aterra. —Le pasó el pulgar por la mejilla—. A veces, pienso que eres la persona más asustada que conozco. Tienes tanto miedo de no dar la talla que vas a acabar enferma.

Ella le apartó las manos violentamente, tan furiosa que apenas podía hablar.

—Soy la mujer más fuerte que hayas conocido.

—Dedicas tanto tiempo a tratar de demostrar tu superioridad que se te ha olvidado cómo vivir. Te obsesionas con todas las cosas que no debes, no dejas que nadie se asome a tu interior, y luego no te explicas por qué no eres feliz.

—Si quisiera un psiquiatra, contrataría a uno.

—Debiste hacerlo hace mucho. Yo también he vivido en las sombras, nena, y no te recomiendo que sigas allí. —Vaciló un momento, y Esmeralda pensó que había terminado, pero continuó—. Después de verme obligado a dejar el fútbol, tuve problemas muy gordos con las drogas. Cualquiera que se te ocurra, yo la he probado. Toda mi familia me convenció para que me metiera en rehabilitación, pero le dije a todo el mundo que los consejeros eran gilipollas y lo dejé al cabo de dos días. Seis meses más tarde, Yaten me encontró inconsciente en un bar. Me golpeó la cabeza contra la pared un par de veces, me dijo que antes me admiraba pero que me había convertido en el hijo puta más lastimoso que había visto jamás. Entonces me ofreció trabajo. No me sermoneó con que tenía que pasar de las drogas, pero yo sabía que era parte del trato, de modo que le pedí que me diera seis semanas. Seguí un programa de desintoxicación, y esa vez sí que lo cumplí. Aquellos consejeros me salvaron la vida.

—Yo no soy precisamente una drogadicta.

—El miedo puede ser una adicción.

Aunque su dardo envenenado había dado en el blanco, ella se resistió a pestañear siquiera.

—Si tan poco respeto me tienes, ¿qué haces aquí conmigo toda vía?

Él deslizó dulcemente la mano entre sus cabellos y le sujetó un rizo tras la oreja.

—Porque me vuelven idiota las criaturas hermosas y heridas.

Algo se resquebrajó dentro de ella.

—Y porque —prosiguió Rubeus— cuando bajas la guardia, veo a alguien que es brillante y apasionada. —Le acarició un pómulo con el pulgar—. Pero tienes tanto miedo de seguir a tu corazón que te estás muriendo por dentro.

Ella sintió que se desgarraba, y castigó a Rubeus de la única manera que sabía.

—Vaya montón de mentiras. Sigues por aquí porque te gusta follarme.

—Eso también. —La besó en la frente—. Hay una mujer tremenda escondida tras todo ese miedo. ¿Por qué no dejas que salga a jugar al sol?

Porque no sabía cómo.

La rigidez de su pecho le hacía difícil respirar.

—Vete al infierno. —Echó a andar calle abajo dejándole plantado, medio caminando, medio corriendo. Pero él ya la había llorar, y eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

**_M&Y_**

Rubeus oyó el sonido de una retransmisión de béisbol procedente del televisor al entrar en su apartamento de Wrigleyville.

—Ponte cómodo, como si estuvieras en tu casa —masculló dejando caer las llaves sobre la mesa estilo misión californiana del vestíbulo.

—Gracias —dijo Yaten desde el gran sofá modular del salón de Rubeus—. Los Sox acaban de renunciar a una carrera en la séptima

Rubeus se desplomó sobre el sillón de enfrente. A diferencia de la de Yaten, su casa estaba amueblada. A Rubeus le gustaba el limpio diseño de la época artesanal, y había adquirido a lo largo de los años algunas notables piezas de Stickley y añadido empotrados del mismo estilo. Se quitó los zapatos con los pies.

—Deberías vender tu puta casa, o bien vivir en ella.

—Ya lo sé. —Yaten dejó su cerveza en la mesa—. Se te ve hecho mierda.

—Hay mil mujeres preciosas en esta ciudad, y yo he de ir a colgarme de Esmeralda Black.

—Te buscaste la ruina la primera noche, cuando la chantajeaste con esa patraña de que eras mi guardaespaldas.

Rubeus se frotó la cabeza con la mano.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

—Si esa mujer se da cuenta algún día del miedo que le tienes, estarás bien jodido.

—Es como un grano en el culo. No paro de decirme que debo dejarla, pero..., joder, no sé... Es como si tuviera rayos X en los ojos y pudiera ver cómo es en realidad bajo el rollo que se tira. —Giro la silla, sintiéndose incómodo al revelar tanto, aunque fuera a su mejor amigo.

Yaten le entendía.

—Dime que no compartimos los mismos sentimientos, Mary Lou.

—Que te jodan.

—Calla y mira el partido.

Rubeus se relajó en el sillón. De entrada, le había atraído Esmeralda por su belleza, más adelante por su pura mala baba. Tenía tantas agallas y tanto coraje como cualquiera de los colegas con los que había jugado, y él respetaba esas cualidades. Pero cuando hacían el amor, veía a otra mujer, una muy insegura, generosa y toda corazón, y no podía dejar de pensar que esa otra mujer, más dulce y vulnerable, era la auténtica Esmeralda Black. Aun así, ¿qué clase de idiota se colgaba de alguien tan desesperadamente necesitada de ayuda?

De pequeño, solía llevar a casa animales heridos y cuidarlos, tratando de devolverles la salud. Al parecer, seguía haciéndolo.

**_M&Y_**

A Mina le costó encontrar aparcamiento para _Sherman_pero llegó con sólo dos minutos de retraso a la reunión que Yaten había programado, lo que no bastaba realmente para justificar la mirada de censura que le dirigió su malvado recepcionista. En la pantalla de televisión de la recepción estaba puesta la ESPN, al fondo sonaban los teléfonos, y uno de los becarios de Yaten luchaba por cambiar un cartucho de tinta de la impresora en el armario del equipo. La puerta del despacho de su izquierda, que estaba cerrada la primera vez que estuvo allí, se hallaba ahora abierta de par en par, y pudo ver a Rubeus con los pies encima del escritorio y un teléfono pegado a la oreja. La saludó al pasar. Ella abrió la puerta del despacho de Yaten y oyó una cavernosa voz femenina.

—... y soy muy optimista respecto a ella. Es increíblemente guapa. —Esmeralda Black estaba sentada en una de las dos sillas colocadas ante el escritorio de Yaten. En el mensaje de voz que le había dejado en el contestador no mencionaba que la reunión iba a ser a tres bandas.

Sólo con mirar a la Dama Dragón, Mina se sintió vestida sin pizca de gracia. Se suponía que la moda de verano era todo color, pero tal vez Mina se había pasado un poco con su blusa color melón, falda amarillo limón y los aparatosos pendientes con piedrecitas verde lima que había encontrado en TJ Maxx. Al menos, llevaba el pelo decente. Ahora que lo tenía un poco crecido, podía aplicarle tenacillas y peinarlo con los dedos hasta conseguir un aspecto alborotado e informal.

Esmeralda era pura elegancia fría, vestida de seda color peltre. En combinación con su pelo oscuro, el efecto era deslumbrante. Unos pendientes pequeños, rosa pétalo, añadían un toque sutil de color a su piel de porcelana, y un bolso de Luna Spade del mismo tono de rosa descansaba en el suelo a su lado. No había cometido el error de abusar del rosa con los zapatos, y llevaba elegantes chinelas negras.

Una de ellos, al menos, era negra.

Mina se quedó mirando los pies de su rival. A primera vista, los dos zapatos parecían iguales. Los dos eran abiertos por la punta y de tacón bajo, pero uno era una chinela negra y el otro era azul marino. ¿Cómo era posible?

Mina miró a otro lado y guardó sus gafas de sol en el bolso.

—Lamento el retraso. A _Sherman_no le gustaba ninguno de los sitios para aparcar que le enseñaba.

—_Sherman_es el coche de Mina —explicó Yaten, levantándose tras el escritorio y señalando con un gesto la silla vacía junto a Esmeralda—. Tome asiento. Creo que no se conocían ustedes en persona.

—En realidad, sí —repuso Esmeralda suavemente.

A través del largo ventanal de detrás del escritorio, Mina divisó un velero que surcaba el lago Michigan a lo lejos. Deseó encontrarse en él en aquel momento.

—Llevamos con esto desde la primavera —dijo Yaten—, y ahora empieza la temporada de fútbol. Creo que ambas saben que esperaba haber avanzado más.

—Lo entiendo. —La tranquila seguridad de Esmeralda desmentía a sus zapatos disparejos—. Todos esperábamos que esto resultara más fácil. Pero es usted un hombre muy selectivo, y merece una mujer extraordinaria.

«Pelota», pensó Mina. Sin embargo, por lo que a Yaten se refería, tampoco ella merecía matrícula en profesionalidad, y seguir el ejemplo de Esmeralda no era lo peor que podía hacer.

Esmeralda giró un poco sobre su silla, exponiendo su cara a una luz más violenta. No era tan joven como le había parecido a Mina cuando se conocieron, y el maquillaje que se había aplicado con mano experta no llegaba a camuflar los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos. ¿Demasiada vida nocturna? ¿O algo más serio?

Yaten se sentó sobre la esquina de su escritorio.

—Esmeralda, usted me encontró a Keri Winters y, aunque aquello no llegara a nada, iba bien encaminada. Pero también me ha enviado a demasiadas candidatas sin ninguna posibilidad.

Esmeralda no cometió el error de ponerse a la defensiva.

—Tiene razón. Debí eliminar a más, pero todas las mujeres que elegí eran especiales a su manera, y no me gusta suplantar el juicio de mis clientes más exigentes. Seré más cuidadosa de ahora en adelante.

La Dama Dragón era buena. Mina tenía que reconocerle eso, como mínimo.

Yaten dirigió su atención a Mina. Nadie se hubiera imaginado que dos noches antes se había quedado dormido en su dormitorio del ático, o que una vez, en una bonita cabaña a la orilla del lago Michigan, habían hecho el amor.

—Mina, usted ha hecho mejor trabajo filtrando a las candidatas, y me ha presentado a muchas pasables, pero a ninguna ganadora.

Ella abrió la boca para contestar, pero antes de que pronunciase una palabra, él la cortó.

—Lita no cuenta.

A diferencia de Esmeralda, Mina sacaba lo mejor de sí poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Lita era casi perfecta.

—Siempre que pasemos por alto al marido y ese embarazo tan inoportuno.

Esmeralda se enderezó en su silla. Mina cruzó recatadamente las manos sobre su regazo.

—Ha de admitir que era exactamente la clase de mujer que está buscando.

—Sí, la bigamia es el sueño de mi vida, es cierto.

—Usted me arrinconó —replicó ella—. Y seamos sinceros: si ella hubiera llegado a conocerle mejor, habría acabado dejándole. Usted se pasa mucho de exigente.

Los ojos de Esmeralda se abrieron como alas de mariposa. Examinó a Mina con más atención. Luego empezó a hacer movimientos nerviosos. Descruzó las piernas que había cruzado; las volvió a cruzar. El pie de arriba —el del zapato azul marino— empezó a menearse frenéticamente.

—Estoy segura de que Mina habrá aprendido a estas alturas que debe investigar con más cuidado los antecedentes.

Mina fingió sorpresa.

—¿Tenía que investigar los antecedentes de Yaten?

—No los de Yaten —repuso Esmeralda—. ¡Los de las mujeres!

Yaten se esforzó por no sonreír.

—Mina la está pinchando. He aprendido que es mejor ignorarla.

Esmeralda parecía ya absolutamente descolocada. Mina casi sintió lástima por ella, viendo el zapato azul agitarse cada vez más rápido.

Yaten, entretanto, aceleró hasta la línea de gol.

—Les diré lo que vamos a hacer, señoritas. Cometí un error al no firmar sus contratos por un plazo más breve, pero es un error que voy a rectificar ahora mismo. Les queda un cartucho a cada una. No hay más.

El zapato azul marino se detuvo en seco.

—Cuando dice un cartucho...

—Una candidata cada una —dijo Yaten en tono firme.

Esmeralda se retorció en su silla, derribando el bolso de Luna Spade con el talón.

—Eso es poco realista.

—Es lo que hay.

—¿Estás seguro de que de verdad quieres casarte? —dijo Mina—. Porque, si es así, tal vez debería considerar la posibilidad... y a mi juicio es más que una posibilidad, pero intento ser diplomática... ¿Ha considerado la posibilidad de que sea usted quien esté saboteando el proceso, y no nosotras?

Esmeralda le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

—«Sabotaje» es una palabra muy fuerte. Estoy segura de que lo que Mina quiere decir es...

—Lo que Mina quiere decir —se puso en pie— es que le hemos presentado unas cuantas mujeres realmente asombrosas, Pero usted sólo le ha dado alguna oportunidad a una. A una _equivocada,_siempre en mi modesta y particular opinión. No hacemos magia, Yaten. Tenemos que trabajar con seres humanos de carne _y_hueso, no con mujeres de fantasía que usted ha conjurado en su cabeza.

Esmeralda compuso una sonrisa postiza y acudió presurosa al salvamento del barco que se hundía.

—Le estoy escuchando atentamente, Yaten. No está satisfecho con el servicio que Parejas Black le está prestando. Quiere que seleccionemos a las candidatas con más cuidado, y se trata de una petición muy razonable, ciertamente. No puedo hablar por la señorita Aino, pero prometo que procederé de forma más conservadora de ahora en adelante.

—Muy conservadora —dijo él—. Dispone de una cita. Y lo mismo va por usted, Mina. Después de eso, yo abandono.

La sonrisa de plástico de Esmeralda se fundió por las comisuras.

—Pero su contrato no finaliza hasta octubre. Estamos sólo a mediados de agosto.

—Ahórrese la saliva —dijo Mina—. Yaten busca una excusa para despedirnos. No cree en el fracaso, y si nos despide puede transferirnos la responsabilidad.

—¿Despedirnos? —Esmeralda hacía mala cara.

—Será una experiencia nueva para usted —dijo Mina, desalentada—. Afortunadamente para mí, yo ya tengo práctica.

Esmeralda recobró la compostura. .

—Sé que esto ha sido frustrante, pero es que es frustrante para todo el que pasa por este proceso. Usted se merece resultados, y los obtendrá, pero sólo con un poco de paciencia.

—He sido paciente durante meses —dijo él—. El tiempo suficiente.

Mina contempló su rostro orgulloso y obstinado y no pudo callarse.

—¿Piensa asumir parte de la responsabilidad del problema?

Yaten la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Por supuesto. Es lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo. Les dije que estaba buscando a alguien fuera de lo corriente, y si hubiera pensado que iba a ser fácil encontrarla, me habría ocupado en persona. —Se levantó del escritorio, poniéndose en pie—. Tómense el tiempo que haga falta para presentarme a su última candidata. Y créanme, nadie desea más que yo que una de las dos acierte.

Se acercó a la puerta y luego se hizo a un lado para dejarles salir, quedando su silueta recortada contra el rótulo del camping de caravanas Beau Vista que colgaba de la pared tras él.

Mina recogió su bolso y asintió con la cabeza con suma dignidad, pero abandonó el despacho furiosa, y en ningún caso de humor para compartir el ascensor con Esmeralda, por lo que atravesó rápidamente la recepción en dirección al rellano.

Resultó en realidad que no le hacía falta correr.

Esmeralda aflojó el paso mientras veía desaparecer a Mina. El despacho de Rubeus estaba poco más adelante, a su derecha. Al pasar antes junto a la puerta, se había obligado a no mirar, pero supo que estaba allí. Podía sentirle en su piel. Incluso durante aquella horrible reunión con Yaten, cuando más necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría, le había sentido.

Había pasado toda la noche reviviendo las cosas espantosas que le había dicho. Tal vez hubiera podido perdonarle las mentiras sobre su pasado, pero nunca lo demás. ¿Quién se había creído que era para psicoanalizarla? El único problema que tenía era él. Podía ser que estuviera un poco deprimida antes de conocerle, pero tampoco había tenido mayor importancia. La noche anterior, él había conseguido que se sintiera una fracasada, y eso no se lo toleraba a nadie.

Le temblaban las manos cuando se detuvo ante la puerta de su despacho. Estaba al teléfono, con el corpachón reclinado en la silla. En cuanto la vio, una sonrisa iluminó su cara, y puso los pies en el suelo.

—Ahora te llamo, Jimmie... Sí, suena bien. Ya quedaremos. —Dejó el teléfono a un lado y se puso en pie—. Hola, nena... ¿Todavía me hablas?

Su sonrisa, tonta y esperanzada, hizo titubear a Esmeralda. Más que un tipo peligroso, parecía un crío que acabara de ver una bici nueva aparcada delante de su portal. Se dio la vuelta para componer el gesto y se encontró de frente con una pared llena de recuerdos. Se fijó en un par de portadas de revista enmarcadas, algunas fotos de quipo de sus días de jugador, recortes de periódico. Pero fue una foto en blanco y negro la que capturó su atención. El fotógrafo había captado a Rubeus con el casco retirado hacia atrás en la cabeza, el barbiquejo bailando, unas briznas de hierba enganchadas en una esquina del protector facial. Sus ojos brillaban victoriosos, y su sonrisa radiante era la del amo del mundo. Esmeralda se mordió el labio y se obligó a volverse de nuevo para hacerle frente.

—Voy a cortar contigo, Rubeus.

Él se le acercó rosando la mesa, la sonrisa ya desvaneciéndose.

—No lo hagas, cariño.

—No pudiste equivocarte más conmigo. —Se forzó a pronunciar las palabras que la mantendrían a salvo—. Me encanta mi vida. Tengo dinero y una casa preciosa, un negocio boyante. Tengo amigos, buenos amigos, y queridos. —Le tembló la voz—. Me encanta mi vida. Todas las partes de mi vida. Excepto la parte que te incluye a ti.

—No, nena, no. —Extendió hacia ella una de sus dulces manos como ganchos de carnicero, sin llegar a tocarla, en un gesto de súplica—. Eres una luchadora —dijo con ternura—. Ten las agallas de luchar por nosotros.

Ella se armó de coraje para afrontar el dolor.

—Ha sido una aventura, Rubeus. Una diversión. Y ahora se ha acabado.

Habían empezado a temblarle los labios, como a una niña, y no esperó a que él respondiera. Se dio media vuelta... salió de su despacho... tomó el ascensor hacia la calle con la mente en blanco. Al salir, se cruzó con dos jóvenes preciosas. Una le señaló a los pies, y la otra se echó a reír.

Esmeralda las adelantó, tensando los párpados para contener las lágrimas, asfixiándose. Un autobús turístico rojo de dos pisos pasó despacio a su lado, y el guía iba citando a Cari Sandburg con una voz tonante y exageradamente dramática que arañaba como uñas la pizarra de su piel.

«Camorra violenta, tormentosa... Ciudad de las anchas espaldas: Me dicen que eres perversa, y yo les creo...»

Esmeralda se enjugó los ojos y reanudó la marcha. Tenía trabajo que hacer. El trabajo lo arreglaría todo.

**_M&Y_**

A _Sherman_se le había estropeado el aire acondicionado, el aspecto de Mina para cuando llegó a casa después de la reunión con Yaten había degenerado en una masa de pelo y arrugas. Pero no entró directamente, sino que se quedó en el coche con las ventanillas bajadas, reuniendo los ánimos para dar el siguiente paso. Yaten le había dado sólo una oportunidad más. Lo que significaba que no podía seguir posponiéndolo. Aun así, necesitó toda fuerza de voluntad para sacar el móvil del bolso y hacer la llamada.

—Hola, Delaney. Soy Mina. Sí, es verdad, hace siglos...

—Somos más pobres que las ratas —le dijo Delaney Lightfield a Yaten la noche de su primera cita oficial, sólo tres días después de que fueran presentados—. Pero todavía guardamos las apariencias. Y gracias a las influencias del tío Eldred, tengo un trabajo estupendo en el departamento comercial de la Ópera Lírica.

Le dio esta información riéndose de sí misma, con una risa encantadora que hizo sonreír a Yaten. A sus veintinueve años, Delaney le recordaba a una Audrey Hepburn rubia y más atlética. Llevaba un vestido de punto azul marino, sin mangas, con un sencillo collar de perlas que había pertenecido a su bisabuela. Se había criado en Lake Forest y graduado en Smith. Era una esquiadora consumada y se defendía bastante bien al tenis. Jugaba al golf, montaba a caballo y hablaba cuatro idiomas. Pese a que varias décadas de prácticas comerciales obsoletas habían dilapidado la fortuna familiar que los Lightfield habían amasado en el negocio ferroviario, obligándoles a vender su residencia de verano en Bar Harbor, en el estado de Maine, la atraía el desafío de triunfar por sus propios medios. Le encantaba cocinar y confesaba que a veces deseaba haber ido a una escuela de cocina. La mujer de sus sueños había aparecido al fin.

A medida que avanzaba la noche, Yaten pasó de la cerveza al vino, se recordó que debía vigilar su lenguaje y se propuso mencionar la exposición de los nuevos fauvistas del Instituto del Arte, después de cenar, la llevó en coche al apartamento que compartía con dos compañeras y le dio un beso caballeroso en la mejilla. Después de dejarla, el tenue perfume a lavanda francesa permanecía en coche. Cogió el móvil para llamar a Mina, pero estaba demasiado revolucionado para volver a casa. Quería hablar con ella en persona. Canturreando con la radio en su tesitura de barítono desafinado, se dirigió a Wicker Park.

Mina abrió la puerta. Llevaba un top a rayas con cuello de pico y una minifalda azul que favorecía mucho a sus piernas.

—Debería haber lanzado mi ultimátum antes —dijo—. Decididamente, respondes bien bajo presión.

—Creí que te gustaría.

—¿Ya te ha llamado?

Mina asintió pero no dijo más, y él se puso tenso. Tal vez la cita no había ido tan bien como él pensaba. Delaney era de sangre azul. ¿Podía ser que hubiera notado demasiado el tufillo del camping de caravanas?

—He hablado con ella hace unos minutos —dijo finalmente Mina—. Está entusiasmada contigo. Felicidades.

—¿En serio? —Su instinto no le había engañado—. Eso es estupendo. Vamos a celebrarlo. ¿Qué tal una cerveza?

Mina no se movió.

—No es... un buen momento.

Miró por encima de su hombro, y fue entonces cuando Yaten se dio cuenta. No estaba sola. Sopesó el brillo de sus labios, recién puesto, y la minifalda azul. Su buen humor se apagó. ¿A quién tenía con ella?

Echó una mirada por encima de sus rizos, pero el salón estaba vacío. Lo que no implicaba que pudiera decirse otro tanto de su dormitorio... Resistió el impulso de entrar en tromba en la casa y comprobarlo.

—No pasa nada —dijo, algo envarado—. Hablamos la semana que viene.

Pero no se fue, sino que se quedó allí plantado. Finalmente, ella asintió y cerró la puerta.

Cinco minutos antes, se sentía el rey del mundo. Ahora quería emprenderla a patadas con algo. Caminó acera abajo y subió a su coche, pero no fue hasta que sacó el morro de su plaza de aparcamiento que sus luces alumbraron el vehículo aparcado al otro lado de la calle. Hasta entonces, había estado demasiado ensimismado para fijarse, pero ya no lo estaba.

La última vez que había visto aquel Porsche rojo reluciente, estaba aparcado en el cuartel general de los Stars.

Mina entró en la cocina arrastrando los pies. Kaito estaba sentado a la mesa, con una Coca-Cola en la mano y una baraja de cartas en la otra.

—Te toca dar —dijo.

—No me apetece seguir jugando.

—Esta noche eres un muermo. —Dejó las cartas en la mesa.

—No es que tú estés hecho unas castañuelas. —Seiya se había hecho un esguince en el tobillo durante el partido del domingo, por lo que Kaito le sustituyó en el segundo cuarto e interceptó el balón cuatro veces antes de que se pitara el final del partido. La prensa le acosaba, y por eso había decidido esconderse en casa de Mina un rato.

El grifo del fregadero goteaba, y su golpeteo rítmico la estaba sacando de quicio. Sabía de antemano que Delaney y Yaten congeniarían. La tentadora combinación de la presencia física de Delaney, su casi varonil forma atlética y su impecable pedigrí habían dejado a Yaten fuera de combate, como era de esperar. Y Delaney siempre había sentido debilidad por los hombres muy machos.

Mina había conocido a Delaney hacía ya veintiún años, en un campamento de verano, y se hizo su mejor amiga, pese a que Delaney era dos años más joven. Cuando dejaron de ir a campamentos se veían con menos frecuencia, básicamente en Chicago, cuando Mina iba a visitar a Nana. En la universidad perdieron el contacto, para retomarlo hacía sólo unos años. Ahora quedaban para comer cada pocos meses, no ya como amigas íntimas, sino como conocidas bien avenidas que compartían un pasado. Mina llevaba semanas pensando en que Yaten y Delaney eran perfectos el uno para el otro, así que ¿por qué había esperado tanto para pre sentarles?

Porque sabía lo perfectos que serían el uno para el otro.

Se quedó mirando a Kaito, que estaba lanzando palomitas al aire y atrapándolas con la boca. Era una lástima que sus pases en el campo no fueran igual de precisos. Cerró bien el grifo que goteaba y luego se desplomó en su silla junto a la mesa, un alma gemela deprimida.

El compresor de la nevera se paró, y la cocina quedó en silencio, excepto por el tictac del reloj de pared en forma de margarita y el leve chasquido de las palomitas al llegar a su destino.

—¿Quieres que nos demos el lote? —dijo en tono fúnebre

Él se atragantó con una palomita.

—¡No!

—Tampoco es para que te escandalices.

La silla de Kaito cayó sobre sus cuatro patas con un ruido seco

—Sería como hacérmelo con mi hermana.

—Tú no tienes hermanas.

—No, pero tengo imaginación.

—Vale. Yo tampoco quería, de todas formas. Sólo era por dar conversación.

—Sólo era por distraerte, porque te has ido a enamorar de quien no debías.

—Eres un creído.

—He oído la voz de Yaten en la puerta.

—Negocios.

—Cualquier cosa que te ayude a pasar el día. —Apartó el cuenco de palomitas del extremo de la mesa—. Me alegro de que no le hayas dejado entrar. Ya tengo suficiente con que me persiga Rubeus. No se rinde ni a la de tres.

—Llevas más de dos meses. Me cuesta creer que aún no hayas encontrado representante. ¿O ya tienes? No, no me lo digas. Se lo contaría a Yaten, y no quiero estar en medio de los dos.

—No estás en medio. Estás de su parte. —Volvió a inclinar la silla hacia atrás—. ¿Y cómo es que no has aprovechado esta oportunidad de oro para darle celos, invitándole a pasar?

Era justo lo que había estado preguntándose, pero, en realidad, ¿de qué iba a servir? Estaba más que harta de engaños, harta de mantener la guardia alta. Se inventó lo de su enamoramiento sólo para no perder a Yaten como cliente, y ya no tenía que preocuparse por eso.

—No me apetecía.

Con todo y sus modales de deportista ignorante, Kaito era más listo que el hambre, y a Mina no le gustaba nada la forma en que la estaba mirando, de modo que le miró con ceño.

—¿Llevas maquillaje? —le dijo.

—Protector solar total de color en la barbilla. Me ha salido un grano.

—Qué putada ser un adolescente.

—Si le hubieras invitado a pasar, yo te habría mordisqueado el cuello y toda la pesca.

Con un suspiro, Mina cogió las cartas y empezó a barajarlas.

—Me toca dar.

**_M&Y_**

Delaney no se separaba de Yaten aunque él pasara la mitad del tiempo recorriendo las tribunas preferentes del Palacio de Deportes del Medio Oeste para tomarles el pulso a quienes agitaban el cotarro y cortaban el bacalao en la ciudad. Mientras seguía el partido de los Stars, le llegaban mensajes de texto desde todos los rincones del país, informándole de la marcha de los partidos del resto de sus clientes. Llevaba desde primera hora de la mañana colgado de sus teléfonos a intervalos, hablando con esposas, padres y novias, hasta con la abuela de Caleb Crenshaw, haciendo saber a todo el mundo que se ocupaba de sus asuntos. Echó un vistazo a la BlackBerry y vio que tenía un mensaje de Rubeus, que estaba en Lambeau Field con Sean. De momento, su _fullback_novato estaba haciendo una gran temporada.

Yaten llevaba un mes viendo a Delaney, aunque había estado viajando tanto que sólo habían podido salir cinco veces. Aun así, hablaban casi cada día, y estaba ya convencido de haber encontrado a la mujer que buscaba. Aquella tarde, Delaney llevaba un suéter de cuello de pico, las perlas de su bisabuela y unos vaqueros modernillos cuyo corte se ajustaba a la perfección a su figura alta y delga da. Para sorpresa de Yaten, se separó de su lado y se acercó a Jerry Pierce, un hombre rubicundo de unos sesenta años, que era el director de uno de los despachos de corredores de Bolsa más importantes de Chicago.

Saludó a Jerry con un abrazo que denotaba una amistad antigua.

—¿Cómo está Mandy?

—De cinco meses. Estamos tocando madera.

—Esta vez llegará a término sin complicaciones, estoy segura. Carol y tú seréis los mejores abuelos del mundo.

Yaten y Jerry jugaban todos los años en el mismo torneo benéfico de golf, pero Yaten no tenía ni idea de que tuviera una hija, y mucho menos de que ella tuviera problemas de embarazo. Ésa era la clase de cosas de las que estaba al tanto Delaney, además de saber siempre dónde encontrar la última botella disponible de un Shot-fire Ridge _cuvée_del 2002 y por qué merecía la pena el esfuerzo de localizarla. Aunque a él le iba más la cerveza, admiraba su profundo conocimiento, y se estaba esforzando por apreciar el buen vino. El fútbol parecía ser una de las pocas materias que ella no dominaba ya que prefería otros deportes más elegantes, pero estaba haciendo cuanto podía por aprender más.

Jerry estrechó la mano de Yaten.

—Ace está dando por fin lo mejor de sí mismo esta semana —dijo el veterano—. ¿Cómo es que todavía no has firmado con ese chico?

—Kaito prefiere tomarse su tiempo.

—Si firma con cualquier otro es que es idiota —dijo Delaney, lealmente—. Yaten es el mejor.

Jerry resultó ser un gran aficionado a la ópera, otra cosa que Yaten desconocía, y la conversación derivó hacia la lírica.

—A Yaten le va el _country._—El tono de Delaney incorporaba un matiz dulce y tolerante—. Estoy decidida a ganarle para la causa.

Yaten miró a su alrededor por el palco, buscando a Mina. Ella solía ir a los partidos de los Stars con Serena o alguna de las otras, y estaba convencido de que acabaría por encontrársela, pero no había habido suerte hasta el momento. Mientras Delaney seguía perorando sobre _Don Giovanni,_Yaten recordó una noche en la que, entre dos presentaciones, Mina le había cantado de cabo a rabo «It's Five O'Clock Somewhere», de Alan Jackson. Claro que Mina almacenaba todo tipo de información inútil. Como el hecho de que sólo a la gente con una determinada enzima en el cuerpo les olía el pis cuando comían espárragos, cosa que, había que admitirlo, tenía su interés.

La puerta del palco se abrió y entró Michiru vestida con los colores del equipo, con un vestido aguamarina de punto ajustado al cuerpo y una bufanda dorada al cuello. Yaten se disculpó con Jerry y condujo a Delaney hacia ella para presentársela.

—Es un placer —dijo Delaney, con evidente sinceridad.

—Mina me ha hablado tantísimo de ti... —repuso Michiru con una sonrisa.

Yaten dejó a las mujeres charlando, sin preocuparse porque Delaney fuera a meter la pata. No lo hacía nunca, y le gustaba a todo el mundo menos a Rubeus. Y no es que a Rubeus le cayera mal. Sólo que no creía que Yaten debiera casarse con ella. «Admito que los dos hacéis buena pareja sobre el papel —le había dicho la semana anterior—, pero nunca te veo relajado a su lado. No eres tú mismo.»

Tal vez porque Yaten se estaba volviendo mejor persona. Teniendo en cuenta que lo que pasaba por ser la vida amorosa de Rubeus en aquel momento era una colisión de trenes, a Yaten le tranquilizaba ignorar sus advertencias.

Más tarde, Yaten se encontró con Michiru en el pasillo, a la salida del palco presidencial. Delaney acababa de irse al lavabo, y Yaten estaba charlando con Nicolás y Rei McDermitt cuando la dueña de los Stars asomó por una esquina.

—Yaten, ¿puedo distraerle un momento?

—Juro por Dios que, sea lo que sea, no he sido yo. Díselo, Nicolás.

Nicolás sonrió.

—Estás solo en esto, colega. —Rei y él desaparecieron dentro del palco.

Yaten dirigió a Michiru una mirada precavida.

—Sabía que tenía que haberme puesto una vacuna de refuerzo contra el tétanos.

—Es posible que le deba una disculpa.

—Ya está. Voy a dejar la cerveza. Nunca se imaginaría lo que me ha parecido oírle decir ahora mismo.

—Escúcheme. —Se colocó mejor el bolso en el hombro—. Lo único que intento decirle es que puede ser que yo sacara una conclusión equivocada cuando estuvimos en el lago.

—Y, de entre unas cien conclusiones equivocadas, ¿cuál sería? —Conocía la respuesta, pero ella le perdería respeto si se ablandaba tan fácilmente.

—Que se estaba aprovechando de Mina. Creo que soy lo bastante madura como para, cuando me equivoco, admitirlo, pero ha de recordar que me ha programado para esperar de usted lo peor. En fin, cada vez que veo a Mina me habla de lo emocionada que está de haberle emparejado con Delaney. Su negocio está floreciendo. Y Delaney es adorable. —Levantó la mano y le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla—. Puede que nuestro pequeño esté creciendo por fin.

No podía creerlo. ¿Se había roto por fin el hielo con Michiru después de tantos años? Si así era, se lo debía a Delaney.

Cuando Michiru hubo desaparecido en el palco presidencial sacó su móvil para compartir la noticia con Mina, pero antes de que marcara su número reapareció Delaney. Probablemente, no habría podido contactar con ella de todas formas. A diferencia de él, Mina no era partidaria de tener siempre el teléfono conectado.

Mina nunca había sido muy aficionada a la ópera, pero Delaney tenía entradas de palco para _Tosca, y_la lujosa producción de la Lírica era exactamente la distracción que necesitaba para sacarse de la cabeza la llamada telefónica que le había hecho su madre aquella tarde. Su familia, al parecer, había decidido bajar a Chicago el mes siguiente para ayudar a Mina a celebrar su trigésimo segundo cumpleaños.

«Darien da una conferencia —había dicho Luna—, y Andrew y Reika quieren visitar a unos viejos amigos. Papá y yo teníamos pensado hacer un viaje a San Luis de todas formas, así que iremos desde allí.»

Una gran familia, unida y feliz.

Llegó el intermedio.

—No puedo creer lo mucho que estoy disfrutando esto —dijo Mina mientras invitaba a Delaney a una copa de vino.

Por desgracia, su vieja amiga estaba más interesada en hablar de Yaten que en discutir las tribulaciones de los amantes condenados de _Tosca._

—¿Te he explicado ya que Yaten me presentó a Michiru Tenoh el sábado? Es adorable. Todo el fin de semana fue fabuloso.

A Mina no le apetecía oír aquello, pero Delaney estaba imparable.

—Te he contado que Yaten se fue a la costa ayer, pero no que ha vuelto a mandarme flores. Otra vez rosas, desafortunadamen te, pero él es básicamente un deportista, así que no puedes esperar que tenga mucha imaginación.

A Mina le encantaban las rosas, y no creía que fueran prueba de falta de imaginación.

Delaney tiró de su collar de perlas.

—Mis padres le adoran, por supuesto, ya sabes cómo son, y mi hermano cree que es el mejor tío con el que he salido.

A los hermanos de Mina también les habría gustado Yaten. Por las razones equivocadas, pero así y todo...

—Cumpliremos cinco semanas el próximo viernes. Mina, creo que podría ser el definitivo. Es lo más próximo al hombre perfecto que voy a encontrar en la vida. —Su sonrisa se marchitó—. Bueno... Excepto por ese pequeño problema del que te vengo hablando.

Mina soltó lentamente el aire que venía reteniendo en los pulmones.

—¿Sigue igual?

Delaney bajó la voz.

—El sábado, estuve con él en el coche metiéndole mano por todas partes. Era evidente que le excitaba, pero echó el freno. No sé si estaré paranoica, y desde luego que nunca le comentaría esto a nadie más, pero ¿estás absolutamente segura de que no es gay? En la universidad, había aquel tío totalmente macho, y luego resultó que tenía novio.

—No creo que sea gay —se oyó decir Mina.

—No. —Delaney sacudió la cabeza con decisión—. Estoy segura de que no.

—Probablemente tienes razón.

Sonó la campana avisando del final del intermedio, y Mina se deslizó hasta su asiento como la miserable víbora que era.

**_M&Y_**

La lluvia repiqueteaba en la ventana tras el escritorio de Esmeralda, y un relámpago rasgó el cielo de última hora de la tarde.

—... de modo que te avisamos con las dos semanas preceptivas de antelación —dijo Beryl.

Esmeralda sintió que la furia de la tormenta le aguijoneaba la piel.

La raja de la falda negra de Beryl se abrió al cruzar ella sus largas piernas.

—No ultimamos los detalles hasta ayer —dijo—, y por eso no te lo hemos podido decir antes.

—Podemos alargarlo a tres semanas si de verdad nos necesitas. —Kiki se inclinó hacia delante en la silla, con la frente arrugada por la preocupación—. Sabemos que aún no has encontrado sustituta para Diana y no queremos dejarte en un apuro.

Esmeralda reprimió un estallido de risa histérica. ¿Qué podía ser peor que perder las dos ayudantes que le quedaban?

—Llevamos seis meses hablando de esto. —La sonrisa de Beryl invitaba a Esmeralda a alegrarse con ella—. A las dos nos encanta esquiar, y Denver es una gran ciudad.

—Una ciudad fabulosa —dijo Kiki—. Hay solteros a patadas y, con todo lo que hemos aprendido de ti, sabemos que estamos pre paradas para establecernos por nuestra cuenta.

Beryl ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, y su liso pelo rubio le cayó sobre el hombro.

—Nunca podremos agradecerte lo bastante que nos hayas enseñado el oficio, Esmeralda. Admito que a veces se nos ha hecho cuesta arriba lo dura que eres, pero ahora te estamos agradecidas por ello.

Esmeralda juntó las sudorosas palmas de sus manos.

—Me alegra oír eso.

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada. Beryl asintió con la cabeza de modo casi imperceptible. Kiki jugueteó con el botón superior de su blusa.

—Beryl y yo nos preguntábamos, o más bien deseamos, si tal vez... ¿Te importaría que te llamáramos de vez en cuando? Sé que nos van a asaltar un millón de dudas al principio.

Querían que las amadrinara. La iban a dejar plantada, sin ninguna ayudante con experiencia, y pretendían que las ayudara.

—Por supuesto —dijo Esmeralda fríamente—. Llámenme siempre que les haga falta.

—Muchísimas gracias —dijo Beryl—. De verdad. Te lo decimos de corazón.

Esmeralda se las arregló para asentir con la cabeza, esperaba que graciosamente, pero se le estaban revolviendo las tripas. No meditó lo que dijo a continuación. Las palabras le salieron solas.

—Me doy cuenta de que están ansiosas por empezar, y por nada del mundo quisiera reteneros. Últimamente hay poco movimiento por aquí, de forma que no hay necesidad realmente de que se queden aún dos semanas más, ninguna de las dos. Puedo arreglarme sola. —Agitó los dedos señalando la puerta, despidiéndolas como si fueran un par de colegialas traviesas—. Venga. Acaben lo que tengan entre manos y váyanse.

—¿De veras? —A Beryl se le pusieron los ojos como platos—. ¿No te importa?

—Claro que no —dijo Esmeralda—. ¿Por qué había de importarme?

No iban a mirarle el dentado al caballo regalado, y les faltó tiempo para irse hacia la puerta.

—Gracias, Esmeralda. Eres la mejor.

—La mejor —murmuró Esmeralda para sí al quedarse sola por fin. Otro trueno hizo retumbar la ventana. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el escritorio y hundió la cabeza. Ya no podía seguir con aquello.

Aquella noche se sentó en la penumbra de su salón, mirando al vacío. Habían pasado casi seis semanas desde que viera a Rubeus por última vez, y le echaba dolorosamente en falta. Se sentía desarraigada, a la deriva, sola en el mismo fondo de su corazón. Su vida privada yacía hecha añicos a su alrededor, y Parejas Black se estaba hundiendo. No sólo por la deserción de sus ayudantes, sino también porque ella había perdido su ojo clínico.

Pensó en lo que había ocurrido con Yaten. A diferencia de Esmeralda, Mina había cogido su oportunidad al vuelo y la había aprovechado brillantemente. «Una candidata cada una», había dicho él. Mientras Esmeralda había decidido esperar siguiendo su menoscabado instinto, Mina dio el golpe presentándole a Delaney Lightfield. Era toda una ironía. Esmeralda conocía a los Lightfield desde hacía años. Había visto crecer a Delaney. Pero había estado tan ocupada hundiéndose que nunca se le pasó por la cabeza presentársela a Yaten.

Echó una mirada al reloj. No eran ni las nueve. No podía afrontar otra noche sin dormir. Hacía semanas que se resistía a tomarse un somnífero porque odiaba la idea de desarrollar una dependencia. Pero si no conseguía descansar como es debido aunque fuera una noche, se volvería loca. Su corazón empezó a palpitar frenéticamente. Se apretó el pecho con la mano. ¿Y si se moría allí mismo? ¿A quién le importaría? Sólo a Rubeus.

No podía soportarlo más, de modo que se echó encima su provocativo impermeable rosa, agarró su bolso, cogió el ascensor y bajo a la recepción. Aunque era de noche, se puso las gafas de sol de Chanel por si se topaba con los vecinos. No podía soportar la idea de que la viera nadie en ese estado: sin maquillar, con un pantalón de chándal raído asomando bajo una gabardina de Marc Jacobs.

Dio apresuradamente la vuelta a la esquina, camino del _drugstore,_que estaba abierto las veinticuatro horas. Al llegar al pasillo de los remedios contra el insomnio, los vio. Apilados en un cubo de alambre con un cartel que decía 75% DE DESCUENTO. Polvorientas cajas moradas de pollitos de Pascua de malvavisco amarillo ya añejo. El cubo descansaba al final del pasillo, enfrente de las pastillas para dormir. Su madre solía comprar aquellos pollitos cada Semana Santa y ponérselos en su bol del osito Franklin Mint. Esmeralda recordaba todavía el rechinar de los cristales de azúcar entre sus dientes.

—¿Necesita ayuda?

La dependienta era una joven hispana regordeta que llevaba demasiado maquillaje y sería incapaz de comprender que para según qué cosas no había ayuda posible. Esmeralda negó con la cabeza y la chica desapareció. Dirigió su atención a las pastillas para dormir, pero las cajas daban vueltas ante sus ojos. Su mirada se volvió de nuevo al cubo de pollitos. La Semana Santa había sido hacía cinco meses. Estarían gomosos a estas alturas.

En el exterior, pasó un coche patrulla como un rayo, con la sirena a toda marcha, y Esmeralda sintió el impulso de taparse los oídos con los dedos. Algunas de las cajas moradas de los pollitos estaban melladas, y un par de las ventanitas de celofán se habían rasgado. Qué mal efecto. ¿Por qué no las tiraban?

Sobre su cabeza zumbaban los tubos de los fluorescentes. La dependienta la miraba fijamente tras su exceso de maquillaje. Si conseguía dormir a gusto una noche, volvería a ser ella misma. Tenía que elegir algo rápido. Pero ¿qué?

El ruido de las luces fluorescentes le taladraba las sienes. Se le aceleró el pulso. No podía seguir allí parada. Movió los pies, y el bolso cayó más abajo en su brazo. En lugar de escoger unas pastillas, metió la mano en el cubo de los pollitos de malvavisco. Un reguerillo de sudor se deslizó entre sus pechos. Cogió una cajita, luego otra, y otra más. En la calle, tronó la bocina de un taxi. Ella dio con el hombro en una vitrina de artículos de limpieza, y una pack de esponjas cayó al suelo. Esmeralda fue trastabillando hacia la caja registradora.

Detrás del mostrador había otro chico, éste pecoso y sin barbilla. Cogió una caja de pollitos.

—Me encantan estas cosas —dijo.

Esmeralda fijó la vista en el expositor de los periódicos. El chico pasó la caja por el escáner. En el bloque de Esmeralda, todo el mundo compraba en ese _drugstore,_y muchos salían de noche a pasear a su perro. ¿Y si entraba alguno y la veía?

El chico sostuvo en alto una caja con la ventana de celofán rasgada.

—Ésta está rota.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Son... para la clase de mi sobrina del jardín de infancia.

—¿Quiere que se la cambie por otra?

—No, está bien.

—Pero está rota.

—¡Le he dicho que está bien! —gritó ella, y el chico dio un respingo. Esmeralda retorció los labios en un simulacro de sonrisa—. Los quieren para... hacer collares.

Él la miró como si estuviera loca. El corazón de Esmeralda iba cada vez más rápido mientras el chico pasaba las cajas por la máquina. Se abrió la puerta y entró en la tienda una pareja de ancianos. Nadie que ella conociera, pero sí que les había visto alguna vez. El cajero pasó la última caja por el escáner. Ella le tendió un billete de veinte dólares, y él lo examinó como si fuera un agente del Tesoro. Los pollitos estaban desperdigados por todo el mostrador, a la vista de cualquiera, ocho cajitas moradas a seis pollitos por caja. El chico le entregó el cambio. Ella lo metió en el bolso, directamente al fondo, sin molestarse en guardarlo en el monedero.

Sonó el teléfono junto a la caja registradora, y el chico respondió.

—Hola, Mark, ¿qué tal? No, no salgo hasta las doce. Un asco.

Esmeralda le arrancó la bolsa de la mano y metió dentro el resto de las cajitas de cualquier manera. Una cayó al suelo. Allí se quedó.

—Eh, señorita, ¿no quiere el ticket?

Ella corrió a la calle. Se había puesto a llover otra vez. Estrechó la bolsa contra su pecho y esquivó a una joven de rostro lozano que aun debía de creer en lo de ser felices y comer perdices. La lluvia le estaba empapando el pelo, y para cuando llegó de vuelta a casa, estaba tiritando. Dejó caer la bolsa sobre la mesa del comedor. Algunas cajitas se salieron.

Se sacudió el impermeable de encima y trató de recuperar el aliento. Tendría que hacerse un té, se dijo, poner un poco de música, tal vez la tele. Pero no hizo nada de eso, sino que se hundió en una silla a los pies de la mesa y empezó lentamente a alinear las cajas delante de ella.

Siete cajas. A seis pollitos por caja.

Con las manos temblándole, empezó a quitar los papeles de celofán y a abrir las solapas. Cayeron al suelo trocitos de cartón morado. Los pollitos fueron saliéndose entre una nieve crujiente de azúcar amarillo.

Por fin estuvieron abiertas todas las cajas. Pasó la mano para tirar a la moqueta los últimos restos de cartón y celofán. Sólo quedaron los pollitos sobre la mesa. Mientras los miraba, supo que Rubeus tenía razón en lo que le dijo. Toda su vida la había guiado el miedo, tan asustada de no dar la talla que había olvidado cómo vivir.

Empezó a comerse los pollitos, uno por uno.

* * *

**Hola chicas, ¿cómo les va? Bueno, ya estamos llegando al final de esta historia. A mi me da un poco de pena que termine ya porque la encuentro tan entretenida. Pero repasemos los hechos... Al parecer Yaten encontró a la "mujer de sus sueños" y Mina sufre porque dejará ir a Yaten para siempre. ¿No les da pena la situación? ¿Será Delaney la ideal para Yaten o tendrá razón Rubeus? En lo personal, amo le personaje de Kaito y su amistad con Mina, ya quisiera un amigo así. **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Dejen sus comentarios!**

**Cariños.**


	13. Hemos Terminado

**_Perfecta Para Ti_**

**_Capítulo 12_**

**_Hemos terminado_**

* * *

El tráfico de mediodía en Denver se había colapsado a causa de las obras, arruinando aún más el pésimo humor de Yaten. En seis semanas, no había mostrado a Delaney más que respeto. Después de todo, se trataba de su futura esposa, y no quería que pensara que sólo quería sexo de ella. En su mente surgió una imagen de Mina desnuda. Apretó los dientes y tocó la bocina de su coche de alquiler. La única razón por la que no dejaba de pensar en Mina era que estaba preocupado. Por más que husmeara, no conseguía saber a ciencia cierta si ella y Kaito se acostaban juntos.

La posibilidad evidente de que Kaito estuviera aprovechándose de ella le volvía loco, pero se forzó a centrar de nuevo sus pensamientos en Delaney, como correspondía. En sus últimas dos citas, ella había empezado a lanzar claras señales de que estaba preparada para el sexo, lo que significaba que él debía empezar a hacer sus planes, pero eso no era tan sencillo como parecía. Para empezar, ella tenía compañeras de piso, de modo que tendría que llevarla él a su casa, y ¿cómo iba a hacer eso hasta que hubiera trasladado sus aparatos de musculación al sótano? Quería que a ella le gustara su casa, Pero ya había descubierto que le atraía bastante poco la arquitectura contemporánea, así que tendría que venderla. Un par de meses antes no le habría importado, pero después de mirarla con los ojos de Mina, empezó a verla de otra manera. Deseó poder convencer a Delaney de que cambiara de opinión.

Pegó un grito al capullo que acababa de cortarle el paso y consideró un problema más serio. No podía desprenderse de la anticuada idea de que debía proponer matrimonio a Delaney antes de acostarse con ella. Era Delaney Lightfield, no una fan del equipo de fútbol. Cierto que sólo llevaban seis semanas saliendo juntos, pero era evidente para todo el mundo, menos Rubeus, que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, así que ¿por qué esperar?

Pero ¿cómo iba a pedirle matrimonio sin un anillo?

Durante un breve instante, consideró la posibilidad de pedirle a Mina que eligiera ella uno, pero ni a él se le ocultaba que eso era mucho delegar. El tráfico se detuvo. Iba a llegar tarde a su cita de las once. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante. Le vino a la mente la dificultad de intentar pedir en matrimonio a Delaney sin mencionar la palabra «amor», pero ya solucionaría eso más adelante. De momento, tenía que decidir qué hacer con lo del anillo. Ella debía de tener opiniones muy elaboradas sobre diamantes, y Yaten sospechaba que su propia filosofía del «cuanto más grande, mejor» podía no estar en línea con su mentalidad aristocrática. Querría algo discreto con una talla impecable. Y luego estaban todas esas chorradas que la gente decía sobre los colores. Francamente, él no distinguía un diamante de otro.

El tráfico seguía en punto muerto. Yaten lo reconsideró. Al infierno. Cogió su móvil y marcó el número.

Por una vez, fue Mina la que respondió, y no su contestador.

El fue directo al grano, pero la había pillado en uno de su momentos poco cooperativos, y le gritó de tal manera que, hasta con los coches dando bocinazos a su alrededor, tuvo que apartarse el teléfono de la oreja.

—¿Que quieres que haga _qué?_

Mina iba por su casa hecha una furia, golpeando las puertas de los armarios, dando una patada a la papelera de su despacho. No podía creer que se hubiera permitido perder la cabeza por semejante perfecto y absoluto idiota. ¡Yaten pretendía que fuera a mirar anillos de compromiso para Delaney! Vaya día asqueroso. Y con su fiesta de cumpleaños en familia a la vuelta de un par de semanas, el futuro no resultaba más alegre.

Agarró su chaqueta y salió a dar un paseo. Quizás aquella soleada tarde de octubre la animara un poco. En realidad, debería haberse sentido la reina del mundo. El señor Tomoe y la señora Valerio se iban a vivir juntos. «Nos gustaría casarnos —le habían explicado a Mina—, pero no podemos permitírnoslo, así que nos decantamos por la segunda mejor opción.» Y aún más emocionante: podía ser que Mina hubiera conseguido su primer emparejamiento permanente. Janine y Ray Fiedler parecían estar enamorándose.

No podía alegrarse más por su amiga, y sonrió por fin. Una vez que Ray se hubo desembarazado de su espantoso peinado, también mejoró su actitud, y había resultado ser un tipo bastante decente. Janine temía que le repugnara su mastectomía, pero él la encontró la mujer más bonita del mundo.

Mina tenía más razones para estar contenta. Parecía que la cosa iba en serio entre Ernie Marks, su tímido director de escuela, y Wendy, la vital arquitecta. Había convencido a Melanie de que John Nager no le convenía. Y gracias a la publicidad que había obtenido al emparejar a Yaten con Delaney, su negocio crecía como la espuma. Por fin tenía suficiente dinero en el banco para ir pensando en comprarse un coche nuevo.

Pero prefirió pensar en Yaten y Delaney. ¿Cómo podía estar él tan ciego? Pese a todo lo que ella misma había creído, Delaney no era la mujer adecuada para él. Era demasiado contenida, demasiado pulida. Demasiado perfecta.

**_M&Y_**

Yaten llevaba el anillo en el bolsillo, pero la lengua no dejaba de pegársele al paladar. Aquello era una estupidez. Él nunca dejaba que le afectara la presión, y sin embargo ahí estaba, chorreando sudor de pronto.

Esa tarde había enviado a su secretaria a recoger el anillo que había elegido nada más volver de Denver, dos semanas antes. Delaney y él acababan de dar cuenta de una cena de quinientos dólares en el Charlie Trotter's. Las luces estaban bajas, la música era suave el ambiente perfecto. Lo único que tenía que hacer era cogerle la mano y decir las palabras mágicas: «¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?»

Había decidido evitar lo de «te quiero» sin salirse de lo concreto. Le diría que adoraba su inteligencia; que amaba su forma de andar. Que le volvía loco jugar al golf con ella. Que amaba, sobre todo su refinamiento, la sensación de que ella acabaría de pulirle. Si ella le apretaba con lo del amor, siempre podía decirle que estaba bastante seguro de que acabaría amándola al cabo de un tiempo, cuando llevaran un tiempo casados y él estuviera seguro de que ella no le dejaría, pero en el fondo no creía que ella considerara esa declaración tan tranquilizadora como él la veía, así que era mejor desviar la cuestión.

Se preguntó si a ella se le llenarían los ojos de lágrimas cuando le diera el anillo. Probablemente no. No era muy emotiva, lo que también resultaba positivo. Después, irían a su casa y celebrarían su compromiso en la cama. Pondría mucha atención en ir despacio. En ningún caso iba a despacharla como había despachado a Mina la primera vez.

Diantre, aquello había sido divertido.

Divertido, pero no serio. Hacer el amor con Mina había sido excitante, una locura, tórrido sin duda, pero no había sido importante. La única razón por la que pensaba en ello tan a menudo era que no podía repetir la experiencia, lo que le confería el atractivo de lo prohibido.

Pasó el dedo por el estuche de joyero azul huevo de tordo dentro de su bolsillo. Le traía ligeramente sin cuidado el anillo que había elegido. Era de poco más de un quilate, porque a Delaney no le gustaban las cosas ostentosas. Pero a él un poco de ostentación le parecía bien, especialmente si se trataba del anillo que iba a poner en el dedo de su futura esposa. De todos modos, no era él quien había de lucir la puñetera nadería, así que se reservaría su opinión.

Vale... Hora de pasar a la acción. Dirigir la conversación con mucho tacto soslayando el tema del amor, darle el puto anillo y hacer la proposición. Después, llevársela a casa y cerrar el trato.

El móvil vibró dentro del bolsillo, junto al estuche del anillo. Mina le había dado órdenes estrictas de no atender el teléfono estando con Delaney, pero ¿acaso no tendría que acostumbrarse a aquello si iban a casarse?

—Kou. —Dirigió a su futura esposa una mirada de disculpa.

La voz de Mina bufó por el auricular como un radiador con una fuga.

—Ven aquí ahora mismo.

—Me pillas en medio de algo.

—Como si estás en la Antártida. Mueve tu triste culo y ven.

Yaten oyó al fondo una voz masculina. O más bien voces masculinas. Se puso rígido en la silla.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿A ti qué te parece?

—Me parece que estás enfadada.

Pero ella ya había colgado.

Media hora más tarde, Delaney y él avanzaban a paso veloz por la acera que conducía al porche de entrada de Mina.

—No es propio de ella ponerse histérica —dijo Delaney por segunda vez—. Debe de haber ocurrido algo serio.

Él ya le había explicado que Mina parecía más furiosa que histérica, pero el concepto de furia parecía ajeno a Delaney, lo que resultaría algo inconveniente cuando él tuviera que ver a los Sox perder un partido por los pelos.

—Parece que haya una especie de fiesta. —Delaney tocó el timbre, pero nadie iba a oírlo con la música hip-hop retumbando en el interior, y Yaten estiró el brazo para empujar la puerta, que estaba abierta.

Nada más entrar, vio a Sean Palmer y a media docena de sus compañeros de los Bears acomodados alrededor del recibidor de Mina, lo que no era muy alarmante en sí mismo, pero por la abertura de la puerta que conducía a la cocina divisó otro grupo de jugadores, todos de los Stars de Chicago. El despacho de Mina parecía ser territorio neutral, con cinco o seis jugadores, no exactamente mezclados, pero tanteándose desde esquinas opuestas, y ella plantada en mitad del arco de entrada. Yaten entendía que estuviera nerviosa. Ninguno de los dos equipos había olvidado la polémica decisión arbitral que había dado a los Stars una estrecha y disputadísima victoria sobre sus rivales. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué parte del cerebro de Mina estaría de vacaciones para haber dejado entrar a todos esos tíos a la vez.

—Oíd todos, ha llegado Jerry Maguire.

Yaten respondió al saludo de Sean Palmer con la mano. Delaney se arrimó a él un poco más.

—¿Cómo es que no tienes todavía televisión por cable, Mina? —protestó Eddie Skinner por encima de la música—. ¿Arriba tienes?

—No —repuso Mina, abriéndose paso hasta el recibidor—.Y quita esos zapatones de culo gordo de encima de los cojines de mi sofá. —Giró el tronco ciento ochenta grados, apuntando con el dedo como una pistola a Tremaine Russell, el mejor _running back_que habían conocido los Bears en una década—. ¿Para qué crees que están los malditos posavasos, Tremaine?

Yaten se mantuvo al margen, sonriendo. Mina parecía la atribulada monitora de un grupo de _boy scouts,_con los brazos en jarras, el rojo pelo suelto, echando chispas por los ojos.

Tremaine levantó el vaso y limpió la mesita auxiliar con la manga de su jersey de diseño.

—Perdona, Mina.

Ella advirtió la sonrisa de Yaten y avanzó decidida a volcar su furia en él.

—Todo esto es culpa tuya. Aquí hay al menos cuatro clientes tuyos, a ninguno de los cuales conocía personalmente hace un año. De no ser por ti, sólo sería una hincha más viéndoles machacarse unos a otros desde una distancia prudencial.

Su acalorada pataleta estaba atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo y alguien bajó la música para no perderse detalle. Ella señaló a la cocina con un violento gesto de la cabeza.

—Se han bebido todo lo que había en la casa, incluida una jarra de fertilizante para las violetas africanas que acababa de mezclar y he tenido la ocurrencia de dejar en la encimera.

Tremaine le dio un puñetazo en el hombro a Eddie.

—Te dije que sabía raro.

Eddie se encogió de hombros.

—A mí me sabía bien.

—Además, han pedido comida china por valor de cientos de dólares, que no pienso ver esparcida por toda esta alfombra, así que todo el mundo se va a ir... a comer a la cocina.

—Y pizza. —Jasón Kent, un segundo _stringer_de los Stars, hablo a voces desde la zona de la nevera—. No olvides que también hemos pedido pizza.

—¿En qué momento se convirtió mi casa en el principal punto de encuentro de futbolistas profesionales exorbitantemente bien pagados y totalmente malcriados sin remedio del norte de Illinois?

—Nos gusta esto —dijo Jason—. Nos recuerda a casa.

—Aparte de que no hay mujeres. —Leandro Collins, el _tight end_titular de los Bears, surgió del despacho comiendo patatas fritas de una bolsa—. Hay veces que uno necesita descansar un poco de las damas.

Mina soltó el brazo y le dio una colleja.

—No olvides con quién estás hablando.

Leandro tenía un mal pronto, y era sabido que se enganchaba de vez en cuando con los árbitros cuando no estaba de acuerdo con una decisión, pero el _tight end_se limitó a frotarse ligeramente el cogote y poner una mueca contrita.

—Igual que mi madre.

—Y que la mía —dijo Tremaine, asintiendo alegremente con la cabeza.

Mina se volvió hacia Yaten.

—¡Su _madre!_Tengo treinta y un años, y les recuerdo a sus madres.

—Haces lo mismo que mi madre —señaló Sean, imprudente mente según se vio, porque fue el siguiente en recibir un pescozón en el cogote.

Yaten intercambió miradas comprensivas con los chicos antes de prestar toda su atención a Mina, hablándole en tono dulce y paciente.

—Cuéntame cómo has llegado a esto, cariño.

Mina lanzó las manos al cielo.

—No tengo ni idea. En verano era sólo Kaito el que se dejaba caer por aquí. Luego empezó a traer a Jason y a Dewitt con él. Luego Arté me pidió que le echara un ojo a Sean, y le invité a venir (un día nada más, cuidado) y él se presentó con Leandro y Matt. Uno de los Stars por aquí, uno de los Bears por allá... Una cosa llevó a la otra. Y ahora tengo entre manos unos disturbios potencialmente mortales en mitad de mi sala de estar.

—Te dije que no te preocuparas por eso —dijo Jason—. Esto es terreno neutral.

—Sí, claro. —Echaba fuego por los ojos—. Terreno neutral, hasta que alguno se cabree, y entonces me vendréis todos: «Perdona, Mina, pero parece que te faltan las ventanas de la fachada y la mitad del piso de arriba.»

—La única persona que se ha cabreado desde que estamos aquí eres tú —murmuró Sean.

Mina puso una expresión tan cómicamente asesina que Eddie echó cerveza por la nariz, o tal vez fertilizante de violetas, lo que hizo partirse de risa a todo el mundo.

Mina se lanzó sobre Yaten, le agarró por la pechera de la camisa, se alzó de puntillas y le increpó entre dientes.

—Se van a emborrachar, y luego uno de estos idiotas empotrará su Mercedes en un coche lleno de monjas. Y yo seré responsable legal. Esto es Illinois. En este Estado hay leyes que regulan la hospitalidad.

Por primera vez, Yaten se sintió decepcionado con ella.

—¿No les has quitado las llaves?

—Claro que les he quitado las llaves. ¿Crees que estoy loca? Pero...

De golpe, se abrió la puerta de la calle y el señor _picha brava_Ace entró como el rey del mambo, engalanado con sus Oakley, diamantes y botas vaqueras. Saludó a la concurrencia con dos dedos, como si fuera el puto rey de Inglaterra.

—Oh, mierda. Ahora sí que estoy jodida. —Mina tiró aún más fuerte de la camisa de Yaten—. Alguien se lo llevará de marcha esta noche. Lo presiento. Acabará con un brazo roto, o inutilizado, y yo me las tendré que ver con Michiru.

Yaten le abrió los dedos con mucha delicadeza.

—Relájate. Romeo sabe cuidar de sí mismo.

—Yo sólo quería ser una casamentera. ¿Tan difícil es de entender? Una simple casamentera. —Cayó bruscamente sobre sus talones de nuevo—. Mi vida es una ruina.

Leandro frunció el entrecejo.

—Mina, tu actitud está empezando a ponerme de los nervios.

Ace se plantó junto a ella en tres zancadas. Miró larga mente a Yaten y a continuación le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Mina y le dio un beso de ventosa en la boca. Yaten sintió una explosión interna de furia. Su mano derecha se crispó en un puño, pero estaban en casa de Mina, que nunca se lo perdonaría si hacía lo que le estaba apeteciendo.

—Mina es mi chica —anunció Kaito al separar sus labios mirándola a los ojos—. El que le dé problemas se las tendrá que ver conmigo... y con mi línea de defensa.

Mina pareció molesta, lo que hizo que Yaten se sintiera muchísimo mejor.

—Puedo cuidar de mí misma. Lo que no puedo es lidiar con una casa llena de tarugos borrachos.

—Qué dura eres —dijo Eddie, con aire ofendido.

Kaito le acarició un hombro.

—Chicos, ya sabéis lo irracional que se puede volver una mujer embarazada.

Hubo un asentimiento alarmantemente unánime.

—¿Te has hecho la prueba como te dije, muñeca? —Kaito volvió a envolverla con el brazo—. ¿Ya sabes si llevas ahí al hijo de mi amor?

Aquello pareció resultar demasiado para Mina, porque se echó a reír.

—Necesito una cerveza. —Enganchó la botella de Tremaine y la apuró.

—No deberías beber si estás embarazada —dijo Eddie Skinner de mala cara.

Leandro le dio un manotazo en la cabeza.

Yaten cayó en la cuenta de que hacía semanas que no se divertía tanto.

Cosa que le hizo acordarse de Delaney.

Mina había estado demasiado agobiada para reparar en ella entre el mogollón, y Delaney no se había movido del sitio, clavada bajo el umbral de la entrada. Estaba apoyada de espaldas en la pared, con su eterna sonrisa solícita congelada en la cara, pero tenía los ojos vidriosos y un punto enajenados. Delaney Lightfield, amazona, campeona de tiro al plato, golfista y esquiadora consumada, acababa de tener una fugaz visión de su futuro, y no le estaba gustando lo que veía.

—Por favor, que nadie me deje comer más de un rollo de primavera. —Mina dejó su botella vacía sobre una pila de revistas—. Ya me empieza a costar subirme la cremallera de los vaqueros. —Miró severamente a Eddie, que aún le fruncía el ceño—. Y no estoy preñada.

Ace seguía buscando bronca.

—Sólo porque no he puesto suficiente empeño. Nos ocuparemos de eso esta noche, muñeca.

Mina miró al cielo y a continuación buscó a su alrededor un sitio donde sentarse, pero todas las sillas estaban ocupadas así que acabó en las rodillas de Sean, sentada remilgada pero cómodamente.

—Y sólo puedo tomar una porción de pizza.

Yaten tenía que hacer algo con Delaney y se acercó hasta ella

—Lamento todo esto.

—Debería mezclarme con la gente —dijo Delaney con determinación.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no te apetece.

—Es sólo que... Resulta un poco abrumador. Es tan pequeña, la casa. Y son tantos...

—Vamos afuera.

—Sí, creo que es la mejor idea.

Yaten la acompañó al porche de entrada. Permanecieron en silencio un rato. Delaney contemplaba la casa de enfrente, abrazada a sí misma. Él apoyó un hombro contra un poste, y notó el peso del estuche en su cadera.

—No puedo dejarla —dijo.

—No, no, claro. No lo esperaría de ti.

Él hundió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Supongo que te hacía falta ver cómo es mi vida. Esto es un ejemplo bastante bueno.

—Sí. Qué tontería por mi parte. No me imaginaba... —Soltó una carcajada tensa, de autocensura—. Prefiero el palco.

El la entendió y sonrió.

—Es cierto que el palco mantiene la realidad a cierta distancia.

—Lo siento —dijo ella—. Me lo imaginaba de otra manera.

—Ya lo sé.

Alguien subió nuevamente el volumen de la música. Delaney deslizó los pulgares bajo las solapas de su chaqueta y miró en torno a sí.

—Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que los vecinos llamen a la policía.

La poli tenía tendencia a mirar a otro lado cuando los deportistas de élite de la ciudad hacían el gamberro, pero Yaten dudaba que eso fuera a tranquilizarla.

Delaney acarició sus perlas.

—No entiendo cómo puede Mina sentirse cómoda en medio de ese follón.

Yaten se decidió por la explicación más sencilla.

—Tiene hermanos.

—También yo.

—Mina es una de esas personas que se aburren enseguida. Supongo que podrías decir que ella crea su propia diversión. —Igual que él.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero es tan... caótico.

Por eso precisamente se buscaba Mina ese tipo de líos.

—Mi vida es bastante caótica —dijo Yaten.

—Sí. Sí, ahora me doy cuenta.

Transcurrieron unos momentos en silencio.

—¿Quieres que te llame un taxi? —preguntó él suavemente.

Ella vaciló antes de asentir.

—Puede que sea lo mejor.

Mientras esperaban, se disculparon mutuamente, y los dos vinieron a decir las mismas cosas, que habían creído que lo suyo funcionaría pero que más valía haber descubierto ahora que no. Los diez minutos que tardó el taxi en llegar se hicieron eternos. Yaten le dio al taxista un billete de cincuenta y ayudó a subir a Delaney. Ella le sonrió desde el asiento, más pensativa que triste. Era una persona excepcional, y Yaten lamentó por un breve instante no ser la clase de hombre que se pudiera contentar con belleza, inteligencia y destreza atlética. No, para engancharle era necesario el factor Campanilla. Viendo partir el taxi, sintió que se relajaba por primera vez desde la noche en que se conocieron.

Mientras ellos estaban fuera había llegado la comida, pero cuando Yaten volvió a entrar en la casa no había nadie comiendo. Estaban todos apelotonados en el cuarto de estar, con la música baja, y la atención puesta en una gorra de la NASCAR colocada boca arriba cerca de los pies de Mina. Al acercarse un poco más, vio un surtido de cadenas, pendientes y anillos de oro refulgiendo en el oído.

Mina reparó en él y le sonrió.

—Se supone que he de cerrar los ojos, sacar una joya y acostarme con el dueño. Oro macizo por un macizo. ¿No te parece divertido?

Kaito estiró el cuello al otro lado de la habitación.

—Sólo para que lo sepas, Yaten, mis pendientes siguen en mis orejas.

—Eso es porque no valen nada, puta barata. —Dewitt Gilbert el receptor favorito de Kaito, le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Mina sonrió a Yaten.

—Sólo están haciendo el ganso. Saben que no voy a hacerlo.

—A lo mejor sí—dijo Gary Sweeney—. Hay sus buenos quince quilates en esa gorra.

—A la mierda. Siempre he querido acostarme con una rubia natural. —Reggie O'Shea se quitó de pronto el crucifijo recamado de piedras preciosas del cuello y lo metió en la gorra.

Los hombres se quedaron mirándolo.

—Ahí te has pasado, eso no está bien —dijo Leandro.

Hubo suficientes murmullos de asentimiento como para que Reggie retirara su cadena.

Mina suspiró, y Yaten percibió en su voz un arrepentimiento sincero.

—Esto ha sido divertido, pero se nos va a enfriar toda la comida. Sean, es una colección de joyas magnífica, pero tu madre me mataría.

Por no hablar de lo que le haría Yaten.

Hacia las dos de la mañana, el suministro de cervezas que un par de los tíos habían estado reponiendo en secreto se agotó por fin, y los asistentes empezaron a desertar. Mina puso a Yaten a cargo de realizar pruebas de sobriedad sobre la marcha. Se ocupó de llamar taxis y cargar borrachos en los pocos coches cuyo conductor estaba sereno. En toda la noche sólo se había producido una pelea, y no fue a propósito de las llaves de un coche. Kaito encontró ofensivo el comentario de su compañero de equipo Dewitt de que la única razón que puede tener un tío para comprarse un Porsche en vez de un coche atómico como el Escalade era para que hiciera juego con sus medias de encaje. Tuvieron que separarles dos jugadores de los Bears.

—Ahora dime la verdad —le había dicho Mina a Yaten en aquel momento—. ¿En serio que han ido a la universidad?

—Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que asistieran a clase.

Para las dos y media, Mina había caído rendida en un extremo del sofá, y Leandro en el otro, mientras que Yaten y Kaito recogían lo más gordo de aquel desastre en la cocina. Yaten lanzó a Kaito una bolsa de basura.

—Esconde aquellas botellas de whisky vacías.

—Puesto que nadie ha resultado muerto, probablemente no le importará.

—Para qué arriesgarse. La he visto bastante cabreada esta noche.

Metieron el grueso de los restos de comida en bolsas de basura y las sacaron al callejón. Kaito observó a _Sherman_con una mueca de disgusto.

—Figúrate que ha intentado convencerme para que nos cambiáramos los coches. Decía que conducir ese montón de chatarra durante un par de días me ayudaría a mantenerme en contacto con el mundo real.

—Por no mencionar que le daría a ella ocasión de probar tu Porsche.

—Creo recordar que se lo hice observar. —Se dirigieron hacia la casa—. ¿Y cómo es que no has intentado ponerme un contrato en las narices esta noche?

—Estoy perdiendo interés. —Yaten le sostuvo abierta la puerta—. Estoy acostumbrado a tratar con tíos menos indecisos.

—De indeciso no tengo un pelo. Te confesaré que la única razón por la que todavía no he firmado con nadie es lo bien que me lo estoy pasando con todo el mundo cortejándome. No te creerías la de cosas que llegan a enviarte los representantes, y no me refiero a entradas de primera fila para algún concierto. Los Clow me compraron un Segway.

—Sí, vale, mientras te diviertes, recuerda que a la Nike están empezando a olvidársele los motivos por los que querían tu cara bonita sonriendo a los sin techo desde sus vallas.

—Hablando de regalos... —Kaito se apoyó en la encimera, con expresión cautelosa—. He estado admirando el nuevo Rolex sumergible que he visto en los escaparates. Esa gente sí sabe lo que es hacer un buen reloj.

—¿Qué tal si te envío mejor un centro floral que haga juego con tus bonitos ojos azules?

—Qué insensible, tío. —Kaito cogió sus llaves del tarro de las galletas de Hello Kitty de Mina, junto con una Oreo—. Me cuesta entender que hayas llegado a ser el representante de moda con esa actitud tan fea.

Yaten sonrió.

—Parece que nunca lo averiguarás. Tú te lo pierdes.

Kaito partió la Oreo en dos con los dientes, le brindó una sonrisa chulesca y salió despreocupadamente de la cocina.

—Ya hablaremos, Yaten.

Yaten metió a Leandro en un taxi. No podía dejar de sonreír. No había nada entre Mina y Kaito, más que travesuras. Mina no estaba enamorada de él. Le trataba exactamente igual que a los demás jugadores, como si fueran niños muy crecidos. Toda aquella filfa que le había largado a él era un montaje total. Y si Kaito hubiera estado enamorado de ella, era evidente que no la habría dejado sola con otro hombre esa noche.

Estaba tumbada sobre un costado, y su aliento agitaba rítmica mente el rizo de pelo que le caía sobre la boca. Yaten buscó una sábana, y ella no se movió un ápice mientras la tapaba. Se sorprendió preguntándose si estaría muy mal que se deslizara bajo esa sábana y le quitara los vaqueros para que durmiera más cómoda.

Muy mal.

Por más vueltas que le diera, sólo se le ocurría una razón para que Mina hubiera montado aquella farsa con Kaito. Porque estaba enamorada de Yaten, y quería salvar su orgullo. La divertida, combativa, gloriosa Mina Aino le quería. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, y sintió ligero el corazón por primera vez en meses. Era asombroso lo que la lucidez podía hacer por la paz interior de un hombre.

Le despertó el teléfono. Alargó la mano más allá de la cama para cogerlo y masculló al auricular:

—Kou.

Siguió un prolongado silencio. Hundió más la cara en la almohada y se apartó.

—¿Yaten? —oyó al otro lado.

Él se frotó la boca con la mano.

—¿Sí?

—¿Yaten?

—¿Michiru?

Oyó como una inspiración indignada y a continuación el chasquido de la comunicación cortada. Abrió los ojos de golpe. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que comprobó sus temores. No estaba en su habitación; el teléfono al que había respondido no era suyo, y aún no eran —echó un vistazo al reloj— las ocho de la mañana.

Fantástico. Ahora Michiru sabía que había pasado la noche en casa de Mina. Estaba jodido. Jodido por partida doble, en cuanto Michiru se enterara de que había roto con Delaney.

Ya completamente despierto, salió de la cama de Mina, en la que no se encontraba Mina, desafortunadamente. Pese a las implicaciones profesionales de lo que acababa de ocurrir, no dejaba de sentir el buen humor de la noche anterior. Bajó las escaleras del ático para darse una ducha, y luego se afeitó con la Daisy de Mina. No había traído una muda consigo, lo que le dejaba como opciones ponerse los _boxers_del día anterior o ir sin calzoncillos. Se decidió por esto último, y luego se vistió la camisa del día anterior, muy arrugada por los puños de Mina.

Al descender al piso de abajo, la encontró hecha un ovillo, aún encima del sofá, con la sábana arrebujada hasta la barbilla y un pie saliéndole por debajo. Nunca había sido un fetichista de los pies, pero había algo en ese arco encantador que le provocó deseos de hacer con él toda clase de cosas medio obscenas. Claro que casi todas las partes del cuerpo de Mina parecían producir ese efecto en él, cosa que debería haberle dado alguna pista. Apartó la vista de sus deditos y se encaminó a la cocina.

Kaito y él no se habían lucido con la limpieza, y la luz de la mañana reveló restos de comida china pegada a las encimeras. Mientras hervía el agua del café, cogió unas cuantas servilletas de papel y quitó lo más gordo. Para cuando volvió a echar una ojeada al cuarto de al lado, Mina había conseguido sentarse. El pelo le ocultaba la mayor parte del rostro, salvo la punta de la nariz y un pómulo.

—¿Dónde están mis vaqueros? —masculló ella—. Da igual. Hablaremos de eso después. —Se envolvió en la sábana y fue trastabilleando hacia las escaleras.

Yaten volvió a la cocina y se sirvió café. Estaba a punto de darle un primer sorbo cuando reparó en que una maceta de violetas africanas había ido a parar debajo de la mesa. Él no sabía mucho de plantas, pero las hojas de aquélla parecían bastante ajadas. No podía probar en realidad que nadie se hubiera meado en ella, pero ¿por qué correr riesgos? La sacó al exterior y la escondió debajo de los escalones.

Acababa de terminar de leer los mensajes motivadores de la nevera de Mina cuando oyó un frufrú de ropas. Se volvió y pudo disfrutar de la vista de Mina arrastrando los pies al interior de la cocina. No había llegado al punto de ducharse, pero se había recogido el pelo y lavado la cara, dejándose las mejillas coloradas. Un pantalón corto de dormir de tela escocesa asomaba bajo una sudadera morada que le venía grande. Yaten siguió con la vista la línea de sus piernas desnudas hasta sus pies, embutidos en unas zapatillas de deporte de un verde amarillento, hechas polvo. En conjunto, ofrecía un aspecto adormilado, arrugado y sexy.

Le tendió un tazón de café. Ella esperó a darle el primer trago antes de reconocer su presencia, con la voz todavía un poco áspera.

—¿Puedo saber quién me quitó los pantalones?

Él se lo pensó un poco.

—Ace. El tío es una sabandija.

Ella le miró con ceño.

—No estaba tan inconsciente. Noté que eras tú cuando me bajaste la cremallera.

Yaten no habría podido mostrar arrepentimiento ni aunque lo hubiera intentado.

—Se me escapó la mano.

Ella se dejó caer en una silla junto a la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Me lo imaginé yo o estuvo Delaney aquí anoche?

—Estuvo.

—¿Cómo es que no se quedó a echar una mano?

Ahora llegaban a la parte delicada. Yaten hizo como que buscaba algo de comer revolviendo en los armarios, pese a que sabía que la habían dejado sin nada. Después de remover un par de latas de tomate frito, cerró las puertas.

—Toda la movida resultó un poco excesiva para ella.

Mina se enderezó en la silla.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Yaten se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que debía haber meditado la forma de exponer aquello en vez de dedicarse a esconder violetas africanas y leer citas inspiradoras de Ophra. Tal vez encogiéndose de hombros pudiera eludir el tema hasta que ella estuviera bien despierta. Lo intentó.

—No funcionó.

—No lo entiendo. —Mina desplegó la pierna que había doblado bajo su cadera y empezó a parecer preocupada—. Me dijo que le estaba cogiendo gusto al fútbol.

—Parece ser que no cuando lo ve de cerca y en su dimensión personal.

Las arrugas se ahondaron en la frente de Mina.

—Yo me encargaré de que le coja el tranquillo. Los chicos sólo asustan si dejas que se te suban a las barbas.

No hubiera debido sonreír, pero ¿no era precisamente por esto por lo que su nuevo plan iba a funcionar mucho mejor que el viejo? Desde el mismo principio, Mina le había hecho feliz, pero él estaba tan obcecado en seguir la dirección equivocada que no había comprendido lo que eso significaba. Mina no era la mujer de sus sueños. Ni mucho menos. Sus sueños habían sido el producto de la inseguridad, la inmadurez y la ambición mal orientada. No, Mina era la mujer de su futuro... La mujer de su felicidad.

Su nueva lucidez le decía que ella no iba a tomarse a bien sus noticias sobre Delaney, sobre todo porque él no estaba logrando reprimir del todo su sonrisa.

—La cosa es que... Delaney y yo hemos terminado.

Mina dejó el tazón de café en la mesa con un golpe, y se puso en pie súbitamente.

—No. No habéis terminado. Esto es sólo un bache en el camino.

—Me temo que no. Anoche tuvo ocasión de ver cómo es mi vida, y lo que vio no la hizo feliz.

—Yo lo arreglaré. Cuando haya entendido...

—No, Mina —dijo él, tajante—. Esto no tiene arreglo. No quiero casarme con ella.

Ella explotó.

—No quieres casarte con nadie.

—Eso no es... del todo cierto.

—Es cierto. Y estoy harta de ello. Estoy harta de ti. —Empezó a agitar los brazos—. Me estás volviendo loca, y no lo aguanto más. Estás despedido, señor Kou. Esta vez _yo_te despido a_ti._

Era una exhibición de temperamento impresionante, así que Yaten decidió obrar con cautela.

—Soy un cliente —observó—. No puedes despedirme.

Le traspasó con aquellos ojos color de cielo.

—Acabo de hacerlo.

—Diré en mi defensa que mis intenciones eran realmente buenas. —Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó el estuche de joyero—. Pensaba proponerle matrimonio anoche. Estábamos en el Charlie Trotter's. La comida era estupenda, el ambiente perfecto y tenía el anillo preparado. Pero justo cuando me preparaba para dárselo... llamaste tú.

Hizo una pausa para dejar que ella sacara sus propias conclusiones, cosa que, siendo mujer, no tardó en hacer.

—Ay, Dios mío. Fui yo. Ha sido culpa mía.

Un buen representante siempre desviaba las culpas, pero viéndola sumirse en la consternación, supo que tenía que aclararlo.

—Tu llamada no era el problema de fondo. Llevaba toda la noche intentando darle el anillo, pero algo parecía impedirme sacarlo del bolsillo. ¿Eso no te sugiere nada?

Poner las cosas en su sitio no hizo sino llevarla a enfadarse de nuevo.

—¡Ninguna te vale! Te lo juro, le encontrarías pegas a la Virgen María. —Le arrebató el estuche, lo abrió y frunció los labios.

—¿Esto es lo mejor que has encontrado? ¡Eres multimillonario!

—¡Exacto! —Si necesitaba más pruebas de que Mina Aino era un mirlo blanco, ahí las tenía—. ¿No lo ves? A ella le gusta la sutileza en todo. Si hubiera elegido uno con un diamante más grande, le habría hecho sentirse violenta. Odio este anillo. Imagínate cómo reaccionarían los chicos si vieran esa piedrecilla miserable en el dedo de mi mujer.

Ella cerró con un chasquido el estuche y se lo encasquetó de nuevo en la mano.

—Sigues despedido.

—Comprendo. —Se lo guardó en el bolsillo, dio un último sorbo al café y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Creo que será mejor para ambos que lo dejemos estar aquí mismo.

Él anheló que el ligero temblor que apreció en su voz no fuera sólo fruto de su imaginación.

—¿Eso crees? —El impulso de aplacar su indignación a besos casi fue superior a él. Pero por tentadora que fuera la gratificación inmediata, necesitaba concentrarse en el largo plazo, de modo que se limitó a sonreír y dejarla sola.

Fuera, el aire de la mañana tenía el olor vivificante y ahumado del otoño. Respiró hondo y, a paso ligero, echó a andar calle abajo hacia su coche. Verla aquella noche con los muchachos le había abierto los ojos a algo que debía haber comprendido semanas antes. Mina Aino era su pareja ideal.

* * *

**Hola! Perdón por la demora, pero me fui de viaje y volví hace un par de días. Aquí les traigo un capítulo sumamente revelador en esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Cómo se las arreglará Yaten para confesarse con Mina? Bueno, ya pronto lo sabrán! y también sabremos qué pensará ella de todo.**

**Cariños! y Mil gracias por sus lindos comentarios.**


	14. Conociendo a ¿Los Suegros?

**Perfecta Para Ti**

**Capítulo 13**

**Conociendo a ¿los suegros?**

* * *

Desde el día en que había entrado en el despacho de Yaten la vida de Mina se había convertido en una noria girando a triple velocidad. Ascendía hasta la cumbre, permanecía allí durante unos segundos de inmensa felicidad, y a continuación se precipitaba a lo más bajo en un descenso que le revolvía las tripas. Mientras se preparaba para su fiesta de cumpleaños, se congratuló por haber despedido a Yaten. Estaba loco. Y, lo que era peor, la había vuelto loca a ella. Aquella noche, al menos, no iba a tener tiempo de pensar en él. Dedicaría sus esfuerzos a asegurarse de que su familia la veía como lo que era, no ya una fracasada, sino una empresaria a las puertas del éxito con treinta y dos años recién cumplidos, que no necesitaba la compasión ni el consejo de nadie. Puede que "Perfecta para Ti" no fuese candidata a figurar en la lista de las quinientas mayores fortunas, pero como mínimo empezaba a generar beneficios.

Volvió a ponerle la tapa al tubo de brillo labial, salió del baño y cruzó el distribuidor para ir ante el espejo de cuerpo entero del dormitorio de Nana. Le gustó lo que vio. Su vestido de cóctel, de línea trapecio con manga larga, había sido un derroche, pero no lamentaba haberse dejado el dinero. El favorecedor escote, por debajo de los hombros, confería longitud y gracia a su cuello, además de un efecto dramático a su cara y su pelo. Podía haber elegido el vestido en negro, apostando sobre seguro con un criterio más conservador, pero se había decidido por un color naranja. Le encantaba la dramática yuxtaposición del suave tono anaranjado con su pelo rubio, que, para variar, no le estaba dando ningún problema y flotaba en torno a su rostro, bellamente alborotado, dejando ver a intervalos un delicado par de pendientes de oro como de encaje. Sus zapatos de tacón alto color naranjo le aportaban unos centímetros de más, pero no la estatura que le daría el hombre de cuyo brazo iría.

—¿Vas a venir con un novio? —El asombro de Luna por la mañana, cuando desayunaron con sus padres en su hotel, aún chirriaba pero Mina se había mordido la lengua. Aunque la relativa juventud de Kaito pudiera pesar en contra de ella, los Aino eran fanáticos del fútbol americano. Toda la familia, a excepción de Reika, seguía a los Stars desde hacía años, y ella confiaba en que el estatus de Kaito compensaría su juventud y sus pendientes de diamante.

Echó un último vistazo a su reflejo. Reika llevaría un vestido de Max Mara, pero ¿qué más daba? Su cuñada era una trepa insegura y antipática. Mina hubiera preferido que Andrew trajera a Jamison, pero habían dejado a su sobrino en casa, en California, con una niñera. Mina echó una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera. Faltaban aún veinte minutos para que su acompañante de lujo pasara a recogerla. Para que Kaito se prestara a aquello, había tenido que prometerle que quedaría permanentemente a su disposición durante el resto de su vida, pero valdría la pena.

De camino al piso de abajo, tomó conciencia, con cierto disgusto, de que había algo patético en que una mujer de treinta y dos años estuviera todavía tratando de ganarse la aprobación de su familia. Tal vez hubiera superado aquello para cuando cumpliera los cuarenta. O tal vez no. Pero debía afrontar la verdad: tenía buenas razones para inquietarse. La última vez que había estado con su familia, le habían escenificado una intervención en toda regla.

«Tienes un potencial tan grande, cariño...», había dicho Luna tomando el ponche de Nochebuena en la terraza de su casa de Naples. «Te queremos demasiado para mantenernos al margen mientras te vemos desperdiciarlo.»

«Está bien estar colgada con veintiún años —había añadido Andrew—. Pero si no te has puesto en serio con una profesión a los treinta, empiezas a parecer una perdedora.»

«Andrew tiene razón —dijo el doctor Darien—. Nosotros no podemos estar siempre pendientes de ti. Tienes que poner algo de tu parte.»

«Al menos, podías pensar en cómo afecta tu estilo de vida al resto de la familia.» Ése había sido el comentario de Reika, después de dar cuenta de su cuarto vaso de ponche.

Hasta su padre se había sumado al coro: «Da clases de golf. No hay lugar mejor para hacer los contactos adecuados.»

La «fiesta» de esa noche iba a celebrarse en el aburrido club Mayfair, donde Luna había reservado un salón privado. Mina había pretendido invitar al club de lectura en pleno para estar más protegida, pero Luna insistió en que fuera «sólo para la familia». La última novia de Darien y el misterioso acompañante de Mina eran las únicas excepciones.

Mina comprobó la temperatura exterior. Hacía fresco, Halloween estaba próximo, pero el frío no era tanto como para arruinar su atuendo con una de sus chaquetas gastadas. Volvió al interior de la casa y empezó a dar vueltas. Quince minutos aún para que Kaito pasara a recogerla. Hoy su familia vería sin duda que no era una fracasada. Tenía buen aspecto, la acompañaría un novio de pega que era un bombón, y "Perfecta para Ti" empezaba a despegar. Si no fuera por Yaten...

Había estado haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no darle vueltas a su infelicidad. No quiso hablar con él desde la fiesta del fin de semana anterior, y, hasta el momento, él acataba su petición de que la dejara en paz. Incluso resistió la tentación de llamarle para agradecerle las cajas de _delicatessen_y licores caros que le había hecho llegar para reabastecer su despensa. El motivo por el que había incluido una solitaria violeta africana seguía siendo un misterio.

Por doloroso que le resultara, sabía que Yaten era una inversión emocional que no podía seguir permitiéndose. Durante meses trató de convencerse de que sus sentimientos hacia él tenían más que ver con la lujuria que con el amor, pero no era verdad. Le amaba de tantas maneras que había perdido la cuenta: porque básicamente era una buena persona; por su sentido del humor; por lo bien que la entendía... Pero sus desequilibrios emocionales tenían unas raíces kilométricas, hundidas en lo más profundo, y le habían causado daños irreparables. Era capaz de la lealtad más absoluta, de una dedicación completa, de ofrecer fuerza y consuelo, pero ella no creía ya que fuera capaz de amar. Tenía que erradicarle de su vida.

Sonó el teléfono. Como fuera Kaito para decirle que no podía acudir, no se lo perdonaría nunca jamás. Fue corriendo al despacho y se apresuró a coger el auricular, antes de que el contestador saltara.

—¿Hola?

—Escúchame: esto es por un asunto personal, no de negocios —dijo Yaten—, así que no me cuelgues. Tenemos que hablar.

El simple sonido de su voz hizo que el corazón le diera un pequeño brinco.

—No sé de qué.

—Me despediste —dijo él con toda calma—. Te lo respeto. Ya no eres mi casamentera. Pero seguimos siendo amigos, y en interés de nuestra amistad tenemos que discutir la página trece.

—¿La página trece?

—Me has acusado de ser arrogante. Yo siempre lo he visto más bien como confianza en mí mismo, pero estoy aquí para decirte que ya no. Después de examinar estas fotos... Cielo, si esto es lo que buscas en un hombre, creo que ninguno va a dar la talla.

Ella tenía la impresión creciente de que entendía exactamente lo que estaba diciéndole, y se sentó en la esquina del escritorio.

—No tengo ni idea de qué me estás contando.

—¿Quién iba a decir que la silicona elástica viniera en tantos colores?

Su catálogo de juguetes sexuales. Se lo había llevado hacía meses. Esperaba que se hubiera olvidado de ello a esas alturas.

—La mayor parte de estos productos parecen ser hipoalergénicos —prosiguió Yaten—. Eso está bien, supongo. Algunos van a pilas, otros no. Supongo que eso es cuestión de preferencias. Éste lleva un arnés. Bastante morboso. Y... ¡Qué hijos de puta! Aquí dice que éste puede meterse en el lavavajillas. Mira que me gusta... Pero lo siento mucho, hay algo en eso que le quita a uno las ganas.

Tendría que colgarle, pero le había echado tanto de menos...

—Sean Palmer, ¿eres tú? Si no dejas de decir guarradas voy a contárselo a tu madre.

No picó.

—En la página catorce, arriba del todo... Este modelo viene con una especie de bomba de mano. Has doblado la esquina, así que debes estar interesada.

Estaba casi segura de no haber doblado la esquina de ninguna página, pero a saber...

—¿Y qué hay de éste de la ventosa? La cuestión es: ¿dónde hay que pegarlo, concretamente? Una pequeña advertencia, corazón, si pegas algo así en la ventana de tu habitación o, demonios, en el salpicadero de tu coche... conseguirás atraer la clase de atención que no te conviene.

Ella sonrió.

—Dime sólo una cosa, Mina, que tengo que irme ya. —Su voz bajó a un tono intimista y cálido que la hizo estremecerse—. ¿Por qué va a interesarle a una mujer uno artificial, cuando uno de verdad funciona mucho mejor?

Mientras ella buscaba la réplica justa, él colgó. Mina hizo unas cuantas inspiraciones profundas, pero no consiguió serenarse. Por más que intentara protegerse, él siempre le llegaba adentro, lo cual era la principal razón por la que no podía permitirse conversaciones como aquélla.

Sonó el timbre. Gracias a Dios, Kaito llegaba antes de hora. Saltó del escritorio y se presionó las mejillas con las manos para enfriarlas un poco. Adoptando una sonrisa forzada, abrió la puerta de la calle.

Yaten estaba plantado al otro lado.

—Feliz cumpleaños. —Guardó su móvil en el bolsillo, bajó el catálogo y le rozó los labios con un beso rápido y leve, que a duras penas pudo ella refrenarse de devolver.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estás preciosa. Preciosa es poco. Desgraciadamente, tu regalo no lo traen hasta mañana, pero no quiero que pienses que se me ha olvidado.

—¿Qué regalo? Da igual. —Se forzó a bloquear la entrada en vez de abrirle los brazos—. Kaito va a pasar a recogerme en diez minutos. No puedo hablar contigo ahora.

Él la hizo a un lado para poder entrar.

—Me temo que Kaito está indispuesto. He venido a sustituirle. Me gusta tu vestido.

—¿De qué estás hablando? He hablado con él hace tres horas y se encontraba bien.

—Estos virus estomacales son fulminantes.

—¿Es una broma?. ¿Qué le has hecho?

—No he sido yo. Ha sido Seiya. No sé por qué se empeñó anoche en repasar vídeos de partidos con él. No le cuentes que lo he dicho, pero tu amigo Seiya puede ser un verdadero gilipollas cuando quiere. —Le acarició el cuello con la nariz, justo detrás de un pendiente—. Diantre, qué bien hueles.

A Mina le costó unos instantes más de la cuenta apartarse.

—¿Está Serena al tanto de esto?

—No exactamente. Por desgracia, Serena se ha pasado al lado oscuro junto a su hermana. Esas dos mujeres se pasan varios pueblos en su afán por protegerte. Es por mí por quien deberían preocuparse. No sé cómo no han entendido aún que puedes cuidar de ti misma.

A ella le complació saber que él sí lo comprendía, pero siguió resistiéndose a ceder a su encanto de representante adulador.

—No quiero ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños contigo. Mi familia no sabe que ya no eres cliente mío, así que les parecería un poco raro. Además, quiero ir con Kaito. Con alguien que les impresione.

—¿Y crees que yo no lo haré?

Ella pasó revista a su traje gris oscuro —probablemente de Armani—, su corbata de marca, y el reloj que llevaba esa noche, un Patek Philippe increíble, de oro blanco. Su familia se tumbaría de espaldas y le pedirían que les rascase las barrigas.

Él sabía que se la iba a camelar. Mina lo vio en su sonrisa ladina.

—Bueno, vale —dijo, gruñona—. Pero te lo advierto desde ahora: mis hermanos son los tíos más ignorantes, repelentes y dogmáticos que te puedas echar a la cara. —Alzó los brazos al cielo—. ¿Por qué gasto saliva? Te van a encantar.

Y él les encantó a ellos. Sus expresiones atónitas al entrar ella en el comedor privado revestido de nogal del club Mayfair, con Yaten a su vera, colmaron todas sus fantasías. Primero comprobaron que no llevaba alzas en los zapatos, luego tasaron mentalmente su atuendo. Antes incluso de proceder a las presentaciones, le habían admitido como a uno de los suyos, un miembro más del club de los grandes triunfadores.

—Mamá, papá, éste es Yaten Kou, y habréis de admitir que Kou es un buen nombre desde el punto de vista del márketing.

—Muy bueno, para el márketing —dijo Luna, en tono aprobatorio. Su pulsera favorita, una de oro con dibujos grabados, tintineo contra otra de Nana, antigua, con mucho encanto. Al mismo tiempo, dirigió a Mina una mirada inquisitiva, que ella fingió no ver, ya que no había pensado aún en cómo explicar que el hombre que conocían como su cliente más importante se presentase como su acompañante.

Luna lucía esta noche uno de sus trajes de punto de St. John de un color champán que entonaba a la perfección con su pelo negro, que llevaba con un corte a lo paje como Gena Rowlands a la altura de la mandíbula, desde que Mina tenía memoria. Su padre vestía su _blazier_azul marino favorito, camisa blanca y una corbata del mismo gris que los vestigios de su pelo rizado. Una insignia con la bandera americana adornaba su solapa, y, al abrazarle, Mina aspiró su familiar perfume a papá: espuma de afeitar _brut,_loción limpiadora seca y piel de cirujano, frotada a conciencia.

Yaten empezó a estrechar manos.

—Luna, Chet, es un placer.

Aunque Mina había visto ya a sus padres en el desayuno, sus hermanos habían llegado en avión sólo unas horas antes, e intercambió abrazos con ellos. Andrew y Darien habían heredado de Luna su agraciado aspecto, pero no así su tendencia a cargar con algún kilo de más en torno a la cintura. Estaban especialmente guapos esa noche, triunfadores con cuerpos endurecidos.

—Andrew, tú eres el contable, ¿no es así? —Los ojos de Yaten despedían un brillo de respeto—. Tengo entendido que te han hecho vicepresidente de Reynolds y Peate. Impresionante. Y Darien, el mejor cardiocirujano de San Luis. Es un honor.

Los hermanos Aino se sintieron igualmente honrados, y los tres se dieron amistosas palmaditas en los hombros.

—He leído sobre ti en los periódicos...

—Te has hecho toda una reputación...

—... tu nómina de clientes es asombrosa...

La cuñada de Mina se aplicaba el perfume como si fuera repelente para insectos, así que la abrazó en último lugar. Excesivamente bronceada, con un maquillaje agresivo e infra alimentada, Reika llevaba un vestido negro corto y sin tirantes para exhibir el color de sus brazos y sus impecables pantorrillas. Los diamantes de sus pendientes eran casi tan grandes como los de Sean Palmer, pero Mina seguía pensando que parecía un caballo.

Yaten brindó a Reika su combinado especial: sonrisa sexy y mirada directa, rebosante de sinceridad.

—Vaya, Andrew, ¿cómo es que un tío tan feo como tú ha con quistado a semejante belleza?

Andrew, que sabía perfectamente lo guapo que era, se rió. Reika agitó coquetamente las extensiones caoba de su pelo.

—La pregunta es... ¿cómo es que una chica como Mina ha persuadido a alguien como tú de que se uniera a nuestra pequeña fiesta familiar?

Mina sonrió con dulzura.

—Le he prometido que después le dejaría atarme y azotarme.

El comentario divirtió a Yaten, pero su madre soltó un bufido.

—Mina, no todos los presentes están familiarizados con tu sentido del humor.

Mina dirigió su atención a la única persona en la sala que no conocía, la última conquista de Darien. Al igual que las previas, incluida su ex mujer, era una chica bien trajeada, atractiva, de facciones cuadradas, llevaba una coleta castaña oscura cortada de un tajo, y carecía por completo de encanto. La simple visión de aquellos labios finos y serios anunciaba que su hermano había vuelto a elegir a una hembra emocionalmente robótica.

—Ésta es la doctora Lucille Akinogawa. —Deslizó un brazo protector por sus hombros—. Nuestra muy talentosa nueva patóloga.

«Una elección profesional muy acertada, Lucy. Así no necesitas preocuparte por el trato con los pacientes.»

Yaten le dirigió su sonrisa de mil vatios.

—Parece que tú y yo somos los únicos extraños a la familia esta noche, así que no deberíamos separarnos. Por lo que sabemos, esta gente podrían ser asesinos en serie.

Los padres y hermanos de Mina se rieron, pero Lucille pareció desconcertada. Finalmente, se disipó la niebla en su cerebro.

—Ah, es un chiste.

Mina lanzó una mirada rápida a Luna, pero aparte de un leve movimiento de ceja, su madre no dio señal alguna que deja entrever nada. La irritación de Mina aumentó mucho más. Su hermano tenía un historial insuperable eligiendo a aquellas cerebritos carentes de sentido del humor, pero ¿organizaba alguien una intromisión en la vida del doctor Darien? No, señor. Sólo en la de Mina.

Yaten puso cara de pillo arrepentido.

—Un chiste muy malo, me temo.

Lucille pareció aliviada de saber que no era ella.

Luna siempre reservaba el comedor privado del segundo piso del club Mayfair para las reuniones familiares de los Aino en Chicago. Decorada como una casa solariega inglesa, llena de bronce pulido y de _chinzs,_la sala incluía una zona con asientos muy acogedora junto a una ventana abalconada, con parteluces, que daba a la plaza Delaware, y allí se sentaron a tomar el aperitivo y entregar los regalos. Andrew y Reika la obsequiaron con un vale certificado para un salón de belleza de la ciudad. Estaba claro a quién se le había ocurrido esa idea. Darien le regaló un reproductor de DVD nuevo, junto con una colección de vídeos de musculación; muchas gracias. Cuando desenvolvió el regalo de sus padres, descubrió un traje azul marino carísimo que no se pondría ni muerta, pero que no podía devolver porque Luna lo había encargado en su _boutique_para mujeres trabajadoras favorita de San Luis, y el encargado se pondría a dar alaridos.

—Toda mujer necesita un traje elegante cuando empieza a hacer se mayor —dijo su madre.

Yaten torció la boca.

—Yo también tengo un regalo para Mina. Lamentablemente, no estará listo hasta el lunes.

Reika le presionó para que diera más detalles, pero se negó a decir ni una palabra. Luna no podía reprimir más tiempo su curiosidad acerca de por qué había venido.

—A nosotros no nos importa que Mina se presente sin nadie, aunque ella dice que le hace sentirse como una quinta rueda. En tanto que cliente suyo, no tenías ciertamente obligación de acompañarla, pero... En fin, debo decir que estamos todos muy contentos de que aceptaras unirte a nosotros...

Acabó la frase con un signo de interrogación implícito. Mina confió en que Yaten conseguiría de una forma u otra acabar con la presunción por parte de su madre de que la acompañaba por compasión, pero él estaba más centrado en resultar encantador.

—Para mí es un placer. Estaba deseando conocerlos a todos. Mina me ha contado unas historias asombrosas sobre tu carrera, Luna. Has sido una verdadera pionera para las mujeres.

Luna se derretía oyéndole.

—No sé si tanto, pero sí te diré que en aquel entonces las cosas resultaban mucho más difíciles para las mujeres que ahora. No paro de decirle a Mina la suerte que tiene. Hoy en día, los únicos obstáculos que se interponen en el camino del éxito para una mujer son los que ella misma se crea.

«Toma.»

—Está claro que la han educado bien —dijo Yaten, adulador—. Es asombroso lo que ha conseguido crear en tan corto espacio de tiempo. Deben de estar muy orgullosos de ella.

Luna miró fijamente a Yaten para ver si estaba hablando en broma. Reika soltó una risita por lo bajo. No es que Mina odiara a su cuñada, pero no estaría la primera en la fila si algún día Reika llegaba a necesitar un donante de riñón.

Luna estiró el brazo para darle a Mina unas palmaditas en la rodilla.

—Te expresas con mucho tacto, Yaten. Mi hija siempre ha sido un espíritu libre. Y esta noche estás preciosa, cariño, aunque es una lástima que no tuvieran ese vestido en negro.

Mina suspiró. Yaten sonrió, y luego se volvió a Reika, que había maniobrado para situarse en el sofá de cuero entre Andrew y él.

—Tengo entendido que Andrew y tú tienen un niño pequeño muy inteligente.

¿Inteligente? Lo más que había dicho Mina de Jamison era que había aprendido a atraer la atención de todo el mundo a base de hacerse pis en la alfombra del salón. Pero el clan de los Aino se lo tragó.

Luna estaba radiante de orgullo.

—Me recuerda tanto a Andrew y Darien a su edad...

«¿Por lo pequeño que tenían el pene?»

—Vamos a hacerle pruebas —dijo Andrew—. No queremos que se aburra en el colegio.

—Le encanta su clase de conocimiento de la naturaleza. —Una hebra de las extensiones capilares de Reika se le había pegado al brillo de labios, pero no parecía haberse dado cuenta—. Le estamos enseñando a reciclar.

—Es asombrosa la coordinación que demuestra para tener tres años —dijo Darien—. Va a ser todo un atleta.

Luna estaba hinchada de orgullo maternal.

—Andrew y Darien fueron nadadores.

Mina también había sido nadadora.

—Mina también nadaba. —Luna se sujetó un rizo detrás de la oreja—. Desafortunadamente, no tenía tanta afición como sus hermanos.

Traducción: ella nunca ganó medallas.

—Yo lo hacía sólo para divertirme —murmuró, pero nadie le hizo caso, porque su padre acababa de decidir intervenir en la conversación.

—Voy a cortar mi viejo hierro del siete para Jamison. Nunca es demasiado pronto para que se aficionen al golf.

Reika se embarcó en una descripción de las proezas académicas de Jamison, y el Señor Encantador le dio todas las respuestas correctas. Luna miraba con orgullo a sus hijos.

—Tanto Andrew como Darien habían aprendido a leer a los cuatro años. No palabras sueltas, sino párrafos enteros. Me temo que a Mina le costó un poquito más. No es que fuera lenta, no lo era en absoluto, pero le costaba estarse quieta.

Le seguía costando.

—Un pequeño desorden de déficit de atención no es necesariamente algo malo —dijo Mina, sintiéndose obligada a ter ciar—. Al menos, te proporciona un amplio abanico de intereses.

Todos se la quedaron mirando, incluso Yaten. Cuadraba. En menos de media hora, había desertado de la mesa de los perdedores y se había hecho con una plaza fija entre los chicos modélicos.

La agonía se prolongó con la llegada de los aperitivos; se sentaron en torno a la mesa, dispuesta con un mantel de lino blanco, rosas rojas y candelabros de plata.

—Así que ¿cuándo vas a venir a ver el ala nueva de cardiología, Patatita? —Darien se había sentado a su lado, y enfrente de su novia—. Qué risa, Lucille. La última vez que Mina vino de visita, alguien se había dejado un cubo de fregar en la recepción. Mina iba hablando, como de costumbre, y no lo vio. ¡Pataplaf!

Se echaron todos a reír, como si no hubieran oído aquella historia una docena de veces por lo menos.

—¿Se acuerdan de aquella fiesta que hicimos antes de empezar nuestro último año de instituto? —Andrew se tronchaba de risa—. Mezclamos los restos de todos los vasos y desafiamos a Patatita a que se bebiera aquel maldito brebaje. Dios, creí que no iba a acabar de vomitar nunca.

—Sí, oye, qué bonitos recuerdos, sí señor. —Mina apuró su copa de vino.

Por fortuna, estaban más interesados en acribillar a Yaten a preguntas que en torturarla a ella. Andrew quiso saber si había pensado en abrir una oficina en Los Ángeles. Darien le preguntó si había admitido a algún socio. Su padre le preguntó por su nivel al golf. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que el trabajo duro, unos objetivos bien definidos y un buen _backswing_eran las claves del éxito. Para cuando atacaron los entrantes, Mina pudo ver que Yaten se había enamorado de su familia tanto como su familia de él.

Luna, no obstante, no había satisfecho aún su curiosidad sobre por qué se había presentado en calidad de acompañante.

—Cuéntanos cómo va tu búsqueda de esposa. Tengo entendido que estás trabajando con dos casamenteras.

Mina decidió destapar el asunto de una vez.

—Una casamentera. Yo le he despedido.

Sus hermanos se rieron, pero Luna le dirigió una mirada severa por encima de su panecillo.

—Mina, tienes un sentido del humor de lo más extraño.

—No estaba bromeando —dijo ella—. Era imposible trabajar con Yaten.

Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre la mesa. Yaten se encogió de hombros y dejó su tenedor.

—Parece que me costaba bastante cumplir con la parte que me tocaba, y Mina no tolera muchas tonterías cuando de trabajo se trata.

Su familia se había quedado con la boca abierta, todos menos Reika, que se acabó su tercera copa de chardonnay y decidió que ya era hora de sacar su tema de conversación predilecto.

—Nunca lo oirás de boca de uno de ellos, Yaten, pero la familia Aino es de las más _antiguas_de San Luis, no sé si me entiendes

Yaten enroscó los dedos en torno al pie de su copa.

—No estoy muy seguro.

Por más que se alegrara de cambiar de tema, Mina deseó que Reika hubiera elegido algún otro. A Luna tampoco le hacía feliz, pero ya que Reika había decidido portarse mal en lugar de Mina, se limitó a pedirle a Lucille que le pasara la sal.

—La sal hace subir la tensión arterial —se sintió en el deber profesional de apuntar Lucille.

—Fascinante. —Luna le pasó el brazo por delante para coger el salero.

—Los Aino son una de las familias originales de las destilerías de San Luis —dijo Reika—. Prácticamente, fundaron ellos la ciudad.

Mina reprimió un bostezo.

Yaten, sin embargo, abandonó su costilla de primera para prestarle a Reika toda su atención.

—No me digas.

Reika, una esnob de nacimiento, estuvo más que encantada de extenderse en detalles.

—Mi suegro esperó a acabar el instituto para anunciar que pensaba dedicarse a la medicina en vez de a la cerveza. Su familia se vio forzada a vender el negocio a la Anheuser-Busch. Según parece, la historia fue la comidilla de los periódicos locales.

—Me lo figuro. —Yaten buscó la mirada de Mina, al otro lado de la mesa—. Nunca me comentaste nada de esto.

—Ninguno lo hace —dijo Reika en un susurro de conspiradora—. Les avergüenza haber nacido ricos.

—Avergonzarnos, no —dijo Artemis con firmeza—. Pero Luna y yo hemos creído siempre en el valor del trabajo duro. No teníamos la menor intención de criar a unos hijos sin nada mejor que hacer que contar el dinero de sus fideicomisos.

Dado que ninguno de ellos podría tocar el dinero de sus fideicomisos hasta que tuvieran unos ciento treinta años, Mina nunca había entendido dónde estaba el rollo.

—Hemos visto a demasiados jóvenes arruinarse así—dijo Luna.

Reika tenía otro chisme que desvelar.

—Parece que se armó bastante revuelo cuando Artemis llevó a Luna a su casa. Los Aino pensaron que se rebajaba casándose con ella.

Lejos de ofenderse, Luna se mostró arrogante.

—La madre de Artemis era una esnob terrible. No podía evitarlo, la pobre. Era un producto de esa cultura de la alta sociedad de San Luis tan cerrada, que es precisamente por lo que puse tanto empeño, podría añadir que en vano, en convencer a Mina de que no hiciera su "presentación en sociedad". Puede que mi familia fuera de clase trabajadora; sabe Dios que mi madre lo era, pero...

—No te _atrevas_a hablar mal de Nana. —Mina acuchilló una judía verde.

—... pero yo podía aprenderme las normas de etiqueta tan bien como cualquiera —prosiguió Luna sin alterarse en ningún momento—, y no me llevó mucho tiempo encajar perfectamente entre los encopetados Aino.

Artemis miró a Luna con orgullo.

—Para cuando murió mi madre, se preocupaba más por Luna que por mí.

Yaten no había apartado la vista de Mina.

—¿Fuiste presentada en sociedad?

Ella se puso toda estirada, levantando la barbilla.

—Me encantaban los trajes, y en aquel momento parecía buena idea. ¿Tienes alguna objeción?

Yaten se echó a reír, y el ataque le duró tanto que Luna tuvo que sacar un pañuelo de su bolso y pasárselo para que se secara los ojos. Mina no entendió, francamente, qué era lo que encontraba tan gracioso.

Reika permitió, imprudentemente, que el camarero le rellenara la copa de vino.

—Luego estaba el Ensueño, la casa en la que se criaron todos...

Yaten resopló, divertido.

—¿Tú casa tenía nombre?

—A mí no me mires —replicó Mina—. Se lo pusieron antes de que yo naciera.

—El Ensueño era una hacienda, no sólo una casa —explicó Reika—. Aún no nos acabamos de creer que Artemis convenciera a Luna para que vendieran la propiedad, aunque su casa de Napleses espectacular.

A Yaten le dio otro ataque de risa.

—Qué pesado estás —dijo Mina.

Reika siguió describiendo la belleza del Ensueño, lo que hizo que a Mina le entrara nostalgia, aunque a Reika se le olvidó mencionar las ventanas que dejaban pasar las corrientes de aire, las chimeneas humeantes y las frecuentes plagas de ratones. Al final, hasta Andrew se hartó, y cambió de tema.

A Yaten le encantaron los Aino, todos y cada uno, con la excepción de Reika, que era una engreída, pero, claro la chica tenía que vivir a la sombra de Mina, de modo que estaba dispuesto a mostrarse tolerante. Mirando en torno a aquella mesa, vio a la familia, sólida como una roca, con la que había soñado de niño. Artemis y Luna eran unos padres amantísimos que habían dedicado su vida a hacer de sus niños unos adultos bien situados. A Mina le sacaba de quicio la forma en que sus hermanos la pinchaban —le hacían de todo—, pero siendo la pequeña, y la única chica, estaba claro que era su mascota, y observar la no muy sutil competencia entre Darien y Andrew por monopolizar su atención resultó uno de los atractivos de la velada. Las sutilezas de las relaciones entre madre e hija se le escapaban. Luna se ponía machacona criticándola, pero no dejaba de buscar excusas para tocar a Mina siempre que podía, y le sonreía cuando ella no miraba. En cuanto a Artemis... su expresión afectuosa no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre quién era la niña de sus ojos.

Contemplándola al otro lado de la mesa, sintió que el orgullo le atenazaba la garganta. Nunca la había visto tan hermosa ni tan sexy, aunque era cierto que sus pensamientos parecían derivar siempre en esa dirección. Sus hombros desnudos relucían a la luz de las velas, y él sintió deseos de lamer el cúmulo de pecas de aquella graciosa naricilla. El remolino brillante de su pelo le recordaba a las hojas de los árboles en otoño, y ardía en deseos de despeinarlo con sus dedos. Si no hubiera estado tan obcecado con su desfasada idea de lo que era una esposa de exhibición, habría comprendido meses antes el lugar que ella ocupaba en su vida. Pero había sido necesaria la fiesta del fin de semana anterior para abrirle los ojos. Mina hacía feliz a todo el mundo, incluido él. Con Mina, recordaba que la vida consistía en vivir, no sólo en trabajar, y que la risa era un bien tan preciado como el dinero.

Había cancelado las citas de toda una mañana para elegir su anillo de compromiso, de sólo dos quilates y medio, porque ella tenía las manos pequeñas, y cargar todo el día con tres quilates podría dejarla demasiado cansada para desnudarse por la noche. Tenía exactamente planeado cómo la pediría en matrimonio, y aquella mañana puso en marcha la primera parte de su plan.

Había contratado a la banda de música de la Universidad del Noroeste.

Veía con claridad cómo debería desarrollarse todo. En aquel momento, ella estaba enfadada, de modo que tenía que hacerle olvidar que, hasta hacía pocas semanas, había estado decidido a casarse con Delaney. Estaba bastante seguro de que Mina le amaba. La patraña de Kaito Ace lo demostraba, ¿no? Y si estaba equivocado, haría que le amara... empezando aquella misma noche.

La besaría hasta dejarla sin respiración, la subiría al dormitorio, pondría a Nana de cara a la pared, y haría el amor con ella hasta quedar inconscientes los dos. Después, seguiría con todo un cargamento de flores, unas cuantas citas súper-románticas, y una docena de llamadas obscenas. Cuando estuviera absolutamente seguro de haber derribado la última de sus defensas, la invitaría a una cena especial en el restaurante exclusivo de Evanston. Después de haberla arrullado con la buena comida, el champán y la luz de las velas, le diría que quería ver los paraderos más frecuentados de su antigua universidad y propondría un paseo por el campus de la Noroeste. Por el camino, la arrastraría bajo uno de aquellos grandes soportales con arcadas, la besaría, y probablemente le metería mano un poco, porque, para qué engañarse, le era imposible besar a Mina sin tocarla. Finalmente, llegarían al lugar en que el campus se abre al lago, y sería allí donde la banda de música del Noroeste les estaría esperando, tocando alguna balada clásica y romántica. Se postraría sobre una rodilla, sacaría el anillo y le pediría que se casara con él.

Fijó aquella imagen en su cabeza, la saboreó, y luego, con una punzada de pena, la dejó ir. No habría banda de música, ni proposición junto al lago, ni tan sólo un anillo para sellar el momento exacto en que la pidiera en matrimonio, dado que el que había elegido no estaría listo hasta la semana siguiente. Iba a renunciar a su plan perfecto porque, después de conocer a la familia Aino y ver lo mucho que significaban los unos para los otros —lo mucho que Mina significaba para ellos—, supo que tenían que formar parte de aquello.

El camarero desapareció, dejándoles con los cafés recién hechos y los postres. Al otro lado de la mesa, Mina increpaba al eminente cardiocirujano de San Luis, que le estaba retorciendo un rizo entre sus dedos y amenazaba con no soltarla hasta que le contara a todo el mundo lo de aquella vez que se había mojado las bragas en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Laurie no-sé-qué.

Yaten se puso en pie. Darien soltó el pelo de Mina, y ella le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—¡Ay! —Darien se frotó la pierna—. ¡Me has hecho daño!

—Estupendo.

—Chicos...

Yaten sonrió. Aquello le encantaba.

—Con su permiso, tengo un par de cosas que anunciar. Primero, son unas personas fantásticas. Gracias por permitirme tomar parte en esta velada.

Siguió un coro de «bravos», acompañado por el tintineo de las copas. Sólo Mina permanecía en silencio y recelosa, pero lo que estaba a punto de decir debería borrarle aquella expresión severa de la cara.

—Yo no tuve la suerte de crecer en una familia como la suya. Creo que todos son conscientes de lo afortunados que son de tenerse los unos a los otros. —Miró a Mina, pero ella estaba buscando su servilleta, que Darien le había pasado a Andrew por debajo de la mesa. Esperó a que volviera a asomar la cabeza.

—Hace casi cinco meses que irrumpiste en mi despacho con aquel espantoso vestido amarillo, Mina. Durante este tiempo, has puesto mi vida patas arriba.

Luna alzó una mano, sacudiendo sus pulseras con un ruido metálico.

—Si tienes un poco de paciencia, estoy segura de que hará todo lo posible porque todo se arregle. Mina es extremadamente trabajadora. Admito que sus métodos profesionales pueden no ser a lo que estás acostumbrado, pero tiene el corazón en su sitio.

Andrew sacó una pluma del bolsillo.

—Estoy pensando en repasar sus archivos de cabo a rabo antes de irme. Con un poco de reorganización y una mano más firme en las riendas, su negocio debería estabilizarse en un tris.

Mina apoyó la barbilla en una mano y suspiró.

—No estoy hablando de "Perfecta para Ti" —dijo Yaten.

Todos le miraron desconcertados.

—Cambió el nombre de la empresa —dijo él, pacientemente—. Ya no se llama "Bodas Myrna". La ha llamado "Perfecta para Ti".

Darien la miró asombrado.

—¿Es verdad eso?

Reika se ajustó un pendiente.

—¿No podías haber pensado en algo más pegadizo?

—No recuerdo haber oído nada de esto —dijo Andrew.

—Yo tampoco. —Artemis dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa—. Nadie me cuenta nunca nada.

—Yo te lo dije —replicó Luna en tono cortante—. Lamentablemente, no puse un anuncio en el canal de golf.

—¿Qué clase de empresa es? —dijo Lucille.

Mientras Darien explicaba que su hermana era casamentera, Andrew sacó su BlackBerry.

—Seguro que no se te ha ocurrido registrar el nombre para protegerlo legalmente.

Yaten comprendió que estaba perdiendo su atención, y alzó la voz.

—El asunto es... Hasta que conocí a Mina, creía tener perfectamente planeada mi vida, pero a ella no le llevó mucho tiempo señalar que había cometido algunos errores muy serios en mis cálculos.

Luna puso una mueca de contrariedad.

—Ay, señor. Ya sé que no siempre demuestra mucho tacto, pero lo hace con buena intención.

Mina levantó la muñeca de Darien y miró su reloj. A Yaten le habría gustado que demostrara un poco más de confianza.

—Sé que todos los presentes reconocen lo especial que es Mina —dijo—, pero yo no la conozco hace tanto tiempo, y he tardado un poco en darme cuenta.

Mina se puso a frotar una mancha de salsa del mantel.

—Que me haya costado comprenderlo —prosiguió Yaten— no quiere decir que sea estúpido. Reconozco la calidad cuando la veo y Mina es una mujer asombrosa. —Ahora sí que disfrutaba de toda su atención, y sintió esa familiar subida de adrenalina que anunciaba los momentos finales previos al cierre de un acuerdo—. Sé que hoy es tu cumpleaños, cariño, lo que significa que deberías ser tú la que reciba regalos, y no yo, pero me siento codicioso. —Se volvió primero hacia un extremo de la mesa, luego al otro—. Artemis, Luna, quisiera pedirles permiso para casarme con su hija.

Un silencio atónito se adueñó de la sala. Chisporroteó la luz de una vela. Una cuchara cayó con estrépito sobre un plato. Mina se había quedado helada en su silla, en tanto que su familia volvía poco a poco a la vida.

—¿Por qué ibas a querer casarte con Mina? —aulló Reika.

—Pero creía que estabas...

—Oh, cariño...

—¿Casarte con ella?

—¿Con nuestra Mina?

—Ella no nos había dicho nada de...

Luna hurgó en su bolso en busca de sus pañuelos.

—Éste es el momento más feliz de mi vida.

—Permiso concedido, Kou.

Andrew, sonriendo, estiró el brazo para pellizcar a su madre.

—Que se casen por Navidad, antes de que se dé cuenta del lío en que se mete y cambie de idea.

Yaten no había apartado los ojos de Mina, dándole tiempo para hacerse a la idea. Sus labios formaban un óvalo torcido; sus ojos se habían vuelto charcos de miel derramada... Y de pronto, sus cejas se juntaron en el centro de su ceño.

—Pero ¿qué dices?

El se esperaba como mínimo un grito ahogado de alegría.

—Quiero casarme contigo —repitió.

Su expresión presagiaba lo peor, y Yaten recordó de pronto que Mina muy rara vez hacía lo que él se esperaba, algo que posiblemente habría debido tener en cuenta antes de ponerse en pie.

—¿Y cuándo has tenido esta mágica revelación? —preguntó ella—. No, déjame adivinar. Esta noche, después de conocer a mi familia.

—Pues no. —En esto, al menos, pisaba terreno firme.

—¿Cuándo, entonces?

—El fin de semana pasado, en la fiesta.

En sus ojos brillaba la incredulidad.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste sobre la marcha?

Demasiado tarde, comprendió que habría debido atenerse a su plan original, pero se negó a dejarse llevar por el pánico. Opón siempre la fuerza a la fuerza.

—Hacía apenas unas horas que había roto con Delaney. Me pareció un poco _prematuro._

—Todo esto parece un poco _prematuro._

Luna agarró el mantel con la mano.

—Mina, estás siendo muy desagradable.

—Pues eso no es nada comparado con cómo me siento yo. —Yaten crispó el gesto al verla levantarse como movida por un resorte—. ¿Alguien le ha oído pronunciar esa palabra que empieza con Q? Porque, desde luego, yo no.

Así, sin más ni más, le puso contra las cuerdas. ¿Había creído realmente que no se iba a dar cuenta? ¿Era por eso por lo que había decidido hacer aquello delante de su familia? Empezó a sudar. Si no manejaba la situación con mucho cuidado, todo el invento se vendría abajo en torno a él. Sabía lo que debía hacer, pero en el preciso instante en que debía conservar la calma, la perdió.

—¡Había contratado a la banda de música de la Universidad del Noroeste!

Aquella revelación fue recibida con un silencio de perplejidad.

Había conseguido quedar como un asno. Mina meneó la cabeza con una dignidad y una calma que le ponían nervioso.

—Has perdido la cabeza. Si por lo menos lo hubieras hecho en privado...

—¡Mina! —A Luna se le estaba poniendo rojo el cuello—. Sólo porque Yaten no quiera airear sus más íntimos sentimientos delante de gente que apenas conoce no tienes que pensar que no está enamorado de ti. ¿Cómo va a no quererte nadie?

Mina mantuvo su mirada clavada en la de Yaten.

—Te voy a decir una cosa que he aprendido sobre las pitones madre: a veces es más importante prestar atención a lo que no dice que a lo que hacen.

Luna se puso en pie.

—Oye, estás demasiado enfadada para discutir esto ahora mismo. Yaten es un hombre maravilloso. Mira si no cómo ha encajado enseguida. Espérate a mañana, cuando hayas tenido ocasión de enfriar un poco los ánimos, y entonces pueden hablar de esto los dos tranquilamente.

—Ahorra saliva —masculló Andrew—. No hay más que verla para darse cuenta de que la va a fastidiar.

—Venga, Patatita —suplicó Darien—. Dile al hombre que te casarás con él. Por una vez en la vida, sé un poco lista.

Lo último que necesitaba Yaten era la ayuda de sus hermanos. A aquellos chicos los quería a su lado en una trinchera, no alrededor de una mujer cabreada. Pedir su mano delante de su familia había sido la peor idea que hubiera tenido nunca, pero no era la primera vez que un acuerdo se le torcía, y aun así se las había arreglado para sacarlo adelante. Lo único que necesitaba era pillarla a solas... y evitar el único tema que ella se empeñaría en discutir.

* * *

**¡Hola queridas mías! ¿Cómo les va? Supongo que esperaban este capítulo ¿no?. Yaten cayó rendido ante Mina con propuesta de matrimonio y todo pero, tal parece, a Mina no le agradó mucho la idea... **

**En lo personal, encuentro que la familia de Mina es adorable, excepto Reika, claro. Y aunque la critiquen y se burlen de ella, en el fondo lo hacen porque la quieren mucho.**

**Aquí les dejo la incógnita de qué pasará. Tendrán que esperar el próximo para saber. Les aviso que ya estamos llegando al final.**

**Cariños!**


	15. ¿Dónde estás?

**_Perfecta Para Ti_**

**_Capítulo 14_**

**_¿Dónde estás?_**

* * *

Mina salió corriendo al pasillo desierto. De los altavoces salía música suave, y la iluminación, tenue y romántica, arrancaba un resplandor relajante de las paredes granates, pero ella no podía dejar de temblar. Creía que Armand le había partido el corazón, pero aquel dolor no había sido nada en comparación con lo que sentía ahora. Nada más pasar el comedor, se topó con un rincón amueblado con un confidente y un par de sillas Sheraton. Yaten la seguía, pero ella insistió en darle la espalda, y él tuvo la lucidez de no tocarla.

—Antes de que digas nada que luego vayas a lamentar, Mina, déjame sugerirte que enciendas tu fax cuando llegues a casa. Voy a mandarte el recibo de un joyero por un anillo de tamaño considerable. Fíjate en cuándo lo encargué. El martes, hace cuatro días.

De modo que había dicho la verdad al contar que había decidido casarse con ella la noche de la fiesta. No le supuso consuelo alguno. A pesar de que sabía que Yaten tenía ese agujero emocional en su interior, había pensado que ella podría guardarse de caer nunca en él.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —dijo—. Ya había decidido casarme contigo antes de conocer a un solo miembro de tu familia. Siento haber tardado tanto en ver las cosas claras, pero, tal y como te ha faltado tiempo para señalar, soy un idiota, y lo único que he conseguido esta noche ha sido demostrar que tienes razón. Tendría que haber hablado contigo en privado, pero empecé a pensar en lo mucho que significaría para ellos ser parte de esto. Obviamente, se me fue la cabeza.

—Ni se te ocurrió que yo fuera a negarme, ¿no? —Tenía la mirada perdida en su reflejo desvaído en la ventana—. Tenías tan claro que yo estaba loca por ti que ni siquiera lo dudaste.

Él se le acercó por detrás, hasta el punto en que pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

—¿No lo estás?

Se había creído muy lista restregándole a Kaito por las narices pero él había sabido interpretar su pantomima, y ahora la había despojado de los últimos restos de su amor propio, por añadidura a todo lo demás.

—Sí, bueno, ¿y qué? Me enamoro con facilidad. Por fortuna, lo supero con la misma facilidad.

—Menuda mentira.

—No digas eso.

Finalmente, se volvió para mirarle de frente.

—Te conozco mucho mejor de lo que piensas. Viste lo bien que me llevaba con los chicos en la fiesta, y fue entonces cuando te diste cuenta de que sería un activo para tus negocios, lo bastante importante para compensar que no soy una belleza despampanante.

—Deja de hacerte de menos. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido jamás.

Podría haberse reído ante su desfachatez si no le doliera tanto.

—Para de decir mentiras. Soy una concesión, y ambos lo sabemos.

—Nunca hago concesiones —replicó él—. Y te juro que no las he hecho contigo. A veces dos personas encajan, y es lo que nos ha pasado a nosotros.

Era escurridizo como una anguila, y no podía permitir que la desarmara.

—Empieza a tener sentido. Tú no eres partidario de incumplir los plazos. Se avecina tu treinta y cinco cumpleaños. Es hora de tomar iniciativas, ¿verdad? En la fiesta, viste que yo podía ser un activo para tus negocios. Te gusta estar conmigo. Luego, esta noche, descubres que pertenezco al tipo de familia rica y distinguida que andabas buscando. Supongo que eso ha acabado de decidirte. Pero se te ha olvidado algo, ¿no crees? —Se forzó a mirarle a los ojos—. ¿Qué hay del amor? ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Respondió sin vacilar un instante.

—¿Que qué pasa? Pon atención, porque voy a empezar por el principio. Eres preciosa, toda tú. Amo tu pelo, el aspecto que tiene, su tacto. Adoro tocarlo, olerlo. Amo la forma en que arrugas la nariz cuando te ríes. Me hace reír, además; no falla. Y adoro ver te comer. A veces parece imposible que te puedas meter la comida en la boca a esa velocidad, pero cuando una conversación te interesa se te olvida que la tienes delante. Sabe Dios que adoro hacer el amor contigo. Ni siquiera puedo hablar de eso sin desearte. Adoro tu patética fidelidad a tus jubilados. Adoro lo duro que trabajas... —Y así continuó un rato, dando vueltas por un mínimo sector de la alfombra y catalogando sus virtudes.

Empezó a describir su futuro, pintando un cuadro de color de rosa de su vida en común, instalados en su casa; de las fiestas que da rían, de las vacaciones que se tomarían. Hasta incurrió en la temeridad de hablar de hijos, lo que le hizo a ella volver a pisar con los pies en el suelo.

—¡Basta! ¡Déjalo ya! —Cerró las manos en puño—. Lo has dicho todo excepto lo que necesito oír. Quiero que me quieras _a mí,_Yaten, no que te guste mi espantoso pelo, ni lo bien que me llevo con tus clientes, ni el hecho de que tengo la familia con que siempre has soñado. Quiero que me quieras _a mí,_y eso no sabes cómo se hace, ¿verdad?

Él ni siquiera pestañeó.

—¿Has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho?

—Hasta la última palabra.

La atravesó con su mirada, tratando de ahogarla en su letal seguridad.

—¿Cómo no iba a quererte, entonces?

Si no hubiera estado tan dolorosamente acostumbrada a sus trucos, podía haber mordido el anzuelo, pero sus palabras cayeron en saco roto.

—No lo sé —dijo sin inmutarse—. Dímelo tú.

Él alzó una mano al cielo, pero Mina notó que actuaba a la desesperada.

—Tu familia tiene razón. Eres un desastre de persona. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Sólo dime lo que quieres.

—Quiero tu mejor oferta.

Se la quedó mirando con una mirada intensa, intimidante, sobrecogedora. Y entonces hizo lo inimaginable. Desvió la vista. Descorazonada, ella le vio meterse las manos en los bolsillos, y cómo sus hombros caían de modo casi imperceptible.

—Ya te la he hecho.

Mina se mordió el labio y asintió.

—Eso me parecía. —Y dicho esto, se alejó andando.

No llevaba dinero encima, pero se subió a un taxi igualmente y luego hizo esperar al taxista a la puerta de su casa mientras ella en traba a coger efectivo para pagarle. Su familia se presentaría en cualquier momento. Agarró una maleta antes de que eso sucediera y empezó a llenarla con cualquier cosa con que toparan sus dedos, sin permitirse sentir ni pensar. Al cabo de quince minutos, estaba en su coche.

**_M&Y_**

Poco antes de medianoche, Esmeralda recibió la noticia de la proposición matrimonial de Yaten por una llamada de Baxter Benton, que atendía las mesas del club Mayfair desde hacía mil años y había estado escuchando a escondidas durante la fiesta de la familia Aino. La pilló acurrucada en el sofá, envuelta en una vieja toalla de playa y unos pantalones de chándal —ya no le cabían los vaqueros—, rodeada de un mar de envoltorios de caramelo y pañuelos de papel arrugados, como si estuviera encerrada por una alambrada. En cuanto colgó el teléfono se puso en pie, animada por primera vez en varias semanas. No había perdido su instinto después de todo. Por eso no había podido dar con la mujer ideal para esa última presentación. La química que percibió entre Yaten y Mina aquel día en su despacho no era fruto de su imaginación.

Echó a andar, pisando la toalla que había dejado caer al suelo, y agarró un ejemplar del _Tribune,_que no había abierto siquiera, para comprobar la fecha. Su contrato con Yaten expiraba el martes: disponía aún de tres días. Dejó el periódico a un lado y empezó a caminar muy inquieta. Si era capaz de arreglar aquello, quizás, sólo quizás, pudiera dejar atrás Parejas Black sin sentirse una perfecta fracasada.

Era medianoche, y no podía hacer nada hasta la mañana. Con templó la porquería acumulada a su alrededor. La mujer de la limpieza se había despedido un par de semanas antes, y no la había reemplazado. Una película de polvo lo cubría todo, el cubo de la basura rebosaba y había que pasar la aspiradora por las alfombras. El día anterior ni siquiera había ido a trabajar. ¿Para qué? Estaba sin ayudantes, sólo quedaban Inés y el informático que se ocupaba de su página _web,_la parte del negocio que menos le interesaba.

Se tocó la cara. Aquella mañana había ido al dermatólogo, de mostrando una organización de su tiempo catastrófica, pero, después de todo, también lo era su vida. No obstante, por primera vez en varias semanas, sintió un hálito de esperanza.

**_M&Y_**

Yaten se emborrachó el sábado por la noche, igual que solía hacerlo su viejo. Sólo le hacía falta tener a mano una mujer a la que pegar, y sería de tal palo tal astilla. Pensándolo bien, el viejo estaría orgulloso de él, porque hacía un par de horas que había vapuleado a una a base de bien; tal vez no físicamente, pero en el plano emocional le había dado una paliza de muerte. Y ella le había devuelto los golpes. Le había dado donde más le dolía. Cuando se desplomó en la cama, hacia la madrugada, deseó haberle dicho que la amaba, haber pronunciado las palabras que ella necesitaba oír. Pero a Mina no podía ofrecerle sino la verdad. Ella significaba demasiado para él.

Cuando por fin despertó, era domingo por la tarde. Fue trastabillando hasta la ducha y metió su cabeza dolorida debajo del agua. Debería estar en Soldier Field en aquel momento, con la familia de Sean, pero al salir de la ducha lo que hizo fue ponerse un albornoz, entrar en la cocina y coger la cafetera. No había llamado a un solo cliente para desearle suerte, y ni siquiera le importaba.

Sacó un tazón del armario y trató de incubar un poco más de su indignación con Mina. Le había desbaratado la vida, y no le hacía ninguna gracia. Tenía un plan, uno magnífico, para ambos. ¿Por qué no podía haber confiado en él? ¿Por qué necesitaba oír un montón de chorradas sin sentido? Los actos eran más elocuentes que las palabras y, una vez casados, él le habría demostrado lo mucho que le importaba de todas las maneras que sabía.

Cogió unas aspirinas, bajó al piso inferior y se dirigió a la sala de audiovisuales, para poder seguir algún partido. No se había vestido ni afeitado ni había comido, y le importaba un carajo. Mientras zapeaba por los canales deportivos, pensó en cómo la había tomado con él la familia de Mina después de que ella abandonara la reunión. Como un banco de pirañas.

«¿A qué juegas, Kou?»

«¿La quieres o no?»

«Nadie hace daño a Mina y se va de rositas.»

Hasta Reika había intervenido: «Estoy convencida de que la has hecho llorar, y no soporta que se le corra el maquillaje.»

Para rematar la faena, Artemis lo había dicho todo:

«Ahora será mejor que te vayas.»

Yaten pasó el resto de la tarde del domingo, hasta entrada la noche, cambiando de un partido a otro sin enterarse de ninguno. Había ignorado el teléfono todo el día, pero no quería que nadie llamara a la policía, así que reunió los ánimos para fingir una coartada, alegando una gripe en una conversación con Rubeus. Luego subió al piso de arriba y cogió una bolsa de patatas fritas. Le supieron a pelusa de secadora. Vestido aún con su albornoz de algodón blanco, se sentó en el solitario sofá del salón con una botella de whisky llena.

Su plan perfecto yacía a su alrededor hecho trizas. En una sola y desastrosa noche, había perdido una esposa, una amante y una amiga, y todas eran la misma persona. La larga y desolada sombra del camping de caravanas Beau Vista se cernía sobre él.

Esmeralda se pasó el domingo encerrada en su apartamento, con un teléfono enganchado en el hombro, intentando localizar a Yaten. Al final consiguió ponerse en contacto con su recepcionista, a la que prometió un fin de semana en un balneario si podía averiguar dónde se encontraba. La mujer no la llamó hasta las once de la noche.

—Está en su casa, enfermo —dijo—. En jornada de liga. Nadie puede creerlo.

Esmeralda necesitaba pronunciar su nombre.

—¿Ha hablado Rubeus con él?

—Por él nos hemos enterado de que estaba enfermo.

—Entonces... ¿Rubeus ha pasado a verle?

—No. Todavía está de viaje de vuelta de Texas.

Cuando colgó, a Esmeralda le sangraba el corazón, pero no podía ceder a aquello, no en ese momento. No se creyó ni por un instante que Yaten estuviera enfermo, y marcó su número. Cuando le saltó su contestador, volvió a intentarlo, pero no cogía el teléfono. Una vez más, se tocó la cara. ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso?

¿Cómo iba a dejar de hacerlo?

Se precipitó a su dormitorio y revolvió en sus cajones hasta encontrar el más grande de sus pañuelos de Hermés. Aún así, vaciló. Se acercó a la ventana y echó un vistazo a la oscuridad de la noche.

Al diablo con todo.

Yaten estaba adormilado, con Willie Nelson sonando en el equipo de música. Hacia la medianoche, oyó el timbre de la puerta. Lo ignoró. Volvió a sonar, insistentemente. Cuando no pudo aguantar lo más, fue dando zancadas hasta el recibidor, agarró sus deportivas y las lanzó contra la puerta.

—¡Largo!

Volvió dando pisotones al desierto salón y cogió el vaso de whisky escocés que había dejado momentos antes. Un ruido de golpes frenéticos en su ventana le hizo girarse... y contempló una visión salida directamente del infierno.

—¡Joder!

Su vaso cayó al suelo hecho añicos, y el whisky salpicó sus pantorrillas desnudas.

—Pero qué de...

El rostro de pesadilla se escondió entre los arbustos.

—¡Abra la maldita puerta!

—¿Esmeralda? —Pasó por encima de los cristales rotos, pero no vio nada más que las ramas agitándose al otro lado de la ventana. Aquel rostro oscuro, embozado y desprovisto de todo rasgo humano, a excepción de un par de ojos desorbitados, no podía ser producto de su imaginación. Volvió al recibidor y abrió la puerta de par en par. El porche estaba vacío.

Oyó una voz sibilante detrás de los arbustos.

—Acérquese.

—Ni hablar. He leído a Stephen King. Venga usted aquí.

—No puedo.

—No pienso moverme.

Pasaron unos segundos.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella—, pero date la vuelta.

—Vale.

—No se movió.

Poco a poco, Esmeralda emergió de entre las sombras y se adentró en el camino. Llevaba un impermeable largo, negro, con un pañuelo carísimo envolviéndole la cabeza. Se llevó a la mano a la frente a modo de visera.

—¿Me está mirando?

—Claro que la estoy mirando. ¿Cree que estoy loco?

Transcurrieron unos segundos más, y luego ella bajó la mano. Estaba azul. Su cara entera y lo que alcanzaba a ver de su cuello eran azules. No de un leve tono azulado, sino de un azul brillante, intenso, como de metileno. Sólo sus ojos y sus labios se habían sal vado.

—Ya lo sé —dijo—. Parezco un pitufo.

El parpadeó.

—Yo estaba pensando en otra cosa, pero sí, tiene razón. ¿No se le va con jabón?

—¿Cree que saldría de casa con esta pinta si se fuera con jabón?

—Supongo que no.

—Es un producto cosmético exfoliante muy especial. Me lo aplicaron ayer por la mañana. —Parecía enfadada, como si fuera culpa de Yaten—. Evidentemente, no pensaba dejarme ver hasta que se fuera.

—Y sin embargo, aquí está. ¿Cuánto dura el efecto pitufo?

—Unos pocos días más, y luego se pela. Ayer tenía peor aspecto.

—Es difícil de imaginar. ¿Y se ha hecho usted esto por...?

—Elimina las células muertas y estimula la generación de nuevas... Da lo mismo.

Esmeralda reparó en su mandíbula sin afeitar, su albornoz blanco, las piernas desnudas y los mocasines de Gucci.

—No soy la única con muy mala pinta.

—¿No puede un hombre tomarse un día de asueto de vez en cuando?

—¿Un domingo en plena temporada de fútbol? No le creo. —Entró en la casa pasando por delante de él con paso decidido, y una vez dentro se apresuró a apagar la luz del recibidor—. Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.

—No veo por qué.

—Negocios, Yaten. Tenemos negocios que discutir.

Normalmente, la habría echado a patadas, pero ya no le apetecía seguir dándole al whisky, y necesitaba hablar con alguien que no estuviera predispuesto a ponerse del lado de Mina. Pasó delante de ella hacia el salón y, ya que no era su maldito padre, y tenía alguna noción de normas elementales de educación, bajó el regulador de la única lámpara de la habitación.

—Hay cristales rotos junto a la chimenea.

—Ya veo. —Tomó nota de la ausencia de muebles en la sala, pero no hizo ningún comentario—. Me he enterado de que anoche le propuso matrimonio a Mina Aino. Lo que no sé es por qué la muy boba le rechazó. Dado que salió a toda prisa del club Mayfair sin usted, deduzco que eso es lo que ocurrió.

La sensación de haber sido maltratado de Yaten hizo erupción.

—Porque está como una cabra, por eso. Y maldita la falta que me hace que me complique más la vida con sus chifladuras. Y no la llame usted boba.

—Discúlpeme —dijo, arrastrando las sílabas.

—No es que tenga un montón de hombres haciendo cola para casarse con ella, tampoco.

—Tengo entendido que su último prometido sufría un problema de identidad sexual, así que creo que podemos decir sin temor a equivocarnos que suponía usted una mejora.

—Parece ser que no.

Esmeralda no se había dado cuenta, aparentemente, de que se le había resbalado el pañuelo. Bajo el cual, llevaba el pelo hecho un de sastre, apelmazado a un lado, levantado por el otro. Era difícil con ciliar su imagen con aquella otra, tan de mírame y no me toques, que Yaten recordaba.

—Traté de advertirle de que no era de fiar —dijo ella—. Nunca debió hacer tratos con ella, de entrada. —Se le acercó, con ojos penetrantes en sus fantasmales cuencas azules—. Y, desde luego, no debía usted haberse enamorado de ella.

Fue como si le diera un navajazo en el estómago.

—¡No estoy enamorado de ella! No trate de poner etiquetas a esto.

Esmeralda reparó en la botella de whisky vacía.

—¿No? Pues me habría engañado tranquilamente.

Yaten no iba a permitir de ninguna manera que le hiciera aquello

—Pero ¿qué pasa con ustedes las mujeres? ¿Es que no pueden dejar estar las cosas? El hecho es que Mina y yo nos llevamos estupendamente. Nos entendemos, y lo pasamos bien juntos. Pero a ella no le basta con eso. Tiene unas inseguridades de mil pares de cojones. —Empezó a dar vueltas por la sala, incubando su sensación de agravio y buscando un ejemplo que demostrara su afirmación—. Tiene ese rollo con su pelo...

Esmeralda se acordó por fin del suyo y se palpó el aplastado revoltijo.

—Con un pelo como el suyo, supongo que podemos pasarle por alto un poco de vanidad.

—Lo aborrece —dijo él, triunfante—. Ya le he dicho que está como una cabra.

—Y sin embargo, es la mujer que ha elegido por esposa.

Su ira amainó. Se sentía como apaleado, y le entraron ganas de echar otro trago.

—Todo el asunto me ha cogido un poco por sorpresa. Es dulce, es lista. Inteligente de veras, no sólo sabihonda. Es graciosa. Dios, cómo me hace reír. Sus amigas la adoran, y eso ya dice mucho, porque son unas mujeres increíbles. No sé... Cuando estoy con ella, me olvido del trabajo, y... —Se detuvo. Ya había hablado más de la cuenta.

Esmeralda se llegó hasta la chimenea, y el abrigo se le abrió exponiendo a la vista unos pantalones de chándal rojos y lo que parecía la parte de arriba de un pijama. Normalmente, Yaten no habría hecho excesivo caso de una mujer con la cara azul pitufo y el pelo como quien acaba de levantarse de la cama, pero se trataba de Esmeralda Black, y no bajó la guardia; afortunadamente, por cierto, porque ella volvió al ataque.

—Pero a pesar de todo eso, usted parece amarla.

A duras penas podía controlar su agitación.

—Vamos, Esmeralda. Usted y yo estamos hechos de la misma pasta. Los dos somos realistas.

—Que yo sea realista no quiere decir que no crea que el amor existe. Tal vez no para todo el mundo, pero... —Hizo un pequeño gesto, algo extraño, que no iba con su carácter—. Su proposición debió de dejarla desconcertada. Ella le ama, desde luego. Eso lo intuí durante nuestra infausta reunión. Me sorprende que no se mostrara predispuesta a pasar por alto su estreñimiento emocional y aceptar su proposición al vuelo.

—El hecho de que no quisiera mentirle no implica que no fuera una oferta buena de narices. Le habría dado todo lo que necesitara.

—Menos amor. Eso es lo que ella esperaba oír, ¿me equivoco?

—¡No es más que una palabra! Lo que cuenta son los hechos.

Esmeralda apartó con la punta del zapato la botella de whisky que él había dejado en el suelo.

—¿Se le ha pasado por la cabeza, y se lo pregunto simplemente porque es mi trabajo, que es posible que sea Mina la que está en sus cabales, y usted el loco de atar?

—Creo que es mejor que se vaya a casa.

—Y yo creo que se queja usted demasiado. Le presentaron a una serie de mujeres deslumbrantes, pero Mina es la única con la que quiso casarse. Eso, por sí solo, ya debería hacerle reflexionar.

—Consideré la situación con lógica, eso es todo.

—Ah, sí, es usted el maestro de la lógica, es verdad. —Rodeó los cristales rotos—. Venga, Yaten. Déjese de historias. No puedo ayudarle si usted no me dice la verdad sobre ese muro que ha levantado en torno a sí.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿La hora del psiquiatra?

—¿Por qué no? Dios sabe que sus secretos están a salvo conmigo. Y no porque no tenga un ejército de amigas íntimas deseosas de arrancármelos.

—Créame, no le interesa escuchar mis traumas de infancia. Digamos únicamente que, cuando cumplí quince años, más o menos, adiviné que mi supervivencia dependía de no entrarle a la gente con mi corazón por delante. Incumplí esa norma una vez, y lo pagué caro. ¿Sabe una cosa? Ha resultado ser una forma más sensata de vivir. Yo la recomiendo. —Se acercó a ella—. También me duele su insinuación de que soy no sé qué clase de monstruo despiadado, porque no es verdad.

—¿Es eso lo que ha entendido? Sí que presenta usted todos los síntomas clásicos.

—¿De qué?

—De un hombre enamorado, por supuesto.

Su expresión se descompuso.

—Mírese. —Su tono se suavizó, y Yaten creyó distinguir en éste una nota de sincera simpatía—. No estamos hablando de un acuerdo de negocios que se ha torcido. Estamos hablando de que se le parte el corazón.

El oyó un bramido en su cabeza.

Esmeralda se acercó a la ventana. Sus palabras llegaron a Yaten en sordina, como si a ella le costara pronunciarlas.

—Creo... Creo que así es como siente el amor la gente como usted y yo. Como una amenaza, un peligro. Necesitamos tener el control, y el amor nos priva de él. Las personas como nosotros... No podemos soportar la vulnerabilidad. Pero, por mucho que nos esforcemos, tarde o temprano el amor nos alcanza. Y entonces... —Tomó aire con dificultad—. Y entonces nos venimos abajo.

Se sintió golpeado a traición.

Ella se volvió lentamente hacia él, con la cabeza erguida, y unos regueros plateados corriendo por el azul brillante de sus mejillas.

—Reclamo mi presentación.

Yaten oyó lo que había dicho, pero sus palabras carecían de sentido.

—Nos prometió a Mina y a mí una última presentación. Mina agotó la suya con Delaney Lightfield. Ahora me toca a mí.

—¿Quiere presentarme a alguien? ¿Ahora? ¿Después de decir me que estoy enamorado de Mina?

—Tenemos un acuerdo. —Se frotó la nariz con la manga del impermeable—. Fue usted quien definió los términos, y yo tengo a una joven preciosa que es justo lo que usted necesita. Es inteligente y animosa. También es impulsiva, y algo temperamental, lo que ayudará a que usted no pierda interés. Atractiva, por supuesto, como lo son todas las candidatas de Parejas Black. Tiene un pelo rubio espectacular...

Habitualmente, Yaten no era tan duro de mollera, y, al final, en tendió.

—¿Pretende presentarme a Mina?

—No es que lo pretenda. Es que voy a hacerlo —dijo con fiera determinación—. Tenemos un acuerdo. Su contrato no expira hasta la medianoche del martes.

—Pero...

—No puede usted ir más lejos por sí mismo. Es hora de que se haga cargo del asunto una profesional. —En esto, sin más, se le agotó la energía, y otra lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla—. Mina tiene... Tiene la hondura de carácter de la que usted carece. Es la mujer que... le hará seguir siendo humano. Porque ella no va a conformarse nunca con menos. —Su pecho se elevó al tomar una inspiración prolongada e irregular—. Desgraciadamente, va a tener que encontrarla primero. He hecho averiguaciones. No está en su casa.

La noticia le conmocionó. Él la quería quietecita y a resguardo en casa de su abuela. Esperándole.

La costura rosa de los labios de Esmeralda se estrechó bajo sus mejillas azules y húmedas.

—Escúcheme, Yaten. En cuanto la encuentre, llámeme. No trate de ocuparse usted mismo. Necesita ayuda. ¿Me ha entendido? Ésta es _mi_presentación.

En aquel preciso instante, lo único que él entendía era la enormidad de su propia estupidez. Amaba a Mina. Por supuesto que la amaba. Eso explicaba todos aquellos sentimientos a los que no había dado nombre porque estaba demasiado asustado.

Necesitaba quedarse solo para darle vueltas a aquello. Esmeralda pareció comprenderlo, porque se abrochó el impermeable y abandonó la habitación. Yaten se sentía como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza con una pelota de béisbol, de volea. Se derrumbó en el asiento y hundió la cara entre las manos.

Los tacones de Esmeralda repiquetearon en el suelo de mármol del recibidor. Oyó que abría la puerta de la calle y luego, inesperadamente, la voz de Rubeus.

—¡Joder!

Esmeralda cayó en los brazos de Rubeus. Cayó, sin más. Él no se lo esperaba, y reculó a trompicones. Sin que ella se despegara de él, en volviéndole en sus brazos, negándose a soltarle. Nunca más. Aquel hombre era sólido como una roca.

—¿Esmeralda? —La agarró por los hombros y la empujó, apartándola unos centímetros para poder examinarle la cara.

Ella miró directamente a sus horrorizados ojos.

—Todo lo que dijiste de mí era cierto.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero...—Le pasó el pulgar por su apergaminada mejilla azul—. ¿Es que has perdido una apuesta, o algo así?

Esmeralda recostó la cabeza en su pecho.

—He pasado un par de meses realmente espantosos. ¿Te importa abrazarme, sin más?

—Puede que lo haga. —La estrechó contra sí, y así se quedaron un rato, rodeados por el charco de luz de los apliques en cobre del porche—. ¿Te fue mal en una batalla de bolas de pintura? —preguntó Rubeus al fin.

Ella se abrazó a él más fuerte.

—Un tratamiento con ácido. No sabes cómo quemaba. Pensé que tal vez... pudiera pelarme mi viejo yo.

Él le frotó la parte de atrás del cuello.

—Vamos a sentarnos allá y me lo cuentas todo.

Esmeralda se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

—Vale. Pero no me sueltes.

—No lo haré. —Fiel a su palabra, siguió rodeándola con el brazo mientras la conducía, cruzando la calle, hasta el pequeño parque del barrio, que tenía un único banco de hierro, pintado de verde. Aun antes de llegar allí, ella empezó a hablar, y se lo contó todo mientras las hojas secas revoloteaban sobre sus zapatos: lo de los pollitos de malvavisco, lo de su exfoliación al ácido, lo de Yaten y Mina. Le contó que la habían despedido como mentora y le habló de sus temores.

—Tengo miedo constantemente, Rubeus. Constantemente.

Él le acarició el pelo apelmazado.

—Lo sé, nena. Lo sé.

—Te quiero. ¿También lo sabes?

—Eso no lo sabía. —La besó encima de la cabeza—. Pero me alegra oírlo.

La cola de su pañuelo le cruzó la mejilla, agitada por el aire.

—¿Me quieres tú?

—Me temo que sí.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Déjame ver primero si consigo pasar los próximos meses sin matarte.

—Vale. —Se acurrucó arrimándose aún más a él—. Puede que te hayas dado cuenta de que no soy la mejor influencia del mundo.

—A tu extraña manera, sí que lo eres. —Le apartó el pañuelo de la cara—. Todavía no puedo creerme que tuvieras el valor de salir a la calle con esta pinta.

—Tenía un trabajo que hacer.

—Me encantan las mujeres capaces de sacrificarse por el equipo.

Ella no apreció en su voz sino admiración reverencial, y eso hizo que le amara más aún.

—Tengo que unir a esta pareja, Rubeus.

—¿Todavía no has aprendido suficiente sobre los peligros de la ambición implacable?

—No es exactamente lo que estás pensando. La mejor parte de mí misma quiere hacer esto por Yaten. Pero, además, es que quiero irme con todos los honores. Un último emparejamiento, éste, y después pienso vender mi negocio.

—¿De verdad?

—Necesito nuevos desafíos.

—Ampáranos, Señor.

—Lo digo en serio, Rubeus. Quiero volar libre. A mi antojo. Quiero ir donde la pasión me lleve. Quiero trabajar duro en algo que sólo la mujer más fuerte del mundo pueda hacer.

—Vale, ahora me estás asustando.

—Quiero comer. Comer de verdad. Y ser más bondadosa y generosa. Con generosidad de la buena, sin esperar nada a cambio. Quiero tener una piel estupenda a los ochenta años. Y no quiero que vuelva a preocuparme nunca más lo que pueda pensar nadie. Excepto tú.

—Ay, Dios. Estoy tan excitado ahora mismo que voy a explotar. —Bruscamente, se levantó del banco, tirando de ella—. Vámonos de vuelta a mi piso. Ya.

—Sólo si me prometes que no me vas a contar chistes verdes de esos que me sacan los colores.

—Con el color que tienes ahora mismo, la cosa no podría empeorar mucho.

Ella sonrió.

—Ya sabes que no tengo sentido del humor.

—Trabajaremos ese asunto. —Y entonces la besó, con labios azules y todo.

**_M&Y_**

El lunes por la mañana, incluso antes de meterse en la ducha, Yaten empezó a darle al teléfono. Estaba resacoso, asqueado, asustado y exultante. La terapia de choque de Esmeralda le había hecho afrontar lo que su subconsciente hacía mucho tiempo que sabía, pero su miedo le impedía reconocer: que amaba a Mina con todo su corazón. Todo lo que Esmeralda dijo había dado en el blanco. Su enemigo había sido el miedo, no el amor. De no haber estado tan ocupado midiendo su carácter con una regla torcida, puede que hubiera entendido lo que le faltaba en su interior. Se había enorgullecido de su rectitud profesional y su destreza intelectual, de su agudeza y su tolerancia al riesgo, pero se había negado a admitir que su miserable infancia le había convertido en un cobarde emocional. Como resultado, había vivido una vida a medias. Tal vez contar con Mina a su lado le permitiría por fin relajarse y convertirse en el hombre que nunca reunió el valor de ser. Pero para que eso fuera posible, tenía que encontrarla primero.

Ella no respondía ni a su teléfono fijo ni al móvil, y no tardó en descubrir que también sus amigas se negaban a hablar con él. Tras una ducha rápida, consiguió contactar con Luna. Primero le echó la bronca, luego admitió que Mina la había llamado el domingo por la mañana para hacerle saber que estaba bien, pero se negó a contarle a su madre dónde se encontraba.

—Personalmente, te echo a ti la culpa de todo esto —dijo Luna—. Mina es extremadamente sensible. Tendrías que haberte dado cuenta de eso.

—Sí, señora. Y en cuanto la encuentre, le prometo que lo arreglaré todo.

Aquello la ablandó lo suficiente como para que le revelara que los hermanos Aino se la tenían jurada, y que debía andarse con cuidado. Aquellos chicos le encantaban.

Salió hacia Wicker Park. De su despacho no paraban de llegar le mensajes, uno detrás de otro, pero los ignoró. Por primera vez en toda su carrera, no se había puesto en contacto con ninguno de sus clientes para comentar el partido del domingo. Ni tenía intención de hacerlo hasta que hubiera encontrado a Mina.

Soplaba el viento procedente del lago, y la nubosa mañana de octubre había amanecido con algo de rasca. Aparcó en el callejón detrás de la casa de Mina, y encontró allí el flamante deportivo plateado, un Audi TT Roadster, que había encargado para ella por su cumpleaños, pero no su Crown Vic. El señor Tomoe reparó en Yaten de inmediato, y se acercó a ver qué buscaba, pero aparte de trasladarle la información de que Mina había salido conduciendo como una loca el sábado por la noche, no pudo decirle nada más. Se interesó no obstante por el Audi y, cuando supo que era un regalo de cumpleaños, advirtió a Yaten que más valía que no esperara tener «relaciones» con ella en compensación por un coche de lujo.

—No crea que porque su abuelita no está aquí ya no va a haber gente que cuide de ella.

—Qué me va usted a contar —masculló Yaten.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Digo que estoy enamorado de ella. —Le gustó cómo sonaba aquello, y lo repitió—. Quiero a Mina, y tengo intención de casarme con ella. —Si es que la encontraba. Y si ella estaba dispuesta a aceptarle.

El señor Tomoe refunfuñó.

—Bueno, pero asegúrese de que no suba sus tarifas. Mucha gente ha de subsistir con unos ingresos fijos, ¿sabe?

—Haré lo que pueda.

Después de que el señor Tomoe aparcase el Audi en su garaje para mayor seguridad, Yaten rodeó la casa y llamó a la puerta principal, pero estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Sacó su móvil y probó a llamar a Lita de nuevo, aunque fue su marido quien se puso al aparato.

—No, Mina no ha pasado la noche aquí—dijo Lucas—. Más vale que te guardes las espaldas. Ayer habló con alguna de las del club de lectura, y las mujeres están muy cabreadas. Acéptame un consejo, colega. Es difícil encontrar a una mujer que se muera de ganas de casarse con un tipo que no está enamorado de ella, por muy forrado que tenga el riñón.

—¡Estoy enamorado de ella!

—Díselo a ella, no a mí.

—Maldita sea, es lo que intento. Y no sé cómo expresarte lo cómodo que me siento de saber que en esta ciudad todo el mundo está al tanto de mis asuntos privados.

—Tú te lo has buscado. Es el precio de la estupidez.

Yaten colgó y trató de pensar, pero hasta que consiguiera que alguien hablara con él, lo tenía fatal. De pie en el porche de Mina, pasó revista rápida a sus mensajes. Ninguno era de ella. ¿Por qué demonios no le dejaba todo el mundo en paz? Se frotó la mandíbula y reparó en que había olvidado afeitarse por segundo día consecutivo, y tal y como iba vestido tendría suerte si no le arrestaban por mendicidad, pero se había puesto lo primero que había encontrado: unos pantalones de calle azul marino de marca, una camiseta rajada naranja y negra de los Bengals y una sudadera roja de los Cardinals manchada de pintura que Rubeus había sacado de a saber dónde y olvidado en su armario.

Finalmente, consiguió hablar con Seiya.

—Soy Yaten. ¿Has...?

—Sólo te digo una cosa... Para ser un tipo supuestamente brillante, la has...

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. ¿Ha pasado Mina la noche en tu casa?

—No, y tampoco creo que estuviera con ninguna de las demás mujeres.

Yaten se sentó en el peldaño de la entrada de su casa.

—Tienes que averiguar adonde ha ido.

—¿Crees que me lo van a decir? Las chicas han pegado un cartel enorme de un extremo a otro de la casita rosa de su club social que reza: PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA A LOS CHICOS.

—Eres mi mejor baza. Vamos, Seiya.

—Todo lo que sé es que el club de lectura se reúne hoy a la una. Michiru libra los lunes durante la temporada, y la reunión es en su casa. Serena ha estado haciendo collares de flores, así que la cosa debe de ir de algún rollo hawaiano.

A Mina le encantaba el club de lectura. Seguro que estaría allí. Habría salido corriendo a buscar consuelo y apoyo en esas mujeres tan rápido como pudieran llevarla sus piececitos. Ellas le darían lo que no estaba obteniendo de él.

—Una cosa más —dijo Seiya—. Ace ha estado llamando a todo el mundo, tratando de ponerse en contacto contigo.

—Puede esperar.

—¿He oído bien? —dijo Seiya—. Es de Kaito Ace de quien estamos hablando. Aparentemente, después de meses de tontear con unos y otros, ha descubierto que necesita urgentemente un representante.

—Le llamaré más adelante. —Yaten se dirigió a la calzada, hacia su coche.

—¿Será más o menos cuando te decidas a felicitarme por el partido de ayer, que se puede considerar el mejor de mi carrera?

—Sí, felicidades. Eres el mejor. Tengo que dejarte.

—Vale, sabandija, no sé quién eres ni qué pretendes, pero haz que se ponga otra vez al teléfono mi representante ahora mismo.

Yaten colgó. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. Había visto el número de Kaito en su registro de llamadas perdidas, pero las había estado ignorando. ¿Y si Mina no hubiera pasado las dos últimas noches con sus amigas? ¿Y si hubiera ido corriendo con su _quarterback_mascota?

Kaito cogió el teléfono al segundo timbre.

—Palacio del Porno de Ace el Pirado, dígame.

—¿Está Mina contigo?

—¿Yaten? Joder, tío, sí que la has dejado hecha polvo.

—Lo sé, pero ¿cómo es que lo sabes tú?

—Por la secretaria de Michiru.

—¿Seguro que no es Mina quien te lo ha dicho? ¿Ha estado contigo?

—Ni la he visto ni he hablado con ella, pero, si lo hago, pienso aconsejarle muy decididamente que te diga que...

—¡La quiero! —No era su intención gritar, pero no pudo reprimirse, y la mujer que acababa de salir de su casa al otro lado de la calle volvió a meterse en ella a toda prisa—. La quiero —repitió en un tono sólo ligeramente más bajo—, y necesito decírselo. Pero tengo que encontrarla primero.

—Dudo que me llame. A menos que esa prueba de embarazo...

—Te lo advierto, Ace, como me entere de que sabes dónde ha ido y no me lo dices voy a romperte hasta el último puto hueso de ese hombro tuyo que vale un millón de dólares.

—Está el tío hablando de pegarse, y no es ni la hora de comer. Sí que estás lanzado. Bueno, vamos al asunto, Yaten, al motivo por el que te he estado llamando. Un par de capitostes de la Pepsi-cola se han puesto en contacto conmigo, y...

Yaten le colgó el teléfono al regalo de Dios a la Liga Nacional de Fútbol, le dio al botón del seguro de su coche para desbloquearlo, y salió hacia el centro para dirigirse a Birdcage Press. La reunión del club de lectura no estaba programada hasta la una, lo que le daba tiempo de tocar otra tecla más.

—He hablado con Serena esta mañana. —El antiguo prometido de Mina observó el mentón sin afeitar y el atuendo desaliñado de Yaten desde detrás de su escritorio en el departamento de márketing de la editorial de Serena—. Ya le hice yo bastante daño a Mina. ¿Tenía usted que machacarla también?

Rosemary no era la mujer más atractiva que hubiera visto Yaten, pero iba bien vestida y tenía un aspecto muy digno. Demasiado digno. No era en absoluto la persona adecuada para Mina. ¿En qué estaría ella pensando?

—No era mi intención machacarla.

—Seguro que creyó que le estaba haciendo un favor enorme al pedir su mano —dijo Rosemary arrastrando las palabras. A continuación, procedió a castigar a Yaten con un sermón que se pasaba de perspicaz sobre la insensibilidad masculina, justo lo que menos necesitaba oír en aquel momento. Se escapó de allí lo más rápida mente que pudo.

Volviendo a su coche, vio que había recibido media docena de llamadas más, ninguna de ellas de la persona con quien quería hablar. Rompió el ticket de aparcamiento del parabrisas y se encaminó a la vía Eisenhower. Para cuando llegó, tenía el estómago hecho un revoltijo de nudos. Se dijo a sí mismo que ella volvería a su casa tarde o temprano, que aquello no era una emergencia. Pero nada podía aplacar su urgente necesidad. Ella estaba sufriendo por su culpa, víctima de su estupidez, y eso le resultaba intolerable.

Pilló una retención de tráfico en la autopista de peaje East West y no llegó a casa de los Tenoh hasta la una y cuarto. Repasó rápidamente la fila de coches aparcados en el camino de entrada buscando un Crown Victoria verde y feo, pero el coche de Mina estaba desaparecido en combate. A lo mejor la había llevado alguien. Pero, mientras llamaba al timbre, no podía sacudirse de encima una sensación de oscuro presentimiento.

Se abrió la puerta, y se encontró con Chibi chibi Tucker a sus pies. Sendas coletitas rubias se le disparaban a ambos lados de la cabeza, y sostenía una colección de animales de peluche contra su pequeño pecho.

—_¡Puíncepe!_Hoy no he ido al cole porque en mi escuela se han _doto_las _tubedías._

—Ah, ¿sí? Eh... ¿Está aquí Mina?

—Estoy jugando con los animales disecados de Hotaru. Hotaru está en el cole. Ella no tiene las _tubedías dotas._¿Me enseñas tu teléfono?

—¿Chibi? —Michiru apareció en el recibidor. Llevaba unos pantalones de calle negros y un bonito jersey de cuello de cisne morado, adornado con un collar de flores de papel azules y amarillas. Observó el aspecto desaseado de Yaten a través de un par de gafas sin montura—. Espero que la policía haya cogido a quienquiera que te haya atracado.

Chibi chibi daba botes en el sitio.

—¡Ha venido el _Puíncepe!_

—Ya lo veo. —Michiru puso la mano en el hombro de la niña sin quitarle a Yaten los ojos de encima—. ¿Has venido hasta aquí sólo para pavonearte? Me encantaría ser lo bastante madura para felicitarte por tu nuevo cliente, pero no lo soy.

Él se abrió paso al interior del vestíbulo.

—¿Está aquí Mina?

Ella se quitó las gafas.

—Adelante, cuéntame las mil maneras que se te han ocurrido para llevarme a la bancarrota.

—No veo su coche.

Michiru entrecerró sus ojos de gata.

—Has hablado con Kaito, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no sabía dónde está Mina. —Interrogar a Michiru era una pérdida de tiempo, y se dirigió al salón, que era espacioso y rústico, con vigas vistas y un altillo. El club de lectura se hallaba reunido en un rincón debajo de este último; todas menos Mina. Incluso vestidas de manera informal y envueltas en collares de flores de papel, eran un puñado de mujeres que imponía, y mientras cruzaba la habitación sintió que sus miradas se clavaban en él como agujas hipodérmicas.

—¿Dónde está? Y no me digan que no lo saben.

Serena descruzó las piernas y se puso en pie.

—Lo sabemos, y tenemos órdenes de mantener la boca cerrada. Mina necesita tiempo para reflexionar.

—Eso es sólo lo que ella cree. Tengo que hablar con ella.

Lita le miró por encima de su enorme barriga como un Buda hostil.

—¿Tienes pensado darle más razones por las que debería casarse con un hombre que no la quiere?

—Eso no es así. —Apretó los dientes—. Sí que la quiero. La quiero con todo mi puto corazón, pero no puedo convencerla de eso si nadie me dice adónde ha ido.

No pretendía sonar tan cabreado, pero Amy se ofendió.

—¿Y cuándo has caído tan milagrosamente en la cuenta?

—Anoche. Me abrieron los ojos una mujer azul y una botella de whisky. Así que ¿dónde está?

—No te lo vamos a decir—dijo Sakura.

Janine le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

—Si llama, le transmitiremos tu mensaje. Y también le diremos que no nos gusta tu actitud.

—Le transmitiré mi jodido mensaje yo mismo —replicó él.

—En este caso, ni siquiera el gran Yaten Kou puede allanar el camino con su apisonadora. —La tranquila firmeza de Serena hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espina dorsal—. Mina se pondrá en contacto contigo cuando y como decida. O tal vez no. Depende de ella. Sé que va en contra de tu naturaleza, pero tendrás que tener paciencia. Ahora tiene ella la sartén por el mango.

—Tampoco es que tú no vayas a estar ocupado —dijo la Dama malvada a sus espaldas, arrastrando las palabras—. Ahora que Kaito ha desatendido los buenos deseos de la mujer que detenta su contrato...

Él giró sobre sus talones para plantarle cara.

—Kaito me importa un bledo ahora mismo, Michiru, y tengo una noticia de última hora que darte. En la vida hay cosas más importantes que el fútbol.

Ella arqueó las cejas, casi imperceptiblemente. Yaten se volvió hacia el resto de mujeres, dispuesto a sonsacarles la información aunque para ello tuviera que estrangularlas, pero descubrió de pronto que su ira se había agotado. Elevó las manos al cielo, comprobando con horror que le temblaban, aunque no tanto como le temblaba la voz.

—Mina está... Te-tengo que enmendar esto. No soporto saber que está... Que la he hecho sufrir. Por favor...

Pero no tenían corazón, y, una por una, desviaron la vista.

Él salió de la casa desolado. Se había levantado viento, y una ráfaga helada penetró en su sudadera. De forma mecánica, sacó su teléfono, en la vana esperanza de que ella le hubiera llamado, sabiendo que no lo habría hecho.

Los Chiefs estaban intentando contactar con él. Al igual que Rubeus y Phil Tyree. Apoyó las manos en la capota de su coche e inclinó la cabeza. Él merecía sufrir. Ella no.

—¿Estás triste, _puíncepe?_

Volvió la vista hacia la casa y vio a Chibi chibi de pie en el escalón superior del porche, con un mono debajo de un brazo y un oso bajo el otro. Combatió un impulso poderoso de levantarla en brazos y pasearla un rato, de frotarle la cabeza con su barbilla y abrazarla fuerte, como a uno de sus peluches. Tomó un poco de aire.

—Sí, Chibi. Estoy un poco triste.

—¿Vas a llorar?

Respondió sobreponiéndose al nudo de su garganta.

—No, los chicos no lloran.

La puerta se abrió tras la niña, y apareció Michiru, poderosa y despiadada. No le prestó a él ninguna atención. Simplemente se agachó junto a Chibi chibi y le arregló una de sus coletitas, mientras le hablaba en voz baja. Yaten se llevó la mano al bolsillo para buscar sus llaves.

Michiru se dio la vuelta para volver a la casa. Chibi chibi dejó caer sus animales de peluche y bajó trotando las escaleras.

—_¡Puíncepe!_Tengo que decirte una cosa. —Corrió hacia él, volando sobre sus zapatillas rosas. Al llegar a su lado, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle—. Tengo un secreto.

Él se agachó junto a ella. Olía a inocencia. Como los lápices de colores y el zumo de frutas.

—¿Sí?

—Dice tía Michiru que no se lo diga a nadie más que a ti, ni siquiera a mamá.

Yaten miró al porche de reojo, pero Michiru había desaparecido.

—¿Decirme qué?

—¡Mina! —Chibi chibi sonreía—. ¡Ha ido a nuestro campamento!

Una descarga de adrenalina le recorrió las venas. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Levantó a Chibi chibi en el aire, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó en las mejillas hasta hartarse.

—Gracias, cariño. Gracias por decírmelo.

Ella le puso la manita en el mentón y le apartó la cabeza con ceño.

—Rasca.

Yaten se rió, le dio otro beso para cerrar la cuenta y la posó de nuevo en el suelo. Se le había olvidado apagar el móvil, que empezó a sonar. A la niña se le agrandaron los ojos. Él lo sacó con gesto automático.

—Kou.

—Yaten, tío, necesito un representante —exclamó Kaito—, y te juro por Dios que como vuelvas a colgarme...

Yaten le endosó el móvil a Chibi chibi.

—Habla con este señor tan simpático, cariño. Cuéntale que tu papi es el mejor _quarterback_que ha dado o dará jamás el fútbol.

Al salir camino abajo, vio a Chibi chibi dirigirse de nuevo al porche, con el móvil pegado a la oreja y las coletas bailando mientras hablaba por los codos.

Dentro de la casa, se movieron las cortinas de la entrada, y a través de la ventana vio asomar el rostro de la mujer más poderosa de la Liga Nacional de Fútbol. Puede que fuera cosa de su imaginación, pero le pareció que sonreía.

* * *

**Siento haber demorado en actualizar pero este mes estuve llena de trabajo y, además, comencé una historia original junto a Kay More, "Segunda Vuelta" la que las invito a leer, por lo que no había tenido mucho tiempo para subir cap.**

**Pero la espera terminó y aquí tienen a nuestro querido Yaten desesperado buscando por cielo, mar y tierra a Mina. ¿No les parece tierno? Me encantó cuando le grita a todo el mundo que la ama y que necesita saber dónde se metió porque no quiere que sufra. Ojalá la encuentre pronto y ella lo perdone!**

**Les aviso que ya estamos en el final de la historia, así que es una pena porque acaba, pero una alegría porque conoceremos el futuro de estos dos. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todas las que han comentado y las que han seguido esta historia hasta acá. Espero que disfrutaran del capítulo.**

**Besos a todas**

**Nos estamos leyendo!**


	16. Perfecta Para Ti (FIN)

**_Perfecta Para Ti_**

**_Capítulo 15_**

**_"Perfecta Para ti"_**

* * *

Yaten llegó al campamento de Wind Lake poco antes de medianoche. En la oscuridad barrida por la lluvia, sólo brillaban el resplandor acuoso de las farolas victorianas de la zona comunitaria y la solitaria luz del porche del _bed & breakfast._Sus limpiaparabrisas batían la luna frontal del Audi. Las cabañas se alzaban, sin calefacción, vacías y con los postigos echados para el resto de la temporada. Habían apagado hasta las amarillas lámparas portuarias enrejadas, a lo lejos. En un principio, pensó en coger un avión, pero con aquel tiempo de perros habían cerrado el pequeño aeropuerto, y Yaten no tuvo paciencia para esperar a que se reanudaran los vuelos. Hubiera debido hacerlo, porque la tormenta había alargado el viaje, que duraba ocho horas, a diez.

Había salido de Chicago con retraso. Le molestaba no llevar el anillo de compromiso de Mina en el bolsillo —quería darle algo tangible—, así que había vuelto con su coche a Wicker Park para recoger el Audi nuevo. Tal vez no pudiera ponérselo en el dedo, pero al menos le demostraría que iba en serio. Desgraciadamente, el deportivo no estaba pensado para la lluvia y Yaten daba tumbos con el auto en el camino pedregoso. En el asiento de atrás iban bailando diez globos de Disney. Los había visto atados juntos en la gasolinera donde paró a repostar, y los había comprado en un impulso. Dumbo y Cruella de Vil llevaban los últimos cien kilómetros golpeándole en la nuca.

A través del parabrisas anegado por la lluvia, distinguió una fila de mecedoras balanceándose en el porche de entrada. Aunque es tuvieran cerradas las cabañas, Seiya le había explicado que el _bed & breakfast_hacía negocio en esa temporada con los turistas que subían en busca del follaje de otoño, y los faros del Roadster descubrieron media docena de coches aparcados a un lado. Pero el Crown Vic de Mina no se contaba entre ellos.

El Audi dio una sacudida al pasar por un bache lleno de lluvia cuando Yaten giró por la calzada que corría paralela al oscuro lago. Se le pasó por la cabeza, y no era la primera vez, que viajar hasta los bosques del norte basándose en información facilitada a una niña de tres años por una mujer que le tenía una ojeriza descomunal podía no ser su jugada más inteligente, pero el caso era que lo había hecho.

Pisó el freno en cuanto sus faros alumbraron lo que hacía diez horas que rezaba por ver: el coche de Mina, aparcado frente a Lirios del campo. Notó la cabeza embriagada de alivio. Mientras detenía el coche detrás del Crown Vic, contempló a través de la lluvia la cabaña oscurecida, y combatió el impulso de despertar a Mina y aclarar las cosas. No estaría en condiciones de negociar su futuro hasta que hubiera dormido unas horas. El _bed & breakfast_estaba cerrado de noche, y no podía quedarse en el pueblo, puesto que ella podría decidir marcharse antes de que él volviera. Sólo podía hacer una cosa...

Dio marcha atrás al Audi hasta bloquear el camino. Cuando tuvo la tranquilidad de que ella no podría salir, apagó el motor, apartó al pato Donald de en medio y reclinó el asiento a tope. Pero a pesar de que estaba bastante exhausto, no concilio el sueño de inmediato. Demasiadas voces del pasado. Demasiados recordatorios de las mil maneras en que el amor le había pateado en los dientes... una y otra vez.

El frío despertó a Mina antes incluso que su despertador, que había puesto a las seis. La temperatura había descendido en picado durante la noche, y la manta con que se había arropado no la protegía del rigor de la madrugada. Serena le había dicho que se quedara en las habitaciones privadas de los Tucker en el _bed & break fast,_en vez de en una cabaña sin calefacción, pero Mina había buscado la soledad de Lirios del campo. Ahora lo lamentaba.

Hacía una semana que el agua caliente estaba cortada, y se salpicó la cara con la fría. Después de ayudar a servir el desayuno a los huéspedes, se regalaría con un largo remojón en la bañera de Serena. El día anterior se había prestado a echar una mano con el desayuno porque la chica que trabajaba normalmente en el turno de mañana había caído enferma. Una pequeña distracción que le vino muy bien.

Contempló el rostro de ojos cavernosos del espejo. Daba pena. Pero cada lágrima que había vertido aquí en el campamento era una lágrima que no tendría que verter cuando estuviera de vuelta en la ciudad. Aquél era su momento de duelo. No pretendía convertirse en una profesional de la infelicidad, pero tampoco iba a castigar se por haberse escondido. Se había enamorado de un hombre que era incapaz de corresponderla. Si una mujer no podía llorar por eso es que no tenía corazón.

Se dio la vuelta recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta, luego se puso los vaqueros y unas zapatillas, además de un jersey muy abrigado que había tomado prestado del armario de Serena. Salió de la cabaña por la puerta de atrás. El viento se había llevado la tormenta por fin, y su aliento formaba nubecitas heladas en el aire límpido y frío mientras caminaba por el sendero que llevaba al lago. La alfombra de hojas empapadas se hundía bajo sus zapatillas, y de las ramas de los árboles le caían gotas en la cabeza, pero ver el lago de madrugada la animó, y no le importó mojarse.

Subir hasta allí había sido una buena elección. Yaten era un vendedor consumado, y veía cualquier obstáculo como un desafío. Andaría buscándola cuando regresara, para intentar convencerla de que debería contentarse con la posición a la que él pretendía relegarla en su vida: por detrás de sus clientes y sus reuniones, sus llamadas telefónicas y su ambición desmedida. No podía regresar hasta que hubiera afirmado bien sus defensas.

Del lago emanaban columnas de neblina, y un par de garcetas blancas como la nieve picoteaban junto a la orilla. Bajo el peso de su tristeza, se debatía por hallar unos contados momentos de paz. Cinco meses antes, puede que se hubiera conformado con las migajas emocionales que Yaten le arrojaba, pero ya no. Ahora sabía que merecía más. Por primera vez en su vida, tenía una visión clara de quién era y qué quería de la vida. Estaba orgullosa de todo lo que había conseguido con "Perfecta para Ti", orgullosa de haber levantado algo bueno. Pero estaba aún más orgullosa de sí misma por haberse negado a ser para Yaten plato de segunda mesa. Se merecía poder amar abierta y gozosamente —sin barreras—, y ser amada de la misma forma en correspondencia. Con Yaten eso no iba a ser posible. Volviendo del lago supo que había hecho lo correcto. Por el momento, aquél era su único consuelo.

Cuando llegó al _bed & breakfast,_se puso a ayudar. Conforme los huéspedes empezaban a llenar el comedor, ella sirvió café, fue a por cestas llenas de bollos calientes, rellenó las fuentes del autoservicio y hasta se animó a hacer algún chiste. A las nueve el comedor se había quedado vacío, y ella se dirigió de vuelta a la cabaña. Antes de darse el baño, haría sus llamadas telefónicas de negocios. Un maestro de ejecutivos le había enseñado el valor del contacto personal, y tenía clientes que dependían de ella.

Era irónico lo mucho que había aprendido de Yaten, incluida la importancia de seguir su propia opinión en vez de la de otros. "Perfecta para Ti" jamás la haría rica, pero unir a las personas era aquello para lo que había nacido. Toda clase de personas. No sólo las guapas y triunfadoras, también las raras e inseguras, las desventuradas y obtusas. Y no sólo las jóvenes. Fuera o no rentable, nunca podría abandonar a sus jubilados. Ser casamentera era un follón, impredecible y exigente, pero le encantaba.

Llegó a la playa desierta y se detuvo un instante. Se arrebujó el jersey y fue paseando hasta el muelle. El lago estaba tranquilo sin veraneantes, y le sobrevino el recuerdo de la noche en que Yaten y ella habían bailado sobre la arena. Se sentó al final del muelle y se llevó las rodillas al pecho. Se había colado dos veces por hombres traumatizados. Pero nunca más.

Oyó pisadas sobre el muelle, detrás de ella. Alguno de los huéspedes. Se restregó la mejilla húmeda contra la rodilla para enjugar las lágrimas.

—Hola, cariño.

Levantó la cabeza, y el corazón le dio un brinco. La había encontrado. Debería haber sabido que lo haría.

—He usado tu cepillo de dientes —dijo él a su espalda—. Iba a usar tu cuchilla de afeitar, hasta que me he dado cuenta de que no había agua caliente. —Su voz sonaba áspera, como si no hubiera hablado en mucho rato.

Mina se dio la vuelta muy despacio. Abrió los ojos de asombro. Iba vestido de cualquier manera, desaseado y sin afeitar. Bajo una sudadera roja gastada, llevaba una camiseta naranja des colorida y unos pantalones de calle azul marino con pinta de haber dormido con ellos puestos. Sostenía en la mano un montón de globos de Disney. Goofy se había desinflado y colgaba junto a su pierna, pero él no parecía haberse dado cuenta. Entre los globos y su pelo alborotado, tendría que haberle parecido ridículo. Pero, desprovisto del barniz de refinamiento que tanto esfuerzo le había costado obtener, le hizo sentirse incluso más amenazada.

—No deberías haber venido aquí —se oyó decir a sí misma—. Esto es perder el tiempo.

Él ladeó la cabeza y le brindó su sonrisa de charlatán.

—Oye, se supone que esto ha de ser como _Jerry Maguire._¿Te acuerdas? «Me conquistaste en cuanto dijiste hola.»

—Las mujeres flacuchas son unas incautas.

Su engañoso encanto se evaporó como el helio del globo de Goofy. Se encogió de hombros y dio un paso más hacia ella.

― Mi padre decía que para conquistar a las mujeres solo hay que saber hacerlas reír.

Mina no iba a permitirle que jugara a hacerse el simpático.

—Vete, Yaten. Los dos hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decir.

Él se metió la mano libre en el bolsillo de la sudadera.

—Solía enamorarme de sus novias. Era un tío guapo, y sabía poner en acción su encanto cuando le daba la gana, así que las hubo a carretadas. Cada vez que traía a casa una nueva, yo me convencía a mí mismo de que iba a ser la que se quedaría, de que él por fin se asentaría y se portaría como un padre. Hubo esta mujer... Carol. Hacía fideos caseros. Aplanaba la masa con una botella y me dejaba a mí cortarla en tiritas. Lo mejor que he probado en mi vida. Otra, que se llamaba Erin, me llevaba en coche adonde yo quisiera. Falsificó la firma de mi padre en una autorización para que yo pudiera jugar al fútbol escolar con la Pop Warner. Cuando se fue, me quedé sin transporte y tenía que caminar seis o siete kilómetros para ir a entrenar si no me recogía nadie en la carretera. Eso resultó positivo al final, sin embargo. Acabé teniendo mucho más aguante que los demás chicos. No era el más fuerte, ni el más rápido, pero nunca me rendía, y eso fue una lección importante de la vida.

—A veces, saber cuándo rendirse es la verdadera prueba del carácter.

Como si no hubiera dicho nada.

—Joyce me enseñó a fumar, y algunas otras cosas que no debió enseñarme, pero tenía algunos problemas, y trato de no reprochárselo.

—Es demasiado tarde para todo esto.

—La cosa es que... —Miraba al muelle, no a ella, examinando las tablas alrededor de sus pies—. Más tarde o más temprano, todas aquellas mujeres a las que yo amaba se marchaban. No sé. Tal vez hoy no estaría donde estoy si una de ellas se hubiera quedado. —Cuando levantó los ojos para mirarla a ella, recuperó su vieja combatividad—. Aprendí muy pronto que nadie iba a facilitarme nada. Eso me volvió duro.

Pero no más duro de lo que era ella. Hizo acopio de sus fuerzas y se puso en pie.

—Te merecías una infancia mejor, pero yo no puedo cambiar lo que ocurrió. Aquellos años dieron forma a lo que eres. Arreglar eso no está en mi mano. Ni tampoco arreglarte a ti.

—Yo ya no necesito que me arreglen. El trabajo está hecho. Te quiero, Mina.

El dolor fue casi mayor de lo que ella podía soportar. Sólo estaba diciéndole lo que sabía que quería oír, y no le creyó, ni por un instante. Sus palabras estaban cuidadosamente calculadas, elegidas con el único propósito de cerrar un negocio.

—No, lo cierto es que no me quieres —acertó a decir—. Lo que pasa es que detestas no salirte con la tuya.

—No es eso.

—Para ti, ganar lo es todo. La alegría de matar es la sangre de tu vida.

—No cuando se trata de ti.

—¡No me hagas esto! Es cruel. Tú sabes quién eres. —Los ojos de Mina se llenaron de lágrimas—. Pero yo también sé quién soy. Soy una mujer que no se contenta con el segundo lugar. Quiero lo mejor —dijo suavemente—. Y tú no lo eres.

Él se quedó como si le hubiera abofeteado. Pese a todo su dolor Mina no había pretendido herirle, pero hacía falta que uno de los dos dijera la verdad.

—Lo siento —susurró—. No quiero pasarme la vida cerca de ti esperando tus sobras. Esta vez, la perseverancia no va a conducirte al éxito.

El no trató de detenerla cuando abandonó el muelle. Al llegar a la arena, se redobló el jersey sobre el pecho y apretó el paso en dirección al bosque, sin permitirse mirar atrás. Pero una vez que hubo llegado al camino, no pudo evitarlo.

El muelle estaba vacío. Todo en perfecta quietud. El único movimiento lo ponía un puñado de globos alejándose por el plomizo cielo de octubre.

No le costó mucho hacer el equipaje. Una lágrima le cayó en la mano al cerrar la cremallera de la maleta. Estaba tan harta de llorar... Recogió la bolsa y salió maquinalmente por la puerta principal. A cada paso que daba, se recordaba que no renunciaría nunca ni por nadie a ser quien era. Se detuvo en seco. Más que nada porque alguien había bloqueado su coche con un deportivo Audi plateado...

Lo había hecho a conciencia. Un roble gigantesco le impedía avanzar, y el Audi no le dejaba ir marcha atrás. Las etiquetas provisionales de Illinois no dejaban lugar a dudas sobre quién era el responsable de aquello. No podría soportar otro encuentro con él, y arrastró la maleta de vuelta al interior de la cabaña, pero apenas la había dejado en el suelo cuando oyó ruido de neumáticos sobre la gravilla. Se acercó a la ventana, pero no era Yaten. Lo que entrevio fue otro deportivo, azul oscuro, que se detuvo detrás del Audi. El bosque se extendía lo justo para ocultarle a la vista quién pudiera ser el huésped que había decidido explorar el campamento.

Ya era demasiado. Se desplomó en el sofá y enterró la cara entre las manos. ¿Por qué tenía Yaten que hacerlo todo más duro?

Repiquetearon en el porche unas pisadas ligeras, demasiado ligeras para ser de Yaten. Oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Arrastrando los pies, se levantó, atravesó la habitación, abrió la puerta... y dio un grito. Dicho en su honor, no fue un alarido de película de miedo, sino más bien una especie de hipido entrecortado de sobresalto.

—Ya lo sé —dijo una voz conocida—. He tenido días mejores.

Mina dio un paso atrás involuntariamente.

—Está usted azul.

—Un tratamiento cosmético. Ya se está pelando. ¿Puedo entrar?

Mina se hizo a un lado. Aun obviando su cara azul, que había empezado a cuartearse como un bolso de cocodrilo barato, no podía decirse que Esmeralda luciera su mejor aspecto. Llevaba el pelo pegado a la cabeza, limpio pero sin arreglar. Su suéter blanco tenía una mancha de café reciente en la pechera. Había engordado, y los vaqueros le quedaban una talla demasiado ajustados. Esmeralda examinó la cabaña.

—¿Ha hablado con Yaten?

—¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Esmeralda fue hacia la cocina, asomó la cabeza y volvió a sacarla.

—Reclamar mi última presentación. Usted eligió a Delaney Lightfield. Yo la elijo a usted. Bienvenida a Parejas Black. Veamos si podemos encontrarle un poco de maquillaje. Y una ropa decente tampoco nos vendría mal.

—Está chiflada.

Ella obsequió a Mina con una sonrisa sorprendentemente alegre.

—Sí, pero no tanto como solía. Es interesante. Después de aterrorizar a un restaurante repleto de gente (un Burger King cerca de Puerto Benton), se queda una básicamente liberada de preocuparse nunca más por cuidar su apariencia.

—¿Entró a un Burger King con esa pinta?

—Una parada para hacer pis. Además, Rubeus me desafió.

—¿Rubeus?

Ella sonrió, y sus labios azules hacían que sus bonitos dientes parecieran algo amarillentos.

—Somos amantes. Más que amantes. Enamorados. Es raro, ya lo sé, pero nunca he sido más feliz. Nos vamos a casar. Bueno, él todavía no ha dicho que sí, pero lo hará. —Escrutó a Mina más de cerca y frunció el entrecejo—. Deduzco de esos ojos rojos que ha hablado con Yaten y la cosa no ha ido bien.

—Ha ido muy bien. Le dije que no y me marché.

Esmeralda elevó las manos al cielo.

—¿Cómo es que no me sorprende? Bueno, a partir de ahora se ha acabado el recreo. Ustedes los aficionados ya se han divertido pero es hora de que se hagan a un lado y dejen que una profesional se encargue del asunto.

—Está claro que ha perdido el juicio, por no hablar de su buena presencia.

Sorprendentemente, Esmeralda no se ofendió.

—Mi buena presencia la recuperaré sobradamente. Espere a ver qué hay debajo de todo esto.

—Tendré que fiarme de su palabra.

—Le dije a Yaten que no hablara con usted sin mí, pero es muy cabezota. En cuanto a usted... Usted, más que nadie, debería haberse mostrado más sensible. ¿No ha aprendido nada acerca de este negocio? Dos hombres distintos me han ordenado que no la llame boba, pero, francamente, Mina... como dice el refrán: si el zapato te está bien, cálzatelo.

Mina se plantó junto a la puerta.

—Gracias por la visita. Lamento que tenga que marcharse tan pronto.

Esmeralda se sentó en el brazo del sofá.

—¿Tiene la más remota idea del valor que ha tenido que echarle Yaten para admitir el hecho de que se ha enamorado de usted, y no digamos para venir aquí y ponerle su corazón en bandeja? ¿Y usted qué ha hecho? Arrojárselo a la cara, ¿no es eso? Muy poco prudente, Mina, sobre todo tratándose de Yaten. Es emocionalmente muy inseguro. Por lo que me ha contado Rubeus, sospecho que eso es exactamente lo que él, en su subconsciente, esperaba que usted hiciera, y no creo que reúna el coraje de volvérselo a pedir.

—¿Inseguro? Es el hombre más gallito del mundo. —Pero Esmeralda había hecho tambalearse su seguridad, y el suelo no le parecía ya tan firme—. El no me quiere —dijo, con contundencia—. Lo que pasa es que no soporta que nadie le diga que no.

—No podrías estar más equivocada. —La voz provenía de detrás de ella. Se volvió y vio a Rubeus plantado en el hueco de la puerta. A diferencia de Esmeralda, iba hecho un figurín de la cabeza a los pies, con un jersey gris, unos vaqueros que le quedaban como un guante y botas de motorista. Mina pasó al ataque.

—¿Les ha enviado Yaten a hablar conmigo? Porque es muy de su estilo, delegar en otros esos engorrosos asuntos personales que tanto le desagradan.

—Es bastante borde, la muy zorra—le dijo Esmeralda a Rubeus, como si Mina no estuviera presente.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—Nena...

Esmeralda levantó una mano abierta.

—Lo sé, lo sé... Si fuera un hombre la tildaríamos de agresiva. Pero, la verdad, Rubeus, a veces una zorra es sólo una zorra.

—Exacto.

A Esmeralda parecía hacerle gracia todo aquello.

—Vale, tomo nota.

Él se rió, y Mina empezó a sentirse como si fuera a remolque de todos los demás en su propia crisis. Rubeus, finalmente, con siguió apartar sus ojos de la Dama azul.

—Yaten no sabe que estamos aquí Esmeralda y yo. Sólo he conseguido enterarme de adonde había ido por una conversación telefónica accidental con la cría de Seiya. —Deslizó el brazo entorno a los hombros de Esmeralda—. La cosa, Mina, es que... ¿y si Esmeralda tiene razón? Y, reconozcámoslo, ella tiene más experiencia que tú con estas cosas. Y el hecho de que tenga un historial de joderse la vida ella misma, cosa que me alegra decir que está superando, no quita que haya hecho un éxito de la de los demás. Conclusión: hay una forma más o menos fácil de aclarar todo esto.

Pelearse con los dos había agotado los recursos ya disminuidos de Mina y se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Con ese hombre nada es fácil.

—Esta vez sí —dijo él—. Le he visto a lo lejos, dirigiéndose a ese camino que da la vuelta al lago.

El mismo camino por el que había planeado ella dar un paseo después de comer.

—Sal a buscarle —continuó Rubeus—, y cuando le encuentres sólo has de hacerle dos preguntas. Cuando hayas oído sus respuestas, sabrás exactamente qué hacer.

—¿Dos preguntas?

—Eso es. Y te voy a decir concretamente cuáles son...

**_M&Y_**

El agua de las hojas empapadas estaba calando las zapatillas de Mina, y empezaban a castañetearle los dientes, aunque más por los nervios, sospechaba ella, que por el frío. Podía ser que estuviera cometiendo el mayor error de su vida. No veía nada de particular en las preguntas que Rubeus había planteado, pero él había sido categórico. En cuanto a Esmeralda... esa mujer daba miedo. A Mina no le habría extrañado nada verla sacar una pistola del bolso. Esmeralda y Rubeus formaban la pareja más extraña que hubiera visto jamás, y sin embargo parecían entenderse a la perfección. Aparentemente, Mina tenía todavía mucho que aprender del oficio de casamentera. Tenía que reconocer que Esmeralda empezaba a caerle bien. ¿Cómo iba a odiar a una mujer que se mostraba tan dispuesta a jugársela por ella?

El camino se hacía más empinado al subir hacia el acantilado rocoso que se erguía sobre el lago. Serena le había dicho que Seiya y ella iban de vez en cuando a saltar al agua desde allí. Mina se detuvo tras dar la vuelta a un recodo para recuperar el aliento. Fue entonces cuando vio a Yaten. Estaba de pie al extremo del risco, contemplando el lago, con la chaqueta echada hacia atrás y las puntas de los dedos metidas en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón. Incluso desaseado y con el pelo revuelto, era magnífico, un macho alfa a la cabeza de todo aquello que emprendía, excepto la empresa más importante de todas.

El oyó sus pisadas y volvió la cabeza. Lentamente, dejó caer las manos a sus costados. En el cielo, a lo lejos, Mina vio un punto diminuto. Los globos, perdiéndose en la distancia. No parecía un augurio tranquilizador.

—Tengo dos preguntas que hacerte —dijo.

Su actitud, su expresión vacía, todo en él le recordó la forma en que habían cerrado las cabañas para el invierno: sin agua caliente, con las cortinas echadas, cerradas las puertas.

—Vale —dijo en tono indiferente.

El corazón le latía con fuerza a Mina cuando rodeó el cartel de PROHIBIDO LANZARSE AL AGUA.

—Primera pregunta: ¿dónde tienes el móvil?

—¿El móvil? ¿Qué más te da?

No estaba segura. ¿Qué importancia podía tener que lo llevara en uno u otro bolsillo? Sin embargo, Rubeus había insistido en que se lo preguntara.

—La última vez que lo vi —dijo Yaten—, lo tenía Chibi chibi.

—¿Has dejado que te robara otro teléfono?

—No, se lo di.

Ella tragó saliva y se le quedó mirando.

—¿Le diste tu móvil? ¿Por qué?

—¿Ésa es la segunda pregunta?

—No. Borra eso. La segunda pregunta es... ¿por qué no has de vuelto las llamadas de Kaito?

—Le devolví una, pero él tampoco sabía dónde estabas.

—¿Y por qué te llamaba él, para empezar?

—¿De qué va esto, Mina? Francamente, empiezo a estar harto de que todo el mundo se comporte como si el mundo entero girara alrededor de Kaito Ace. Sólo porque de pronto le haya entrado esta urgencia por firmar con un representante, no voy a acudir como un perrito. Le llamaré cuando le llame, y si eso no le vale, tiene el teléfono de IMG.

Mina sintió que sus piernas dejaban de sostenerla, y se desplomó sobre la roca más cercana.

—Ay, Dios mío. Es verdad que me quieres.

—Eso ya te lo había dicho —replicó él.

—Me lo has dicho, ¿verdad? —No conseguía recuperar del todo el aliento.

Él acabó por darse cuenta de que algo había cambiado.

—¿Mina?

Ella intentó responder, lo intentó de veras, pero Yaten había puesto su mundo patas arriba una vez más, y su lengua se negaba a colaborar.

En los ojos de él, la esperanza pugnaba por desbancar al desaliento. Habló sin apenas mover los labios.

—¿Me crees?

—A-ja. —Los latidos de su corazón habían creado un efecto de ondas concéntricas, y tuvo que apretar los puños para que dejaran de temblarle las manos.

—¿Sí?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Vas a casarte conmigo?

Ella volvió a asentir, y a Yaten no le hizo falta más. Con un gemido grave, tiró de ella para ayudarla a incorporarse y la besó. Durante segundos... horas... Mina no supo cuánto duró aquel beso, pero él cubrió mucho terreno: labios, lengua y dientes; sus mejillas y sus párpados; su cuello. Introdujo las manos bajo su jersey para acariciarle los senos. Ella hurgó bajo su chaqueta para tocar su pecho desnudo.

Mina apenas recordaba luego cómo regresaron a la cabaña vacía, sólo que su corazón cantaba y que no podía caminar lo bastante deprisa para seguir el paso a él. Finalmente, Yaten la levantó en sus brazos y cargó con ella. Ella echó atrás la cabeza y rompió a reír mirando al cielo.

Se desnudaron, con una urgencia que les volvía torpes al quitar se apresuradamente los zapatos embarrados y los empapados vaqueros, al desprenderse dando botes de los calcetines húmedos, chocando con los muebles, y el uno con el otro. Ella tiritaba de frío para cuando él levantó las mantas y la arrastró consigo a la cama helada. Le ofreció el calor de su cuerpo para hacer desaparecer la piel de gallina, le frotó los brazos y los riñones, le chupeteó los contraídos pezones hasta devolverles la calidez. Finalmente, halló con dedos febriles los pliegues prietos de su entrepierna y los abrió convirtiéndolos en pétalos caldeados por el verano, hinchados por un rocío de bienvenida. Reivindicó cada rincón de su cuerpo con su tacto. Ella gimió con un sonido ahogado cuando la penetró.

—Te quiero tanto, mi dulce, dulce Mina —susurró, volcando en sus palabras todo lo que su corazón sentía.

Ella rió con el gozo de su invasión y le miró a los ojos.

—Y yo a ti.

El lanzó un gruñido, volvió a besarla e hizo pivotar sus caderas para entrar hasta el fondo. Se abandonaron, no a una elaborada coreografía amatoria, sino en un acoplamiento embarullado de fluidos, de dulce concupiscencia, procaces obscenidades, de confianza total y absoluta, tan sagrada y pura como los votos ante el altar.

Mucho rato después, con sólo agua helada para lavarse, maldijeron y rieron y se salpicaron mutuamente, lo que les llevó de vuelta a la cama. Siguieron haciendo el amor el resto de la tarde.

Cuando se despedía la luz del día, les interrumpieron llaman do a la puerta enérgicamente, e inmediatamente oyeron la voz de Esmeralda.

—¡Servicio de habitaciones!

Yaten se tomó su tiempo, pero finalmente se enrolló una toalla a la cintura y salió a investigar. Volvió con una bolsa de ultramarinos de papel marrón llena de comida. Presas de un apetito voraz, comieron y se dieron de comer, devorando sandwiches de rosbif, jugosas manzanas de Michigan y pegajosa tarta de calabaza que les supo a gloria. Lo bajaron todo con cerveza tibia, y luego, saciados y aturdidos, se durmieron el uno en brazos del otro.

Era noche cerrada cuando Mina despertó. Se envolvió en un edredón, fue al salón y recuperó su móvil. Al cabo de unos segundos, le saltó el contestador de Kaito.

—Ya sé que Yaten ha perdido un poco la cabeza contigo, colega, y te pido disculpas en su nombre. El hombre está enamorado, así que no ha podido evitarlo. Te prometo que lo primero que hará mañana por la mañana será llamarte y poner las cosas en su sitio, de modo que ni se te ocurra hablar con IMG entretanto. Te lo digo en serio, Kaito, si firmas con otro que no sea Yaten no volveré a hablarte en la vida. Es más, le diré a todo Chicago que duermes con un póster gigante de ti mismo junto a la cama. Lo que probablemente sea cierto.

Volvió a sonreír, colgó y sacó de un cajón un cuaderno hecho polvo de papel pautado amarillo, junto con un lápiz mordisqueado, ya en las últimas. Cuando volvió al dormitorio, encendió una lámpara y se acurrucó sobre el colchón, a los pies de la cama, bien envuelta en el edredón. Tenía los pies helados, así que los introdujo bajo las mantas y los pegó al cálido muslo de Yaten.

El aulló y hundió la cabeza en la almohada.

—Tendrás que pagar por eso, no lo dudes.

—Qué más quisieras. —Apoyó el cuaderno en sus rodillas envueltas por el edredón y se regaló con la vista de Yaten. Parecía un pirata malo contra la nívea funda de la almohada. La piel morena, el oscuro pelo alborotado y la barba de tres días de malhechor, que había irritado diversas partes sensibles de su cuerpo—. Muy bien amante, es hora de negociar.

Él se incorporó un poco sobre las almohadas y se fijó en la libreta.

—¿Es realmente necesario?

—¿Estás mal de la cabeza? ¿Crees que voy a casarme con la pitón sin un acuerdo prenupcial blindado?

Yaten hurgó bajo las sábanas buscando sus piececitos fríos.

—Parece que no.

—De entrada... —Mientras él le calentaba los dedos de los pies frotándolos con su mano, ella empezó a escribir en la libreta— No habrá móviles, ni BlackBerrys, ni faxes, ni ningún otro tipo de dispositivo electrónico que esté aún por inventar, en nuestra mesa a la hora de cenar.

Él siguió frotándole los dedos de los pies.

—¿Y si comemos en un restaurante?

—Especialmente si comemos en un restaurante.

—Excluye los de comida rápida, y trato hecho.

Ella se lo pensó un momento.

—De acuerdo.

—Ahora me toca a mí. —Colocó la pantorrilla sobre su muslo—. Ciertos dispositivos electrónicos selectos, con exclusión de los antedichos, estarán no sólo permitidos en nuestro dormitorio, sino fomentados. Y me corresponderá a mí elegirlos.

—Como no te olvides de aquel catálogo...

El señaló la libreta.

—Anótalo.

—Bien. —Lo anotó.

La sábana resbaló hasta media altura sobre el pecho de Yaten, lo que la distrajo momentáneamente mientras él seguía hablando.

—Los desacuerdos sobre dinero son la principal causa de divorcio.

Ella agitó la mano de un lado a otro.

—Ningún problema en absoluto. Tu dinero es nuestro dinero. Mi dinero es mi dinero. —Se apresuró a escribirlo.

—Debería dejarte negociar a ti con Michiru.

Mina señaló su pecho bien torneado con el lápiz.

—En el caso improbable de que descubra después de casarnos que tu declaración de amor y devoción eternos ha sido una elaborada estafa ejecutada por ti, en complicidad con Rubeus y el Coco Azul…

Él le masajeó el arco del pie.

—Yo, decididamente, no dejaría que eso me quitara el sueño.

—Por si acaso. Me cederás todos tus bienes terrenales, te raparás la cabeza al cero y abandonarás el país.

—Trato hecho.

—Además, tendrás que entregarme tus entradas para ver a los Sox para que las pueda quemar delante de tus narices.

—Sólo si obtengo algo a cambio.

—¿El qué?

—Sexo sin restricciones. Como yo quiera, cuando yo quiera y donde yo quiera. En el asiento de atrás de tu reluciente coche nuevo, encima de mi escritorio...

—Decididamente de acuerdo.

—Y niños.

Ella se atragantó de improviso.

—Sí. Oh, sí.

Él no se inmutó ante su muestra de emoción, sino que entrecerró maliciosamente los ojos y entró a matar.

—Iremos a ver a tu familia un mínimo de seis veces al año.

Ella cerró violentamente la libreta.

—Eso no va a ocurrir.

—Cinco, y les daré una paliza a tus hermanos.

—Una.

Él le soltó el pie.

—Maldita sea, Mina. Transigiré con cuatro visitas al año hasta que tengamos el primer hijo, y después les iremos a ver cada dos meses, y esto no es negociable. —Agarró la libreta y el lápiz y empezó a escribir.

—Muy bien —replicó ella—. Yo me iré a un balneario mientras todos ustedes se sientan a protestar por las limitaciones de la semana laboral de sesenta horas.

Él se echó a reír.

—Qué chorradas dices. Sabes perfectamente que te mueres de ganas de restregarle nuestro primogénito a Reika en las narices.

—Mira, ahí tienes razón. —Hizo una pausa y recuperó la libreta, pero no pudo leer ni una palabra de lo que llevaba escrito. Por más que odiara dejar que la realidad aguara su felicidad, era el momento de ponerse seria—. Yaten, ¿cómo piensas ser un padre para esos hijos que queremos a la vez que cumples con esa semana laboral de sesenta horas? —Habló despacio, deseosa por dejar aquello bien claro—. Con "Perfecta para Ti", yo tengo horarios flexibles pero... Sé lo mucho que te gusta tu trabajo, y jamás te pediría que renunciaras a él. Por otro lado, no pienso criar una familia yo sola.

—No tendrás que hacerlo —dijo él con aire de suficiencia—. Tengo un plan.

—¿Te importaría compartirlo?

Él se estiró para agarrarla del brazo, la arrastró a su lado y le contó lo que tenía en mente.

—Me gusta tu plan. —Le sonrió y se acurrucó sobre su pecho—. Rubeus se merece ser tu socio de pleno derecho.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo.

Estaban los dos tan complacidos que empezaron a besarse otra vez, lo que les llevó a una encantadora —y muy exitosa— prueba de las habilidades de Mina como _dominatrix._El resultado fue que tardaron un rato en reanudar sus negociaciones. Cubrieron las cuestiones relativas a la ropa de dormir (ninguna), los nombres de los hijos (prohibidas las marcas de vehículos de motor) y el béisbol (diferencias irreconciliables). Cuando terminaron, Yaten recordó que había una pregunta que se le había olvidado hacer.

Mirándola a los ojos, le cogió las manos y las llevó a sus propios labios.

—Te quiero, Mina Aino. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Yaten, has encontrado una esposa.

—Es el mejor negocio que he hecho en la vida —repuso él con una sonrisa.

**_2 años más tarde…_**

Chibi chibi levantó la grabadora a la altura de sus labios y gritó:

—¡Probando! ¡Probando! ¡Probando!

—Funciona —exclamó Yaten desde el sofá situado en el extremo opuesto de la sala de audiovisuales—. ¿Crees que podrías hablar un poco más bajo?

—Me llamo Chibi chibi Tucker —susurró ella. Luego volvió a su volumen habitual—. Tengo cinco años, y vivo en el hotel Plaza. —Miró de soslayo a Yaten, pero él había visto la película _Eloise_con la pequeña y se limitó a sonreír—. Esto es la grabadora de Yaten, que dice que _tengo que devolvérsela._

—Y tanto que sí. —Se suponía que Chibi chibi debía estar viendo el partido de los Sox con él mientras el club de lectura estaba reunido en el piso de arriba, pero se había aburrido.

—Príncipe todavía está enfadado por todos los teléfonos que me quedé cuando _sólo tenía tres años_—dijo a la grabadora—. Pero sólo era un bebé, y mamá los encontró casi todos y se los devolvió.

—No todos.

—¡Porque no me acuerdo de dónde los guardé! —exclamó ella, fulminándole con su mirada de diminuta _quarterback_—. Te lo he dicho como un millón de veces. —Pasando de él, volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo—. Éstas son las cosas que me gustan. Me gustan papá y mamá y Simón y la tía Michiru y el tío Haruka y mis primos y Príncipe, cuando no habla de teléfonos, y Mina y todas las del club de lectura excepto Esmeralda, porque no me dejó ir delante tirando las flores cuando se casó con Rubeus porque se zurraron en Las Vegas.

Yaten se echó a reír.

—Se «fugaron» a Las Vegas.

—Se fugaron —repitió—. Y Mina no quería que Esmeralda fuera del club de lectura, pero la tía Michiru _in_sistió porque decía que Esmeralda necesitaba... —No se acordaba, y miró a Yaten en busca de ayuda.

—Amistades femeninas no competitivas —dijo él, con una son risa—. Y la tía Michiru tenía razón, como de costumbre. Que es por lo que yo, en mi brillantez, convencí a la tía Michiru para que se hiciera mentora de Esmeralda.

Chibi chibi asintió y siguió largando.

—A Príncipe le gusta Esmeralda. Esmeralda antes era casamentera, pero ahora trabaja para él, y Príncipe dice que es la mejor representante deportiva que ha visto en su _buñetera_vida, y que gracias a ella su nueva _divizión_de deportes de chicas se hace más grande cada día.

—Es la tercera mejor representante deportiva —dijo él—, detrás de Rubeus y de mí. Y no digas «puñetera».

Ella se hundió más en el gran sillón reclinable, cruzando los tobillos igual que él.

—Príncipe pagó un montón de dinero a Esmeralda por el regalo de boda de Mina. Mami dijo que era un regalo estúpido, pero Mina dijo que Príncipe no podía haberle dado nada que le hiciera más ilusión, y ahora Esmeralda da consejos a Mina sobre cómo ser casamentera. —Se estrujó la frente—. ¿Qué era esa cosa que le diste de regalo de boda?

—La base de datos de la antigua empresa de Esmeralda.

—Le tenías que haber regalado un perrito.

Yaten se rió, y luego puso cara de pocos amigos al televisor.

—¡No intentes ir a por todas, idiota!

—_No_me gustan los Sox—dijo Chibi chibi enfáticamente—. Pero me gustan el doctor Darien y Delaney _porque_me dejaron ir delante de ellos tirando las flores en su boda, y la mamá de Mina lloró y dijo que Mina es la mejor casamentera del mundo. Y me gusta Rosemary porque me cuenta cuentos y sabe maquillar. Rosemary ahora es del club de lectura. Mina le dijo a tía Michiru que si dejaban entrar a Esmeralda, también tenían que admitir a Rosemary, porque Rosemary necesitaba amigas lo mismo que Esmeralda, y luego Mina dijo que era demasiado feliz para guardar viejos _restemores._

—Resquemores.

—Y éstas son las cosas que no me gustan. —Lanzó a Yaten otra mirada sombría—. No me gusta Adam Aino Kou. Que es un pañal lleno de caca.

—Ya empezamos otra vez. —Yaten apoyó sobre el hombro el fardo que acunaba entre los brazos.

Chibi chibi dejó la grabadora a un lado, maniobró para bajar del sillón reclinable, se encaramó al sofá al lado de Yaten, y una vez allí con templó con disgusto al bebé dormido.

—Adam me ha dicho que no le gusta nada que lo lleves encima todo el rato. Dice que quiere... que le dejes... ¡en el... suelo!

Dado que Adam sólo tenía seis meses, Yaten dudaba mucho que hubiera desarrollado tanto sus habilidades lingüísticas, pero bajó el volumen de la tele y dedicó su atención a la niña celosa de cinco años.

—Creía que ya habíamos hablado de esto.

Ella se recostó en él.

—Habla conmigo otra vez.

Él le envolvió los hombros con el brazo libre. Chibi chibi no estaba satisfecha si no tenía a todos los varones del mundo libre pendientes de ella, como prácticamente los tenía.

—Adam no es más que un bebé. Es aburrido. No puede jugar conmigo como tú.

—Y es un bebé muy llorón.

Yaten sintió la paternal necesidad de defender la virilidad de su hijo.

—Sólo cuando tiene hambre.

Chibi chibi levantó la cabeza.

—Oigo que se están moviendo allí arriba. Creo que es la hora del postre.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres quedarte a ver el resto del partido conmigo?

—No alucines. —Era la última expresión que había aprendido, y la soltaba siempre que sus padres no estaban cerca.

Yaten plantó un beso en la cabeza llena de pelusa de Adam Aino Kou y la siguió al piso de arriba.

Mina había puesto su sello a la casa desde un principio. Al entrar al salón, Yaten observó el mobiliario, grande y acogedor, las cálidas alfombras y las flores frescas. Un ostentoso cuadro abstracto que habían comprado en una galería de Seattle una tarde de lluvia ocupaba el espacio de encima de la chimenea. Después habían celebrado la adquisición haciendo el amor el resto de aquella tarde que ambos creían que les había dado a su hijo.

Bajo el cuadro se hallaban Esmeralda y Michiru con las cabezas juntas, planeando probablemente la dominación del mundo. Serena se había agachado para escuchar a Chibi chibi. Las demás se habían congregando en torno a Rosemary. En cuanto Mina reparó en su presencia, se separó del grupo y fue hacia él, con la cara dominada por aquella sonrisa particular que Yaten adoraba. Observó a Chibi chibi y al club de lectura, y luego a su hermosa y rubia esposa. Aquello era lo que había estado persiguiendo toda su vida. Mujeres que se quedaran.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que saques a tu aquelarre de aquí en los próximos diez minutos? —preguntó en voz baja al llegar Mina junto a él.

Ella acarició la mejilla de su hijo, y el bebé se volvió instintivamente hacia su mano.

—Lo dudo. No han tomado el postre.

—Sírveselo en el porche.

—Pórtate bien.

—Eso dices ahora —susurró Yaten—. Luego me cantarás otra canción.

Ella se rió, le plantó un beso fugaz en la comisura de la boca y luego besó al bebé en la cabeza. Al otro extremo de la habitación, Michiru Tenoh volvió la vista hacia ellos, e intercambió con Yaten una mirada de perfecto entendimiento. La semana siguiente les tocaría batallar por la renovación del contrato de Kaito, pero por el momento reinaba la paz.

Mientras Chibi chibi ayudaba a Mina a servir el postre, él se llevó al bebe al piso de arriba, al ampliado despacho de su casa. Dejó que el bebé durmiera en su regazo mientras hacía algunas llamadas. Con Rubeus de socio de pleno derecho, la carga de trabajo de Yaten se había aligerado considerablemente. Más que en llevar la mayor agencia deportiva de la ciudad, se estaban centrando en ser la mejor, y se habían vuelto extraordinariamente selectivos a la hora de elegir sus clientes. Así y todo, había límites a lo que podían controlar, y, bajo la dirección de Esmeralda, la nueva división de mujeres venía creciendo a pasos agigantados, pese a que también ella se había marcado unos límites. Hacía un par de años que Yaten no veía en su rostro aquella expresión tensa, desquiciada. Era increíble lo que un buen matrimonio y nueve kilos de más podían hacer por la actitud de una mujer.

"Perfecta para Ti" también medraba. Para alivio de los jubilados de Mina, Luna cedió a su hija la casa de Wicker Park como regalo de bodas. Siguiendo los consejos de Esmeralda, Mina había contratado tanto a una secretaria como a una ayudante. Ignorando los consejos de Esmeralda, seguía cultivando un batiburrillo de clientes. A ella le gustaba así.

Yaten oyó por fin que las componentes del club de lectura empezaban a marcharse. A Adam le estaba entrando hambre, y el ruido le despertó. Cuando vio que no había moros en la costa, Yaten le llevó al piso de abajo.

Mina estaba de pie junto a la ventana, y la luz de la tarde la bañaba como ámbar líquido. Al oírle acercarse, sonrió como si llevara todo el día esperando aquel momento, lo que probablemente era el caso. Él le pasó al bebé y se sentó complacido a ver cómo le daba de mamar. Mina y él hablaron un poco. No mucho. Oyó el traqueteo del fax en el piso de arriba, y al cabo de unos minutos vibró su móvil. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y lo apagó.

Finalmente, abrigaron a su hijo y salieron los tres a dar un paseo. Un hombre y su familia. Una hermosa tarde en Chicago. Los Sox camino del título.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó su mujer, sonriendo ella a su vez.

—Porque eres perfecta.

—No, no lo soy —dijo ella entre risas—. Pero soy perfecta para ti.

La Pitón no podía estar más de acuerdo.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**Hola a todas! Bueno, llegamos al final de esta historia que, en lo personal, me divirtió muchísimo. Espero que hayan pasado un buen rato leyéndola y si les gustó, las invito a leer la serie de Los Chicago Stars de Susan Elizabeth Phillips. Es una de mis autoras favoritas del género y cada libro de ella me saca risas. Esta adaptación correspondía al 5to libro de la serie "Cázame si Puedes". La historia de Sere y Seiya se encuentra en el libro "Este corazón mío" y la de Kaito en el que viene. Así que si tienen ganas de leer y tiempo, esas son mis recomendaciones.**

**Yo me despido de las adaptaciones con "Perfecta para Ti" y me embarco a full en el proyecto que tenemos junto a Kay More, de "Segunda Vuelta". Quizás más adelante publique otras historias, pero de mi autoria. Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, por leer hasta el final y bueno, como les dije, tomé esta historia y la conduje hasta el final.**

**Besos a todas y nos leemos en una próxima aventura.**

**Cariños. **


End file.
